


Shadows Creed

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dystopian, Gen, band fiction - Freeform, fan fiction, rock bands are banned, the creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 116,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey!<br/>There's something missing<br/>Only time will alter your vision<br/>Never in question, lethal injection<br/>Welcome to the family</p><p>~ A7X</p><p>Bands are outlawed. The law is upheld by The Creed. The Creed is a force responsible for eliminating renegade musicians.</p><p>One man decides it’s time for a change.</p><p>There is one problem.</p><p>This one man.</p><p>He is The Creed’s most trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the family

 

“How many times has it been, Seward?”  
  
“Too fucking many.”  
  
“Yeah. Y’know, by rights you shoulda been shot years ago.”  
  
“So what? You gonna shoot me now?”  
  
“No. Take this.”  
  
The guard was bored. Nothing ever changed and the little shit standing in front of him hadn’t changed any since he’d arrived at the joint six years ago. Seward was the same sullen, rat-faced lout he’d been when the Creed had cornered him and his buddies in some dank garage at the wrong end of New Huntington.  
  
The guard held out a red card to the young man. The same red card he’d given him every time Seward broke a rule.  
  
“Here,” he repeated in a monotone. “Put that on record, and get outta my sight.”  
  
Seward took the proffered card with a smirk, a mere twist of the lips, before darting off with a triumphant chuckle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The smell of oil filled his nostrils making him want to retch. Zacky lay flat on his back beneath a laid out piece of crap, aka the mayor’s Bentley, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with it. His brother was leaning against the body of the vehicle, tunelessly humming and not helping him at all.  
  
“Matty, get that rag, could ya?” Zacky called out as he squinted up at the underside of the vehicle.  
  
“Get your own, lazy ass...” the younger male mumbled.  
  
Zacky frowned, biting down hard on his lip before retorting, “I don’t see you under this heap of shit.”  
  
“That’s because I’m the smart one,” came his brother’s response. There wasn’t much that could be said to that statement, so the elder Baker remained silent and returned his concentration to his task.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _Chaos and hate fill the world  
Take me away to  
Some place better than this  
I know a place where we can go..._  
  
Brian stabbed his pen against the page he was scribbling on. The words seemed okay, but he wasn’t game to read over them again. Scraps of paper were scattered across the surface of his desk, littering his bed and floor as well. He’d been at it for days, but he could never get anything solid or that he felt was worthy of continuing.  
  
His father had been the same way, when he’d been living at home. A perfectionist at heart, it ran in the genes.  
  
“Fu-uck! I hate this!” Brian slammed his palms against the surface of the desk, jarring the bones in his forearms.  
  
“What, hun?”  
  
His fiancée peered around the doorjamb, her warm brown eyes catching his attention and drawing his scowl away from his work.  
  
“Chelle...this...poem. It’s crap.” He scrunched the page into a tight ball, lobbing it across to the basket next to his bed.  
  
Michelle sighed, coming in to lean next to him. “You should take a break. Don’t forget, Shads and Val are coming around for drinks tonight...”  
  
Brian smiled, thinking of his friend. It had been a long time between shouts. But, considering they were each hitched to a Dibenedetto girl, it was time they reforged their friendship. Nodding to his woman, he swung around on his chair, placing his hands against his knees and standing up.  
  
“Well, we’d better go to the shops then.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
He had five trash can lids. It was a record. He wasn’t certain what he was going to do with them yet, and he was sure his landlord would probably collar him and force him to put them back where he’d found them. But, he didn’t really give a shit. His parents were coming around with his sisters and he wanted to show them his masterpiece.  _Requiem for a Garbologist_  was going to be his finest work. A lot of mangled sounds of metal clashing against metal were definitely music to his ears.  
  
In fact, making music was something he loved doing, however he never really got any chances and there was no way anyone ever appreciated anything he created. Because he was basically a screw-up who was shunned by society and loved only by his family and friends.  
  
He did have one redeeming quality, though. Jimmy Sullivan was a genius. He knew just about everything one needed to know about society, and also a lot of useless stuff as well. Including how The Flushers got their name. They used to be responsible for making sure all the toilets in the shopping malls were flushed. They’re now responsible for flushing out the waste of the streets.  
  
Jimmy was also an expert at screwing things up. And he always found it amusing to watch the Flushers trying to clean up after him. They of course weren’t as much entertainment as the Creed, though.  
  
The Creed. Jimmy’s number one obsession and the one thing he knew more about other than his own family. The Creed who controlled New Huntington with a fist of iron. The Creed who his best buddy, for the past five years, commanded...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wake up. Meditate. Clean his gear. Eat. Pump iron. Shower. Wake the rest of the corp. Every morning it was the same and Matthew never tired of it. It was regular as clockwork. And he preferred it that way. Routine and order lead to responsible action. And responsible action lead to the law being upheld.  
  
Of course, he wasn’t so inflexible that he couldn’t allow for some deviation from the norm. For example, the other morning, his wife of mere weeks, had surprised him at the barracks with a box of his favourite chocolates and a passionate kiss. He normally wouldn’t encourage public displays of affection; it was a sign of weakness he couldn’t really afford. However, he had only just recently married, so he knew his superiors and subordinates alike would turn a blind eye, at least once or twice.  
  
Today, though, things were going to be a little different. Matthew had decided to take a break, an honest to goodness day off. He had been on call non-stop for five years; he hadn’t become TaskerOne by sitting on his ass, stagnating. Therefore he felt he deserved this one day of respite. Still, he couldn’t abandon routine entirely. And so that’s why he was walking toward the showers a heavy black towel over one shoulder, bandana dangling from his left fist, a tight smile twisting his lips.  
  
“Shadows? What’re you doing?”  
  
Matthew paused midstride as he was about to head into the showers, glancing to the person who had just questioned him. His 2IC, Jason Berry, was holding the wall up, a smirk gracing his lean features.  
  
He chuckled low, lifting the bandana. “Rookie salute.”  
  
The younger man laughed. “Been bashing up the kiddies in the gym again? That’s not very nice.”  
  
Matthew shrugged, pushing the door open and heading into the steaming shower block. Jason followed behind, stripping.  
  
“I mean, fuck...I know they all gotta toughen up. But don’t you think you’re just a tad hard on them?”  
  
Matthew gave a non-committal grunt, tossing his towel and bandana over a pole, stripping his sweat-soaked clothes from his body. He stepped into the shower bay; it was large enough to take a whole football team and then some. Communal bathing was good for morale as far as the Creed was concerned.  
  
As the sensors picked up his presence steaming jets of water sprayed down. He stood under it with his eyes closed, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
“No harder than Eski was on us when we first joined,” he finally commented as Jason joined him.  
  
“That’s true,” Jason murmured, as he cast a quick glance over the bigger man’s body. “Did you no harm, though.”  
  
Matthew snorted. “Right back atcha, buddy.”  
  
“Hah. I’m not the one who packed it on.”  
  
“You’ll keep,” he muttered, while grabbing a bar of soap and proceeding to lather up all over.  
  
“True. All that ink must’ve been killer though.”  
  
Matthew glanced at the other male. “Hmmm?”  
  
Jason nodded to the artwork that covered his body. “All that.”  
  
“Yeah. A bit.” Matthew smirked. “But pain is good for the soul.”  
  
“Trust you to say that,” Jason muttered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, Shads.”  
  
Matthew frowned. “I’m serious.”  
  
The 2IC rolled his eyes, splashing water at him. “Be careful, you might turn into Jimmy.”  
  
“If I do, I give you full permission to recommend my closure.”  
  
“Haha, very funny.”  
  
Matthew flicked water back at Jason, then scowled. “Dead serious, Jason. Jimmy’s my best friend. But, he’s not the sort of person who stays in the Creed’s good books. Ever. In fact...he’s just...not.”  
  
“Yeah, I get it. I get it. By the way, day off, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Matthew smiled. “Going to Brian’s for drinks. Been a long time.”  
  
“Enjoy that.”  
  
“Sure will.” He sighed. “But first I gotta rouse the rabble...”  
  
Jason cocked an eyebrow. “You  _do_  know what a day off is, don’t you? It’s where you leave the shit work to me.” He clapped a hand against Matt’s shoulder, squeezing the hard muscle. “Finish up here and get your ass home...let me deal with the corps.”  
  
Matthew grimaced as he said, “I don’t think-”  
  
“Don’t argue,” Jason interrupted, firmly. “As your second-in-command I insist that you forget about all your responsibilities, and go. Just go. Let your hair down...”  
  
“If I had any, I would.” Matthew ran a palm over his skull then patted the same hand against his friend’s left bicep. “Thanks. I guess you’re right. I’ll just go once I’m done here?”  
  
“Don’t ask me.” Jason began laughing, but sobered quickly as his commander glared at him. “Yeah...yeah, just go, Shads...I can deal.”  
  
Matthew, unable to maintain his stern expression, gave a grateful smile whilst ducking beneath the spray, washing away the sweat and soap.  
  
After a moment he said, “Good. Because you still owe me for the whole of last quarter.”  
  
Jason chuckled again, shaking his head. “True.”  
  
Nothing more was said between them as they finished up, preparing to part ways.


	2. Just Jimmy

 

Brian looked out the front window as a familiar growl echoed up the driveway. He was at the kitchen sink, filling up several empties with his homemade brew. His concentration was every which way since he and Michelle had returned from the shops.  
  
First, he had gone back to his room and attempted to write a little more. When that had come to nothing, he had switched on the television just to flick through about a hundred channels of commercials. Finally, Brian had settled with checking the alcohol he had begun to brew.  
  
He had gotten the bug the previous Christmas because some family friends had brought over a bottle of whiskey that they had made themselves. It, besides his writing, was his pet project: to create the perfect whiskey.  
  
However, the low moan of his friend’s bike approaching the front of the house was enough to draw his attention away from that, for at least a moment.  
  
“It’s Matt!” Michelle called from the living room.  
  
Brian yelled back, “I know. I’d recognise his bike a mile away.”  
  
“Val’s not with him.” His fiancée appeared behind him in the doorway of the kitchen. Brian glanced over his shoulder at her.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
He returned his focus to the large bottles in front of him, trying to make sure he didn’t spill any of the liquid he was pouring from the heavy barrel.  
  
“Val. She isn’t with him.” Michelle came over to lean against the sink next to him, observing his work. He smiled vaguely her way before continuing his task.  
  
“She’s coming straight from work,” Brian murmured after a moment, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and squinting down into the sink.  
  
“No. She said Matt was going to pick her up.”  
  
“No. She told  _me_  that she was coming straight from work.” Brian put the now empty barrel down, grinning. “Anyway, it’s early yet...look at these beauties!” He waved a hand toward the full bottles in the sink.  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes at him then turned to leave. “I’m gonna let him in.”  
  
Brian nodded absently while scrounging in a drawer for some bottle caps. His fiancée sighed and walked out of the room. He heard her footsteps fading away then the sound of the front door opening and her welcoming the other man.  
  
“Matt! Long time.”  
  
“Yeah, how’re you doing?”  
  
Their voices quietened for a moment so Brian couldn’t hear them, and then Matthew’s voice entered the kitchen in that familiar rasping drawl that he always spoke with.  
  
“Brian, what the fuck’re you doing?”  
  
Brian turned around, bracing his ass against the counter, grinning. Matthew stood several feet from him, his eyebrows rising in bemusement. Hooking the pair of Aviators he always wore out onto his shirt, he nodded toward the bottles in the sink.  
  
Brian smirked as he said, “Oh that’s just some brew I concocted.”  
  
Matthew’s expression darkened. “Nothing illegal?”  
  
“No. It’s just whiskey, Shads. Lighten up.”  
  
“I will, if you let me be the first to taste it,” Matthew said with a chuckle.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes walking forward to meet him in a quick, hard embrace. “Oh, you. Come ‘ere.”  
  
They pounded at each other’s backs then stepped away, Matthew moving to lean against the bench while Brian went back to the sink. He grabbed the caps, screwing them onto the bottles before lifting them out of the sink and plonking them down on the bench. He left one open, which he set down in front of his friend.  
  
Matthew grabbed it and asked, while sniffing at the contents, “When’re the others getting here?” He tilted it watching as the dark liquid swirled inside.  
  
“Well, your wife won’t be here ‘til later. Apparently she’s doing some advertising campaign for the mayor,” Brian said, watching his friend’s silent interrogation of the brew.  
  
Matthew snorted, “Elliott Johnston needs all the help he can get. Did you hear about his ride?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Zack told me, last time I spoke to him, that he ran over a couple of concrete pylons – no idea how he did that – so it’s at the shop right now, getting fixed.”  
  
Brian laughed, shaking his head. “Man. Zacky will kill it.”  
  
Matthew took a pull of the bottle, brow furrowing. “Whew! What is this? Forty percent proof?”  
  
“Yeah,” his friend laughed again. “Strong, hey.”  
  
“Fuck yeah...” He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth. “Anyway, yeah. Zacky’ll probably wreck the car more than it already is. He’s a shit mechanic. I wouldn’t trust him with Harley.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “That’s real original, Matt.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Calling your bike, ‘Harley’.”  
  
“That’s what it is.”  
  
“So? That’s something Jimmy would do.”  
  
Matthew frowned. “He’s coming, isn’t he?”  
  
Brian was now cleaning up the sink area where he’d been working. He paused at his friend’s question though, looking over at him. He recognised the semi-anxious expression on the bigger male’s face and knew instinctively what it was that was bothering him.  
  
“Matt, you know it. He never misses a chance to hang out. It’s been a long time.”  
  
“I know. Just...” Matthew sighed.  
  
Brian studied the serious cast to his features. Then thought of their mutual friend. Jimmy was different to anyone he had ever known. He always seemed to be off in his own little world; never wanted to conform either. He was a law unto himself, and in a world where people frowned on those who didn’t follow the norms of society, he didn’t quite fit in.  
  
Matthew on the other hand was very strong on fitting in, on keeping the status quo, particularly if it had anything to do with his position. Or so it appeared on the outside. Brian had a feeling that Matt wasn’t as strict on that as he let on, after all he couldn’t see how he would ever have maintained his friendship with Jimmy otherwise.  
  
“You’re not on duty, Shads. Jimmy’s just Jimmy...you know that.”  
  
Matthew’s lips quirked, faintly. “I do.”  
  
“Oh, and if he starts going on about the Creed...let him. It’s not hurting anyone.”  
  
“I still want to know how he found out about that bust six years ago. That shit was classified.” Matt made a face.  
  
Brian poked his head into the pantry to try and find some food to have with the drinks. He and Michelle had bought a stack, but she always seemed to hide it all on him. His voice was muffled as he responded to his friend’s question.  
  
“You do know that the kid’s elder brother was Jimmy’s friend from high school.”  
  
“I guess that would do it.”  
  
Matthew shifted his weight, rubbing at the back of his neck. Brian reappeared holding several bags of chips. They rustled in his grip as he put them on the bench. Then he leaned his hands against the surface, absently flexing his arms.  
  
Matt eyed his arms, nodding slightly. “New ink?”  
  
Brian looked down at his forearms, turning them over and studying the tattoos that covered the lengths of both. “Nah. I’ve had these for a long time...”  
  
His friend tugged at an earlobe, the diamond studded gauge glinting. “Fuck, I haven’t been here for ages.”  
  
“True. You need to find more time.”  
  
Matthew groaned as he said, “I can’t afford to.”  
  
Michelle walked in then and raised her eyebrows at his statement. Before she could comment though, a loud, extremely familiar voice could be heard from out the front of the house, shouting. The three of them rushed out of the kitchen, to the front hall and out the door to see Jimmy standing on the front lawn in just a pair of blue basketball shorts. He had his arms up in the air and was yelling up into the trees.  
  
“It lives! The masterpiece is alive! It fucking lives!”  
  
“What the hell?” Brian stared dumbfounded.  
  
Jimmy looked ridiculous. His face was flushed, at least the little bit of it they could see considering the bushy beard he was sporting. He waved his long arms in the air and did a funny little dance, his long legs going every which way as he continued to repeatedly chant ‘it lives, it lives’. Michelle, who was trying not to laugh, looked up and down the street obviously hoping that none of the neighbours were out.  
  
Matthew was the only one able to think clearly on what to do. His many years of training kicked in and he reacted almost on autopilot. He moved fast across the lawn, a tank set on hitting its target head-on. Tackling his friend they ended in a tangle of long limbs and hard muscle on the ground. Jimmy had stopped shouting and was now laughing so hard it sounded like he’d explode at any moment.  
  
Matt wrestled the taller man onto his back, which in truth wasn’t so difficult because for all Jimmy’s height on him, Matthew was still stronger. Sitting on him, he glared down into his laughing eyes.  
  
“Fucking quit it, Sullivan,” Matt ordered, trying to keep a severe expression on his face. Jimmy pouted up at him, his eyes wide and innocent, the bright blue almost overwhelming.  
  
“My name’s not Sullivan, it’s The Rev...you know  _that_.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes, but kept up the stern tone. “Fucking quit it then, Rev.”  
  
Jimmy’s lips turned down even more, and he screwed up his eyes. “But, I wasn’t doing anything wrong, Mattie...” The nickname came out in a whine. And then he pouted some more.  
  
Matt wasn’t going to budge though. So, Jimmy resorted to something he knew would get his friend either to get off him, or to start laughing with him. He managed to twist one arm from Matt’s grip and poked him in the stomach.  
  
“Fuck, Shads...you’re solid.”  
  
“Hey,” Matthew protested. “Don’t!”  
  
Jimmy poked him again; he growled.  
  
“Ooooo I’m so scared...”  
  
Matthew couldn’t do it anymore. He burst out laughing, and rolled off his friend flopping back onto the grass.  
  
“Fucking hell, Rev...”  
  
“You know you love me, Maffew.” Jimmy giggled.  
  
Matt slapped the taller man on the shoulder and said, “We’re still not dating, buddy.”  
  
“You wish we were, Shads,” Jimmy retorted.  
  
“Yeah, right. Val might like you, but she wouldn’t tolerate me cheating on her with you.” Matthew sat up, brushing grass off the front of his top and jeans.  
  
“True,” Jimmy said. “Maybe you should just...spend more time with her.”  
  
Matthew blinked noting an edge to his friend’s voice. “What?”  
  
But, Jimmy, who could never be serious for long, was already up again and running toward the front door.


	3. The Creed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, I know I probably should've had said this at the beginning of the first chapter, but welcome to the world of The Creed. I started writing this story almost four years ago and finished it in November last year. Please do enjoy the journey. :) There is also a sequel in writing process :)

“He fucked up the undercarriage. I can’t do shit with it, and Matt doesn’t help, just standing there.”

  
Zachary had finally arrived and was sitting in front of the television, with Matthew and Brian, recounting his days work. Michelle was seated in between Brian’s legs, leaning back against the couch and deeply engrossed in a novel; Brian was absently running his fingers through her hair. Jimmy, who had finally found some other clothes and was seated on the floor, watched the three of them while drinking from one of Brian’s homemade whiskeys.  
  
“Y’know, I think we know too many ‘Matts’,” Brian said.  
  
Jimmy snorted, some of the whiskey he had been drinking trickling down his beard. “Well, makes it easier for  _me_.”  
  
“How do you figure that?”  
  
“I can remember you guys’ names better.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes.  
  
Zachary scowled. “You wouldn’t fucking dare forget us, Jimmy. Anyway, can I finish my story?”  
  
“Yeah, go on.” Jimmy waved a hand at him before downing half the contents of the bottle in one go.  
  
“The Mayor is going to be really fucking pissed when he comes in tomorrow to check on progress,” Zacky said, sighing. “But, I don’t fucking know what to do. I can’t just say some magic words and fix it.” He raked his fingers through his hair, making the short spiky bits stick up at the front.  
  
Matthew spoke up then. “I don’t think you need to worry, Zack. Elliott’s got more important things to worry about.”  
  
“Like what?” Zacky tilted his head toward his friend. There was a moment’s silence after his question, though. Uncomfortable almost, where they just stared at each other. Then he said, “Oh...guess you can’t tell me that, right?”  
  
Matthew leaned his head against the back of the sofa. He took a deep breath before answering. “Nah, it’s okay. Just...the election, y’know?”  
  
“Fuck. That’s  _this_  year?” Zacky blinked, surprise flickering across his face.  
  
“Yeah.” Matt said. “That’s why Val isn’t here yet.” Valary, his wife, was an actress who worked locally in and around New Huntington. She did mainly advertisements, particularly in the political and social circles. She had done some small independent telefilms, but she didn’t really want to break out into anything bigger. At least, as far as Matthew knew, she didn’t.  
  
“She doing the big one?” Brian asked, while reaching for the bag of chips that was on the table in front of them. He took a couple, holding it out to Matt.  
  
“Thanks,” Matthew said, grabbing a handful. “And, yeah. I don’t know what it’s going to be, though. Guess we’ll see when it airs.” He popped a chip in his mouth, crunching it while frowning in thought.  
  
Brian passed the bag to Zacky, who dug out a handful and shoved it all into his mouth. Matthew paused in his thinking to raise his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
“What?” Zachary asked, defensively.  
  
Matt screwed up his face, before laughing. “You’re such a pig.”  
  
Zacky retorted, “I am not.”  
  
“Yeah you are...look at that.” Matt leaned over and slapped his stomach lightly, causing it to jiggle. “You’ve let go of yourself, Zack.”  
  
After he made that statement, Michelle lifted her eyes from her book; Brian tilted his head; Jimmy sat forward. Zacky grimaced. They all knew, including Matt, how sensitive Zachary was about his weight. They usually didn’t comment on it, because he was honestly trying to do something about it, but if work got too stressful for him, he always put it on more.  
  
There was another tense silence.  
  
Then Zacky said, scornfully, “We can’t all be like  _you_ , Mr Hard Man Sanders. TaskerOne, mean motherfucker who upholds the law and intimidates little boys who can’t fucking stand up for them-”  
  
“Don’t you  _dare_  say that to me, Baker,” Matthew growled, cutting him off. “It’s my fucking  _job._ I don’t have a fucking choice.”  
  
“Yeah? Well then quit ragging on me about my weight, ‘kay? It fucking pisses me off.”  
  
There was a tense moment of quiet, the two men meeting each other’s gaze. Zacky’s eyes were narrowed. Matt’s were dark, hard. Brian, Jimmy and Michelle looked nervously between them. It wasn’t unusual for  _Matthew_  to get worked up over things; that was just the way he was. But normally Zachary didn’t let things get to him. And it was kind of surprising that he was reacting to Matt of all people, in this way.  
  
After several moments, Matthew exhaled roughly before murmuring, “Sorry. That was uncalled for. I was being a dick.”  
  
“That’s okay, I was too...” Zacky’s lips twitched in an apologetic smile. Matt reached over to clap a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it. The two men smiled at each other warmly then settled back against the sofa letting out twin sighs.  
  
Michelle, who had put her book down on the floor, having taken note of Zacky’s unfinished accusation, asked, “Matt? What was he going on about ‘little boys who can’t stand up for themselves’?”  
  
Matthew turned his head to look at her. Brian shifted his weight, looking just as interested in an answer, as his fiancée. Any word on what their friend did as TaskerOne, commander, of The Creed always intrigued them; even though some would suggest that the fascination was a little morbid.  
  
Matt shook his head, expression grim. “There were some kids near Zacky’s shop. My boys found out they were concealing contraband. Y’know? Electric guitars and shit.” He paused, taking in the looks on his friends’ faces. They all held a mix of respect and disgust, which was the norm for them.  
  
He went on, “I had to take a team down there...I think one of the kids shit his pants when he realised who I was.” He nodded to Zacky. “He just happened to be outside his shop and saw it all go down.”  
  
“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty,” the mechanic muttered. “A lot of yelling and... Someone let a gun off...”  
  
Matt added, gruffly, “No one got hurt, though.”  
  
“Sheer fucking luck, I say,” Zacky pointed out.  
  
“No. Sheer force of will.”  
  
“Whose?  _Yours_?”  
  
Matthew just shook his head in answer; he didn’t like talking about it. His work. He just wanted to not have to worry about it, especially considering today was meant to be his day off.  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes at him. “Like you said, I fucking saw what went down. And it was just...”  
  
“What had to be done,” Matt finished, wearily. “I don’t like it any more than you do, Zack. But it’s my job.”  
  
“It sucks what The Creed does.”  
  
Jimmy’s voice interrupted the solemn quiet that had started to fall after Matt finished talking. They all looked at him. Surprisingly, there was none of the usual ‘I’m fucking with ya’ expression in his eyes. Even with the ridiculous beard, the older male was all seriousness.  
  
“What, Jimmy?” Matt asked, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees.  
  
“Well, no offence to you, Shads. But, they fucking...it’s like the fucking Nazis. And the fucking... Gestapo, right?”  
  
“Maybe that’s not the right comparison to make,” Brian commented, as he cast a glance at Matthew whose brow was furrowed in deep lines.  
  
Jimmy snorted, not seeming fazed by the darkening expression on his friend’s face. “I could give a shit, Brian. It’s just bullshit. I don’t see what’s wrong with wanting to form a band. What’s wrong with them anyway? When our grandparents were kids it was no big deal.”  
  
There was quiet for a long while after his statement. The five of them got to thinking on the past. Bands had been outlawed in the Americas in the mid-Sixties. Several factors had played a part in this, but none as significant as a circle of bands that had been famous in the early Sixties. The band that had gained the most notoriety though, was best known for a single incident that had occurred in 1965.  
  
The five men in the band had all been their age, in their mid to late twenties and they called themselves  _Rebel Assassin_. Which considering the situation had seemed extremely appropriate. The band had been a precursor to the heavy metal scene and had spawned a cult following overseas, especially in Europe.  
  
But the reason they had caused the government to come down hard on them and on bands in general was because they had questioned the status quo, had gone against the moral codes and practice of law and basically alienated and pissed off a lot of people in the process. The culmination of this was that the whole band had conspired to assassinate a very important political figure. Definitely grounds for the government to overreact and decide that  _all_  bands should be outlawed. There  _were_  other reasons leading up to it, but that had been the final straw.  
  
Of course, other countries had noticed the outcry in the Americas and increasingly upped the ante as well, citing their own issues with musicians in rock bands. By the early noughties all the nations in the world, except a select few in Europe, had either completely outlawed bands, or at least severely restricted them. Following on from that flow, each country had had to find a way to deal with the rapidly increasing rate of underground movements. The Creed was the Americas response to a call from extreme left politicians to crush the uprise.  
  
“You know the history,” Matt said, after the silence had stretched on for quite awhile. He had the bag of chips in hand now and was in the process of tipping the scraps into his mouth.  
  
“So?” Jimmy pulled a face.  
  
Matt glared at him. “So? You  _know_  the history.”  
  
“I also know that The Creed is the only force of its kind in the whole wide world.”  
  
Matt continued to glare at him.  
  
“Oh, for flying fuck’s sake,  _lighten up_ , Matt. It’s not like I’m suggesting we start a band or something.” Jimmy grinned at his friend.  
  
Brian groaned at that and shook his head. “God, Jimmy. That’d be going too far, even for you.”  
  
Zacky added, “Yeah, ‘cause of course, Rev’s not  _that_  stupid.”  
  
“Good to know,” Matthew said, tossing the now empty bag at their tall companion. Jimmy stared at him then pretended to burst into tears.  
  
“Why are you so  _mean_  to me?”  
  
Matt sighed, letting his head hang for a moment. “Fuck, Jimmy...”  
  
“No. That’d piss Val off.”  
  
Matthew had to laugh at that. “True.” But then he frowned. “What’s this sudden obsession with the way my wife feels about shit?”  
  
“What?” Jimmy cocked his head to one side. “I’m not obsessing over your wife. That’s all in your head.”  
  
“Yeah, but what you said before...outside...”  
  
Stroking his beard, Jimmy said, “Oh, you mean about spending more time with her?”  
  
“Yeah, that.”  
  
Michelle interrupted, “He’s right, you know. You need to find more time for Val.”  
  
“For all of us,” Zacky butted in.  
  
“Yeah, we hardly ever see you. You’re always over  _there_.” Brian waved a hand in the air.  
  
Matt lifted his eyebrows, rubbing his hands against his thighs. He didn’t really have an answer for them. At least not a reasonable one. He could throw them the usual line about how The Creed took up all his time, but that was more by choice than because he had to.  
  
Sure, he was TaskerOne, the top most position, except for the General. But, it was by choice that he lived on site at the barracks. It was by choice that he worked longer hours than everyone else. He didn’t have to be there all the time, but he chose to do so. And the crux of it was that he had no plausible excuse for it, he just did it.  
  
“Val understands,” Matt murmured in a low tone.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Michelle countered. “You still need to do something with her.”  
  
“She’s busy too, y’know.”  
  
“Not as busy as you seem to be.”  
  
Matthew rubbed at the nape of his neck, scratching absently beneath the short hairs. Then he lowered his hand back to his leg and kept rubbing at it.  
  
“All we’re saying,” Brian interjected, “all we’re saying is you need to find more time. We’re not telling you to quit.”  
  
Matt knew his friends were right. That was what really burned him about their comments. Time was the biggest issue, and he really needed to fix that. And Hell, it wasn’t as if he was against it. He had honestly needed this day off. Perhaps he needed to look into some holiday leave.  
  
Sighing, he nodded to Brian, “I know.” Matthew slapped his palms against his thighs. “You’re right. We need to do this more often.”  
  
“Once a month, at least,” Zacky suggested.  
  
“That’s doable,” Matt agreed.  
  
“I know something else that’s  _doable_ ,” Jimmy stated.  
  
The others groaned, shooting mock glares his way. Michelle threw her book at him; he ducked out of the way the novel landing harmlessly behind him on the floor.  
  
“What? I was just  _saying_!” Jimmy whined.  
  
“You don’t say...” Matthew drawled, laughing. He leaned back against the sofa, crossing his left leg over his right knee. Jimmy pouted at him.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, Rev. Alright! I’ll take Val out on a date, if you’re so desperate.”  
  
Jimmy grinned before chugging down the rest of his whiskey; then wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and his beard, he let out an almighty belch.  
  
“Very good, Shads. I approve,” he nodded his head hard.  
  
Matthew just sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the sofa again.  
  
“And that was the best I’ve ever had,” Jimmy added, referring to his belching.  
  
Brian snorted, standing up. “Ready for a second, then?”  
  
“A second burp?” Zacky asked, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
“Yeeeeeaaaaah!” Jimmy answered, a little too loudly.  
  
“No. Drinks,” Brian chuckled.  
  
“Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeah!” Jimmy responded even louder.  
  
Matt, without opening his eyes, said, “Get him a drink so he’ll shut up...he’s killing my head.”  
  
While Jimmy protested against his friend’s comment, Brian made his way to the door. Michelle got up to join him. And Zacky flopped back on the sofa, closing his eyes as well. Before too long, aside from Jimmy’s continued mumbling, the twin sounds of soft snoring filled the room, a stillness coming to the two men sprawled on the couch.


	4. Got to prove them wrong

Valary sighed as she stepped outside of the council chambers. It had been a long day. Lifting a hand to her head, she checked that her hair was up at the back. Then she dipped a hand into her tote bag, making sure she had her phone and the documents the Mayor’s secretary had passed onto her. And the keys to her car...  
  
“Valary! Hey, wait up.”  
  
Turning at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from behind her, Val recognised the frazzled expression on her boss’s face. The Mayor, the honourable Elliott Johnston, looked like he hadn’t slept for weeks. The campaign was taking its toll on him. He wasn’t a young man anymore, and wasn’t as spritely as he liked to make out.  
  
She smiled a little, trying to make him feel at least a little better. “Did I forget something, Mr Johnston?”  
  
Elliott frowned, looking as if he were trying to think why he had called out to her. Then he shook his head.  
  
“No, no. Just wanted to make sure everything’s alright. You seemed a little preoccupied today.”  
  
Val shifted the strap of the bag on her shoulder, fiddling with the decorative buckle. “Oh? No, I’m fine, just...looking forward to seeing Matt.”  
  
Elliott smiled. “Oh, yes, it’s his first day off for quite awhile, right?”  
  
Val nodded, smiling as well. She was relieved by the fact that she would actually have Matt home for a change. She missed him a lot when he was residing on site at The Creed’s main barracks. Part of her was always anxious for him out there. She did understand why he felt the need to live with the corps, but it was hard for her to accept sometimes. Especially when she was having a particularly tough time at work, and felt she needed him to be there to support her. Or even just because she wanted him to be close.  
  
They had only recently taken the plunge into married life, but they’d been together for a lot longer. In fact, they had known each other since elementary school. So, the fact that Matt wasn’t home a lot bothered her because it felt like a part of her was missing.  
  
“Yes, I’m meeting up with him at my sister’s fiancé’s place.”  
  
“Good, good.” Elliott plucked absently at the lapel of his jacket. “Well, don’t get up to too much mischief.” He winked at her.  
  
Val rolled her eyes. “You should go get some rest, sir. It’s been a long day.”  
  
The Mayor sighed. “Indeed it has. Well, see you in two days.”  
  
She waved as he headed off to the left where a shiny, silver BMW was parked in full view of anyone who happened by the council chambers. Of course, that was just his temporary ride. His preferred vehicle was at the mechanics getting fixed. The Bentley was his baby, and well it had been a right to-do when he’d hurt the poor thing. Val had offered to call around to find someone who could work on it at short notice. Unfortunately, for the Mayor, the only person available was Zacky, and everyone knew he wasn’t really the best. Still, he needed the work and Val felt she owed him anyway. So, there it was.  
  
Val watched after the elder male before heading for her own car, her mind already racing forward to when she would be at home, or at least at her sister’s, relaxing with her husband. A smile curved on her lips at the thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Matt! Val’s here!”  
  
Jimmy popped his head around the door into the living room. He’d gotten up to grab another drink and he, Brian and Michelle had been talking in the kitchen when Valary’s car pulled up in the driveway. He went quiet when he realised that Matt was still asleep on the sofa. Zacky was as well, but Jimmy wasn’t interested in that fact.  
  
Gazing at his friend, he studied his face for a moment. Matt’s jaw was clenched even in sleep, unrelaxed. There were worry lines etched across his brow and the only sign that he was sleeping at any depth was the tiny trickle of drool that had managed to escape from the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Aww, shit...” Jimmy mumbled to himself.  
  
“‘Aww, shit’ what?” Val’s voice came down the hall to where he was propped up against the doorframe. He turned to see her standing behind him an anxious look on her face.  
  
“Just Matt, Val...he’s asleep.” He waved to her, making to back away from the door and toward the corridor. “Come into the kitchen with me...”  
  
Val joined him by the doorway and peeked into check, her eyes resting upon the slumbering form of her husband. “Oh...yeh, good idea. Looks like he’ll be there awhile...” She sounded a little disappointed by that fact. She’d been looking forward to just hanging out with her husband, relaxing, but it looked as if, for now at least, that wasn’t going to happen.  
  
Jimmy, taking note of her expression, hooked an arm through hers, tugging her away from the living room. “Let’s just give him a few...I’ll come back and wake him before we start cooking.”  
  
Val nodded, glancing back over her shoulder. “I hate that he works himself so hard...”  
  
Jimmy snorted. “He doesn’t do anything by halves. But, you gotta love him for his dedication.”  
  
“I do...just...I wish he’d come home more often.”  
  
“Don’t we all?” Jimmy muttered. “We all miss him, Val...”  
  
She nodded slowly, biting at the inside of her cheek, a nervous gesture she’d picked up as a child. She knew their friends felt the distance Matthew put between them as much as she did. If it weren’t for the fact that they had all known each other for so long, one would think Matt didn’t really care for them all that much. But, that was just his way. He was aloof. But there were times when he let his guard down. And when he did, well he wasn’t quite a different person, but it was another side to him that most found preferable.  
  
Val shook her head abruptly to herself. After a long day at work she didn’t want to be so serious about things. Winding down from the day was her goal now. She looked up at the tall male next to her. Jimmy grinned and gave her arm a soft squeeze, before guiding her toward the kitchen.  
  
“Come on. You can come hang with the rest of us. We’re fun to be around.”  
  
Val laughed quietly, “You are, at least. I don’t know about my sister.”  
  
Jimmy threw his head back and laughed loudly as they walked into the kitchen, causing Brian to drop a bottle on the floor, and Michelle to yelp in surprise.  
  
“Holy shit, Jimmy!” Brian threw his hands in the air then dropped to the floor, trying to pick up the bits of glass that had sprayed across the floor.  
  
Jimmy gave an apologetic shrug as he steered Val to a stool in front of the kitchen bench, propping his own ass onto the edge of it, leaning back. Brian shot him a look.  
  
Michelle berated him. “You’re not even sorry at all.”  
  
Val just smirked, leaning her elbows against the granite surface, watching in silence. Jimmy was still chuckling.  
  
“Quit it, Jimmy. Someone’d think you’re plotting some devious scheme,” Brian snapped, as he stood up and reached for the bin.  
  
Jimmy laughed again. “Maybe I am.”  
  
Brian frowned faintly at his friend, before returning to the broken glass, dropping the pieces into the bin.  
  
“What? Hey, don’t you turn into a fucking sourpuss like, Matt,” Jimmy said.  
  
“How’s that masterpiece of yours coming along?” Val asked then while absently tapping her fingernails against the bench top. He swivelled his head toward her, and stroking his beard, gave a slow smile. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Oh, it’s getting there...” Jimmy shrugged. “But...it needs something spectacular to finish it off.”  
  
“Like what?” Brian asked, putting the bin back under the bench, and brushing his palms against his pants.  
  
“Oh...some other instruments,” the elder male answered, vaguely.  
  
“Like what? Violins? Or acoustic? You could always get Papa Gates to record some guitar for you,” Michelle suggested. She had moved to stand behind Brian; he turned to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Then he nodded to his friend.  
  
“Yeah, dad would be happy to provide some tunes for you.”  
  
Brian’s father, Brian Haner Snr was a session muso who was sponsored by the Mayor to write jingles for the media. Music in and of itself had not been outlawed, as long as it was able to be directly controlled by the government. Solo artists and session musicians were strictly managed and were permitted only to write songs that were either extremely complimentary of society and the government, or pieces that were solely instrumental.  
  
Jimmy’s lips curved into a broad smirk. There was something hidden in the smile though, but his response was cool, giving nothing away. “Yeah, I might ask him. But, that wasn’t really what I had in mind.”  
  
“Well, what else could you have in mind?” Brian nuzzled into his fiancée’s hair before looking at his friend with a confused expression on his face.  
  
Jimmy folded his arms across his chest, tapping his left foot against the tiles in a sharp staccato rhythm. That secretive smile was still playing on his lips.  
  
“Jimmy?” An edge crept into Brian’s voice. He was accustomed to the tall man’s wild ideas, but they never really bothered him because Jimmy never usually pushed the boundaries too far. But, when it came to music that was a different story entirely. It always made Brian nervous to hear what his friend was getting up to in the apartment above the old Laundromat.  
  
Jimmy just smirked, shaking his head.  
  
Val commented, “As long as it doesn’t give Matt a reason to come down on you...”  
  
“Go down on me? No way! That’s gross! I’m not gay!”  
  
“ _Come down_  on you, Jimmy,” Brian groaned. “She said  _come_...”  
  
Jimmy screwed up his face, and said, “I don’t want his come on me, either.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Rev.”  
  
“Turn everything into a sex joke, why don’t you,” Michelle muttered, with a tiny hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
“ _Anyway_ ,” Brian interrupted, “you gonna answer my question?”  
  
Jimmy looked over at him, taking in the serious expression which made his features seem sharper than usual. Taking a deep breath then blowing it out roughly he nodded his head slowly, his own face taking on a solemn cast.  
  
“Yeah.” He darted a look over at Val before looking back at Brian. “I’ve an idea. A really huge ass idea.”  
  
“I don’t like the sound of this.”  
  
Val scoffed, “You never like any of his ideas.”  
  
“Yeah, because they usually involve me having to buy him something because he has no money,” Brian said, defensively.  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes, leaning away from the bench. “I have my trash can lids...unless you want to buy me a drum kit.”  
  
Brian’s head jerked around to the taller man, his eyes widening. “What the fuck, Jimmy?”  
  
“And,” Jimmy continued, ignoring the incredulous look on his friend’s face. “You could borrow one of your dad’s guitars.”  
  
“No. You are  _not_  suggesting what I think you are,” Brian’s voice lowered to a growl.  
  
“Oh, come on. It’d be fun. Zacky could come play air guitar,” Jimmy grinned. “We could have a jam session. No harm in that right?”  
  
Brian slowly shook his head. “Fuck, Jimmy. Do you want to piss Matt off?”  
  
“Ah, hell. He doesn’t need to know. You’re not telling him when he wakes up, right?”  
  
Brian removed his arm from around Michelle’s waist and stalked forward to meet Jimmy eye-to-eye. Leaning in to his face, he hissed, “You’re going to forget you ever said any of that. You might not give a shit about the law, but I do. And I do  _not_  wanna risk my friendship with Matt, okay?”  
  
Jimmy pouted. “But we wouldn’t be starting a  _band_. We’d just be jamming...”  
  
“Do you really think the Creed gives a fuck about the distinction? As far as they’re concerned, as soon as more than one musician comes together that’s it. Unless of course you’re part of a chamber orchestra or something like it.” Brian glared at the taller male, still pressed up close. Jimmy pushed him away, muttering about people being unfair.  
  
Val said, her voice soft, “And think of Matt. You don’t want to put him in a position where he has to do something about it. He gives a shit about you Jimmy, but he can’t let you off the hook, just because of that.”  
  
“Awww, Val...Matt wouldn’t do anything too drastic.”  
  
“Fuck’s sake, Jimmy,” Brian snapped. “Do you  _remember_  what happened to Seward?”  
  
The silence after his question was deafening. Jimmy gulped, his features paling out. He grabbed at the edge of the bench, letting his head drop, exhaling roughly. Luke Seward had been a good friend. To all of them. High school and life in general had been a huge party because of that guy. But, six years ago that all changed.  
  
Luke had been even worse about authority than Jimmy, which was saying a lot. He thumbed his nose at The Creed in a big way, and now he was gone. The experience of losing their friend had been sobering, but it was Matt who had come out of it the worst. He was the one who had carried out the execution. And it had nearly killed him.  
  
“Luke was the best guy around, hey?” Jimmy murmured.  
  
“He was. But, look what happened.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Jimmy sighed, rubbing at his beard. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Shads so depressed, ever.”  
  
“Yeah, and we’d like to never see that again,” Brian said.  
  
They were quiet for a moment after that. Minds churning over the past. Matthew had become almost a different person after that incident. Before that he had been relatively serious about his work at The Creed, but he’d still been light-hearted about life, but afterward his personality changed. They saw less of him and he immersed himself into the Creed; he hardened himself and he just wasn’t quite the same anymore.  
  
After a while, Michelle said, “Whatever happened to Johnny?”  
  
“Luke’s little brother?” Jimmy glanced at the brunette.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Val ran a hand through her hair, tugging at several strands. “Isn’t he in prison?”  
  
“Yeah, he was underage when the Creed busted Luke’s band...so, they chucked him in The Astor.” Brian had finally moved away from Jimmy, and was leaning against the bench instead, fiddling with his belt buckle.  
  
“The Astor; sounds like some cheap motel,” Jimmy sneered.  
  
“The foods probably just as shit there.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“So, another reason to keep your nose clean, Rev.”  
  
“Haha, yeah...don’t want to end up in that hole, I’d probably starve to death.”  
  
“And we can’t have that, right?” Brian snorted, shaking his head.  
  
Jimmy just nodded in agreement and the two women rolled their eyes in response to the two men.


	5. Mr and Mrs Sanders

An alarm was going off somewhere, the aroma of freshly cooked bacon and eggs drifted through an open doorway. Matt groaned, reluctantly dragging his mind from its deep sleep. He had to take several seconds to figure out where he was. The room he was in was not his own, but rather the large, yet cosy, guest room of his best friend’s bungalow.  
  
The night before, he and Val had found their way to the room, collapsing on the bed, after having consumed God alone knew how much food and drink, and playing several rounds of backyard poker. Matthew hadn’t allowed himself to get faced, though. Unlike Jimmy who was completely wasted even before the game had barely started. Jimmy was a funny drunk though, and he always seemed to liven things up. The earlier tension he had caused was all but washed away by the good time they were all having.  
  
To be honest though, Matt was just grateful to be able to spend time with his friends. And, with his beautiful wife.  
  
Turning his head to the side, blinking blearily, his gaze fell upon Val’s still slumbering form. He reached over to gently run a knuckle against the bit of skin that was uncovered. Her cheek was so soft and not for the first time, Matthew marvelled at how lucky he was.  
  
Val was his best friend, and he always figured if he was going to tie the knot with anyone it would be her. He still remembered vividly the night when he’d proposed to her. He wasn’t much of a romantic, or at least he’d never admit he was, but he’d made an effort that one night. It had been their anniversary as a boyfriend-girlfriend and he’d taken her out to their favourite Chinese restaurant. Matt had done the whole candle lit dinner and get down on your knee and reveal the ring thing. Unsurprisingly, Val had accepted. And the rest was history.  
  
But, it was hard. Being married was not all flowers and rainbows and happy-happy, especially since they didn’t see a lot of each other. In fact, Matthew didn’t think he’d spent a whole day just with Val for a very long time. It felt as if they hadn’t really hung out since their high school days. He was seriously considering taking a second day off. It wasn’t as if the Creed would fall apart if he didn’t go back straight away. Jason Berry could hold the fort for a little longer.  
  
Now all he had to do was break it to General Eskino. But, that could wait...  
  
Sighing, Matthew shifted closer to Val, resting an arm over her waist and pulling her body closer to his. Without waking, she snuggled into him, giving a contented sigh. He smiled faintly, nuzzling into her hair, the silken strands soft against his face. He could just spend all day doing that, he found he was extremely tactile with her. He never got enough of touching and holding her.  
  
Wrapping his big body around Val’s smaller one, Matt closed his eyes once more. Judging by the low light that was filtering through the blinds, he could afford to snatch a few minutes more shut-eye.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Shhhh...Zack, you got the bucket?”  
  
“Yeah...hang on...is Val still in there with him?”  
  
“Yeah, she is...but she’ll be mad only for a second...”  
  
“True...okay, you got the bucket?”  
  
“Syn, You already asked him that.”  
  
Jimmy, Brian and Zacky peeked around the doorframe to the guest bedroom where their friend and his wife were sleeping. Zacky was clutching, close to his chest, a bucket of left over scraps from the barbeque they’d had the night before. The mix, which looked suspiciously like a combination of bodily fluids and chunks of meat, sloshed quietly in the bucket as the three men crept as quietly as they could into the room.  
  
Zacky positioned himself at the foot of the bed; Jimmy and Brian on either side, spectators to the sport that was to occur. Smirking, as he looked upon the slumbering figures of Mr and Mrs Sanders, he lifted the bucket.  
  
Jimmy whispered, “On three...”  
  
Zacky nodded, tightening his grip on the bucket.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, grinning at his friends, and mouthing, “He’s gonna kill us for this.”  
  
Jimmy ignored his statement, holding up his left fist and unfurling each finger as he counted in a low voice. “One...two...” he paused, as Matt shifted beneath the sheets, only to remove his arm from around Val and flop onto his back. He made a smacking noise with his lips, all without waking up.  
  
“Three!”  
  
Barely was the word out of Jimmy’s mouth, when Zacky tossed the contents of the bucket all across the bed, a spray of liquid and slop spreading over the covers. Some splashed across to Val’s side, but most ended up covering Matt who woke up in a rush, wiping at his face and muttering some choice words.  
  
Jimmy cracked it, doubling over in mirth. Brian escaped out the door, not game to face his friend’s wrath. Zacky stood frozen at the end of the bed waiting for the ensuing explosion that was sure to follow.  
  
Matthew’s gaze fixed on Zacky, hard, focused. He didn’t say a word, just stared at him, and then in a split second he scrambled over the covers and launched his body from the bed straight at the heftier male. Zacky actually squealed as his friend tackled him, sending them both crashing to the floor. And waking Val, who sat up and just gawped at them from the bed.  
  
“Matt! Don’t hurt him!” Val finally found her voice just as Matt had pinned Zacky beneath him and was almost growling at him.  
  
Zacky lay staring up at his friend, but blinked every now and again as bits of sauce and wet meat dripped into his face. Matthew panted, glaring at his friend; but as more juice kept dripping down his face and he realised how ridiculous he must look, he couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
  
“Shit.” He wiped at his face, laughing. “I deserved that, didn’t I?”  
  
Zacky’s lips twitched into a wry grin. “Yeah, that’s for calling me a fat-ass.”  
  
“I didn’t say you had a fat ass...” Matthew grumbled.  
  
“No, you called him a pig,” Val corrected.  
  
Matt looked over at his wife. “You weren’t even here.”  
  
“Zacky told me about it last night. You’re so mean to your friends.”  
  
“Great, even my wife’s against me,” Matt poked his tongue at her.  
  
She laughed. “Real mature, hun.”  
  
Matt’s eyebrows lifted at her. Then he glanced down at Zacky. “I’m not the one chucking shit all over the room.”  
  
“It’s not shit. It’s leftover meat.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah...same diff.”  
  
“And I  _only_  chucked it on the bed...not all over the room...”  
  
Matt, not bothering to respond to that last statement, just chuckled shaking his head, and got up off his friend.  
  
Zacky pushed up off the floor, gazing down at the mess. “Shit, Chelle’s gonna kill us for ruining the carpet.”  
  
“You’d better believe it,” Val said as she got off the bed, stripping the sheets from it and lugging it out of the bedroom. Matt watched her go, his eyes fixed on her lithe frame. It was covered in a light blue shift which perfectly set off her pale skin.  
  
Zacky watched the direction of his friend’s gaze and smiled softly. “Go after her...”  
  
Jimmy, who had collapsed on the floor he’d been laughing so hard, added from his prostrated position, “Yeah, we can clean up in here...”  
  
“I think I should clean myself up before I go get Val,” Matthew pointed out.  
  
Jimmy chortled, “Go take a shower...it’s big enough for two of you.”  
  
Matt gave the lanky male a funny look. “You’re not imagining us in the shower together?”  
  
“Who? You and me? No way...I’m  _not_  gay!”  
  
Matthew scoffed, “Says the guy who’s always humping me whenever he’s totally fucking faced.”  
  
“I do not! Your dog is gayer than me.”  
  
“She’s a bitch, Jimmy.”  
  
“That’s not a nice thing to say.” Jimmy pouted at him.  
  
Matt sighed, rolling his eyes and turned to go out the door.  
  
“What’d I say?” Jimmy looked over at Zacky for assistance. He just shrugged.  
  
“Bitch means female dog, you dork.” Matthew smirked over his shoulder then walked out of the room, leaving a trail of meat juices dripping behind him.  
  
“What do you mean ‘bitch means female dog’? What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Jimmy yelled after him. Then he scowled at the doorway, muttering, “That’s fucking confusing...what’s female dogs got to do with anything...?”  
  
Zacky straightened, pulling off his worn tee-shirt, balling it up and holding it out in front of him. He glanced at Jimmy who was still glaring at the doorway.  
  
“Bella can’t be gayer than you because she’s a girl dog, Rev. That’s what he meant. Geeze...come and help me clean up this mess.”  
  
Jimmy gave a loud sigh and flounced out of the bedroom. Zacky shook his head and followed him out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew found Val in the laundry, as she was shoving the sheets in the washing machine, muttering under her breath about men and their antics.  
  
“Val?”  
  
She paused in what she was doing, looking over toward the doorway at her husband. He was leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded over his chest. The ink that covered them stood out beneath the soft light in the room. There were streaks of meat juice across his tattooed torso, and trickling down from his hairline.  
  
Val wrinkled her nose at him. “You stink.”  
  
“Thanks, love,” Matt drawled.  
  
She smiled, sarcastically. “You’re welcome, honey.”  
  
He chuckled low then said, “When you’re done in here, why don’t you join me in the shower?”  
  
Val didn’t answer straight away. Instead she took her time finding the washing powder, pouring it into the little compartment, and then she closed it and went through the settings before turning the machine on. Matt watched her in silence, knowing she’d answer in her own good time. Knowing she was probably wondering at his request. It wasn’t that they were never intimate with each other; it was just it had been too damn long since the last time that it almost seemed a foreign thing.  
  
Dusting her palms against the tight jeans she was now wearing, Val turned to face him, tilting her head to one side, a coy expression flickering across her features. He flashed a dimpled grin at her.  
  
Val pointed a finger at him. “I know what you’re trying to do, Mr Sanders.”  
  
“Oh, do tell, Mrs Sanders,” Matthew smirked.  
  
“You can go wash all that crap off you first, husband dearest.”  
  
“It isn’t crap,” he protested. Val just waved a dismissive hand at him.  
  
He pretended to glare at her, “We haven’t been together for ages and you go and reject me...that hurt.”  
  
“Suck it up, hun,” Val moved toward him and gave him a pointed look. He didn’t move, just looked back at her. She tapped her foot against the lino. He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
“Matthew!” She pushed at him.  
  
“Oh? You want to get passed, Valary?”  
  
Before she could reply, he seized her around the waist, hefting her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift then turned on his heel, heading out of the laundry. “I can help you there...”  
  
“Damn it, Matt! Put me down, you oaf...” Val was laughing though, as she kicked her feet and half-heartedly flailed her fists against his back. Matt just smirked as he carried her down the hallway back toward the guest room.  
  
Michelle poked her head out of the kitchen as they passed. “Hey, lovebirds, you want breakfast?”  
  
“Yes, please!” Val called back, wriggling against her man’s strong grip.  
  
“After we have a shower, Chelle!” Matt hollered at the same time, drowning out his wife’s plea as he went in the room, and shut the door behind them.  
  
Setting her down on the bed, he then proceeded to kick off his boxers, while maintaining a devilish grin.  
  
“In the bathroom, Valary,” his voice was husky, demanding.  
  
Val arched her eyebrows at him, folding her arms. “Don’t boss me around, Matt. I’m not one of your boys.”  
  
He groaned, “Come on...it’s been so long...”  
  
Val giggled, her gaze sliding down from his face, down his muscled torso, down to his groin. “Long and hard, huh?”  
  
Matthew growled, his eyes darkening. She shook her head at him, leaning back against the bed and inadvertently opening her legs.  
  
“You go wash that stuff off first...”  
  
“You come wash it off for me,” Matt suggested with a smirk.  
  
Val sighed as if it were all too much. “Fine. I guess I can do that for you, you big baby.”  
  
She wasn’t really put out; she was just having fun bantering with him. She missed this side of Matt. She missed him period. But, this side of her soul mate she missed in particular. The crazy jokester who was always ready and willing to have some fun. The boy she had fallen for back in high school. Glimpses of that guy revealed himself every now and again, and those times she cherished; as she knew she would this short period she got to be with him.  
  
“Yeah, you know I’m big,” Matt chuckled.  
  
Next thing, Val launched a cushion at him.  
  
“Hey! Play nice!” He held his hands up in surrender.  
  
“Quit being an ass,” Val retorted, but then added, “It’s a nice ass, though...”  
  
Chuckling, Matthew’s smile took on a softer edge as his gaze remained steadily on her.  
  
“Come on, Val.” He held a hand out to her. She stood and placed her small palm against his larger one. He pulled her close into his arms, wrapping them around her small frame.  
  
Ignoring the muck that was dripping down on her, she nuzzled in his chest and murmured softly against his skin, “I missed you...”  
  
Matthew exhaled roughly, sensing that she didn’t just mean because he wasn’t home much. There was a deeper meaning behind her words that touched not on just his physical presence, but something more. He tightened his arms around her body, rocking her slowly.  
  
After a few minutes more of just holding her, he looked down into her face; Val smiled up at him.  
  
“Let’s go get clean,” Matthew said, taking hold of her hands and stepping back toward the door. She giggled and allowed him to lead her into the bathroom.  
  
The door shut behind them with a decisive click.


	6. What a life

Jason jogged down the hallway, strapping on his weapon belt, yelling out orders as he went. The boys were scrambling to get their gear on. Dan, one of the few older foot soldiers still clinging to the comfort zone of the younger corps, poked his head from one of the dorms as Jason stalked passed.  
  
“Hey, JB? What’s going on?”  
  
Jason spun on his heel about to reprimand whatever rookie was daring to use his nickname when he recognised the stocky form in the doorway.  
  
“Abell.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s me, sir. What’s going on?”  
  
Jason scowled. “Riot at Astor.”  
  
“Shit, any idea who started it?”  
  
“Who do you think?” the 2IC snorted.  
  
“Seward,” Dan murmured, scratching at the stubble on his jaw.  
  
Jason’s lip curled. “Bingo.” He paused, shifting his belt into a more comfortable position. Then he glanced at the other man and said, “Do me a favour.”  
  
“Of course, sir.” The shorter male hitched up his pants, stomping his combat boots against the floor. Then he cracked his knuckles, flexing his biceps as well.  
  
“Call T-One, we need him back here.”  
  
“Isn’t it his day off, though?” Dan grimaced; he didn’t like the thought of interrupting Shadows in his downtime. The man had a temper, and had no qualms about taking it out on the men in the corp. Dan had seen it happen on several occasions and it hadn’t been pretty.  
  
Jason glared at him. “He’s due back this afternoon. Call him. He’s the only one Seward will listen to.”  
  
Dan sighed, nodding. He wasn’t one to argue with his superiors. Saluting, he turned and headed for the common room where the only phone that called out of the barracks was to be found. Jason didn’t bother to watch him go, just kept on his way to the exit, snapping at several of his men as he did.  
  
“Get your asses moving! We haven’t got all day!”  
  
They scrambled to obey, sensing the urgency in their leader’s voice. Trouble at the Astor was always top priority; and even if the corps had other plans for the day, they had to drop everything to answer a call from New Huntington’s Maximum Security facility. When it was a riot it was even more important that they get there ASAP. People had ended up deceased on previous occasions; hence it was number one on the Creed’s list to prevent any unnecessary deaths.  
  
Jason made the entrance just as Dan reappeared by his side his own firearm now strapped in place, a black beret perched on his head. The other men were rushing passed, some of them still tugging on boots and belts, others scrupulously checking their weapons as they headed out of the building.  
  
“Sir.” Dan spoke up getting his superior’s attention. “I couldn’t get a hold of him. You might have to call his personal number.”  
  
Jason scowled viciously, brow furrowing. “Shit. There’s no time...we have to go.” He glanced sideways at the shorter male. “Stay here. Try him again. When you catch him...come straight over. Let me know.”  
  
Dan gave a tight nod. “Yes sir.”  
  
Jason turned on his heel and stalked out of the building, the rest of the men streaming out to the vehicle bays at the front of the barracks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew was sitting on the kitchen bench, Val leaning back between his legs, the both of them sharing a bottle of water. Brian was at the sink filling more bottles of whiskey, and Zacky and Jimmy were at the table playing chess. Michelle had already left, because she had to work.  
  
“So, Matt. When do you have to go back?” Zacky paused, one finger resting on a white pawn as he looked over at his friend.  
  
Matt shrugged, rubbing one hand gently between his wife’s shoulder blades. Val had her eyes closed, relaxing into his touch. Zacky lifted his eyebrows at him. Matthew just shook his head, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a long pull.  
  
Val, without opening her eyes, murmured, “He’s going to call in for a second day...”  
  
“Oh, really?” Zacky’s tone suggested that he didn’t quite believe that. He moved the pawn across a square, adding to Jimmy, “Checkmate, buddy.”  
  
Jimmy let out a string of curse words and threw up his hands, shaking his head vehemently. “No way! How’d you  _do_  that?”  
  
Zacky just rolled his eyes, leaning back against his chair with a triumphant smirk. But then he became serious again, turning his gaze back to Mr and Mrs Sanders.  
  
“You really going to take another day off?”  
  
Matt glared at him. “You don’t believe me.”  
  
“Since when do you ever spend more than one day at home, Shads? Last time was when we were still at school,” Zacky responded, tersely.  
  
“That’s not true. When Val and I got married-”  
  
“That doesn’t count, Matt. You had a honey moon,  _whoopdeedoo_ ; most normal people take time off for  _that_.”  
  
Matt’s lips tightened in a thin line as he shook his head. “Zack...”  
  
“You know what?” Zacky said, not giving his friend a chance to defend himself. “I fucking hate that you work for The Creed. It’s changed you.” His voice trailed off at the end of that sentence as he pegged his friend with a pained look. Matt blinked at him, nonplussed.  
  
Zacky sighed, pushing away from the table and getting to his feet. He walked over to the sink to join Brian, leaning over to watch what he was doing. Jimmy, who had finally quit muttering about the chess, glanced between his old friends then gave Matt a sharp look.  
  
“What?” Matthew cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Zacky’s right, you know.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You need to get a life, Shads.”  
  
“I have a life.”  
  
“Really? You spend more time with the corps than you do any of us. Whatever happened to our pact that we’d stick together forever?”  
  
Matt gave a derisive snort, masking the bitter pang that he felt in his chest. “We were thirteen, Jimmy, just fuckin’ around.”  
  
Jimmy kicked at the floor, a funny expression in his eyes. “No, Matt. We were dead serious.” He rocked back on his chair.  
  
Matt stared at his friend who was glowering at him, all of his feelings obvious in his deep blue stare. The bigger man had to look away. Matthew couldn’t stand to meet the all-knowing gaze of his friend. Those sapphire eyes saw a lot more than was evident, given the casual, humorous air they usually held. Matt knew that Jimmy could read him better than a lot of people, and in a way that scared him a little.  
  
As TaskerOne of the Creed, Matthew prided himself on being the toughest, meanest bastard of the lot, capable of holding his own in the most difficult of situations. But, when it came down to the core of his being, Matt was as vulnerable as the weakest in the corps. However, he had resisted that weakness, had been pushing it down for so long that it was buried beneath his hard outer shell. Obviously, though, Jimmy wasn’t so easily fooled, and for as long as Matt could remember, the elder male was constantly trying to chip away at his guard.  
  
It wasn’t that Matthew didn’t agree somewhat with his friends. He knew he had shut himself off from them, and he had honestly promised himself after his wedding that he would try and be more open with them. But, after having been distant from them for so long, it wasn’t easy. Even  _with_  Val’s coaxing.  
  
Matt sighed, absently brushing a hand over one of Val’s shoulders. She opened her eyes, peering up at him. He smiled faintly at her.  
  
“I’m going to call the General.”  
  
Val nodded and stepped away so he could hop down from the bench. As he made to exit the room, Zacky mumbled something that made him pause.  
  
“Ten-to-one he’ll be told to get his ass back and he’ll go without putting up a fight...”  
  
Matthew looked over at Zacky who was rubbing at his arms, the thumb of his left hand circling the inked Jesus on his right forearm. Shaking his head, Matt decided not to make any comment; because he had a feeling if he did he’d just get into an argument. He walked out and down the hallway shutting himself up in the guest bedroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“So, what’s going on with you, Val?”  
  
Jimmy was packing away the chess set, Zacky sitting opposite him again. Brian was the one who had asked the question, though. Val lifted her shoulders a little, tucking her fingertips into the pockets of her jeans.  
  
“Just been busy with the campaign.” She was distracted, her gaze drifting constantly to the door where Matt had walked out.  
  
Jimmy was determined to keep her attention, though. “Yeah? How’s that doing?”  
  
“Oh, it’s okay. The mayor’s holding up.”  
  
Val brushed a lock of hair from her face, still not looking at anyone else. As much as she liked her job, she didn’t really feel like talking about it. Her mind was too full with worrying about her husband. Matthew was always on her mind. Never too much of a distraction when she was actually immersed in her work, but ever sitting in her subconscious, a dominant force. Of course, when it was just her and her mind, at home alone, that was another story altogether.  
  
“Just holding up?” Jimmy interrupted her quiet thoughts, forcing her to actually focus on him.  
  
She frowned at him. “It  _is_  election year, Jimmy. I’m kinda worried he might not get through it. The stress is...overwhelming for him.”  
  
Brian spoke up then, joining them at the table. “Who else is running? Elliott’s been Mayor forever...it’d be nice to have a change.”  
  
Val turned on the chair she was sitting on to face him. Zacky was rocking on his chair next to him, listening in silence.  
  
“Well, you’ll be surprised.”  
  
“I’ll be surprised? Why?” He cocked his head to one side.  
  
“Because your dad’s running against Elliott.”  
  
Brian blinked a disbelieving look appearing on his face, but he wasn’t able to come up with a suitable response.  
  
Zacky’s chair came down with a thud on the floor as he exclaimed, “No fucking way! Papa Gates for mayor? That’d be too fucking weird.”  
  
Val shrugged. “Well, apparently he is running. Interestingly enough, nobody else seems game this year. So, it might just end up being Haner versus Johnston. Makes the campaign a lot easier for me. But, a lot harder for Elliott.”  
  
Brian finally found his voice. “Why would dad even bother?”  
  
Jimmy piped up, “Maybe he wants to make some changes that he can’t make if he were just some average civilian.”  
  
“Changes like what?” Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
A mischievous glint appeared in Jimmy’s eyes. “Oh, maybe something along the lines of musicology...”  
  
“Jesus, Rev. You just keep at that bone,” Zacky murmured, glancing at the clock as he did.  
  
“Speaking of bones, shouldn’t you be heading back to work, Zack? Fix Elliott’s car.”  
  
Brian snorted, “That has nothing to do with bones.”  
  
“I’ll be nothing but bones if I don’t fix the mayor’s ride.”  
  
“That’s such a pessimistic outlook.”  
  
Zacky stood up, checking his pockets. “Guess it is. I’ll leave you guys to your fun conversations. Some of us have to work.” He walked out as Brian and Jimmy yelled after him. He flipped them off and turned into the hallway. “Oh, Matt,” they heard his voice float back toward them. “Where you going?” There was an accusing note in his words.  
  
Matt obviously gave no answer, though because they all heard the front door open and close with a thud. Zacky evidently wasn’t happy with his friend’s lack of response.  
  
Val stiffened, leaning forward on her seat. The sound of a pair of heavy boots approached the kitchen and Matthew appeared in the doorway. He braced his forearms against the doorframe. Val looked at him, brow creasing as she took in his appearance. He’d changed into a pair of camouflage pants and those, along with the black tank-top he was wearing, gave him an air of someone who was totally in charge of everything. The Aviators that were hooked onto the neck of his top finished off the look.  
  
“Matt...” Val bit at her bottom lip. She realised without him having to say anything that something had happened. “You have to go back, don’t you?” The strain in her voice was evident.  
  
Matthew nodded reluctantly. “Yeah. There’s been a riot at the Astor. I have to go deal with it.”  
  
Brian said, “Why can’t someone else do it.”  
  
“JB could probably deal with it,” Matt conceded, “but he can’t deal with the source.”  
  
Val raised her eyebrows. Her husband met her anxious gaze. “I’m the only person who he’ll listen to.”  
  
“Who are you talking about?” Brian cut in.  
  
Matthew shook his head, not wanting to mention any names, especially since he knew it would be too close to home if he did. But Jimmy figured it out anyway, his blue eyes widening as it dawned on him.  
  
“Luke’s little brother.”  
  
“Johnny?” Brian looked stunned. “You think he started the riot?”  
  
“I  _know_  he started it. And he’ll only listen to me.” Matt sighed, his gaze still meeting Val’s. “I’m sorry...I know I was going to try and take today off as well. But, it doesn’t look like it’s going to happen.”  
  
Val rubbed at her face, shaking her head. She was disappointed, but at the same time she understood how it was being the only person capable of completing a certain task. It was often the same for her at the Council chambers.  
  
“You can always come back afterward,” she suggested tentatively.  
  
Matt screwed up his face, then relaxed the muscles, nodding again. “True. I can do that.” He gave a weak smile, which she returned just as half-heartedly.  
  
“Will you, though?” Brian asked.  
  
Matthew didn’t answer right away. He entered the room, going over to Val. She stood and went into his arms which he wrapped tight around her. Without speaking, he nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply. They remained close like that for several long minutes, neither of them saying anything, just comforting each other. Jimmy and Brian both averted their eyes, but gave each other knowing looks.  
  
Matt noticed and rolled his eyes at them. “I’m trying, y’know?”  
  
Jimmy snorted. “Try harder, Matt. Your wife needs you.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll come straight back after I’m done, alright?”  
  
“You’d better,” Jimmy said, gruffly.  
  
“We’ll hold you to that, Shads,” Brian added.  
  
Matt nodded as he closed his eyes, wrapping himself around his wife, and murmuring into her hair. Val slid a hand up and around one of his arms, rubbing at the thick muscle. He smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before gently extricating himself and stepping back toward the door.  
  
Val said, in a low voice, “You be careful...”  
  
Matthew’s lips twitched, “Always, love.” Then nodding to his friends, he said, “I’ll see you guys later...” With that said he turned on his heel and walked out.  
  
Val went to the window to watch him leave while Brian and Jimmy settled back on their seats, both men resigned to spending their day waiting for their friend.


	7. Johnny Christ

“Hold still, will you?”  
  
Johnny winced as Matt pressed a wet cloth against a cut above his left eye. The older man growled, pushing him against the wall to keep him still. He cringed a little, sensing the commander’s frustration. He’d already given the bigger man the run around.  
  
It was over an hour since the Creed’s TaskerOne had arrived at the Astor to find the place in lock down. All the other inmates had been rounded up and sent to the dining hall under heavily armed guard. Only Johnny was left eluding the guards and soldiers who had already been there before Matthew arrived.  
  
Then for half an hour, Johnny had lead Matt, and his men, around the prison on a merry dance, until the smaller male had practically wilted from exhaustion. Matthew and his 2IC had finally corralled the smaller man into an interrogation cell and that was where they were now. Cleaning up the scrapes he had received in the pursuit.  
  
“Don’t see why you’re bothering...” Johnny mumbled then gritted his teeth as Matthew applied more pressure.  
  
“You’re not allowed to bleed to death on my watch,” was the rough answer.  
  
Johnny grimaced at that response. He didn’t really understand what that was supposed to mean. And considering no one ever really paid him much attention unless he caused trouble, if he ever did bleed to death he was certain no one else would give a damn.  
  
“It’s just a graze.”  
  
Matt sat back on his haunches, glaring at the smaller male. He didn’t bother responding, instead he said, “Take off your shirt.”  
  
“What?” Johnny blinked at the command.  
  
“That’s not the only one. Take it off. I’m not talking to you until I know you’re not going to pass out on me.”  
  
Johnny shook his head, locking his arms across his chest.  
  
Matthew’s eyes narrowed behind his shades. “If I have to get Jason in here to hold you down, I will. Don’t make this shit harder than it has to be.”  
  
There was an edge to Matt’s voice that the younger man noticed and he figured that it wouldn’t be worth the hassle pushing his luck. So, he carefully eased his top off, over his head, wincing more as he realised there was quite a large wound on the right side of his torso. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed it. Probably the adrenaline still rushing through his body was at least partly to blame for the lack of sensation.  
  
“Crap...I don’t even know how I got this one...”  
  
Matt shifted closer again to get a better look. Removing his shades, he bent his head down, sucking at his bottom lip.  
  
“Looks clean. Hold on.” He picked up the cloth again where he had dropped it on the floor, and carefully placed it against the wound, dabbing at it.  
  
Johnny flinched, grabbing at his wrist. “Stop...it’s fine...I’m not gonna - Ow...that fucking stings!”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes, but relented on the pressure. “You hold it, then.”  
  
Johnny grumbled, taking the cloth from him and pressing it against the wound. Matt stood and walked over to the only chair in the room. It was one of those metal-framed ones that could be found littered throughout the prison. He parked his ass on the edge of the chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting against his knees.  
  
“So, you want to tell me what the fuck you think you were doing today?”  
  
Johnny snorted at his choice of words. “If I say no, what the hell are you gonna do?”  
  
“Just answer the question, Seward.” Matthew was in no mood to play the younger man’s game. He just wanted to get this over and done with, so he could get out of there and go home.  
  
“I don’t know,” Johnny muttered. “Just bored I guess.”  
  
Matt’s gaze darkened in disbelief. “ _Bored_? Hell, Christ. This is the seventh time in three months.” Johnny’s attitude frustrated him no end. “You’re going the right way to a bullet in the head, y’know?”  
  
“Yeah, well maybe I’d prefer to be dead than stuck in this hole for the rest of my life,” Johnny murmured. His tone suggested that he was in fact very serious about that fact. And that made the elder man wonder how it had been for him all this time.  
  
“Jesus, Christ...” Matthew shook his head, leaning back against the chair.  
  
“What?” Johnny lifted an eyebrow. “I’m serious. I don’t have anything to look forward to. You might as well just shoot me. I’m not doing anyone any good here. Anyway, if I’m dead, you won’t have to deal with me causing shit all the time.”  
  
Matthew literally groaned at that. “Y’know, you could just quit with the shit. I don’t want to see you dead.”  
  
“What the hell do  _you_  care? You didn’t have a problem killing my brother,” Johnny stated bitterly.  
  
The bigger man just stared at him then said in a cold tone, “You really  _are_  a fucking little shit.”  
  
Johnny shifted uncomfortably against the wall, dropping his gaze and checking the wound on his torso. He couldn’t really deny Matthew’s statement. It was a bit insensitive of him to say what he did. But, he felt a lot of resentment concerning what had happened to his older brother. So, in a way he felt justified in calling Matt out on that. Still, it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say in the given situation.  
  
He peered up at Matthew again. The commander was still glaring at him, anger evident in his hard stare.  
  
“Maybe I’m wrong,” Johnny said in an attempt to appease him.  
  
“You’re absolutely wrong,” Matt said in a tight voice.  
  
He normally remained calm when confronting prisoners at the Astor, but most of the others he didn’t have any personal connection with. This was a whole other ball game. Johnny’s elder brother had been a friend, a very close friend. And if it weren’t for the fact that he was the top-dog of the Creed he wouldn’t even be volunteering to deal with this particular situation. It wouldn’t have been allowed.  
  
If someone else in the corps had a close tie with anyone in the prison, they weren’t permitted to intervene with that particular case. For Matthew, he had no choice. He had to officiate over every incident.  
  
Johnny’s case was the hardest, though. It hit terribly close to home and it was taking all Matt’s willpower not to break. He folded his arms over his chest, a defensive gesture.  
  
“You know how it was with your brother and me.”  
  
Johnny gave a slight nod, averting his eyes again. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
“But he broke the law,” Matthew pressed. “And I was given my orders.”  
  
“I know. You don’t have to tell me.” He shot a sour look at his brother’s friend. “I was there.”  
  
“You were. And you were damned lucky you were underage at the time.”  
  
“Lucky? I don’t see it like that.”  
  
Johnny stretched out his legs, resting his hands against his thighs, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor again. It was stained with his blood, but the cut had dried up a bit after having constant pressure on it.  
  
Matthew’s lips twisted. “No? Is that why you keep doing this? You want to get yourself shot?”  
  
Johnny lifted his shoulders, answering in an almost nonchalant tone, “Like I said, it’d be better than being here for the rest of my life.”  
  
Matt didn’t really know how to respond after he said that. He hadn’t had a lot of experience with inmates who had been so despondent that they didn’t really care about life anymore. Most of the ones he had dealt with had either begged to be released back to their families, or had become resigned to completing their time and slogged it out without complaint. Never had he encountered any who deliberately stirred up trouble to get themselves out of the shit situation they had put themselves in. Even if it meant facing execution.  
  
Sighing, he stood and approached the smaller man. Johnny watched him, a cagey expression on his face. Matthew crouched down in front of him, retrieving the cloth, screwing it up into a ball while frowning faintly.  
  
“”You have got to stop this. Otherwise, I’ll be forced to put you before the firing squad.”  
  
Johnny made no response, just continued to glower sullenly at the bigger male. Matt sighed again, straightening and looking over his shoulder.  
  
Jason appeared in the doorway one eyebrow lifted in question. “Shadows?”  
  
Matthew returned his gaze to Johnny who was now looking down at the floor. There really wasn’t much he could do if Johnny refused to let him in to his head. If the younger man didn’t want to explain anything, and didn’t want help, well...  
  
Short of threatening him, nothing seemed to work at any rate. And it was pretty obvious that Johnny had checked out.  
  
“Take him back to his cell,” Matt finally said, with another sigh. “I have to report to the General.”  
  
Jason nodded, walking into the room and over to stand by the younger male.  
  
Matthew turned and walked out, not bothering to stay and listen to the fight that would most likely occur between the two men. It was always the same, after all and he didn’t feel it would be helpful to get caught in the middle. Jason always managed to get Johnny moving, in the end.  
  
* * * * *  
  
General Eskino was a portly man, to put it in polite terms. He had been a bear of a man in his younger years, thick with muscle, built like a linebacker. Since taking the position as General, though, he hardly did any ground or field work and so all that meat had transformed into fat, giving him a rotund appearance.  
  
His favourite pastime was playing Solitaire on his computer, that and berating his TaskerOne if he hadn’t been as efficient as he would like. Today though was a little different. The General felt surprisingly genial toward the young commander. Matthew noticed this, standing in the middle of the office, as he was reporting the week’s progress to the elder male.  
  
Head Office was several miles away from the Astor, sort of halfway between the maximum security joint and The Creed’s barracks. It was an old red-brick affair that looked more like an aged pensioner’s home than the headquarters of the most ruthless man in New Huntington. But, maybe that was the point. Keep his men feeling comfortable and they trusted him more.  
  
“So,” General Eskino commented once Matt had finished his report, “it’s been smooth running, Shadows?”  
  
The General never called him by his real name. Ever since Matt had told him of the nickname he’d given himself in high school, Eskino had latched onto it and used it exclusively. In a way, it made complete sense. Matthew had called himself that because he felt that he’d been quite a dark personality and it was by pure coincidence that it sort of fit with his position.  
  
Being TaskerOne demanded he be, not so much underhanded or sly, but someone who could stomach the things that had to be done. It was also a lot more intimidating for lawbreakers to hear someone say, ‘you’d better watch out, or Shadows will get you’ than if he used his real name.  
  
“Yes, sir. I wouldn’t say things haven’t gone wrong, though.” He was always honest. Trust in his capabilities was always built on absolute honesty. Matt never lied, he only ever refrained from telling the truth. Or at least, that’s the way he liked to see it.  
  
“The riot?” the General didn’t even raise an eyebrow as he asked.  
  
Matthew gave a curt nod. “Dealt with.”  
  
General Eskino steepled his fingers beneath his chin, gazing steadily upon the younger man. “Something needs to be done about young Seward.”  
  
“I know.” Matt was willing to concede that point, particularly after the latest incident. He began to pace in front of the General’s desk. “I just have no idea what to do. I did talk to him.”  
  
“How did that go?”  
  
“He seems depressed. As in clinically. I’m not qualified to make a diagnosis, of course. But, he said that he only does the things he does because...” Matthew paused trying to think of how to describe it. It came to him after a moment’s thought. “He basically has a death wish.”  
  
Eskino leaned forward, his brow creasing. “Are you thinking we should oblige him, Shadows?”  
  
For a moment, Matt just stared at the General. Emotions warred in his eyes and across his face, but he finally schooled his expression into a stony mask. He wasn’t going to let his personal feelings get in the way of his job. Of course, he didn’t want to do anything to Johnny. He really just wanted to walk away and not have anything to do with Luke’s younger brother. But, he didn’t have that luxury.  
  
Matt said, reluctantly, “I don’t see how we can do anything else, sir.”  
  
“Well,” the General’s lips twitched in a grim smile, “I believe that we should not be so hasty as to pull the trigger on him.” He sat back against his chair, the leather creaking in protest as he settled his considerable weight into the seat. “I have actually been thinking about his case for awhile now. Today’s little incident has highlighted for me the utmost importance of fixing his situation.”  
  
Matthew turned to face the older man, brow furrowed. He didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t think of any solution to get Johnny out of the rut he’d dug for himself. Nothing good came to mind. But, then he wasn’t much of an innovative thinker; that was more Jimmy’s thing. Well, most of the time. He did sometimes have good ideas, but this situation had him stumped.  
  
“What do you suggest, then sir?”  
  
General Eskino sighed. “This is not the best solution I could come up with, but it appears that he needs a change of scenery.”  
  
Matthew blinked. “Should we send him north? To Canada?”  
  
The Astor had a partnered facility in the far north of the neighbouring country. The Creed’s influence reached even the most remote areas of Canada and Alaska. It was a very isolated region and very rarely did anyone ever go there. The thought of sending Johnny up there had crossed Matt’s mind earlier on, but he didn’t really want to go there with that thought.  
  
Thankfully Eskino didn’t seem to be thinking along those lines either, judging by his answer to Matt’s query.  
  
“No. I was thinking of somewhere much closer to home.” The General reached over for a pen and opened a file that was on top of a pile on his desk. “You know what these are?”  
  
The younger man glanced down at the open file, squinting a little. “No, sir?”  
  
“Custody release forms,” Eskino explained as he scrawled his signature on the dotted line at the bottom of the top page in the file. “What I want you to do,” pausing, he looked up at Matthew to make sure his attention was on him. Bright hazel eyes were locked on him, bemusement evident in their depths.  
  
He continued briskly, “What I want you to do is release Johnny from the Astor.”  
  
“Release him?” Matthew asked nonplussed.  
  
“Yes. I do not care what you do with him once you do. Just get him out of there.”  
  
Frowning, the commander pondered the General’s order. “You’re putting him into my custody?”  
  
General Eskino nodded slowly. “Exactly. Perhaps he just requires different company. That may settle him down. In the meantime, I will try and find a more permanent solution.”  
  
Matthew’s jaw tightened. Part of him felt a sense of relief that the General hadn’t ordered him to shoot the little bastard, but another was anxious to see how this whole thing would work out. He was absolutely certain that Johnny hated his guts after what he’d done to Luke. Placing the younger man in his custody could end in disaster of a different sort.  
  
“I don’t know if this is a good idea...”  
  
“I’m not asking you to do this, Shadows.” The General’s voice was stern. That was a no-brainer. The General never asked anything of his men. It was a command, pure and simple.  
  
Matthew straightened his back, lifting his chin, expression steely. “When do you want me to take Jonathan?”  
  
Eskino tilted his head a look of approval in his dark eyes. He knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task for Matthew. The General had been there six years ago when Johnny, his brother and friends were arrested. Was present when Matthew had shot Luke and the elder members of the illegal group they had formed. He had experienced the devastating effect that it had on the then twenty-two year old. But, he also knew that sometimes the only way to deal with one’s demons was to force one to face the situation head-on.  
  
General Eskino mentioned none of his thoughts, though. Matthew did not need to know that part of the reason he had made his decision was to repair the TaskerOne’s own psychological wounds as much as to throw young Seward a lifeline.  
  
“I presume you will want to speak with Valary about this.”  
  
Matt shook his head. “I’ll call her. She won’t mind.”  
  
“Well, then right now, if you can get back to the Astor.”  
  
“No problem.” Matthew unhooked his shades from the neck of his tank top, slipping them onto his face. “You want me to report to you once he’s out?”  
  
The General shook his head. “Not necessary. Just go home once you’re done.”  
  
Matt swallowed a lump that formed in his throat at that statement. “Excuse me, sir?”  
  
“Were you not wanting a second day, Shadows?” Eskino raised an eyebrow. “By all means, you can return to the barracks, if you would rather?”  
  
Matthew rolled his shoulders not certain how he should respond. He felt embarrassed that he had even mentioned it when he had called earlier to ask. He started to shake his head, but then changed his mind thinking that was the whole point of his original request.  
  
He glanced at the General, his expression one of immense gratitude. “No. I  _will_  go home afterwards. Thank you, sir.”  
  
General Eskino inclined his head to the younger man. “Go. I don’t want to see you here again for another week.”  
  
Matthew brought his back so it was straight as an iron rod, saluting to the General. Then without another word, he spun on his heel and walked out of Head Office.  
  
Eskino settled back in his chair letting out a sigh, his thoughts following the young man out. Matthew was the Creed’s most valued commander in so many years and to lose him emotionally would be a huge blow.  
  
However, the General had sensed over the last few months that was exactly what was happening. It wasn’t even noticeable on a physical level. Not even Jason Berry had picked up on the signals. But Eskino recognised the earliest signs, and knew he had to take some form of action.  
  
In hindsight though, he only hoped he had made the right decision. He wouldn’t have admitted it in front of Matthew, but he completely agreed with the TaskerOne’s assessment of Johnny’s situation. It could all end up going to pieces.  
  
 _Or_ , it could go a long way to fixing what had happened in the past.  
  
Only time would tell.


	8. Troubling moments

“Fuck, bro. Leave your shit everywhere, why don’t you?”  
  
Zacky frowned at the pile of oil rags sitting on the side bench along the left-hand wall of the shop. His brother had obviously left them there when he headed out to lunch. Rubbing at his forehead, he sighed heavily as he went about tidying them away.  
  
His mind was wandering as he shook them out, and folded them before putting them back in the cupboard beneath the main counter. The  _other_  Matthew in his life was ever in his thoughts. He couldn’t believe he’d actually managed to call Shads out for his work at the Creed. It was something that was always niggling at the back of his mind, but never had Zacky actually dared to voice his opinion. It was a sensitive topic and one the guys usually avoided unless it directly affected them, as it had six years ago...  
  
Zacky kicked the door shut, straightening with a grunt. He really needed to exercise more, but with all the jobs he’d been getting lately, and the stress, he hadn’t been to the gym in forever. Of course, that really wasn’t a reason to skip the gym. He’d read somewhere that working out was actually  _good_  for relieving stress, so he didn’t have any room to complain. Yet, time  _was_  an issue.  
  
He still managed to make time for his friends, though.  
  
Unlike Matthew.  
  
Not wanting to follow that line of thought, Zacky shook himself, walking back over to the Mayor’s Bentley. He frowned at the vehicle, rubbing at his chin. The Honourable Mr Elliott Johnston had called in to say that he couldn’t come and check on progress because of more important appointments. Which in all honesty was absolutely fine with Zacky. He hadn’t gotten headway with the repairs, especially since parts were hard to come by. He’d had to order some in from Canada and they would probably take a week to arrive.  
  
The steel grey car looked pathetic hoisted up in the air, barely a shell of its former glory. He stared up at it, his green eyes narrowed critically on the undercarriage.  
  
“Hey, can you spare a moment, buddy?”  
  
He started, hearing the familiar raspy voice, coming from the entrance of the shop. Turning his head he recognised Matthew’s big frame propped up against the side wall. He could hear the faint growl of a running engine coming from outside.  
  
“Matt? What’re you doing here?” Zacky cocked his head to one side noting that his friend seemed really tight, on edge.  
  
Matthew’s brow furrowed above his Aviators and he started rubbing at the back of his neck, his gaze darting back toward whatever vehicle was outside.  
  
“I just need to borrow that tent you bought last summer. I called your brother. He said you keep it here.”  
  
Zacky frowned, curiosity evident in his eyes. “Why do you need it?”  
  
Matt glanced at his friend, still scowling. “I’ve just come from the Astor.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain why you need my tent.”  
  
“I have to accommodate a guest...but I don’t think Val would appreciate having him in the house,” he answered in a strained voice.  
  
“A guest? You never mentioned you were going to have any visitors...” Zacky leaned back against the metal beam that was supporting the main body of the car. He wracked his memory trying to figure out if that were indeed the case.  
  
Matt snorted. “Well, he’s not really a guest. He’s an inmate from the Astor...you might know him.” The edge in his voice got sharper.  
  
Zacky’s expression was one of confusion, but before he could ask anything, a voice that he recognised instantly, even though it had been such a long time, could be heard yelling from the vehicle outside.  
  
“Oi, Shadows! You gonna just fucking leave me here all day, or what!”  
  
“ _Holy shit_.” Zacky was shocked. “You’ve got  _Johnny_  with you?”  
  
Matt’s expression became even darker, if that were at all possible. He didn’t bother acknowledging the question. It was damned obvious, the answer. Zacky stared at him, unblinkingly then groaned as if he’d been hit.  
  
“Holy shitballs...why?”  
  
That Matthew decided to respond to. “He’s out of his mind. Eski thought it’d do some good to get him out of prison for awhile.”  
  
Zacky scrunched up his face. “His term’s not done is it?”  
  
Matt laughed harshly, “He’s not fifty, yet.”  
  
“Shit,” Zacky repeated. He raked his fingers through his hair, absently making the spiky bits at the front stick out. “How’s this going to work out, anyway?”  
  
“No fucking clue,” Matthew said, “but, I guess anywhere will be better for him, than the Astor. At least for now.”  
  
He went silent after that, prowling across the shop toward the door marked ‘staff only’. Zacky watched him, not bothering to ask where he was going. Matt had been to the auto-shop enough to know where everything was. He disappeared through the door leaving Zacky to wait.  
  
The sound of cursing started up almost straight away; obviously Matt was having a hard time finding what he was looking for. But, then Zacky had a difficult time himself and  _he_  was the one who had put the tent in there. He stayed put, though. He knew from experience that Matthew hated when other people tried to assist him in anything.  
  
After what felt like another hour of swearing and banging issuing from the back room -- it was really only ten minutes -- the door opened and Matthew came out backwards, dragging the rolled up tent out in front of him. It looked a little tattered, but they probably wouldn’t be able to see the extent of its tattiness until it was set up. With hardly any effort, Matt slung the weight of it across his shoulders and made his way back out of the shop.  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes, following him out. “You’re welcome, Matt.”  
  
Matthew glanced back at him, the corners of his mouth turning up in a genuine smile. “Thanks, Zack.”  
  
Then he turned to the large black SUV that was parked in the driveway, opening the trunk and sliding the tent into the back. Zacky noted the golden insignia painted on the rear passenger door. A scroll with a shepherd’s crook was the emblem of The Creed and anyone who had a half a brain recognised it. The symbol was practically everywhere one looked. Matt had obviously borrowed the vehicle, because all he owned was his Harley and a couple of damaged bicycles.  
  
Zacky observed his friend quietly not really sure whether there was anything he could say to him. He still wasn’t happy that Matt had agreed to go back to work, even though he had said he was going to spend more time with Valary, and with the guys. Actually he was still pretty pissed about that. But he decided he’d let Matt see that enough already, and at any rate, silence sometimes spoke louder than words.  
  
Matthew finished shoving the tent into the back and shut the trunk, turning back to look at Zacky.  
  
“You coming back to Bri’s later?”  
  
“Probably. You?”  
  
Matt looked to the front passenger side of the SUV. Zacky followed his gaze, recognising the silhouette of the younger man sitting there. Johnny was leaning up against the door, face blank, eyes covered by a pair of dark shades. His arms were folded tight over his chest in a defensive posture, shutting him off from the rest of the world.  
  
“We’ll see,” Matthew murmured. “Depends on Johnny.”  
  
Zacky grimaced; his friend read the expression on his face correctly, because he added in a soft voice, “I’ll call Val on my way, ‘kay?”  
  
There was a heartbeat of silence then Zacky said, tersely, “Call her now.”  
  
Matthew’s expression froze. “What? Jeeze, thanks for the vote of confidence, Zacky.”  
  
“Welcome. Call her.”  
  
Zacky wasn’t going to budge on this. Brian had called him earlier just to chat and had mentioned that Val had been unusually quiet since Matt had left. That bothered the younger man quite a lot. He didn’t like it when any of his friends were out of sorts. He glowered at Matt.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Matthew relented, pulling his cell phone from his back pocket. He walked up the driveway, away from his friend so he could make the call without any interruption.  
  
Zacky observed him in silence, noting absently that Johnny had turned his head, also watching the big man as he spoke on the phone.  
  
The conversation was obviously short and to the point because it wasn’t long before Matthew strode back up to the SUV, shoving the cell back into his pocket.  
  
“Right. I’m off.”  
  
“What’d she say?” Zacky asked worry evident in his tone and not wanting to let his friend leave until he at least told him what was said.  
  
Matthew scowled at him but answered, in a low voice, “She’ll wait for me.”  
  
“Did you tell her about Johnny?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Zacky sighed, “You’re an idiot.”  
  
Matthew gave a nonchalant shrug as he turned to get in the car. Zacky gave a tight shake of his head his expression one of disapproval as his friend backed out the driveway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Brian curled his fingers around his pen, chewing on the end of it, a frown playing across his face. Jimmy sat opposite him, rocking on his chair, the soft creaking noise almost hypnotic. The two of them had been sitting there for the past hour, both of them watching the third occupant of the room.  
  
Valary was standing in the kitchen, glowering at a recipe in one of the many cookbooks her twin had inherited from their mom when she had moved out of home. She had announced earlier that she would cook dinner for them all. There had been a hint of hope in her voice suggesting that the ‘all’ would include her husband.  
  
Brian was a little sceptical about whether Matthew would actually show, but then he was probably feeling that because of the negativity that Zack had passed onto him when he’d called him earlier. That man was capable of making the brightest person depressed, except for maybe Jimmy. Nothing could depress James Sullivan.  
  
“What’re you writing?”  
  
Brian snapped out of the stupor he’d gone into, glancing up at the tall male. “Huh?”  
  
Jimmy pointed at the pad that he was doodling on. “Anything new?”  
  
“Trying. It’s all shit, though.” Brian pushed the notepad away from him.  
  
“Oh, come on. I’ve read some of your stuff. It’s better than anything I could write.” Jimmy grinned at his friend. Brian rolled his eyes before looking over toward Val.  
  
“Do you think Matt will show?” he murmured.  
  
Jimmy followed his friend’s gaze, giving a slight shake of his head. “No idea. I hope so. Val needs him to be here.”  
  
“True.” Brian stretched his arms out and rolled his head slowly, letting out a loud yawn. “Damn, I’m tired.”  
  
Jimmy laughed, “You haven’t even done anything.”  
  
“True again,” Brian smirked, unable to resist the mood his friend was obviously trying to create. “But, we could do something fun.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Well, I bought something that might interest you.”  
  
“Don’t tell me,” Jimmy pretended to groan, “Not your dad’s latest studio mix? I mean, no offence to Papa Gates, but it’s so...mundane.”  
  
Brian looked suitably offended by his friend’s statement. “Come off it, it’s good shit.”  
  
“Humph, if you’re into political crap,” Jimmy scoffed.  
  
“Just because the Mayor endorses him-”  
  
“That’s exactly it. I don’t get why it’s artists, like your father, who get kudos from the government. You’d think they’d be banned as well.”  
  
“Dad’s a session muso, though,” Brian pointed out. “And he does everything himself. He’s no threat to the establishment.”  
  
“Oh, and a  _band_  is?” Jimmy shook his head. “Just because that one band did what they did, way back when.”  
  
Brian snorted, “It wasn’t one thing. It was a lot of things. But that attempted assassination was the final straw.”  
  
“I still don’t understand it.”  
  
“Yeah, but you know everything there is to know about the Creed. I don’t understand  _that_ ,” Brian countered.  
  
“That’s because to be able to fight against them you need to understand them.”  
  
“Fight against them? What kind of an idiotic thing is that to say?”  
  
“It’s not idiotic. You never know when it could come in handy. Anyway, I hate what they do-”  
  
“You sound like Zack,” Brian started to interrupt.  
  
But, Jimmy kept talking over him, thinking out loud really, “-and I always imagine one day starting a band and-”  
  
“Don’t, Jimmy.”  
  
Val’s crisp voice cut across their conversation, causing Jimmy to pause, and drawing both men’s attention to her. She stood with her arms akimbo, an anxious look in her eyes. Deepening the already dark brown hue.  
  
Her voice shook faintly as she almost begged, “Don’t even say that. Please. Remember yesterday’s conversation?”  
  
“Damn it, Val...” Jimmy sighed, sliding down on the chair, kicking his feet out. His chair wobbled. Then he let out a snort of laughter as he ended up on the floor the chair tipping onto its side. “Fuck...”  
  
Brian pressed his face against his hand, shaking his head, not sure whether to laugh at his friend’s antics or be frustrated at what he’d been saying. Val just turned back to the stove, obviously not trusting herself to remain calm.  
  
Jimmy looked at them both then mumbled, “I’m not stupid.”  
  
Neither of his friends bothered responding.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew rested a hand against the top frame of the tent. It was sturdy, even if he leaned hard on it. It hadn’t taken long for the two of them to put it up, probably around half an hour, from unpacking it and getting it up. Johnny was standing inside the tent, looking away from the big man, just studying the space around him. The tent space was sparse. All there was inside it was a small hanging lamp, a blow up mattress and an old blue blanket. Nothing special, but warm inside.  
  
“So, you’ll be right out here?” Matt asked.  
  
Johnny gave a small shrug, not bothering to answer.  
  
Matthew sighed, rubbing a hand over his head. “I gotta go back over to Brian’s. Val’s over there.”  
  
He didn’t really know why he was explaining this to the younger man. Maybe because he felt he needed to include him somehow. It was a little awkward having him there, but Matthew knew he didn’t have a choice. Neither of them did, really. And he wasn’t willing to fob him off on someone else. Johnny was his responsibility, so he would suck it up and do his job.  
  
Johnny just lifted his shoulders again before sitting down on top of the blow-up mattress and wrapping himself up in the blanket. He still didn’t look at Matt, just gazed blankly at a spot several feet from him. As if there was something more interesting there than looking at the other man’s face.  
  
“Well, don’t go anywhere,” Matthew said in as stern a tone he could muster. “I don’t want to have to hunt you down.”  
  
Johnny made no response, just continued staring into space. The elder man had no idea what to say after that, so stepped back from the tent and made his way back to the house.  
  
He paused before entering, though, turning to look back at the small shelter. It was pitched in a large expanse of grass by the pool, but somehow even for its large size it seemed extremely small, insignificant, lonely.  
  
Matthew grimaced picturing the younger man sitting inside, bundled up and appearing just as small and alone as the tent did. And the fact that Johnny hadn’t reacted to anything he’d said. That made Matt more anxious than he wanted to admit. When he returned from Brian’s maybe he would try to talk to him again. And if he failed that time he would keep trying, and keep trying, until he got somewhere with the younger man.  
  
Still, there wasn’t much he could do now, and he  _had_  promised to go back to his friend’s as soon as he was done. So, with a sigh, he turned and went inside.


	9. The Locker

Matt Berry surveyed the silent warehouse, at the rows and rows of amps, guitars and other confiscated musical equipment. There were probably over thousands of drum sets and microphone stands arranged in neat rows along the walls and on large wooden crate carriers. He was responsible for counting every single piece that entered the building, and ensuring that none of it ever disappeared. It was his neck on the line if he missed anything.  
   
The Locker had been built over ten years ago, when the government decided it wasn’t cost effective to destroy all the contraband that went through the system every year. It was situated five miles from the centre of town a massive steel grey complex that was hard to miss. No one spoke of the place, though unless it was in a derogative sense. Some called it the black hole of dreams, the place where people’s hopes were crushed. That is if their hopes had anything to do with creating music other than the approved.  
   
“Fuck, where is it?”  
   
Right now, Matt was searching for a certain custom made Schechter guitar that had been brought in about a month ago. Apparently, it had been relinquished voluntarily by an anonymous source. The Creed had found it at the main entrance to their barracks with a note attached telling them to treat the instrument with the utmost respect. That had confused all of them; however, they had stuck to protocol sending it over to Matt to process and put safely away in the Locker.  
   
Matt had itemised it, giving it a barcode and tag number and he thought he had put it near the back of the warehouse. But it seemed to have disappeared.  
   
“Number 31071981L, number 31071981L...” Matt mumbled to himself as he stalked the rows, scowling in frustration at the many different models he passed. “Number 31...” He paused poking his head over to look at an instrument tucked behind a box. “Nope...that’s not it... 31071981...oh...?”  
   
Something caught his eye from the other side of the building. He pushed his way through a jumble of broken drum sets to a blanket-covered object at the west side of the warehouse.  
   
It looked distinctly guitar shaped...  
   
Whipping away the blanket he blinked at the shiny instrument that was revealed. With black and white vertical stripes running the length of the body it was a classy looking guitar. Unharmed it sat as if that was exactly where it was meant to be. He breathed a sigh of relief, carefully lifting the instrument from its stand.  
   
“Right...need to send this to the Mayor...”  
   
Matt had a habit of talking out loud, to himself. But, considering he worked almost exclusively in the Locker and he was there alone, most of the time it wasn’t all that surprising. He hadn’t been cut out for the Creed itself, unlike his twin. Yet, he didn’t really mind that. He preferred his own company, so working in the Locker was perfect for him.  
   
Humming, Matt headed back to his office, carrying the guitar carefully in his arms. As he approached, his cell phone buzzed in his back pocket. Shifting the weight of the instrument, he tugged it out and held it up to his ear.  
   
“Yeah?” he answered distractedly, until he recognised the deep, husky voice on the other end of the line. “Hey, Shads, what’s doing?”  
   
He pushed open the door with his shoulder and hip, walking in and setting the Schechter down on the workbench. “Really? Where are you? Oh. Say hi to them for me... When you get there. Yeah? You left my brother at the barracks. Yeah, he said you were taking some time off.”  
   
Matt shifted the phone to his right ear as he grabbed a cloth and began polishing the surface of the guitar. “Uh huh. Still checking up on me? Yeah, nothing new. Just doing something for the mayor.” He looked down into the almost reflective surface of the guitar. “Oh, he wanted this guitar. You know the one that was dropped at the barracks. Yeah, that’s the one.”  
   
He propped the guitar up on its side, carefully running his fingers over the strings, nodding his head as Matthew continued talking on the other end of the line. Matt frowned a little at the tension that was evident in the other man’s voice. He sounded like a lot of things were going on in his head.  
   
“So, what was it you needed, Shads?” His hand paused over the guitar’s body at Matthew’s answer. “ _What_? Are you  _mad_?” He groaned, smearing his free hand over his face. “No. Sorry. I’m not questioning you. You just shocked me. No...it’s fine. You know the item number?”  
   
Matt moved away from the bench, grabbing a note pad off his desk, flipping the page he took a pen from his shirt pocket, holding it poised above the page.  
   
“19810210...R? Right.” Matt scribbled the number down. “I’ll, um...find it for you and let you know. Will you come pick it up? Okay, well...I guess I’ll see you? Okay then.”  
   
He scratched a small note next to the number. “Oh, by the way, Jason said Eski told you not to go back to the barracks for the rest of the week? Heh, you should go have a holiday somewhere.” He smiled slightly at Matthew’s response to that. “Yeah, make it a second honeymoon... Right, well catcha, then. Yup. Bye.”  
   
Hanging up, Matt stood staring down at the note in his hand. He had no idea what the T-One was thinking with his request. It seemed so out of character and at any rate it wasn’t protocol. Usually only the Mayor or the General ever requested the removal of an item from the Locker and if that ever did occur it was extremely rare. Such as this Schechter that Elliott had asked delivery of.  
   
But for Matthew to demand the release of an instrument...that surprised Matt. Still, it wasn’t his place to ask questions. He would do his job. He just hoped to Hell that Matthew knew what he was doing.  
   
* * * * *  
   
Matthew blinked hard, leaning his head back against the driver’s seat and tucking his cell phone back into his pocket. He wasn’t sure what he’d just done, it had been a decision he’d made off the cuff while driving back to Brian’s. But, his mind was in turmoil over Johnny’s predicament and many different thoughts had been flying around his head on the drive. And this seemed the easiest one to manage.  
   
In hindsight, it was probably not the smartest choice he’d made, but it wasn’t as if he was doing anything illegal. He would have to wait to see how it would all play out, but for now it was out of his hands. In any case, he had other things to think of now.  
   
Sighing and rubbing at his face in a tired gesture, Matthew shut off the engine. Quiet fell around him as he sat in the vehicle on Brian’s front lawn. He stared out the front windscreen at the house. It looked inviting, like it was calling to him. He felt a weight on his shoulders, though. Now that he was away from the Astor again he felt a sense of guilt settling heavily on his mind.  
   
After the earlier conversation with Johnny, and the even earlier one with his friends, the past was right at the forefront of his mind. Everything that had happened with Johnny’s elder brother still weighed on him even after so long; though he had managed to quash those feelings beneath a facade of nonchalance.  
   
Maybe General Eskino had been right to force him to take more time off. He really needed to get his head into gear before going back. Get his life sorted out as well, though that seemed too huge a task to even start thinking about. Too huge a task for a single week. He’d have to start with the little things, spending more time with his wife, with his friends. Zacky would approve of that. He laughed bitterly at that thought. Zacky had seemed so distant when he’d gone to borrow his tent from him. Cordial, yes, but not overly pleased to see him.  
   
Matthew wondered for a moment when his friends had started to resent him for his position at The Creed, coming to the conclusion that they had probably hated the fact that he worked there ever since Luke’s execution. Or maybe even before that. He would have to fix that as well. Having them resent him for his career choice was not something he wanted to have hanging between them forever.  
   
Rubbing at his arms, he then checked to make sure the vehicle was in park, before climbing out to stand in the driveway. He slid his Aviators from his face, hooking them onto the neck of his top. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself for the onslaught of questions and opinions he knew he would face once he walked through the door. But, he knew, for him at least, the most important person to focus on would be Valary. He had promised her the world, once again, and once again he hadn’t delivered. He had a lot to make up for.  
   
* * * * *  
   
“I’m sorry? Did you just say that Johnny is at  _your_  place?” Jimmy had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Matthew had just got done explaining why he had taken so long to get back.  
   
They were seated in the Pool room at the back of the house, sprawled around the room on several large sofas. Matthew was lounging on the one closest to the back door. Val was curled up against his left side; Michelle’s little Maltese cross, Pinkly, was snuggling into his other.  
   
Matthew nodded, absently running his fingers through Pinkly’s fur. The small dog turned its head and snuffled at his fingers. He tickled her gently, before glancing over at his friend.  
   
Jimmy shook his head, an incredulous expression on his face. “Fuck. That’s crazy. You think he’s okay there? By himself?”  
   
“You should’ve brought him over here,” Brian added, while cracking open what was his second beer.  
   
Matthew sighed. “I didn’t think that’d be a good idea. He’s completely out of it.”  
   
“Whaddya mean?” Jimmy said around a mouthful of corn chips which he’d just shoved into his mouth.  
   
“Hey, any left for me?”  
   
Jimmy tossed the bag over to him. “There. So, what do you mean ‘out of it’?”  
   
Matthew caught the bag tipping it up to see how much was left, several pieces falling out onto the small table next to the sofa he was sitting on. “He’s not talking and shit. You say something to him, and he doesn’t respond. And he acts like he doesn’t want to live. It’s really fucking sad, actually.”  
   
“Jesus.” Brian took a swig of his beer, then wiped at the back of his mouth, saying, “That doesn’t sound good; maybe you should send him to a shrink.”  
   
Val lifted her head slightly from Matthew’s chest, adding, “You should try and find his parents.”  
   
There was a long pause after her suggestion. After the raid, the rest of the Seward’s had left town. For awhile at least. Recently they had returned to New Huntington, but they were rarely seen out of their house, keeping to themselves and no longer visiting their old haunts. Matthew was the only one who had seen them at any length. He often drove past the old cemetery where Luke had been buried, and sometimes he would see one or other of Seward’s parents visiting the gravesite.  
   
Early on he had entertained the thought of approaching them to try and find out how they were handling things, but as the weeks, months, years had passed Matthew felt that it wasn’t his place to disturb them. They were obviously grieving, and he didn’t think it would be fair on them to try and talk to them. But, now that Johnny was in the mix maybe he would have to reconsider his position. But, it wasn’t something he relished the thought of dealing with.  
   
“And do what?” Matthew finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
   
“I don’t know,” Val murmured, absently rubbing a palm over the print on the T-shirt he’d changed into.  
   
“It’d be easier to send him to a shrink...” he mumbled while watching her gentle movements.  
   
She met his gaze, seeing the weariness in his eyes. His lips twisted in a tired smile. She smiled back before resting her cheek against his chest again. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing a little. It felt good having her there, close to him. It was killing him to be gone from her so long. Even though he didn’t like to admit it.  
   
“Well, you should still bring him over here. Some time,” Brian stated gruffly.  
   
“He’s still under custody, y’know,” Matthew pointed out, voice low.  
   
“So? Doesn’t mean he has to stay in the one place. As long as you know where he is, right?”  
   
Matthew shrugged. “Guess so.”  
   
Dipping his hand in the bag of chips, he pulled some out, popping one in his mouth then feeding the other pieces to Pinkly. The dog yipped happily, crunching them up before nestling back into the man’s leg.  
   
Jimmy chuckled, “Do you spoil Bella as much as you spoil her, Matt?”  
   
Matthew snorted. “Bella’s a dumb dog. Remember when she ate those special brownies?”  
   
“That was your fault for leaving them where she could reach them,” Val reminded him with a giggle.  
   
“Oh, yeah?” He tickled her side gently, “If my memory serves me, you’re the one who made them.”  
   
“Oh, you,” she slapped at his chest. He stuck out his bottom lip at her, pretending to look hurt. Val let her head drop back against his torso, as she sighed not dignifying him with a response.  
   
Matthew chuckled, stroking her hair in a tender gesture.  
   
“You have to go back to work tomorrow, don’t you, Val?” Jimmy asked after a moment.  
   
Valary nodded, the movement causing Matthew’s chest to tighten. The thought of staying at home while his wife went to work galled him more than he would admit. Call him old-fashioned, but Matt still followed the notion that as the man of the house he had to do more work than her. That he had to be the bread winner, and be responsible for the family’s financial stability. Even though he wasn’t as patriarchal in his thinking as some of the other men in the Creed. He had no problem with Val earning a living. He just felt responsible, that was all.  
   
“Can I come with?” Matthew asked, lazily.  
   
Valary tilted her head, blinking up at him. “You want to come to the Council with me?”  
   
“Sure,” the corners of his mouth twitched. “I don’t have anything better to do.” Especially since he wasn’t going to be at the barracks all week.  
   
“What about Johnny?”  
   
Matthew answered, “I’ll bring him too.”  
   
“I don’t know.” Val scratched at her cheek. “It’s not all that interesting.”  
   
“It’s election time, though.”  
   
“True.” A thoughtful expression appeared in Val’s eyes. “I have to go in early.”  
   
Matthew lifted his shoulders in a casual gesture. “I’ll come over late morning. I need to go pick something up first, anyway.”  
   
Jimmy leaned forward on his seat. He was rolling a smoke on the coffee table in front of him. Tapping the end on the glass, he pulled out a lighter, the small flame flaring as he set it to the end of the cigarette paper.  
   
“What’s that?” he asked, curiosity shining in his bright blue eyes.  
   
Matthew looked over at him. “What’s what?”  
   
“What do you need to pick up?” Jimmy stuck the end of the smoke between his lips, holding it there, not really doing anything with it, even as a tiny puff of smoke trailed upwards.  
   
Matthew shook his head, muttering, “Just something I promised Jason I’d get. Since I’m not working this week.”  
   
“Oh, sounds mysterious,” Jimmy grinned, before taking a drag of his cigarette.  
   
“Everything’s a mystery to you, Rev,” Brian commented, drily.  
   
“Yeah. Did you hear about those old records that were left on Heirrison’s Field? They all disappeared.”  
   
“Heirrison’s? You mean the old baseball park?” Matthew picked through the remains of the corn chips, flicking pieces absently to Pinkly. Val had settled against him again, just listening to the conversation.  
   
“Yeah,” Jimmy said, moving his smoke from the left side of his mouth to the right. “The Flusher’s moved it all, apparently. But, I don’t think they did.”  
   
“Maybe it was the Creed,” Brian suggested. “The stuff could’ve been moved to the Locker.”  
   
Matthew asked at the same time, “What records were they anyway? Music?”  
   
“Yeah, there’re still some illegal bootlegs of old time bands floating around. The Creed would want to get rid of them all.” Jimmy sat back on his seat, the leather creaking faintly as he sank down into the middle of the cushion.  
   
“Wouldn’t they burn them all?” Brian pointed out. “I mean, sure they keep all the equipment and instruments. But, albums? Wouldn’t they want to destroy them all? Matt?”  
   
“Um, they do. Most of the time.” Matthew scrunched up the empty chip packet, leaving it on the table. “But, I think they keep one copy of every album in the Locker.”  
   
“Why would they? If it’s illegal?” Brian looked at his friend, one eyebrow raised. Matthew didn’t know the answer to that question. He was the commander, and he should know these things, but it had been so long since he’d read up on the policies of the Creed.  
   
Jimmy smirked, noting the bigger male’s reticence and seeming lack of knowledge. “The Creed keeps one of every album as a failsafe. They often use random clips from them to use as propaganda  _against_  the forming of bands, or musical groups.” His voice took on the formal air of a news reporter. “There was a rally several months ago, sponsored by the Creed – Matt you were there – where the Mayor stood up and pronounced a reminder of the ‘terribly dehumanising influence’,” he made quotation marks in the air, “of rock music and some music was played to back up his statements.”  
   
Matthew rolled his eyes, interrupting his friend, “Don’t remind me. That was the most boring speech I’ve heard Elliott give, ever. I almost fell asleep listening to that.”  
   
“What did they play?” Brian butted in.  
   
“Can’t remember,” Jimmy said, “but, whatever it was it was some heavy, hardcore shit.”  
   
“It was Rebel Assassin’s  _Prelude to Disaster_ ,” Matthew said, quietly. “I do remember that.” He looked down at Val, who smiled faintly at him as their eyes met. “A definite turn off when it comes to musical tastes...”  
   
“Yeah, that’s their heaviest song,” Jimmy commented, frowning a little.  
   
“All their shit was heavy,” Brian said, shifting his weight on his seat.  
   
“That’s true. But  _Prelude_  was the heaviest.”  
   
They went quiet after Jimmy’s statement. The atmosphere in the room was unusually sombre and there wasn’t much else any of them felt like saying.  
   
Jimmy continued to fiddle with the cigarette in his mouth, sinking into his own little world, deep in thought. Brian pulled out his notepad and began scribbling lines down, his gaze fixed on the pages as a look of concentration formed on his face. Pinkly jumped off from next to Matthew, racing over to jump up next to her master. Brian scratched at the little dog’s belly as he kept writing.  
   
Matthew leaned his head against the back of the sofa, staring up at the clean white ceiling, exhaling in a tired breath. Val stayed snuggled into his body, her breaths steady, calming. He wrapped his arm around her waist, sliding down a little so he was almost lying on the cushions.  
   
The only sounds in the room besides the scratching of Brian’s pen on paper were the soft noises of their breathing, which filled the room in a quiet harmony, nothing else encroaching on the stillness that settled over them.


	10. Plan A

It was far too early by all accounts, but then Zacky had never been a morning person. To him, _noon_  was too early for someone to be awake and focussing on a difficult task. As it was, it was already nine in the morning and he felt sluggish, and completely not on the ball. Which was piss-poor considering the Mayor was going to be there in about ten minutes...  
  
“Mr Baker?”  
  
Zacky jumped, almost wiping himself out on the beam above his head. “Shit...” He groaned, sitting up and blinking hard before cocking his head so he could look up at the Mayor.  
  
Elliott was standing about five feet away from him, an amused expression on his face.  
  
“Good morning, Zachary. How’re things going here?”  
  
“Ugh...the parts only just came in this morning,” Zacky grumbled. “I’m not really happy with my supplier to be honest.” He sat up, rubbing at the back of his head. “I’m not sure when I’m going to be done.”  
  
The Mayor smiled a little, as he rocked back on his heels, hooking his thumbs into the belt which was only just holding up his suit pants. Being of lean build, his pants looked too big on him, but he wasn’t the type to really care about that. There were other things he wasn’t too bothered about either, like the fact that his car wasn’t ready yet.  
  
“You know, that’s why I came around.”  
  
Zacky frowned. “Why, sir?”  
  
Elliott crossed his arms looking seriously at the younger man. “I noticed your truck out there. Looks like it’s seen better days.”  
  
The old Ford truck had definitely been driven beyond its capacity. Zacky’s father had given it to him before he had retired from the business. Of course, Zacky rarely even drove it; he left it outside the shop because he was always meaning to fix it up. But, never got around to doing it. Shrugging, he got up, wiping his hands on his pants.  
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty old. What of it?” Zacky was curious as to why the Mayor was even bothering to bring it up. The man probably had more important things to think about than the old ride of the local mechanic.  
  
The Mayor started scratching at his receding hairline, his brow furrowing. “Well, I was thinking, I really need to get myself a new car. Especially if I manage to get re-elected. So, I was thinking, I could just leave the Bentley here... still pay you full cost of repairing it, of course.”  
  
Zacky stared at the Mayor, confusion passing across his features; he opened his mouth but couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to say. Elliott solved the problem, though continuing on.  
  
“Basically, you can keep the Bentley once you’ve repaired it.”  
  
“Pull the other one,” Zacky shook his head.  
  
“Zachary, I’m not joking. I want you to have it.”  
  
“Sir, I couldn’t possibly...” he protested, shaking his head some more. He couldn’t really believe that the Mayor would just throw away an expensive vehicle like that. And give it to him, no less. It wasn’t as if he deserved to have it. Sure he worked his ass off, but he wasn’t the best and he wasn’t the type to have a ride like the Bentley. He was much more comfortable with his old truck. It suited him down to a tee.  
  
Then again, the Mayor was offering. But, it was doing his head in. Zacky kept shaking his head.  
  
“I can’t take it, sir.”  
  
Elliott gave him a tired look as he said, “Well, I don’t want it. I will just leave it here; you can do what you want with it.”  
  
Zacky scowled, rubbing at a grease stain on his cheek. “Well, thanks. I guess.”  
  
He peered up at the vehicle of mention. The bulk of it was hanging above them looking a complete wreck. He could still fix it at least. Decide what to do with it afterward.  
  
He glanced back at the Mayor, a thought coming to him. “How did you get here?”  
  
“BMW. It’s on loan from the Council,” the Mayor said. “It’s a nice ride. I might get myself one.” He smiled as he added, “Anyway, I could have the Bentley signed over to you this morning. You’d have to come down to the Council with me, though.”  
  
The younger man stretched, frowning a little his gaze moving around the shop. Other than the Bentley, he hadn’t really got much work over the past couple of months. He’d been seriously considering winding down, shutting up shop and getting out of town for a bit. Maybe try and convince the others to go with him. Of course, it probably was highly unlikely to happen, but the gist of it was that he didn’t have much work, so he couldn’t really turn down Elliott’s offer.  
  
Shrugging, he sighed. “Fine, not like anyone’s gonna miss me.”  
  
The Mayor lifted his eyebrows. “Your brother not here today?”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes. “He caught a bug; don’t want him near me right now.”  
  
Elliott laughed softly. “Very true. I try not to catch things like that.” He went quiet when he noticed the younger man didn’t seem all too interested in what he was saying. That was nothing new though.  
  
The younger generation tended to not respond well to authority. They kept to themselves mostly, didn’t make a fuss, but they believed they had more important things to think about, like earning a crust, or hanging with friends. Not that the Mayor thought there was anything inherently wrong with that. It was just that as an older man, he wasn’t really cool in the eyes of these young men and women.  
  
Going over to the counter, Zacky grabbed his wallet. “Well, I guess we should get this over with, then.”  
  
Checking that all his tools were safely back where they belonged, Zacky turned and headed for the entrance, flicking switches as he passed them.  
  
The Mayor followed him out, saying nothing more, waiting as the younger man locked up the shop.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elliott pulled into his usual spot. Zacky leaned forward, squinting through the windscreen recognising a large figure leaning up against a vehicle close to the Mayor’s.  
  
“Isn’t that the T-One?” Elliott asked, as he put the car in park.  
  
Zacky nodded, his lips twisting in a sour smile. “Yeah it is. Wonder what he’s doing here?”  
  
“His wife works for me. Maybe he dropped her off.”  
  
Zacky lifted his shoulders in a noncommittal gesture, looking out the window again. Matthew hadn’t moved. His arms were crossed over his chest, his big body held tight, closed. Those ever present Aviators concealed his expression as well as if he’d been wearing a mask, and the leather jacket he wore gave him a tough, inapproachable air.  
  
For a moment, Zacky wondered why his friend was so tense, but then he saw that Johnny was seated in the backseat of the SUV, still with that same blank look that he’d had the day before. Matt was obviously trying not to show how worried he was about the younger male. If he was indeed worried. Zacky shook his head at that thought. Of course Matthew was worried. He had to be. Judging by the way he had talked about Johnny the day before, he couldn’t be anything less.  
  
Getting out of the car, Zacky pondered whether he should go over and ask Matt what he was doing, but the Mayor was waving him toward the building.  
  
“Come on, we’d better do this so you can get back to the shop.”  
  
Zacky paused, looking over at his friend. He  _still_  made no motion, not even lifting his head to look over toward them. If Matthew knew they were there, he wasn’t giving it away.  
  
Sighing, Zacky turned and walked toward Elliott, hoping that when he came back out Matt would still be there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the door shut behind the Mayor and his friend, Matthew lifted his head. His eyes narrowed behind the safety of his shades. Then he shifted his gaze to Johnny who was watching him with cool eyes. He looked away again, thoughts roaming around his brain.  
  
Seeing Zacky made him think on what he was planning to do that day. The request he’d made of Matt Berry. Maybe, just maybe he should involve someone else, other than Johnny. After all, Johnny was a criminal or at least was labelled as such by the authorities. He really wasn’t an appropriate accomplice in Matthew’s scheme. Someone he could trust, a true friend would be a better fit. Even if that friend was pissed beyond words with him.  
  
Scowling, he turned slightly and tapped on the glass, pointing down with the other hand. Johnny evidently figured out what he meant because the window slid down with a soft hiss.  
  
“What?” Johnny’s voice was hoarse. Considering he’d hardly spoken two words since waking that morning it wasn’t really all that surprising.  
  
“I need to talk to Zacky. Stay here, okay?”  
  
Johnny just gave him a look like it was totally unnecessary for him to say that.  
  
Matthew sighed. “I...uh...won’t be long.”  
  
The younger male shrugged, looking away. Again that was probably a pointless statement.  
  
Matt observed him for a moment wondering not for the first time what was going on in his head. Then he turned and headed for the front of the Council building.  
  
He hit the entrance mat, the double doors sliding open in front of him. Stepping through them, he cast his hidden stare across the reception area. An officious looking woman at the front desk noticed him and came around from behind it, approaching him. She stopped several feet from him a wary expression in her eyes.  
  
Everything about her screamed extreme professional but she seemed anxious. This was no shock really. Being who he was, with the reputation that he had only those who knew him well were never nervous around him, and even they had their moments.  
  
“Good morning, sir. How may I help you?” The secretary’s voice was crisp, and efficient.  
  
Matthew smiled a little. “I just saw the Mayor coming in with the local mechanic. Do you know which way they went?”  
  
“Yes, of course.” The secretary, Phillipa – her name was on the badge clipped to her blouse – pointed to the left of the desk. A corridor led off to a series of offices in the direction she indicated. “The Mayor’s office is that way, sir. Do you have an appointment?”  
  
He gave a low chuckle. “I’m the TaskerOne. I don’t need an appointment to see the Mayor.”  
  
That ruffled her feathers a little. “Oh, I...uh...I apologise, I thought- of course, go right ahead, sir.”  
  
Matthew smiled at her fumble, but inclined his head in thanks before making his way to the corridor. Before he could head down it though, a familiar voice called to him.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
He swivelled around to see Val standing in the doorway of the office right next to the front desk. A curious expression flickered across her face.  
  
“Hey,” he said, his lips twitching.  
  
“What are you doing back here? I thought you said you were going to take Johnny to his parents?” Val asked, frowning at him.  
  
That morning, he and Val had gotten into an argument over that. Matthew couldn’t see the benefit of taking Johnny to his olds’. His wife was adamant that it would do the younger man a world of good. He didn’t think they’d had such a heated argument in a long time. But then, it wasn’t as if they’d been in each other’s company long enough to blow up at each other.  
  
Eventually, while he’d been trying to hustle Johnny out of the tent – which had been another sticking point for Valary – they’d come to an uneasy truce. Matt would take Johnny to his parents but only if Val promised to drop the subject and not mention it again. She’d agreed and had said nothing more about the conversation. Not even when he decided, after some thought, to drive her to work before heading off to the Seward’s.  
  
Changing his plans last minute was a little difficult on Matthew, because he’d wanted to head to the Locker first thing that morning, but considering his whole routine had been turned on its head, anyway, one more change was no huge deal.  
  
Matt grimaced. “I have to talk to Zack.”  
  
“What? Then why come in here?”  
  
“He’s here. With Elliott.”  
  
Val tilted her head to the left. “Oh?”  
  
“Yes. I have to ask him something.” Matthew turned, walking to her. He looked down into her face, his features tightening into a pained mask.  
  
She looked up at him, anxiety passing in her eyes. “What question, Matt?”  
  
He shook his head, lifting a hand to run his fingers across her cheek. “Nothing you need to worry about. I’ll come back later and tell you how it went with the Seward’s.”  
  
Val grabbed his hand, squeezing it firmly. He leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers. Then he stepped back, turned on his heel and walked away down the corridor.  
  
If he had looked back, he would have seen his wife standing in the doorway with her fingers pressing at her lips. Would have seen the wistful expression in her eyes. But, he didn’t look back, his mind focussed.  
  
He stalked down the corridor, his strides purposeful, his gaze fixed on his destination. The double doors that heralded the Mayor’s office were right down the end of the hall. He paused before them, wondering for a second what the Hell he thought he was doing.  
  
Matthew knew when he asked Zacky the question that was on his mind, more a request than anything, it would definitely cause some issues. A lot of confusion in particular. But, he felt he had to do it. Somehow he knew it would go a long way to solving the rift that had appeared between him and his friends. He didn’t exactly know how, it was just a gut feeling. And from experience when he acted on a gut feeling, he had never been proven wrong.  
  
He took several deep breaths, rubbing his hands together, adjusting his shades, focussing his mind on the task ahead. Then steeling himself, Matthew placed his palm against the heavy wooden door and pushed it open.


	11. And...action...

“Wow, I didn’t realise this place was so fucking big...”  
  
Matthew stood back, watching as Johnny and Zacky gazed up at the vaulted ceiling of the Locker. Steel beams crossed the length of the airspace and those circular caged lights that were often found in warehouses lined the gaps, hanging from long metal stems like upside down flowers. The space was large, cool, and extremely overawing. And they were only in the entrance hall. Johnny of course was as silent as ever. It was the mechanic who had made the exclamation.  
  
“I mean, hell...the way they talk about it, you’d think the place was underground...”  
  
“Most of it is,” Matthew pointed out.  
  
Zacky glanced back at him, lifting an eyebrow. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah. This is just the first level. There are three levels down and it stretches for miles underground.”  
  
“Fuck. That’s insane.” Zacky shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair. “How much shit is in here?”  
  
Matthew’s face tightened. “Too much.” He didn’t go further with that statement, knowing if he did he’d probably say something he’d regret much later on down the track. Then again, this whole exercise they were about to embark on was probably going that route, anyway. Not that he was going to admit that.  
  
Lifting a hand he motioned to his two companions. “Come on, we need to go to the office.”  
  
Zacky moved to walk next to his friend, keeping his eyes fixed on a point several feet in front of them. He was still mad at Matthew. But, a part of him had been intrigued by the request that had been laid out before him. At least, enough to entice him to leave his shop closed for the rest of the day.  
  
To be honest, he had always wanted to see inside the Locker. It was morbid curiosity which drove that particular thought process. Most people would avoid even talking about the Locker. It wasn’t anyone’s favourite place. Particularly anyone who had their things confiscated by the Creed. But, Zacky had never been in that position so his curiosity stemmed from the fact that it wasn’t really part of his life.  
  
He took a moment to glance at his friend; Matthew was striding along in silence, his thoughts locked away behind the impenetrable cover of his Aviators. Not for the first time, and probably not the last either, Zacky wondered what was going on in Matt’s mind. He rarely gave anything away, if at all. That had always been the case, even back when they were all at high school.  
  
Matthew Sanders was a man of very few words, and it hadn’t helped when he was younger that he’d had a bit of a stutter, always repeating words and having to really think hard before he spoke. It was evident, though, that he had improved on that front, quite a lot, except that if he got really excited he still repeated words in a jumble, sometimes. But, that didn’t happen often enough for anyone to notice.  
  
His friend’s mysterious demeanour, of course, hadn’t gone unnoticed by any of his other friends – Brian and Jimmy - and it had caused them to call Matthew by the nickname ‘Shadows’. Well, Matthew had come up with it, and Zacky had just started to refer to him like that more than his actual name. It fitted, and it still suited now. Zacky knew that the men in the Creed used that moniker for the big man almost exclusively. It made him a lot more intimidating.  
  
Zacky turned his contemplation from his friend to the younger man who was trailing behind them. Johnny Seward. He was walking with his head down, arms folded tight across his chest as if holding himself together. There was a feeling of sorrow that seemed to hang over him like an invisible storm cloud. Zacky could understand part of why Johnny was feeling as if the whole world was against him. Luke Seward had been his friend. Pretty damn close, really. And when he’d...died, it was as if a light had been doused.  
  
However, what Matthew had said about Johnny not wanting to live was a bit harder to take in. Part of him wished he hadn’t asked on the drive over to the Locker. He would’ve much rather gone on not knowing that about the younger Seward. It was really depressing, and he was usually the one who could cause a room of people to feel bad. For Matthew to make him feel depressed was a new thing altogether.  
  
“Zack,” Matthew’s voice pulled the younger man from his thoughts.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“What were you doing with Elliott?”  
  
Zacky looked over at him, finding himself staring into his confused eyes. Matthew had slid his shades down the slope of his nose, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
“Oh, he was signing his Bentley over to me.”  
  
Matthew let out a low whistle. “Nice.”  
  
Zacky snorted. “Only if I can fix it. Pretty worthless, really.”  
  
“You going to sell it once you have?”  
  
The mechanic rolled his eyes. “I hadn’t thought about that really. Maybe I should. It’d cover all my debts and some.”  
  
Matthew grinned a little. “You could take a holiday.”  
  
“Yeah, guess I could,” Zacky shrugged.  
  
“No, seriously. I reckon you should.”  
  
Zacky shot the bigger man a sharp look, retorting, “Says the man who needs a vacation more than I do.”  
  
Matthew’s face closed up. He pushed his Aviators back over his eyes. Zacky rolled his eyes again.  
  
“Don’t do that, Shads. You know I’m right.”  
  
“You rolling your eyes at me doesn’t help convince me, Zachary.”  
  
“Rolling your eyes just pisses him off.”  
  
They both halted, swinging their heads around to look at Johnny. He didn’t stop and just kept walking passed them, his head still down. But, it was the first words they’d heard him speak all morning and it surprised them both.  
  
“Uh...Johnny?” Zacky jogged to catch up with the smaller man. Johnny didn’t look up, or stop, he just kept going.  
  
But, he did answer, his voice low, barely audible. “He doesn’t like that, Vengeance.”  
  
Zacky blinked at the name. “You remembered...”  
  
Johnny didn’t respond that time.  
  
Matthew caught up with them, a frown marring his features. “Zack, I can’t...” he cleared his throat, roughly. “I can’t afford to take a break. It’s hard enough Eskino is making me take this week off.” He’d explained all that to his friend on the way over, finally breaking his silence, at least on that front.  
  
Zacky shot him a hard look. “No offence, Matt, but he’s right to do this to you. You need to get your priorities straight.”  
  
Matthew glowered at his friend before turning to a door to their left. He placed a big palm on it, leaning against the solid wood, but not opening it. It became evident after a moment that he was trying to compose himself, taking deep breaths and murmuring in a low voice.  
  
Zacky took the time during the small pause to look at the door and noted the plaque at the top: Main Office.  
  
“Matt...”  
  
“Don’t.” Matthew shook his head, before pushing the door open and stepping into the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The office was quite small. That was the first thing Johnny noticed as he walked in behind Zacky and Matthew. The space was enclosed, almost claustrophobic. Considering the room was the hub of the Locker, it was a little surprising. The second thing he noticed was the guitar that lay half-wrapped on the bench that took up most of the central space of the room. The stark black and white stripes were hard to miss.  
  
Matt Berry caught him looking, and quickly reached over to whip the blanket over it, before turning to Matthew and engaging him in discussion about some item he had requested. Johnny hadn’t really been paying any attention when Matthew was talking to Zacky on the way over from the Council chambers, so had no idea what was going on. And, honestly he wasn’t really interested...  
  
“...Seward’s  _bass_? Are you  _crazy_?”  
  
Johnny’s ears pricked and all his muscles froze up.  
  
He still remembered when he’d first got the instrument. It was his thirteenth birthday and Luke had bought it for him with all his savings. He’d been so excited to unwrap it, and plug it into the old rickety amp he and Luke had found in the dump. The subterfuge had been exhilarating as well, playing with his brother’s band in the padded shed out the back. They’d come so close to getting caught, several times, managing to escape detection by the skin of their nose. Afterwards they would laugh and joke that they were invincible...  
  
But then, that date six years ago...  
  
Johnny clenched his jaw, turning his head toward the others. Their conversation had continued while he’d been thinking on the past.  
  
“You’d better hope you don’t get found with it. What the hell do you want it for anyway?” Matt Berry looked suitably anxious. Johnny could understand that. But, he couldn’t figure out what was going on. Even though they were speaking plainly. His mind was just a mess. Shaking his head to himself, he turned his gaze to the other Matt, the one who had brought him here.  
  
Matthew ran his fingers along the edge of the bench, flicking the blanket back from the guitar, gazing at it before answering.  
  
“You see Johnny?” He didn’t turn to indicate the younger male, but Matt could see. Johnny stiffened a little as Matt Berry glanced over at him.  
  
“Uhuh?” Berry tilted his head to one side.  
  
“It’s been six years since...the bust.” Matthew traced his thumb along the straight lines of the bodywork. He didn’t go further with his statement, just started circling the bench, examining the firm lines of the instrument. Then he said, “So...this is the one Elliott asked for, right?”  
  
Matt blinked; Johnny frowned at the abrupt change of topic.  
  
Zacky spoke up, “Uh...Shads, we were talking about Johnny’s-”  
  
Matthew talked right over him, “Right, Berry?”  
  
“Um, yes. Right.”  
  
“Wrong.” Matthew’s lips twitched a vague hint if amusement passing across his features.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
That got everyone’s attention. Matt Berry started blinking rapidly, not sure he’d heard the other male correctly. Zacky coughed, smearing a hand over his face and shaking his head in bemusement. Johnny just listened, his brow creasing in thought.  
  
“What do you mean ‘wrong’?” Matt asked his tone sharp.  
  
Matthew looked up from the guitar. “Perks of being TaskerOne, I get direct access to the Mayor’s purchase order account.”  
  
“You... _what_?”  
  
“I logged into the Mayor’s email account and sent through the request for this instrument. I need to get it back to the person who originally had it commissioned.”  
  
Matt Berry stared at him; Zacky scowled. “You’re supposed to take this stuff away, not give it back.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes, slapping his palm against the bench. “I have to uphold the law. But I also have to do what’s right.” He glared at them both, then looked over at Johnny who was staring at him as if he’d grown a second head.  
  
“Isn’t that the same thing?” Zacky asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Upholding the law and doing the right thing?”  
  
Matthew gave his friend a hard look. “No. The law is the law. It’s not always the right thing. Take Hitler. He decided it was illegal for Jews to do certain things. That didn’t make what he did to them right.”  
  
“Okay...” Zacky folded his arms across his chest, expression just as stern as his friend’s. “You’re not making any sense.”  
  
“How am I not making sense? Hitler killed all those Jews...”  
  
“I’m not talking about Hitler.”  
  
“Oh, right. The whole doing the right thing versus doing what the law says is right.”  
  
“Yes. What’s up with that? Seriously? You  _definitely_  need a vacation.”  
  
Matthew snorted. “And, now we’re back to that. I’m perfectly fine.” He turned his back nodding to the guitar. “Berry, wrap that up. Then you can take us to the Cellar.”  
  
The Cellar was the lowest level of the Locker where the instruments of those who had either been executed or imprisoned, were kept. It was rare that anyone ever went down there, in fact usually only Matt did, being the one responsible for the centre.  
  
“Um, yes, of course.” Matt picked up on the edge in Matthew’s tone and decided it would be best not to question him. He set to the task, keeping one ear on the ongoing conversation while prepping the instrument.  
  
Zacky wasn’t so cautious. “I don’t get it. You get all fucking pissed at Jimmy for even suggesting anything vaguely to do with forming a band. And now you’re trying to get this guitar back to whoever had it made,  _and_  you want Johnny’s bass.”  
  
There was several beats of silence where the three men all gave Matthew weird looks. Matt Berry was on the outer, considering he wasn’t essentially part of his inner circle of friends. Johnny was as well, just completely confused and wondering how this would affect him. Zacky just didn’t know what was going on with his friend. It was a mystery and was beginning to do his head in.  
  
Matthew sighed, shaking his head. “There’s nothing to get. I’m doing this because I think it’s right.”  
  
“It’s illegal.”  
  
“Actually, only forming a band is. Unless Johnny’s going to form a one-man band, I don’t see the issue,” Matthew murmured.  
  
Zacky, leaning against the bench, hissed through his teeth, “You’re still not making any sense.”  
  
“You know what, Baker? Get over it. It’ll make sense soon enough. Can we just do this, and get out of here?” Matthew had had enough; his friend’s statements were beginning to get under his skin and he knew if he let it go any further he’d lose his temper.  
  
Johnny was of the same mind, because he interrupted the conversation in an unexpected manner.  
  
“Could someone tell me I’m fucking dreaming? My bass is  _here_  and I’m going to get it  _back_?” His exclamation was clearly a question, but the tone in his voice caught all their attentions forcing them to look over to where he was standing by the door, glaring at them. The fact that he’d actually said anything was also a shock. Not that Johnny cared about that.  
  
Matthew dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans, the leather of his jacket creaking at the motion. He didn’t answer, though. Matt Berry just shrugged.  
  
After regaining his composure from the surprise of Johnny actually saying something, again, Zacky snapped, his tone cold, “I wouldn’t bother asking, Christ. You’re not gonna get a fucking answer.”  
  
Johnny snorted, and said his tone just as scathing, “Yeah, that’s no surprise.”  
  
Matthew pushed his shades up above his eyes, rubbing at them. “Ugh...you guys...just quit it, okay? I’ll explain everything...just not right now.”  
  
Zacky shot a glare his way. “You’d better, Sanders. I don’t like not understanding shit.” He jabbed a finger in the air as he added, “And since you asked me to come with as a favour, I sure as shit think you owe me an explanation.”  
  
Sighing, the bigger man looked down at the bench, shaking his head slowly, “Just wait, okay...I’ll explain once we’re done here...”  
  
“Yeah? Well, I’m holding you to that,” Zacky said, his expression guarded, eyes narrowed in irritation.  
  
Matthew acknowledged his friend with a nod of his head, knowing he’d have to front sooner or later, anyway. Then he turned to Berry. “Matt? Johnny’s bass?”  
  
Matt had finished packing the Schechter, which was now in its own case, leaning up against the wall. He nodded to Matthew, walking to the door. Johnny stepped aside, letting him open it.  
  
“This way...” Matt beckoned to them, walking out into the long corridor outside.  
  
Johnny followed him out first, Zacky next.  
  
Matthew brought up the rear, shutting the door and making sure it was locked tight behind him.


	12. Frank

Johnny sat in the back of the SUV, silent as ever, but he had a death grip on the wrapped object that lay across his lap.  
  
When Matt Berry had taken them down to the lowest level of the Locker, when he had brought out the bass, when he had placed it into the younger man’s hands... Johnny couldn’t explain the emotion that had overcome him. It had been overwhelming, too much to even try thinking on. Thankfully, Matthew and Zacky had made no comment, hadn’t tried to say anything to him. It was evident that that hadn’t been the point of the exercise. They weren’t there to badger him to open up or anything. Of course, it wasn’t obvious what the point was at all. Matthew was still not forthcoming with an explanation.  
  
The big man sat in the driver’s seat, a grim quiet settling around him. His covered stare was fixed on the road, concentrating on their next destination.  
  
The Seward’s lived at the east edge of town, had done so ever since they moved there from Long Beach, long before Johnny was born. Frank Seward was a salesman of the old school. However, he had settled down after Janet had had their first son, Luke. He’d switched to cars and had been in the business ever since. He was in fact very close friends with Zack’s family. Or had been up until Luke’s death.  
  
Everything changed after that. The Seward’s stopped socialising, and holed themselves up in their single-storey bungalow. At one stage there were even rumours of them having left town, and then returned under covert circumstances. Or at least, without letting anyone know they’d come back. Or left.  
  
None of that mattered now, though. All Matthew was worried about was how they would respond to having him show up at their doorstep with their younger child. He’d rehearsed, in his head, what he wanted to say, over and over again, but it still didn’t sound right. How could he really explain to them what was going on? Considering he’d killed their eldest he felt that they probably would resent him, and maybe even make accusations of him. Which in hindsight he most definitely deserved.  
  
Despite the fact what he had done was a requirement of the law, he knew those closest to Luke would see it as an unnecessary act. Almost criminal, in a sense. Basic human rights came into play here, the most fundamental being one’s right to live. However, the law was the law, and breaking it incurred certain penalties.  
  
Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Matthew could see Johnny, sitting with his head down, hands gripping the covered bass. Seeing the younger male’s expression when Berry had revealed the instrument had almost been worth the anxiety he was still feeling. Johnny’s eyes had lit up for a moment, some life coming back to them. He’d grabbed hold of the bass, clutching it to his chest and hadn’t let go of it the whole way back out of the Locker. The look in his eyes at that second was enough to let Matthew know he’d made the right decision. And that was at least some kind of relief.  
  
He shifted his gaze back to the road, but not before noting Zacky who was sat next to him, leaning up against the window, staring out at the passing scenery. The mechanic was still angry but was doing a great job of not letting it show. His face was calm, flat, revealing nothing. The corners of his mouth were turned down a little though, and every now and again he would absently suck at the piercings on his lower lip.  
  
It bothered Matthew a lot that his friend was mad at him. Even though he wasn’t one to admit such things. He just hoped that he’d eventually be able to fix things between them. However, he had to worry about Johnny first and foremost.  
  
Focusing his gaze on the road, he saw the sign for the turn off heading to the Eastern Quarter looming ahead. Squeezing at the steering wheel, he hit the indicator and muttered a soft curse, before swinging onto the road.  
  
“Problem?” Zacky’s voice broke the heavy silence that had filled the cabin.  
  
Matthew didn’t remove his eyes from the bitumen as he answered, “None at all.”  
  
“Really?” That incredulous air that the mechanic had sported the whole morning was still evident in his voice.  
  
“Yeah, really.”  
  
“Bull.”  
  
Matthew shot a hard look his friend’s way. “Well, if you’re such an expert on all this. Please, feel free to enlighten me.”  
  
“You need to loosen up,” Zacky said, his tone sharp. “It’s not gonna help Johnny relax any, if you don’t.”  
  
Matthew sighed. It wasn’t as if he disagreed, he was just too worried. Shaking his head, he muttered, “None of this is easy, Zack. I’m just…” He paused, glancing sideways at his friend.  
  
“You just?” Zacky prompted his voice still tight.  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
The two men went silent for a moment, as if waiting for something. Matthew kept driving, gaze returning to the road, watching as street signs flashed passed. There were hardly any other cars on the road; the place could almost be taken for a ghost town if one didn’t know the area very well.  
  
The Eastern Quarter was sparsely populated and no one ever really went there. It wasn’t a ‘tourist spot’, that was for sure. Very few people lived down there and, since The Creed had no centres in that part of town, Matthew never had any reason to go down there. Also, considering the numbers of residents were low, there were hardly any issues of concern going on in that part of town.  
  
“Matt?” Zacky finally broke the silence, though his voice was notably softer than earlier.  
  
Matthew flicked his eyes sideways, a sign that he was paying attention. “Yeah?”  
  
“You were gonna say?”  
  
“I haven’t spoken to Mr and Mrs Seward for six years, Zack. And I don’t know how the hell this is going to turn out.” He hated the fact that he sounded uncertain. But, it was obvious, he knew because of the look on his friend’s face. Zacky looked anxious, and that emotion was directed at Matthew, and they both knew it.  
  
“You’re worried. You’re  _actually_  worried.”  
  
“Yes. I am.”  
  
Matthew decided he’d said enough, because he hit the stereo button, and the loud obnoxious voice of the state’s most notorious political commentator filled the cabin of the SUV.  
  
 _“…says that Haner will probably nominate the election dates which will most likely cause the Mayor to lose face amongst the people because no one gives a rats about what he thinks anyway. And that’s the state of affairs as of yesterday’s private cabinet debate…”_  
  
Matt grimaced, muttering, “What the hell, Coop?” and changed the channel, some Mozart or Beethoven, he could never tell the difference, drowning out the other sounds in the vehicle. Johnny had fallen asleep in the back seat and was snoring softly; Zacky snorted at his friend’s inability to hold down a conversation and was sulking.  
  
Matthew turned up the radio, the dulcet tones of a saxophone softening the atmosphere and almost lulling him into a sense of peace and security. There was an ominous undertone, though, which made him wary of the feeling. He knew it couldn’t last, whatever happened from now on. Things were going to get complicated, but if anyone could handle it…it was him. He was TaskerOne after all. And that had to amount to something.  
  
Sighing, Matt locked his eyes on the horizon and kept driving.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gravel crunched beneath the wheels of the SUV, alerting the large guard dog that was lying at the end of a ten foot long chain on the front lawn of the Seward’s residence. It lifted its head, but made no move to respond. Just stared at the three men who climbed out of the vehicle. Matthew was first, readjusting his leather jacket and sliding his shades from his face, hooking it on the neck of his tank top. Zacky got out next, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked across to the house. Then Johnny shuffled out, sans instrument his arms folded tight over his chest.  
  
The dog reacted then. Its head came up more as it took a big sniff of air; then it shot to its feet and dashed toward Johnny, the chain bringing it just short of the young man. Its body started waggling and it whined loudly.  
  
“Looks like Buddy still remembers you,” Zacky mumbled. The dog had been Luke’s. He’d bought it not long before everything went down. It had been a tiny puppy then, could fit in the palm of one’s hand. Now it was the biggest dog in the street.  
  
Johnny blinked hard before stepping closer and dropping to his knees in front of the dog. It yipped then proceeded to give him a sloppy greeting. He laughed a little, wrapping his arms around the dog’s neck. It continued to lap at his face and neck, growling and barking, in turns.  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
Matthew and Zacky looked toward the front door. Frank was standing there, a deep scowl set on his features. They looked at each other, and then Matt approached the older man.  
  
“Mr Seward, I’m sorry for dropping onto your doorstep like this, but…” he paused, clearing his throat roughly, while glancing back over his shoulder.  
  
“Who is that?” Frank, following Matthew’s gaze, nodded toward Johnny.  
  
Matthew returned his gaze to him, his own thoughts churning. Standing in front of Luke’s father made him feel like a fucking heel to be honest. But, he couldn’t think about that now. Pushing his self-deprecating thoughts aside, he focussed on answering the question.  
  
“It’s Johnny, sir.”  
  
There was a brief pause; then, “ _Johnny_?” Frank’s eyes widened, and he grabbed hold of the doorframe. His features seemed to sag, and he went pale.  
  
Johnny looked up at his father’s exclamation taking in the elder Seward’s stunned expression. Matthew and Zacky stepped back, observing the scene in silence.  
  
“Johnny,” Frank repeated, in a low voice. He didn’t move, though. It was as if he were glued to the spot, too shocked to do anything but stare at his younger son. Johnny straightened and took several steps toward his father.  
  
He cleared his throat several times before he said, in an equally quiet tone, “Hey, Dad…it’s me…” Which was the bleeding obvious but he had no idea what else to say.  
  
Frank rubbed at the bridge of his nose, then at the corner of his left eye, nodding a little. “I can see that, son.” He glanced toward Matthew and Zacky, brow furrowing. “I thought he still had a long time…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, just shook his head a hint of confusion in his expression.  
  
Matthew said in way of explanation, “The General gave me leave to hold him outside of the Astor. He wasn’t doing too well in there.”  
  
Frank nodded, looking back at his son. “Do you have time to come in? Your mom is cooking lunch.” He looked at Matthew again. “If that’s alright with you?”  
  
Johnny turned his head to look at the bigger man, read the tension around his eyes. “Shads?”  
  
“Alright.” Matt lifted his shoulders slightly. “We might as well. But, sir. If we do…this will be the only time I can allow this to happen. I don’t think bringing Johnny to see you guys is really allowed.”  
  
Zacky snorted, speaking up for the first time since they’d got there, “Yeah, you wouldn’t want to get caught doing the  _wrong_  thing. That’d be sacrilege. You never do anything  _against_  the law.”  
  
An awkward silence came between the men, with Matthew glaring at his friend, Johnny looking pointedly at the ground and Seward senior glancing over his shoulder into the house.  
  
After the quiet stretched on for a long time, Frank turned to the three younger men and jerked his chin back into the house.  
  
“Come in. Have something to eat.” He looked at Johnny. “Your mom will want to see you, son.”  
  
“Mom,” Johnny murmured in response almost sounding incredulous. As if he couldn’t believe he was about to see her.  
  
“Yeah, she’s missed you,” Frank said, softly.  
  
Johnny rubbed at his face, before shooting a questioning look in Matthew’s direction. The bigger man nodded toward the door, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was honestly pleased for the younger man, regardless of the situation. And on the inside he was hoping fervently that this visit to Johnny’s parents would help him in the short term.  
  
“Go ahead. We’ll be right behind you.”  
  
Johnny shoved his hands into his pockets a nervous gesture, but he smiled weakly at his father who stepped aside giving them space to enter. Johnny and Zacky headed in, nodding to him as they did so.  
  
Matthew was the last to walk past the elder Seward. Frank stopped him in the doorway, placing a hand on one broad shoulder.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Yeah?” Matthew cocked his head to one side, meeting the elder male’s look dead on, recognising the emotions that were evident in his face, but saying nothing to that effect, just waiting.  
  
Frank cleared his throat several times, before he said in a gruff tone, “Thank you for this…really…thank you.” He paused allowing his eyes to drift in the direction his son had gone. “You don’t realise how much this means to me…how much this will mean to his mother…” He glanced back at the young man standing before him.  
  
Matthew looked hard at Johnny’s father, shaking his head slowly. “No. No, I have a good idea how much it means.” He licked at his lips which had gone dry in the time he’d been standing there. He was nervous as all Hell about the whole exercise, but he had known it would have a big effect on everyone concerned. Including himself.  
  
He smiled faintly, adding, “And, you’re welcome, sir.”  
  
Frank nodded, releasing his shoulder, and the two men followed the others into the house both anxious to see how things would work out.


	13. Of campaigns and histories

“Valary, I think we need to add some more passion to the campaign.”  
  
Elliott and Val were sitting in her small office, pouring over the pages of notes she had written up for the election run. They’d been there since Zacky and Matthew had left the council building. Her mind was a mess, though, which was kind of obvious when the Mayor repeated his statement about the campaign.  
  
Val shook her head, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and forcing her attention back to the elder man.  
  
“Sorry, sir. More passion?”  
  
Elliott frowned putting his pen down, and tilting his head to one side, peering at her. “Do you have something on your mind, Val? We can take a break if you wish.”  
  
Val licked her lips, realising they had become quite dry over the period of time they’d been sitting there. However, she shook her head again. She didn’t want to stop now. If she did, she knew that her mind would just become full with anxiety for her husband and she’d never get back into it.  
  
“No, it’s fine. Let’s just finish this bit. We’re so close.”  
  
“Well, if you insist.”  
  
“I do.” Val pointed out, “You were the one who said we needed to get this part done before the end of today.”  
  
Elliott smiled, “Indeed I did.” He picked up his pen again. “Right, so how does this sound so far?” He began to read the outline of the campaign, highlighting key points as he did. Val listened and wrote notes on her copy interjecting when she felt the need to.  
  
After about ten minutes, when Elliot finished going through the outline he commented, “I think we should get some banners made…”  
  
Val smiled as she closed her notepad. “Already onto that, sir. My friend, Gena, her parents own a flag slash banner company, and I contacted them earlier about doing some up for a discounted rate.”  
  
“Well, thank you, that’s one less thing I need to worry about.” Elliott looked at his watch. “I think I’m done here for now. Time for a coffee break.”  
  
Val stood up glancing over to her purse that hung on a hook on the wall. “And, I’m going to give Matt a call…”  
  
“Oh, yes, speaking of your husband. If you do manage to get onto him, could you ask him what it was that he ordered through my private account?”  
  
Val blinked at the question, but nodded in response. “Of course…I can ask him.”  
  
“But whether he tells you or not, is another thing altogether, right?” the Mayor quipped in a gentle tone.  
  
She flushed at that, shaking her head. Val didn’t want to talk about her husband to the Mayor. Not about the way he was or the things he did or said. That wasn’t anyone’s business but hers and Matt’s. It also wasn’t her place to question the whys or wherefores about her husband’s working relationship with the Mayor or any of the town’s other authority figures. She shook her head some more, she moved toward her purse.  
  
Elliott took the subtle hint she was giving out, and stood as well. With a slight nod, he let himself out of the office, leaving Val alone to ponder his request.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town things had quietened down after the riot at the Astor. It always took at least a day to settle completely, but once it did, the place seemed to run as if nothing had ever happened. At any rate, the force were back at the barracks, Dan busy going through some drills with the rookies. Usually that was Matthew’s job, but as he was off duty the younger man was running them instead.  
  
Jason Berry would have taken on the task, but he was at headquarters chasing up a summons that had been shoved at him as soon as they arrived back at the barracks. As he strode down the hallway of the redbrick, and stopped at the door to the General’s office, Jason’s mind was racing a million miles an hour, wondering what it was Eskino wanted.  
  
Clearing his throat several times, he then knocked on the door sharply, before he opened it, stepping through the doorway.  
  
“Sir? You wanted to see me?”  
  
The General turned from a stack of paperwork piled in front of him. His brow was furrowed, eyes shrewd.  
  
“Captain Berry. Come in, have a seat.”  
  
Jason did as commanded, sitting down and shifting on the hard surface of the single chair positioned in front of the desk. Comfort was not the purpose of the seat; the General was not interested in making his men comfortable, at least not whilst attending an audience with him.  
  
The General took several moments as he tidied his things away, leaving one closed file on the desk in front of him. Then he leaned back against his chair, his gaze settling on Jason.  
  
“I suppose you’re curious to know why I have called you here.”  
  
Jason hesitated before tilting his head in acknowledgement. “Yes, sir?” He formed his response as a question, not wanting to sound like he was making an assumption.  
  
Eskino’s lips twitched at the cautiousness of his reply. “I wanted to ask you about your commander.”  
  
“Shadows?” Jason blinked in surprise not sure what the General wanted to say about his friend and leader. Aside from the usual comments on how Matthew needed a bit of a break he couldn’t think of any other questions Eskino could possibly want answered. Still, it wasn’t his place to question the General. All he could do was obey.  
  
“What would you like to know?”  
  
The General looked thoughtful, his brows coming down over his eyes. He didn’t say anything for several moments, only studied the man before him as if already coming to his own conclusions. Then when he spoke, his tone was almost curious.  
  
“How long have you known Shadows?”  
  
Jason blinked. That question was an odd one. Eskino never usually cared how long his men had known each other. As far as The General was normally concerned their knowledge of each other began as soon as they stepped within the walls of the barracks.  
  
Where to start with that question was the next thing that jumped into his mind, though. Jason had known Matthew the longest out of anyone in New Huntington. But he hadn’t really known him. Bumping into him in the middle of the street and getting into fights with him couldn’t really constitute as knowing him, could it? The General would probably think so.  
  
However, Jason decided to err on the side of caution and only said, in reply, “A long time.”  
  
But, Eskino didn’t seem to like that answer. “I want numbers, memories, Berry. This is important.”  
  
Jason frowned, realising he’d have to dig deep. It was not often he thought about any of the things regarding his long, convoluted friendship with the T-One. He finally found something, though.  
  
“The first time we met…he broke my arm.” Jason shifted his weight, the chair groaning a little. “I was nine. He was ten.”  
  
They’d known each other longer than that, by sight. But that was a moot point because he’d known the General by sight as well. Everyone knew everyone in New Huntington. But, that first time really seeing Matthew had been an eye-opener. Jason shook his head at the memory before looking at the General and continuing with the story.  
  
“We were down at Heirrison’s Field playing baseball. I don’t remember if it was some club or school thing, but all I know he was on the opposite team to me and he was looking at me like I was dirt on his shoe.”  
  
The General smirked. “So, I gather you weren’t friends at first?”  
  
Jason snorted. “That’s the funny thing, sir. After he lost it at me for catching him on second base, we became real tight.” He lifted his shoulders, bracing his palms against his knees. “The only thing that really showed me was that he had a temper.”  
  
“And, you’ve learned not to push him?”  
  
“Exactly. He’s pretty easy going. Really. Not that it’s all that evident, lately.” Jason sighed. “Is this what you wanted to hear?”  
  
“Yes, go on.” Eskino leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his ample chest.  
  
Jason rubbed at his forehead, glancing down at the tattoos running along the length of his arms.  
  
“We got our first tatts together… I remember how my parents reacted, versus his… Shads…managed to convince mine it was okay.” Jason frowned, thinking more. “We did a lot of firsts together. First drink, first cars… first time out on the shooting range.”  
  
“You’re both the best in the Creed,” Eskino commented.  
  
“Shadows is better on points, sir.”  
  
“Of course.” The General decided to move the discussion along, asking, “So, when did he decide to join The Creed? And do you know why?”  
  
Beginning to get uncomfortable, Jason fought not to stretch his legs out, satisfying himself with wriggling his toes inside his steel capped boots. That was another tough one. Matthew rarely spoke about the decisions he had made that led to his recruitment into the elite force. He had hinted at a reason early on in their joint career, but it had been almost off the cuff and Jason wasn’t certain he’d heard him right.  
  
“I can tell you the first part. We were in senior year. He didn’t graduate, though.”  
  
“I heard he was kicked out?”  
  
“You know he was, sir. He’s known for killing the Headmaster.”  
  
“Not literally?”  
  
Jason allowed himself a little chuckle. “No. But, he vandalised some school property and caused a huge brawl on the greens at the front of the school.  
  
“His temper flaring up again?”  
  
Jason nodded slowly in affirmation. He knew his friend’s temper got the better of him sometimes.  
  
“Yeah, I guess maybe that’s why he joined up. A controlled channel for his aggression. Anyway, he got kicked out shortly after, and then the headmaster had a heart attack and basically died from that.”  
  
“Have there been many times in the past where he’s become aggressive over situations he’s been in?” Eskino asked.  
  
Jason rubbed at his chin, thinking, memories floating around his mind, but none solid enough for him to latch on to.  
  
He shook his head slowly. “I can’t remember anything specific. After we left school he started working out and I think that settled him down a little. No one would want to mess with him…he got pretty tanked. The tatts’ helped as well.”  
  
General Eskino nodded, then leaned forward against the desk, propping his elbows against the surface. “Would you say Shadows’ moods have gotten worse of late?”  
  
Jason frowned. “I wouldn’t say I’ve noticed, sir. He seems a little more tense than usual…but I would assume that’s why you’ve given him this time off?”  
  
The General didn’t answer for a long while just gazed thoughtfully at the younger man.  
  
Jason shifted nervously beneath his superior’s stern eyes. He wasn’t being entirely honest with either himself or the General. Matthew’s temper had surfaced quite a few more times than normal over the past season at the barracks. Luckily, only Jason and Dan had felt the brunt of it and neither of them felt inclined to mention the incidences to higher authority.  
  
Jason always felt bad if Matthew took it out on anyone else in the corps, particularly if it were a rookie. But, it still didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it to the General. In-house was the way he liked to deal with it.  
  
“You know it has, Berry,” Eskino finally spoke again, his voice hardening. “I know what goes on at the barracks, do not mistake me.”  
  
Jason flinched, but managed not to show his discomfit. “I thought it best not to bother you with that. Matthew can manage…we can manage.”  
  
“Really?” The General almost allowed a disbelieving expression on his face. “Considering I’ve given him this whole week off, which is  _unheard_  of for a TaskerOne, I find that hard to believe.” He crossed his arms and glared at Jason. “How about we try that again? Have they gotten worse?”  
  
Jason closed his eyes for a moment before giving a barely perceptible nod. He couldn’t bring himself to speak out the words, though.  
  
Obviously, the General didn’t need to hear them because he said, “Thank you. You can go now.”  
  
He looked up a little surprised by the abrupt ending to the audience. “That’s it, sir?”  
  
General Eskino narrowed his eyes at the younger man, giving a curt nod of dismissal. Jason’s brow furrowed in consternation. He felt as if there were more that needed to be said. He didn’t want to leave without knowing why they had even been talking about Matthew. It was almost a disservice to his friend, or so he believed. They were tight, and he didn’t really approve of talking about people behind their backs.  
  
“I am sure you have duties you need to attend to.”  
  
Jason breathed out steadily before deciding he was going to risk the General’s ire. “Yes, sir. But, may I ask something?”  
  
The General nodded. “Of course, Berry.”  
  
Jason paused to pull all the threads of his thoughts together, clenching his hands on his knees. He wasn’t exactly sure how to put the question without making it sound like he was making an explicit enquiry of the General.  
  
“Berry?”  
  
“Is there a reason we were talking about Shadows?” Jason braced for Eskino’s response.  
  
For several minutes it didn’t seem the General would answer, but then he said in a low voice, “In confidence: I’m beginning to worry about his capability to lead the corps. And I just wanted to find out if there were anything I hadn’t figured on, before taking any action.”  
  
Jason had to swallow back a surprised grunt at that statement. He hadn’t expected such a blunt explanation. However, he had his answer now, and he didn’t like it. It smacked of disloyalty, and the fact that he was now party to the General’s thoughts… There was nothing he could say, particularly since he didn’t agree with Eskino’s views. But, all he could do was nod and accept what his boss was saying.  
  
“I see…” he licked his lips. Then said quietly, “I should go now.”  
  
The General nodded. “See yourself out, Captain.”  
  
Without preamble, Jason stood, walking out of the room into the corridor. He paused for a moment, glancing back at the door which he’d shut behind him. He was not sure what had just happened in there, but whatever it was it gave him an uneasy feeling. Part of him wanted to call his friend and tell him everything that had been said, but another was conscious that what he was told was not for Matthew’s ears. It hurt him to know that he had information that he couldn’t pass on.  
  
Shaking his head, Jason forced those thoughts right to the back of his mind. He had to get back to work. There was no room for sentimentality. Turning on his heel, and forcing himself away from the office, he strode away, back to his duties.


	14. Elementary my friend

“Thanks for the ride, buddy. You gonna come up?”  
  
“Yeah, might as well.”  
  
Jimmy had finally decided to head home. Brian had offered to drive him and the older man hadn’t turned it down. At any rate, neither man thought it was worth their time waiting around for their friend to see whether he would come around with Johnny, or not.  
  
The two men trekked up the back stairs of the Laundromat where Jimmy used to work as a teenager but now just rented the space above it. The owner, who was his landlord, waved absently from the shop, a distant smile on his face.  
  
As he waved back, Jimmy muttered to Brian, “He’s pissed at me.”  
  
“Humph, I’m not surprised, you probably take forever to pay rent, and make a mess.”  
  
Brian arrived at the door, which his friend always left unlocked. Jimmy’s view was that no one would ever be bothered breaking into the flat of the sneakiest thief in town. An unusual accolade to heap on oneself, but to be honest, that was what Jimmy was. And also odd, he was quite proud of the fact. It wasn’t that he stole anything of real worth, except for several items of interest to The Creed…but it was mostly random things, like the five trashcan lids that were his pride and joy.  
  
The door creaked open at Brian’s hard push, revealing to the two men a mountain of stuff piled in the middle of the first room.  
  
“Jesus, Rev…how much shit do you have in here?”  
  
“A lotta shit he shouldn’t have.”  
  
They both jumped at the disembodied voice, before realising it was just Zacky. He was slumped in a ratty looking couch, beer gripped in his right hand. His head was cocked to one side, a snide smirk on his face.  
  
“Jesus, Zack, how’d you get in here?” Jimmy asked, half-jokingly.  
  
Brian snorted. “The door was unlocked, Rev.”  
  
“True.”  
  
Zacky nodded. “Yep. Haven’t been here long, though. Shads dropped me off on the corner.”  
  
“Oh, yeah? He headed home, yet?”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes, his response sharp. “Yeah. ‘bout fucking time too.”  
  
“You sure he went back to his place? Val’s in a right stir about him.”  
  
“Didn’t she go back to work today?”  
  
“Yeah, Shads took her. But she was still upset. We dropped by the council before heading over here. She’s got too many things going in her head, she told us.” Brian walked across to the fridge as he spoke.  
  
Jimmy flopped on the floor next to the mechanic, nodding along to what his friend was explaining. Zacky’s brow furrowed as he listened, absently rubbing a thumb over the mouth of the beer bottle. He said nothing though as Brian continued.  
  
“What with the election and everything…and Shads being a real shit about everything.”  
  
“How do you mean?” Zacky asked. “I hadn’t noticed that?”  
  
Brian eyed him. “Well, I guess it isn’t as bad as all that. He’s just being a stubborn jerk, apparently.”  
  
“What’re  _you_  talking about, man? I’m just pissed at him for the whole thing with The Creed. You  _know_  that.”  
  
Jimmy lay back on the floor, and stretched his feet out. “It’s not something you would know, right? I mean, you’re not married into the family.”  
  
Brian opened the fridge, peering into see what was available, choosing a bottle of Jack. He glanced over his shoulder at his friends.  
  
“Exactly, it’s only something that Chelle and Val would’ve picked up on.”  
  
“What is it, though? Has he done something to Val?” Zacky got a strained look on his face. “Don’t tell me his famous temper’s gotten the better of him.”  
  
“No, nothing like that,” Brian assured him. “He loves Val too much to ever hurt her.”  
  
“So you say. We all know how shitty Matt can get about the littlest thing.” Zacky took a swig from his beer before he folded his arms over his chest and glared across the room at the other man.  
  
Brian snapped, “But, he’d never take it out on Val. She’d walk if he ever did that.”  
  
Jimmy interrupted then, his tone surprisingly solemn, “The Creed’s killing him. He needs to get out.”  
  
Brian and Zacky turned to him. Neither of them argued with the elder male’s statement. How could they? It was obvious to them that Matthew’s career was taking its toll on him. It was wearing them all down. But, it had destroyed their friend. Or at least, it had worn him out. To outsiders, to people who didn’t know Matthew Sanders the way they did, he looked like he could go on forever in his position. However, he was beginning to fray at the edges and only time would tell whether he would fold or not.  
  
Zacky shook his head at Jimmy before returning his sharp stare to Brian. “So, what was it?”  
  
“They’ve been arguing about a lot of trivial shit,” Brian sighed, propping his shoulder against the fridge door. “Got into a fight over Johnny…and other stuff like that.”  
  
Jimmy gave a crooked grin. “They’re acting like a married couple.”  
  
“Funny that,” Zacky mumbled.  
  
Brian lifted his free shoulder, letting his eyes roam over the junk in the room. “So, Sullivan. What shit have you got in here that you shouldn’t?”  
  
Jimmy just smirked in response, understanding his friend’s need to change the subject. Talking about Matthew could be extremely draining.  
  
“Oh, nothing really.”  
  
Zacky laughed, pushing up from the couch as he leaned over to lift something off a pile next to him.  
  
“You know what this is, Syn?”  
  
Brian tilted his head to one side as he took in what his friend was showing him. It was a worn cardboard case, with an equally faded image on the front of it. Zacky tossed it over to him. He caught it carefully and had to blink twice as he realised what it was he was holding.  
  
“Fuck…this is…” He turned it over his gaze travelling down the back of the case. “AC/DC. This is classic…” He grimaced shooting an almost accusing glare toward Jimmy. “And it’s contraband. Where’d you find this?”  
  
Jimmy chuckled. “Heirrison’s.”  
  
“How do  _you_  know it’s a classic, Syn?” Zacky cut in, a confused expression on his face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I thought you kept your nose clean?”  
  
Brian set the case down, and said, “I won’t break the law, but it doesn’t mean I don’t know anything about the outlaw bands that exist. Don’t forget, my dad’s a session muso. He hears things.” He shrugged. “Anyway, they’re an Australian band. And I’m not sure what sort of laws they have in that country. They might be different to over here.”  
  
“Yeah, makes sense. Still,” Zacky paused looking at Jimmy, “if The Creed catches you with that, and anything else you’ve got hidden here…”  
  
Jimmy rubbed at his jaw, before he muttered gruffly, “I know the consequences. I just don’t give a shit anymore.” He groaned. “It’s unfair. There’s nothing wrong with rock music. There’s nothing wrong with bands. It’s all shit, to be honest. Just a bunch of controlling, Nazi-like leaders wanting to come down on us people for having a good time.”  
  
The three men went silent after his outburst. They just stayed, looking at each other the words sitting like an uncomfortable fourth presence between them. Eventually Brian decided he couldn’t handle the quiet anymore because he started talking again, still on the same subject, but in a slightly lighter tone than what his friend had been using.  
  
“I feel a sense of déjà vu, like we’ve had this conversation before.”  
  
Zacky snorted. “Yeah, wasn’t it just the other day?”  
  
“Feels like there’s nothing much else to talk about these days.”  
  
Jimmy muttered, “It’s what’s always on my mind.”  
  
“Obviously.” Brian frowned then looked down at the AC/DC case again. “Hey, Rev?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You said you found this at Heirrison’s?”  
  
Jimmy blinked slowly at his friend before nodding in affirmation. “Everything else as well.”  
  
Brian kept his gaze on the case, jaw clenched. Zacky shifted uncomfortably on his seat watching his two friends. Jimmy scowled, before flopping back on the floor.  
  
“So, it was  _you_  who took the records from Heirrison’s.” It wasn’t quite a question.  
  
Jimmy rolled onto his side, as he pulled his long legs up into his chest. He nodded again, a tiny smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Crap,” Brian stated in a rough voice. “That’s just bad all round. If  _Matt_  finds out about this…”  
  
“You won’t tell him?” Jimmy almost pouted at his best friend.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and held out a hand to the elder man, shaking his head. “No.” His tone was reluctant as if he hated the thought of withholding secrets from his other friends. “No,” he repeated in a low voice. “Not unless he asks me directly.”  
  
“Whaddya mean?” Jimmy screwed up his face.  
  
“He means if Shads came along and asked him ‘was it Jimmy who took those records?’ he’d say yes. Right, Syn?” Zacky asked, in as equally low a tone as the other man.  
  
Brian nodded tightly, his features drawn.  
  
“Aw, fuck, Brian.” Jimmy slapped a palm against the floor.  
  
Brian opened his eyes and met his friend’s pained look. “I can’t lie to Matt.”  
  
“Well…yeah, but he won’t ask. Will he?”  
  
“Probably not. He’s got too much else to think about,” Zacky pointed out. “What with Johnny and all.”  
  
“Yeah. Tell us about that,” Brian turned to look at the mechanic. “You were with them all morning?”  
  
Zacky looked thoughtful for a moment. He gazed down into his beer bottle, as if the answers to everything that had happened in the past few days could be found inside the golden liquid. He rubbed at his face, pausing still for several long seconds. Then he looked up again, his expression dark.  
  
“All I got was a lot of unanswered questions.”  
  
“Huh? About what?”  
  
Zacky laughed bitterly. “Matt’s being fucking mysterious.” He dragged the fingers of his left hand through his hair, the spikes sticking up more than usual. “But, about Johnny…” He grimaced. “We took him to see his parents. That was good, actually.”  
  
Brian raised his eyebrows. “Wow. I haven’t heard from the Seward’s in a long time. How are they doing?”  
  
“Considering all the shit they’ve been through? Pretty well, actually.” Zacky smiled faintly. “They were so happy to see Johnny, though.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Brian leaned more against the fridge, toying with the cap on his bottle. “Six years is a long time to not see your son.”  
  
“Yeah, very true.” Zacky sucked at the piercings on his bottom lip, thinking on his friend’s statement for a moment.  
  
“What’s Matt being mysterious about?” Jimmy asked, seemingly out of the blue, interrupting the flow of the conversation.  
  
Zacky scoffed in reply, “Trust you to ask that.”  
  
“Well, you know me. You can’t just mention something like that off the cuff without expecting me to make a comment about it.”  
  
“Yeah, we know you,” Brian drawled in an amused tone. Jimmy was always into the obscure details that nobody else would normally pick up. Since they’d first met at school he’d forever been known for being a sticky-beak. Getting into everyone’s business and managing to drag the weirdest and wonderful tidbits of information from the people he met.  
  
“So?” Jimmy asked while waggling his eyebrows. “What was up with Matt?”  
  
Zacky sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t say.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I don’t fuckin’ know!” The exasperation in the mechanic’s voice was enough to make the other two men realise that whatever it was that Matt had done or said was really bothering him. And that he wasn’t just saying that their friend was acting strange; something really was up.  
  
Jimmy wrinkled the bridge of his nose. “That’s crazy…wonder what’s going on with him?”  
  
Zacky shook his head some more, and leaned it back against the chair. “I don’t know…he says he’s gonna explain shit…but he hasn’t said anything, yet.”  
  
“What’s he got to explain?” Brian asked, his brow furrowing at the thought that their friend had stuff hidden from them.  
  
“Oh, just some shit that happened with Johnny…” Zacky sounded pissed, and his tone suggested he wanted the subject dropped.  
  
Jimmy was like a dog with a bone, though, because he came back with, “What shit with Johnny?”  
  
“Ugh…I don’t even wanna talk about it…” Zacky grimaced as if he’d tasted something bad. “And, anyway, Shads made me promise not to say anything.” In fact, Matthew had practically ordered him not to tell anyone. He’d been extremely forceful about it. But, Zack didn’t want to think on that, because it made it look like Matt was being an ogre, and he wasn’t. The big man had just seemed overly stressed and that had bothered him.  
  
“So, you  _do_  know what’s up with Matt,” Jimmy said, his eyebrows lifting higher.  
  
“No. I don’t know what’s up with him. I know what I saw today, but that doesn’t mean I know what’s going on.” Zacky shut his eyes, resting his beer bottle against his stomach as he slid down in the chair.  
  
“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Jimmy muttered.  
  
Brian added, “That doesn’t sound like Shads.”  
  
Zacky flipped them off, snapping back, “Yeah, well that’s how it is.” He opened his eyes and glared at them both. “Don’t ask me to try and tell you shit I don’t know.”  
  
Brian held his hands up in a placating gesture. Jimmy slapped his palms against his knees in an exasperated motion. However, he said nothing; even he knew when to let things go, though, he took longer than most people.  
  
They went quiet for a few moments, again. Zacky sipped from his bottle, Brian did the same. Jimmy shuffled onto his stomach and gazed at his two friends. The silence stretched on, until Jimmy couldn’t handle it anymore.  
  
Jumping up to his feet, he grinned down at them. “Let me show you something.”  
  
Brian frowned. “Not something else illegal?”  
  
“No,” Jimmy smiled. “Nothing like that. Just…” He paused as he went behind the couch, and with a loud clatter, dragged out the rig he’d set up. “This is what I’ve been working on.”  
  
Zacky leaned forward on his seat, blinking hard. Brian set his bottle down and stared at the object perched in front of them.  
  
“Is that what I think it is?”  
  
Jimmy chuckled. Over the past few weeks, he had gathered not only his prized trashcan lids, but also an assortment of metal pipes, and using his rare talent for metal work, he had soldered the pieces together. In a nutshell he had created a makeshift drum kit. And it was what he’d been using to help create his masterpiece.  
  
“Yep.  _Requiem of a Garbologist_  will see the light of day, very soon,” Jimmy announced, his face splitting into the widest, brightest grin anyone could imagine.  
  
Brian groaned, “Unbelievable…”  
  
Zacky, though, couldn’t help but laugh. The expression on Jimmy’s face was just too comical for words, and the mechanic needed something to latch onto that wasn’t depressing or a mood killer. After the discussion they’d just had about Matt, anything, no matter how insane, or stupid, was better than going through that again. And hearing about Jimmy’s escapades, whatever they were, was always the best antidote to a shitty day.  
  
Always. Nothing ever changed there, and that was a good thing


	15. Change the mood

Sweat trickled from Matthew’s hairline; he grunted, setting the weight on its stand, blowing hard. His muscles ached, his arms, his back, all over. He’d worked his body hard, practically punishing himself. It was all part of his usual routine, though. Whenever he completed a task, he always wound down with a solid work out.  
  
He draped his arms over his knees, allowing his muscles to release as he supported his weight against the lower half of his body. Closing his eyes for a moment, Matt breathed out slowly; his shoulders slumped forward as he let himself go completely loose.  
  
“What are you doing, Shads?”  
  
He blinked several times, and lifted his head up slightly. It took him several moments to remember that he wasn’t alone in the gym then another few seconds to realise who had spoken to him. Johnny stood opposite him, a scowl set on his features. The shorter man was leaning against a stack of weights, one arm draped over a bar, other still clutching his bass.  
  
Since they had returned, Johnny had not left Matthew’s presence; it was as if the younger man had some kind of aversion to being alone. He hadn’t wanted to go back out to the tent in the yard. Instead, he trailed Matt around the house, like a little lost puppy.  
  
“Huh?” Matthew finally mumbled in response.  
  
He was still getting used to the fact that there was someone else in the house with him, besides his wife and their dog. Of course, Val wasn’t there, and Bella was outside, but that was beside the point. He was comfortable with his solitude when he was away from the barracks, and having Johnny there was a little unsettling.  
  
Johnny wrinkled his nose. “Why are you doing that?”  
  
“Why am I doing what?” Matt stretched his right leg out along the bench and rubbed at the inside of his thigh.  
  
The younger male rolled his eyes. “Killing yourself.”  
  
Matthew glowered darkly at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“You’re not pissed at yourself for what happened today, are you? I mean…if that were the case, why would you have done any of it?” Johnny looked genuinely confused.  
  
The bigger man stared at him for a long moment. Then he sighed, propping his elbows against his knees. He really wasn’t sure how he felt about the day’s venture. He couldn’t begin to explain the emotions that had come over him throughout the day. He especially couldn’t explain any of it to the man standing in front of him.  
  
Matthew decided he had to say something, though; so, he said in a soft tone, “I’m not pissed, Christ. Everything that happened today… I don’t know what to think of it. Just…” He paused to look at Johnny, his brow furrowed. “I didn’t think you were talking to me.”  
  
Johnny scoffed at the abrupt change of direction. “I just want to know why you’re doing all this.”  
  
There was really only one honest answer to that question, Matthew knew that but he wasn’t ready to voice it. It was far too close to home.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” he finally answered. “Things change, that’s all.” And how cliché a statement that was, but Matt didn’t have the energy to care. He just wanted to end the conversation. Or at least change the topic. He glanced at the younger man again. “Is that thing glued to you, Christ?”  
  
Johnny blinked, before lowering his gaze to the instrument that he still held close to his chest. He shook his head a little.  
  
Matthew snorted as he swung his feet down to the floor and stood up. “We’ll have to put it somewhere safe…can’t have it out here.” His brow furrowed for a moment, thoughts passing across his eyes.  
  
Johnny tilted his head to the side. “Where?”  
  
A tiny smirk curled at the corners of Matthew’s lips. “I’ve got the perfect place.” He paused, the smile faltering slightly. “You can’t tell anyone, though…”  
  
Johnny’s eyes narrowed, but all he said was, “Who am I supposed to tell?”  
  
Matthew mentally slapped himself for that one. After six years in the clink, of course there wouldn’t be anyone the younger man could speak to. Most likely, all of his friends from his previous life had moved on. No one ever wanted to have anything to do with someone who had gotten into trouble with the law. Especially if The Creed was involved.  
  
“Alright…” Matthew grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack to the left of the bench. Slinging it around his shoulders, he made for a door at the back of the gym.  
  
The gym was situated at the western corner of the bungalow furthest away from the street. It was quite large, taking up almost a quarter of the house. It had taken several years for Matt to collect the equipment he needed to fully kit out the room, but he now had a complete workout setup, meaning he didn’t need a membership at any local club. As the commander of The Creed it wouldn’t have been right for him to work out anywhere other than the barracks, anyway, but when he wasn’t on site he liked to keep up his fitness.  
  
Val, of course, had been a little weird about the room being turned into a gym. When they’d bought the place she had envisioned the room as an entertaining area. However, Matt had insisted, and she’d relented after he’d promised her the world and more. Not that he’d been able to keep that particular oath…he knew he’d let her down on so many different occasions.  
  
But, there was another purpose for the gym.  
  
When Matthew had been hunting through the real estate guides for the perfect home, he had kept a careful eye out for any property that had a basement. Not many would have one, considering that New Huntington was built on the coast. However, there were certain areas that were elevated enough to have patches of land which could be hollowed out beneath the buildings.  
  
As luck would have it, he had come across the bungalow not long after he started his search, and it had exactly what he was looking for. A subterranean bunker, with the house above it. It was perfect. From the outside of the home, there was no way to tell that there was even a basement. And the only entrance was a single door in the largest room in the house. The one that he’d turned into the gym.  
  
He stood at the threshold, brow drawn tight, before looking back at Johnny who had followed him to the door.  
  
“Remember…”  
  
“My lips are sealed,” Johnny assured him.  
  
Matthew nodded, as he pulled the key from his back pocket and unlocked the door with a click. He motioned for Johnny to go ahead of him; then he stepped in behind him, shutting the door and flicking a switch on the wall beside them.  
  
Johnny blinked several times beneath the garish glow of a single light bulb swinging above their heads. It lit the start of a set of wooden stairs that lead down into darkness.  
  
“What’s down here?” Johnny asked, looking over his shoulder at the bigger man.  
  
Matthew’s jaw tightened slightly, before he said, “You’ll see. Go down the stairs.”  
  
The smaller man hesitated, as he gazed down the steps, obviously a little reluctant to just step down into the dark. Matthew nudged at his back, softly.  
  
“Go on. I’m right behind you.”  
  
Johnny nodded as he stepped down onto the first step; the wood creaked faintly, but didn’t give. The younger male took that as a good sign and finally proceeded to descend into the darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Unbelievable…” Johnny murmured for about the tenth time since the two men had set foot in the basement room. His bass lay forgotten to one side as he turned slow circles around the large space, looking up at the ceiling and all around him at the walls. Matthew leaned back against a desk which was propped against the eastern wall of the basement, watching the younger man as a tiny smile played across his lips.  
  
Plastered across the walls were several giant posters of the five same men. In large bold, curly type, emblazoned across each poster was the name Rebel Assassin. Beneath each poster was a plaque with the name and date each poster was produced.  
  
Johnny cast a stunned eye over them, before he turned to Matthew with a frown.  
  
“Why do you have these?”  
  
Matthew licked at his lips before he answered, “I found them in The Locker. Thought they set the mood.”  
  
“Mood? For what?”  
  
He didn’t answer right away. Straightening, he walked over to join Johnny in the middle of the room. He indicated the largest poster, which was almost full length, and true to size of the five men.  
  
“See the guy in the middle?”  
  
Johnny blinked. “The one with the bandana and Aviators?”  
  
“Mhm.” Matthew smirked. “That’s Eli Masters. Frontman. He was kind of a pioneer of the new sound that came out in the early sixties. Was a bit of an outcast of society. See the sleeves?”  
  
Johnny tilted his head to one side. “Those are different…”  
  
“He was the first guy outside of a motorcycle gang to go for the full sleeve look,” Matthew explained. “Before that, most metal musicians were less adventurous with their ink work.” He chuckled as he added, “His ink was the inspiration for my own.”  
  
That surprised the younger man; he glanced sideways at the T-One. “Really?”  
  
“Uhuh. Well, at least…he inspired me to go for the full sleeves. The actual artwork I chose is different.”  
  
Johnny’s eyes darted to the bigger man’s muscled arms. “Yeah, yours are pretty cool.” Then he returned his gaze to the poster. “Who’re the others?”  
  
Matthew folded his arms over his chest, as he thought for a moment. Then he nodded a little. “Guy on the far right, the one with the curly afro, that’s Tyler Jackson. Rhythm guitar. Apparently had the voice of an angel.” He tilted his head as he continued. “On the far left is ‘Mr Tough Guy’, lead guitar… he had a reputation with the ladies…mostly bad, though.”  
  
“Who’s the bassist?”  
  
“One on Eli’s left. Jacob Fenton. Interesting character. Never talked much.”  
  
Johnny stepped closer to look at the man standing next to the frontman. Jacob Fenton was a stocky fellow, with a dark stare and grim smile. His hair was swept back; his style was almost sixties/seventies grunge. He glowered out from the poster with a look that spoke volumes: It’s us…against the world.  
  
Johnny moved back and looked at Matthew. “And, the drummer?”  
  
Matthew lifted a hand to point at the figure to Eli’s right. “Matthew Pasan. He’s the one who named the band. They used to call him ‘The Assassin’.”  
  
“Oh…was he the one who tried to kill that politician?”  
  
Matthew snorted. “That’s how the story goes.” He walked over to the desk again and parked his ass in the swivel chair, which was positioned in front of an opened laptop.  
  
Johnny frowned. “Story?”  
  
“The government made a lot of shit up back then,” the bigger male growled, a hint of disgust in his tone.  
  
Johnny blinked. “I don’t get you.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Well, you…you work for The Creed.”  
  
Matthew arched an eyebrow. “And?”  
  
“Why do you have posters of  _that_  band all over these walls? And how do you know all this shit? And…and…what do you mean the government made up shit?” Johnny was confused now. He didn’t understand what was going on, and it was unsettling. He shook his head hard as he tried to figure out what was doing. “I mean…having those here…isn’t that illegal? I didn’t think you were one to break the law?”  
  
Matthew stared at the younger male for a long moment, face completely blank, inscrutable. Then he sighed deeply as he turned his head to the laptop, and hit the on button.  
  
“Here, let me show you something.”  
  
Johnny came over to lean against the desk, and craned his neck so he could see the screen. Matthew angled the monitor as the system logged in. The younger man couldn’t help but smile at the desktop wallpaper that was revealed. It was a photo of Matthew with his wife Valary at their wedding.  
  
“You two look happy, there…” Johnny murmured.  
  
Matthew looked at the photo for a long moment before calling up a window that he’d had open earlier. He never actually shut his computer down, just left it hibernating while he was out of the house.  
  
Tapping several keys, he logged onto a program which he’d downloaded to keep his files organised. Val was always on about him being messy, and not having things where he could get easy access. He would beg to differ, considering in his work life he was totally against chaos. Order was the way he liked it. Still, when it came to his personal ‘junk’ that was another story altogether.  
  
Hence the program he had bought off a friend,  _iPro_ , which was a freeware program that documented every file on his system. He frowned a little, as he scrolled down the list, finding the file that he wanted to show Johnny.  
  
Matthew called up the file, a video which was backdated a year ago. He glanced over his shoulder at Johnny.  
  
“Watch this…”  
  
Johnny frowned not moving for a moment. “What is it?”  
  
Matthew sighed, clenching his jaw slightly. “Just watch it, Christ. It’ll answer some of those questions you just asked me…” Which really was the only reason he was doing any of this.  
  
Aside from the basement being the perfect place to hide Johnny’s bass, Matt had also decided to let him in onto something he hadn’t even let his closest friends know. It wasn’t a decision he’d come to easily, or made lightly, but considering the position he was in, and also the situation he had found himself in, having to take Johnny in, he believed it was worth it. Besides all that, it wasn’t as if Johnny would blab to anyone. The kid had barely spoken to anyone for the past six years, and as he had so bluntly pointed out earlier it wasn’t like he knew anyone to say anything to.  
  
Of course, Matthew was somewhat nervous. He had been stewing over whether he should show the younger man what he was about to show him. Had even considered showing Zacky earlier. Wanted to, in fact, especially after his friend kept badgering him about what was going on with him, and the whole visit to the Locker and everything else.  
  
But, having decided against that idea, a part of him was now fighting to show someone, to share with anyone what was going inside his head. A scary thought, considering how private a person he was most of the time, but after all the niggling things that had been said by his friends over the past few days, and even longer before that, weeks, months. Especially Jimmy’s continuous ranting about The Creed and about how rock bands were illegal; it was slowly beginning to wear him down.  
  
Matthew sighed again and pushed back from the desk, standing. “Here, sit down…”  
  
Johnny, who still hadn’t moved, slid onto the seat and gripped the armrests, squeezing them nervously. He lifted his gaze to meet the bigger male’s. Matthew leaned over him and hit the play button.  
  
“Watch.”  
  
Johnny lowered his eyes to the screen, a bemused expression on his face. But as the video began to play his eyes widened, and he leaned forward to get closer to the monitor.


	16. "I'm listening."

It was a very subdued, withdrawn Johnny who sat across from Matthew at the kitchen table, as Val served dinner, chatting away about her day’s work. After they had left the basement, the younger male had occupied himself with wandering the house like a lonely ghost, obviously deep in thought. He was shocked, which was entirely expected of him considering what he’d seen.  
  
Matthew’s little video was a surprise package, even to him. A year had gone since he’d filmed himself, and a year had gone since he’d watched it. In fact he couldn’t even remember ever watching it back after that. The recording had taken place at such an odd, random time of the year. Between the insanity of end of year functions and parties, it was just another thing in his busy December calendar that was then swept aside for the New Year. Of course, he didn’t forget what it was that he said and did on that small piece of film, he just hadn’t taken the time to go over it again since.  
  
Seeing Johnny’s reaction to it had inexplicably warmed something in Matthew’s heart, stirred some inner emotion that he hadn’t felt in a long while. And, watching it himself, made him realise that no matter how hard he worked to uphold and maintain the laws, his heart was no longer in it. He was very, very close to giving out. And that could only mean one thing. It was time to  _get_  out.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Huh?” Matthew blinked, realising Val was looking directly at him, her eyebrows raised questioningly at him.  
  
Val sighed, “I said, do you want some chicken?”  
  
“Oh, right. Thanks,” he smiled as she dished several pieces onto his plate.  
  
Val served herself last as she sat down opposite her husband. “So, how did things go with Johnny’s parents?”  
  
Johnny looked up from his plate, as Matthew tilted his head, brow furrowed faintly.  
  
“Why don’t you ask him, Val?”  
  
Val grimaced apologetically before she turned her gaze to the younger man. “Johnny?”  
  
“Uhuh?” He met her eyes and frowned a little.  
  
“How was it?”  
  
Johnny dropped his stare back to his plate, and pushed some of the food around with his fork. He hunched up his shoulders for a moment then allowed them to slump. For a few minutes it seemed he wouldn’t respond, but then he looked up again and muttered in a barely audible tone.  
  
“Interesting.”  
  
Matthew blinked at that, shaking his head. “That’s it? Come on, it was good, wasn’t it? To see your parents and all…”  
  
Johnny lifted his shoulders in a noncommittal gesture then returned his concentration to the food in front of him. The bigger man pulled a face.  
  
“Matt,” Val admonished her husband. “If that’s all he wants to say, just let him be.”  
  
Matthew held his hand up in a placating gesture as he pushed his own plate away from him. “Alright, I was just saying.”  
  
Val gave him a funny look. “Anyway, what else did you two get up to? You can’t have been at the Seward’s all day.”  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause where Matt found himself just staring at his wife. She raised her eyebrows at him her look pointed. He sighed, as he propped his elbows against the edge of the table. He wasn’t exactly sure how to go about explaining what they’d done, considering the legality issues behind it all. But, he didn’t want to be dishonest.  
  
Val frowned at his hesitation, though. “Matt? Are you up to something?”  
  
“What? Why’d you ask that?” Matthew asked, frowning as well.  
  
“You don’t usually take this long to tell me how your day went.”  
  
“I hardly ever tell you how my day went. It’s usually always the same.”  
  
“Not this time. It’s not every day you have Luke’s younger brother with you,” she pointed out.  
  
“Shit, Val,” Matt groaned. “I can’t believe you brought Luke up.”  
  
At the mention of his elder brother’s name, Johnny interrupted, shocking the couple to a standstill.  
  
“Shut up about my brother!”  
  
They turned as one to the younger man.  
  
“What?” Matthew said his voice tense.  
  
Johnny glared at him. “Just stop saying his name.”  
  
Val sucked at her bottom lip before mumbling an apology, but it was as if she wasn’t even in the room because Johnny only focussed his attention on Matt.  
  
“You don’t fucking say his name, okay? Just…stop…okay,” he trailed off, a slight tremor in his voice.  
  
Matthew sighed, “Okay, I’m sorry.” He pushed away from the table, taking his plate with him. Val watched him as he headed for the kitchen sink, before looking back at the younger male.  
  
Johnny had his head down his hand gripping his fork tightly. His knuckles were white from the hold he had on the utensil.  
  
“Johnny?” she whispered tentatively.  
  
He shook his head, but said, “I miss him. Every day. And, I hate…” his voice petered out as he sniffed a little.  
  
Valary sat there opposite Johnny uncertain what to do or say, but she didn’t have to ponder that for too long because Johnny lifted his head and continued talking. Which considering how quiet he’d been over dinner, was a surprise.  
  
“I hate all the stupid laws. I wish someone would do something to change it…” He shot a look toward Matt that Val couldn’t decipher. It confused her, almost as much as the look her husband gave Johnny in return. Matthew’s expression was dark, as he rolled his eyes toward him.  
  
The smaller male grunted in disgust before he blurted out, “You’re such a hypocrite.”  
  
Val blinked her eyes moving between the two men. She kept quiet though. It wasn’t often anyone confronted Matt over anything, and aside from the argument he’d had with Zacky earlier in the week, it was a very rare occurrence that anyone would call him out for anything at all. She wanted to see, hear how he would respond.  
  
Matthew set his plate down in the sink then gripped the edge of the basin hard. The tendons in his wrists stood out, his muscles tightened visibly. He closed his eyes for a long moment before speaking through gritted teeth.  
  
“I’m the TaskerOne of The Creed; I can’t do anything that’d fuck up my career.”  
  
Johnny scoffed, “But you hate all this as much as I do. As much as your friends do. You admitted as much on that video.”  
  
“Jesus, Christ.” Matthew turned around, and took a step toward the smaller man who actually shrank into his seat. “Nobody knows about that except for you.”  
  
Johnny cringed at the anger in his voice.  
  
Val blinked, shooting a surprised glance at her husband. “What is he talking about?”  
  
Matthew shook his head. His wife stood, glaring at him.  
  
“Don’t you do that to me, Matthew. Don’t you shut me out. I want to know.”  
  
He met her furious gaze, and sighed dragging his fingers over his shorn hair. “Val…” He cleared his throat roughly. “Look, at the end of last year I was out of it. Exhausted from the year…and I was just pissed at a lot of things.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, I recorded a bit of a rant…because, I don’t know. I needed to let it out.” Matt shrugged, leaning back against the bench.  
  
Val’s mouth turned down at the corners. “Because you’d rather vent to yourself then tell your wife, who could possibly help you out?”  
  
Matthew grimaced, but she didn’t let him defend himself. “Oh, no wait, that’s not something you’d do because that’d be a sign of weakness.”  
  
“Val…”  
  
“No, you know I’m right. You don’t like to be seen as soft by anyone. But, y’know of all the people you could trust, your wife happens to be one of them.”  
  
Matt stared at her, and then said, “We weren’t even married then.”  
  
For a moment there was silence, and then Johnny, inexplicably began to laugh. Long and hard and as if he would burst at any moment. Val and Matt turned to stare at him, then looked back at each other. The absurdity of the moment finally dawned on them and Matt let out a soft chuckle. Val smiled faintly, shaking her head.  
  
But then she got serious again. Johnny’s amusement subsided and he went back to being quiet on his chair. Val looked up at her husband.  
  
“I’m still right, though.”  
  
Matthew folded his arms over his chest and nodded, not wanting to continue the one-sided argument with her.  
  
“Well?” Val snapped.  
  
He said, with a confused look, “Well, what?”  
  
“Aren’t you going to say anything?”  
  
“To what?”  
  
“To what I just said.”  
  
Matthew blinked. “What do you want me to say? Oh, ‘you’re so right,  _darling_. I’m a closed off bastard, who doesn’t want to seem weak’.” He rolled his eyes. “What the hell good is that supposed to do?”  
  
Val slid back down on her chair and leaned forward against the table, smearing her hands over her face. She shook her head a little, unable to meet her husband’s gaze anymore. The atmosphere in the room had tightened and even Johnny could feel the tension between the couple. He sank down on his chair so as to become as unnoticeable as possible, giving them a semblance of privacy. Not that it made much difference.  
  
After a few minutes, Matthew turned and walked out of the room, without another word, or another glance back. Val stayed at the table for a moment, before pushing her chair and getting up. She glanced absently over at Johnny.  
  
“I’ll set up the spare room for you.”  
  
Johnny started, opening his mouth, but she held up a hand and shook her head. “You’re not going back to that tent. If Matt says anything, tell him I’m fine with it.”  
  
Johnny nodded; Val added, not really speaking to him anymore, “If he’s going to go showing you, personal stuff that he won’t talk to me about…” She didn’t finish just went over to the sink and proceeded to clear up the dishes.  
  
Johnny observed her in silence for several moments, but then spoke up, his voice scratchy. “Um…Val, I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but…” He paused, getting up and walking over to stand at the other end of the bench.  
  
She looked up at him. “But?”  
  
“Do you want me to do that?” Johnny pointed with his chin at the dishes.  
  
Val blinked several times as if she was surprised at the male’s offer. She had to pull her mind together before she could formulate a response.  
  
“Um, sure…if you want.”  
  
Johnny shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts and mumbled in response, “You could…um…go and see how  _he’s_  doing…” He said this in a low voice because he didn’t want to appear as if he was telling her what to do. It wasn’t his place, after all.  
  
Val smiled a little, realising almost in an instant what the younger male was doing. He obviously had sensed the tension; it was pretty hard to miss. She had felt it. It was almost a tangible thing. She removed her hands from the basin and stepped back.  
  
“The detergent’s in the cupboard under the basin. Just stack the plates on the rack when you’re finished.”  
  
Johnny smiled for the first time since they’d been in the kitchen. “I know how to wash dishes, Valary.”  
  
Val laughed, “Sorry, of course. Most people do…um…well, I’ll leave you to it. Will you be alright here?”  
  
Johnny nodded as he moved in front of the sink.  
  
Val looked at him for a moment longer; he flashed a half-hearted smile at her. She patted the edge of the bench then made for the door. She paused to look back at him. He waved a hand at her. Sighing, she turned and left the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Val walked into the bedroom she could see Matthew on the bed, his big body still. He lay face down with his head burrowed against his pillow. He’d stripped down to his shorts and she could see the taut lines of muscle running the length of his back. She hesitated a moment before she climbed up on the bed, kicking her shoes off on the way.  
  
Matt didn’t move, until she settled next to him and placed a hand against his back. With a grunt, he turned his head so he could look at her.  
  
“Hey,” she said with a small smile.  
  
“Hey…” Matt murmured as he reached for her free hand. Val allowed him to take hold of it and just watched as he began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. It was a bit awkward because of the fact that he was on his stomach and she was positioned on her side next to him, but it was obvious he didn’t want to move, yet.  
  
Val squeezed at his hand. “I’m sorry about before.”  
  
Matthew shook his head, pressing his lips against the tips of her fingers.  
  
Val started, “I shouldn’t have-”  
  
“Shhh, Val…you were right.” Matthew looked into her eyes, expression grave. He continued before she could protest, “You were right to say all that.” He closed his eyes for a moment, so he didn’t see her shake her head at him. When he opened them again he could see the pained look on her face. “What?”  
  
Val cleared her throat, but instead of saying what she really wanted to – ‘sorry for suggesting you’re weak’, she said, “Saying it in front of Johnny probably wasn’t the wisest move, though.”  
  
He chuckled. “Maybe not. But…you were still right.” He shifted onto his side so he could push her hair from her face. They were quiet for a moment as they observed each other. Then he added, “I’m not very good at talking about things like this.”  
  
Val settled on her side, not knowing whether she should agree with him or not. She didn’t want to upset him by suggesting she thought badly of him in any way. His temper was not something she wanted to trigger. Nor did she want him to think that she didn’t support him in every way.  
  
Matthew knew her mind, though and said with a hint of bitterness, “You agree with that, don’t you.”  
  
“Matt…” she sighed but said nothing more. He didn’t press and just continued to stroke her hand.  
  
After a few minutes, he shifted again, propping his cheek against his hand and looking down at her. “Tell me about your day?”  
  
Val narrowed her eyes slightly at him. “I already did.”  
  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t really paying attention,” Matthew admitted, which shocked her a little. Normally he would have argued her point or just shut himself down and not responded to her statement at all. But, he had been acting somewhat different ever since she’d arrived home and part of her had to concede it was a surprise. It reminded her a little of how he used to be when they were a younger. Familiar, yet strange all at once.  
  
Keeping all those thoughts quiet, Val looked at him to gauge his mood – still tensed, but a little more relaxed than earlier - before she said, “Okay…I can do that.”  
  
He smiled and rested his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes again. Giving her hand a light touch he muttered, “I’m listening.”  
  
And so Val proceeded to regale her husband with the goings on at the council that day. He listened with his eyes shut, but his face turned toward her. She could tell he was concentrating by the way his expressions changed, and the fact that he made muttered responses whenever he wanted her to clarify something.  
  
The normality of the moment was heart wrenching for Valary, because she knew it probably wouldn’t last. But, she would take whatever time she could with Matt no matter what guise it came in, and she would savour it for as long as she was able. And even though Johnny was probably no more than a hundred feet away in the kitchen, it felt as if it was just her and Matt in the house and that was a good feeling.


	17. Bass, stripes and that letter

“So, have you let him set it up, yet?”  
  
It was early. The tantalising aroma of freshly fried bacon wafted across the large kitchen-dining room. Johnny was still asleep. Only the couple were in the room. Matthew stood at the stove, his eyes fixed on the hot skillet. Valary sat at the table, observing him with sharp eyes. He pondered her question as he flipped a strip of bacon from the pan to one of the plates sitting to the side.  
  
“I should,” he finally answered. “That was the point, really.” Matthew glanced over at her absently casting an appreciative look at her appearance. Even in the simple shift and denim shorts that she usually wore at breakfast time, she looked sexy. At least to him. He liked the way they showed off her womanly curves.  
  
Val recognised the look in her husband’s eyes and smirked a little, knowing his mind. “Well, do it today. Nothing else for you to do, right?”  
  
Matthew shook his head returning his gaze to the next piece of bacon. “Nope.” He moved the meat around with the tongs. “You got work?”  
  
Val nodded as she watched him work the tongs like a pro. The tendons in his forearm stretched and tightened, the muscles flexed as he twisted them, flicking the bacon over the heat. She enjoyed watching him, no matter what it was he was doing. Matt could be mowing the lawn and she’d be into it. Not that he did that much; they hired a gardener to work on the place, considering they were both working professionals.  
  
“Yeah,” she murmured. “No rest for the wicked, as they say.”  
  
“Hah, you saying you’re wicked?” The corners of Matt’s mouth twitched a little.  
  
Val laughed, the sound causing the hairs on his arms to tingle. “Only in bed, my love,” she answered. He shot her a look, one eyebrow lifted.  
  
He pointed the spatula at her. “Watch it, or I won’t let you leave the house.” His voice took on a rough edge, a hint of tease thrown in. She flashed an innocent smile his way before leaning over to look at the paper that was spread open in front of her.  
  
“Hey, there’s an article on Papa Gates.”  
  
Brian’s dad, Brian Haner Snr, was affectionately known as Papa Gates as a nod to Brian  _Jnr_ ’s nickname, Synyster Gates. That was a whole story in and of itself. Back in their young and wild days the four boys had given each other aliases to call each other by, basically to piss people off. Of course, now they just did it because they were so used to interchanging their real names with the nicknames that it was automatic. Matt’s name, though, was the only one that had taken on a new level of meaning. Anyway, Brian’s dad, being a political entertainer and session muso, had decided he wanted in on his son’s name game.  
  
Judging by the header in the paper that morning, the media had quickly caught on.  
  
“What’s it say?” Matthew asked as he dished the rest of the bacon out and started on the eggs. He listened with one ear to Val’s reply while concentrating on cracking them without getting shells in the skillet.  
  
“‘Papa Gates has promised the world to New Huntington.’ That’s the headline.” Val lifted the paper and squinted at the smaller print that made up the main article. “It’s talking about how he’s promising to make changes that will make the ‘lifestyle’ better for the residents’ here. Doesn’t say how, though.”  
  
Matthew snorted as he finished the eggs and prepared the dishes. “Typical political spin.”  
  
“Yeah, exactly the type of spin that Elliott wants to stay away from.” Val set the paper back down as Matt came over with two plates, and put them down on the table. “He reckons none of it works.”  
  
“Probably true,” Matthew mused as he settled on the chair across from her. Picking up his fork, he stabbed at a piece of bacon before looking at her with a crooked grin. “Funny thing, Val. Papa G’s such a crazy guy and El’s the exact opposite. But they both do what’s least expected of them.”  
  
Val shrugged as she pushed her food around her plate. “Guess even Papa G knows when to be serious.”  
  
“Yeah, people are such surprising creatures,” Matt muttered before stuffing his mouth with the bacon on the end of his fork. As he did a thought popped into his head. He wasn’t just talking about his friend’s father, or the Mayor. Deep down, he realised he was talking about himself as much as anyone he knew. That revelation unnerved him, though.  
  
Being so strong on order and predictability, Matt wasn’t comfortable with the fact that there were things hidden inside him that even he was unsure about. However, at the same time he wasn’t actually all that surprised. It wasn’t as if the thoughts he’d been having about certain things in his life had just come upon him. They had had time to brew inside his mind. He was just apprehensive of what it would mean if he acted upon those thoughts. Not that he would allow such fear of the consequences to change his thoughts. Yet, having been in The Creed for over six years had made him cautious of his thoughts and how they would affect the people around him. One reason why he rarely spoke his mind, even to those closest to him.  
  
Forcing his mind from his introspection, Matt glanced toward the kitchen doorway, his eyes drawn there as a moth to the flame. Johnny was standing there his arms crossed over his chest, one hand tugging at the T-shirt he was wearing. It was one of Matt’s and was obviously too large for him. He looked a little lost in it.  
  
Afterward, Matt wondered if he hadn’t just heard the younger man coming down the hall. Because he had no idea why he would have looked in that direction otherwise.  
  
“Hey,” he said softly, so as not to spook the younger male, “we’re just having breakfast, want anything?”  
  
Johnny took a moment to respond, but eventually shook his head and mumbled, “Not hungry.”  
  
“Okay,” Matt, not one for labouring the point once he thought it was made, returned to his food.  
  
Val smiled toward Johnny, “Grab a seat.”  
  
Johnny rubbed at his stomach as he accepted her invitation, and walked into the kitchen, joining them at the table. Matthew shifted over a little so he could sit beside him. The younger man flashed a sleepy smile at the bigger man, before he slouched on a chair.  
  
Quiet settled over them as the couple finished their breakfast. Johnny continued to fiddle with the shirt, staring down at the surface of the table. Matthew pushed his final piece of bacon around in the egg yolk watching as the juices soaked into the meat. Val flipped through the paper while she chewed slowly on her last mouthful of egg.  
  
And then the doorbell chimed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Brian Haner Snr stood on the threshold and surveyed the Sanders’ front yard, thinking about how much work had gone into the two large garden beds, filled with the lovely native Blue Blossoms – _Ceanothus thyrsiflorus_  - that grew all over New Huntington. It was a testament to the young couple’s love for their city, he knew and he admired that. Aside from the fact that Matthew was one of his son’s best friends, Brian respected the young man no end.  
  
“Papa G?”  
  
He turned his head at Matt’s voice. The front door was open and the younger male was gazing quizzically out at him. Brian Snr smiled.  
  
“Hey, thought I’d come by for a bit.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be working?”  
  
Brian Snr snorted, “Might ask the same of you, son.”  
  
“That’s a long story,” Matt said, as his brow furrowed. The elder male lifted his eyebrows. “Come on in, I’ll tell you ‘bout it.”  
  
“Hah, story time with M Shadows,” Brian Snr quipped as he stepped past him. Matthew just rolled his eyes and followed him back into the house.  
  
Brian Snr headed directly for the living room; as they entered Val walked through on her way back to the bedroom. She halted when she saw the visitor, soft smile lighting up her face.  
  
“Brian.”  
  
“Morning, Val,” he reached out to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed him to squeeze her.  
  
“Hey, good to see you.”  
  
“Right back atcha,” Brian Snr rubbed her shoulders. “Thought I’d come babysit your husband for you.”  
  
Val giggled, cheeks flushing a little. “Honestly, he needs it.”  
  
“Hey!” Matt growled, but the corners of his mouth were twitching in amusement. Val turned her head to look at him. “I’m not a baby,” he protested, giving her a look. She just winked at him then gave the elder male a serious look.  
  
“Keep him company; I have to go to work.”  
  
Brian Snr nodded, “Don’t you worry about Matt. I’ll keep him busy.”  
  
“I’m standing right here,” Matt grumbled at them. Val pressed a small hand against his left bicep. He glanced down at her.  
  
She said, softly, “And you’ll still be here when I get home?”  
  
He met her eyes and saw the hope and love in her warm gaze. Touching the back of his right hand to her cheek, he nodded.  
  
“Count on it, Hun.”  
  
Val leaned into his hand, smiling at him then she moved away, waving before leaving the room. Matthew watched her leave, his thoughts focussed on the fact that she was working and he was…not. It still bothered him that he had to stay at home while she went and did the making money thing.  
  
Sighing, he turned to Brian Snr, “I need a drink.”  
  
“At nine in the morning?” the elder male cocked an eyebrow. Matthew lifted his shoulders. “I didn’t think you drank much?” Brian Snr added.  
  
Matt didn’t bother responding to that statement, because they both knew what his answer would be. It was true he wasn’t much of a drinker, but everyone had a bit to drink when something was stressing them out. He was no exception. Flashing a smile at the elder male he just shrugged again and headed back for the kitchen.  
  
Johnny was still in there and when the two men walked in he glanced up a look of surprise ghosting across his face upon recognising the elder man.  
  
“Mr Haner?”  
  
Brian Snr blinked then shook his head. “Johnny. What’re you doing here, I thought you were-”  
  
“He’s not,” Matthew interrupted before the moment turned awkward. “He’s staying here with us. Long story.” As he spoke, Matt walked into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge. Brian Snr leaned against the bench head cocked to one side.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yes,” Matt nodded as he grabbed a bottle of water and tossed one to the other man. “Giving him a break.”  
  
“From what?”  
  
“From…” Matt frowned, looking over toward Johnny. He was listening while still eating his breakfast. “From everything.”  
  
“Ah, okay. And, what about you? How come you’re not down at the barracks?” Brian watched as Matt popped the cap on his water. The younger man seemed reluctant to answer the question. He shifted on his feet and leaned back against the fridge a closed expression coming over his face. “Matt?”  
  
Matthew tilted his bottle staring down into the clear liquid. “Got time off,” he finally said no inflection in his voice. He looked up at Brian Snr. “Trying to figure out what to do with myself.” He licked at his top lip before adding, “Trying to stay out of trouble.” He scrunched up his face and gave a harsh laugh. “Bit hard, though.”  
  
Brian Snr scoffed an edge of sarcasm to his tone, “You’d never get into trouble.”  
  
It wasn’t common knowledge, but the elder male knew Matthew well enough to know that trouble was in fact his middle name. From the fights he used to get into at high school to the inconsistencies’ in the way he felt about his profession, Matthew Sanders was not the straitlaced person he liked to front as.  
  
Of course, the elder Haner was one of the only people in New Huntington that really knew Matthew’s mind. Brian Snr was, in a way, the younger male’s closest mentor. Since his parents had moved away to be with his younger sister, she was a professional basketball player and played for a team on the other side of the country, Matt had turned to his friends’ parents for support. And somehow he had gravitated to Brian’s dad, the elder Haner holding a similar mindset to his.  
  
And so, his statement held a lot of meaning that no one else would pick up on.  
  
Matthew smirked at him, “You would know, Papa G.”  
  
“Indeed. Tell me, you get up to anything interesting lately?”  
  
“Well,” Matthew hesitated for a split second then said, “I got you something.”  
  
Brian Snr lifted his eyebrows. Johnny, who had finished, looked over as well a curious expression on his face.  
  
“What is it?” Brian Snr asked. His curiosity was piqued. Something about the way the younger male had revealed that tidbit of information caused several different thoughts to stir in his mind. But most prevalent was the thought that Matt was up to something.  
  
Matthew pushed away from the fridge and made for the door, speaking over his shoulder, “C’mon, I’ll show you.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
The custom Schechter was a marvel of modern design. Brian Snr did not think he had seen a guitar so well made in his many years of being a session musician. The black and white stripes gave the instrument an elegant yet distinguished body, the perfect match for a man with dignified tastes.  
  
He stared down at the guitar with mixed emotions. The first time he’d held the instrument had been after he’d had it commissioned three years previously. But, he had known back then that he couldn’t risk being caught with it. It was an electric guitar and he had no need for it because he already had one that was provided him by the government. And if he were to be honest, it was in fact illegal for him to have had it produced. So, he’d gotten rid of it, anonymously leaving it at the Creed barracks for them to pick up and store away.  
  
Brian Snr could not fathom why Matthew would be returning it to him now. But, judging by the shit-eating grin on the younger man’s face, he was most likely about to find out the reasoning.  
  
Still he felt he had to ask, “Why, Matt?”  
  
Matt stood opposite him arms crossed over his chest, a wide smile on his lips. The three of them, including Johnny who had followed them in silence, were in Matt’s basement, surrounded by his posters, the soft strains of a piano concerto playing in the background. The mood was peaceful, yet there was an anticipatory tension in the air as well.  
  
Matt chuckled as he answered, “I want you to give that to Syn.” He held up a hand pre-empting the elder male’s questions. “Don’t ask. Just give it to him. He’ll probably come round here after and piss me off with asking why.”  
  
Brian Snr frowned, “I think I already know why.”  
  
“Yes. Yes you do.” He didn’t bother furthering that statement, just smiled at the elder man, a knowing look in his eyes. The elder Haner sensed a shared moment there, knowledge of unspoken things passing between them. He nodded slightly.  
  
Matt tilted his head then walked over to the stereo, turning the classical music off as he opened the cupboard above it. There were assorted items stacked on the shelves, a couple of old cassette tapes, a few books, but that was not what he reached for. Leaning up and sticking his hand right to the back, he pulled out an old, tattered textbook. Pages were falling out of the front, back and middle of the well-read tome. But, it wasn’t any of that Matthew was searching for.  
  
Brian Snr raised his eyebrows as Matt flipped through the pages. “What’re you looking for?”  
  
“This,” Matthew said, holding up a worn envelope. He closed the book, setting it on the edge of his desk. Then opening the envelope, he slid two sheets of paper from it. “A letter. It’s an interesting read.”  
  
“Who’s it from?” Brian Snr asked, as he absently stroked his hand along the neck of the Schechter.  
  
Matt smirked, “I’ll tell you in a minute, just let me read it…” He leaned back against the desk, crossing his ankles as he started to read from the first page. “‘Dear Matthew, thank you for your letter. It was interesting…saddening to hear how much New Huntington has changed in the years since I left. Many, many years. I was your age when I left. I remember growing up with freedom of expression being a big part of my life. So, to hear how the government has been suppressing the people is disheartening to me. To think it’s all because of a misunderstanding to do with my band and then the twisting of certain facts is even harder to hear. Music is music, wouldn’t you agree? No matter what it is.  
  
‘I’m guessing you’ve taken a huge risk, reaching out to me? You lead The Creed? I’ve heard things about the organisation. Must be difficult to keep up a front when all you really want to do is break the rules. I for one was never much one for following the rules. But, I’d never knowingly cause harm to anyone. Or do any of those things we were accused of. It’s good to know there is someone out there who knows and believes the truth.  
  
‘I’m sixty-seven. Celebrated my birthday the day before I got this letter, actually. I’m hardly anyone’s idea of a rebel. But, somehow I’ve become a poster ‘boy’ for every young man who wants to form a band. It’s flattering, but I do realise how dangerous that is. I mentioned I’ve heard of the Creed. Supposedly they’ve told everyone all the members of my band were…shot. But, they forgot about me. Conveniently.  
  
‘You know what my biggest hope is? For rock music, and rock bands to once again make a name on the stages of the Americas, before I die. That’s my biggest hope, but I can’t help but think that it’s futile to think that way. Or at least that’s been my attitude for the past forty-odd years. Your letter’s given me my faith back, though. Perhaps I  _will_  see that again.  
  
‘Let me know what you’re up to, I’m interested to keep in touch. Give this sixty-something year old some faith in the younger generation. Sincerely…’” Matt paused, looking at the two men who were listening attentively.  
  
“Sincerely who?” Johnny asked the first he had spoken all that morning. Brian Snr leaned forward his grip tightened on the instrument in his lap. However, he didn’t repeat the question, just waited.  
  
Matthew cleared his throat before reading from the letter, “Sincerely, Elijah Masters.” He turned to the second page and continued, casting a long look toward Johnny as he did, “He added a post script, um…it says, ‘I’m sorry for what you’ve had to do as TaskerOne. It must be devastating when someone you’re close to gets caught in the line of fire. Hopefully, the future will be brighter, not just for America as a whole, but for you and those who you call friend. My band-mates, my best buddies, are always on my mind. Always.  
  
‘Don’t forget your friends.’”  
  
Matt breathed out roughly as he finished, and folded the pages in neat lines before tucking them back into the envelope. Silence filled the space. Brian Snr and Johnny just stared at him as if they weren’t quite sure how to respond to what they’d just heard.  
  
After a moment, the elder male swore in a low voice, “God…he’s still alive.”  
  
Matthew nodded as he replaced the envelope between the pages of the textbook.  
  
“Why…? How did you even?” Brian Snr couldn’t finish the question.  
  
Matt shook his head slowly, lips drawn together in a line. That he wouldn’t answer. His friend’s father picked up on the fact that it was a sensitive point for him and just shook his head some more.  
  
“You’re full of surprises, Matt. I can’t even imagine…” he gave a sour laugh. “Why do you come to me for advice?”  
  
Matthew leaned back against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. He thought for a long moment, and then said with a snort, “Because you’re not on The Creed’s ‘no go’ list.”  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes at the big man’s response and muttered, “That’d do it.”  
  
And Brian said in a sage tone, his words holding a sort of finality to them, “Ah that explains everything, then.”


	18. Uncertainty

The gym at the barracks was unusually quiet, and Jason Berry decided he would take advantage of the fact to do some work on his upper body strength. Matthew was always having a go at him for not being able to bench as much as him, and it got to him at times. Though he would never task his leader on it. Jason knew the T-One never meant anything by it. Unlike the General, who never said anything he didn’t mean. That made him think of the whole conversation he’d had with Eskino. It still bothered him – that feeling of disloyalty still making him stew; however, he felt that the General wasn’t too far off the mark.  
  
Over the last few months, Jason had noticed that Matthew’s focus had shifted a little. It was only a subtle change, but because he knew the elder male so well, it was noticeable to him. Just little things, a lapse of concentration during drill sessions, a missed comment to a recruit, hardly worth getting worked up over, except that it was unusual for Matthew who was usually so hard on everyone. Even himself. Yet, Jason didn’t think any of it was grounds for Matthew to be removed from his position as TaskerOne.  
  
Jason sighed as he draped his towel over the beam of the bench press. Running a hand along the bar, he paused for a moment before stripping his shirt off and settling on his back, on the bench. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before lifting the bar off its stand and bringing it down to rest just above his chest. He frowned a little, wishing Matthew was there. They usually went to the gym together so they could spot for each other. Perhaps he should have asked Dan to come with. Dan Abell used to be a personal trainer before he joined the Creed, and so he would make the perfect gym partner.  
  
“JB?”  
  
Jason’s head lifted, and he narrowed his eyes as the very same man he’d just been thinking about appeared in his line of vision.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Saw you come in here, need a spotter?” Dan leaned against the side beam, one eyebrow lifted in question. Jason smiled, shaking his head in the affirmative.  
  
“Was just thinking of calling for you,” he said as he set the bar back up above his head. Then he rested his palms against the cool metal, as he looked up at the other man. “Shads usually does this for me.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured, we all know how you two are about being in here.”  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows. “What do you hear?”  
  
Dan laughed, and said a reassuring note in his voice, “Nothing bad, Jason. You set an example for the kids. They all aspire to be like either one of you, y’know?”  
  
“I don’t know about wanting to be like me,” Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes. He knew that the younger recruits looked up to Matthew. Most of them were scared of him as well, yet it was a healthy fear, which bordered more on respect than anything else. “It’s all about Shads…”  
  
Dan chuckled. “I wanted to be like you.”  
  
Jason made a rude gesture before pointing to a spot behind the bench. “You want to be like me? Then spot for me.”  
  
Without complaint, the stockier male moved so he was looking down at the Captain. He grabbed the weight, and lifted it off its stand.  
  
“Ready, sir?”  
  
Jason grunted, holding his hands up to take the bar from him. Dan didn’t let go until his superior had the bar steady in his grip. Once he did, the stockier male braced himself against the stand and kept count as the captain began to press.  
  
Silence settled between the two men, and except for the occasional grunt from Jason, and an update of the count from Dan, no other sound was issued.  
  
As Jason concentrated on lifting the bar, pushing his arms up straight then lowering the weight to his chest, his mind wandered a little. He was still debating whether he should speak to Matthew about the General’s concerns. Eskino hadn’t explicitly stated that their conversation had been in confidence, so he felt that perhaps it would be the better course of action to let his friend know what was going on. But, on the other hand it was not usually common practise to discuss any private audience with the General. It was frustrating. He had no idea how to proceed with that.  
  
Sighing, he shifted his grip on the bar before continuing. He eased into a rhythm and closed his eyes as he steadily pumped his arms up and down.  
  
After a while, Dan glanced down at Jason who was now, almost lazily, lifting the bar.  
  
“Ten more, sir. Then we can get out of here.”  
  
“Uh…” Jason barely grunted through the last of the set then lifted the bar on its rest, above his head.  
  
Dan laughed as he joked, “I think Starbucks is calling my name.”  
  
“Agreed. I love our half days.” That was another reason why the barracks were so quiet, many of the men were off at home with their families and friends, enjoying the one day of the month where they could have a break. Of course, some had to take a half day rather than the full day because the Corps couldn’t afford to lose all their men in one go.  
  
“Humph, speaking of, wonder how Shads is doing?”  
  
Jason muttered, “Probably chilling.”  
  
“Does he even  _know_  what that is anymore?” Dan cocked an eyebrow as Jason sat up, grabbed his towel, and dragged it across the back of his neck, wiping the sweat away.  
  
He paused for a moment, thinking before he replied, “He might have to get used to it.”  
  
“What do you mean?” A curious expression flickered across the other man’s face.  
  
Jason sighed, but didn’t answer. He really had no clue what the future would hold for Matthew, but it didn’t look too good, really. Considering the Corps seemed to be just as focussed as ever even without the looming presence of the TaskerOne, it appeared that they weren’t missing him.  
  
“JB?” Dan frowned at his superior.  
  
Jason met his questioning gaze. “What?”  
  
“Why’d he have to get used to it?”  
  
“Because this is the longest he’s ever been given time off,” Jason said. And that was the truth, just not what he really wanted to say. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” He didn’t give Dan any time to respond or ask any questions, just stood and padded across the floor toward the showers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Two sugars, thanks,” Jason nodded to the girl who was taking his order as he shifted his cell phone to his left ear. Dan leaned against the counter next to him rifling through his wallet. Jason shot him a look and reached over to slap a palm over it, mouthing, “My shout, Abell.”  
  
Dan opened his mouth to protest, but Jason ignored him as he spoke into his phone.  
  
“Hey, bro, I need to ask you something.” It had been a while since Jason had spoken to his twin, but without Matthew being around, M Berry was always his second point of contact. “Really? Did he tell you why? No. Oh. Fuck. You didn’t tell the General, did you? Right.” Jason grimaced but forced a smile on his lips as the girl at the counter passed him his coffee. He juggled the paper cup, his phone and managed to pull his wallet out of his back pocket and tip out some loose change to push over to the girl.  
  
“Sorry, just buying coffee…so…the Ernie Ball  _and_  the Schechter? What the hell is he up to?” He walked over to a table in the far corner of the café; Dan followed him as he continued to talk into the phone. “So, he didn’t actually tell you? Fu-uck. No. I won’t say anything. I mean, if the General finds out…it won’t be from me. Fuck. I’ll have to call him. Ask him. Yeah, uhuh…”  
  
Jason absently stirred his coffee as he listened for a bit, and then asked, “Anyway, want to hang out? Yeah, it’s my half day.” He smiled at his brother’s response. “You can afford to shut up shop, y’know? No one’s going to break into that place.”  
  
Dan raised his eyebrows at that statement. Jason rolled his eyes at the other man before he said into the phone, “Well, I’m at Starbuck’s. With the Body. Yeah, you should. See you soon.” He hung up and looked over at the other man. “Matt’s going to meet us here.”  
  
The soldier nodded, leaning back against his chair. He scanned the café, absently taking in the other customers. All the usual crowd were seated around the periphery: teenagers with their books studying, a couple of business men having their meetings over a plate of pastries and steaming mugs of coffee. A young mother with twins sat close by playing peek-a-boo with each other. Dan smiled faintly toward the latter before he returned his gaze to his superior.  
  
“So, what’s going on with Shads?”  
  
“Huh?” Jason had sunk into a deep contemplation of the contents of his cup, and forced his gaze back to Dan’s. He had heard what the other male asked; it just hadn’t quite registered because he’d, ironically, been just thinking of the man himself.  
  
Dan shifted on his chair before he asked, “Don’t you think it’s odd the General gave him so much time off?”  
  
Jason’s lips pulled in a half-grimace. “Not odd, no. A bit…” he paused.  
  
“Odd,” Dan interjected, with a shake of his head. “I mean, he’ll go stir crazy. Don’t think he’s had a break for years.”  
  
“All the more reason for him to have one.” Jason wasn’t voicing his real opinion on the matter, because it still smarted, the discussion he’d had with the General fresh in his memory. The conclusion he’d finally come to was that perhaps if Matthew took this break with grace, and accepted it for what it was, it would help him in the long run, and maybe the General would quit thinking he needed to….quit.  
  
Dan frowned. “What for? I mean aside from maybe being able to spend more time with his wife, I don’t see why?”  
  
“You haven’t noticed him lose it at the Corps, like I have,” Jason muttered around a mouthful of coffee.  
  
“Hah, he’s lost it at me several times, JB.”  
  
Jason shook his head. “Yeah? Well, he needs this.” He was really trying to convince himself as much as anyone else. He would prefer that Matthew was still at the barracks; having the added responsibility was a drain on his own energy reserves. “After six years…”  
  
“I get you,” Dan smiled. “After this is he’ll be a beast.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jason snorted. “When he gets back, we’d all better watch out.” He laughed a little. But then he thought about what his brother had told him, and the smile faded from his face.  
  
“What, JB?”  
  
“Hmmm?” Jason sipped from his drink, one eyebrow lifted in acknowledgement.  
  
“What’s that look for?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Dan just rolled his eyes. Jason scowled, but the other man didn’t press; he obviously sensed the captain’s reluctance to explain his change in mood. Which was a god-send, really. Jason didn’t know how he felt about the information his younger twin had given him. It just compounded his anxiety over the TaskerOne. If Matthew was starting to do things that were left of centre that was definitely a reason to worry. And he didn’t want to have any reason to believe that the General was right in his assessment after all.  
  
He just hoped that whatever Matthew was up to, it wasn’t anything of any real consequence. There was probably an innocent explanation for it all. Jason figured, though that he would have to go see his friend about it. Ease his mind. He sighed, and glanced at Dan again.  
  
“Drink up, my bro will be here soon…and I want to go see Shads, later.”  
  
Dan nodded, draining in one gulp, the cappuccino he’d barely touched the whole time they’d been there.  
  
“Right. I’ll come with?”  
  
Jason smirked, masking the relief he felt at the younger male’s offer. He didn’t really want to go Shads’ place on his own. Even though they were friends now, he was still intimidated by the bigger male.  
  
“The more the merrier.”  
  
He polished off his own coffee, as he glanced toward the entrance. Knowing his twin, he’d be a little late, so they’d just have to wait for him before they could go do anything else. Sighing again, Jason settled back in his chair. At least that was one thing he could be certain of. His brother’s timing. Even if everything else made no sense…that never changed. And that was a relief.


	19. Is he crazy, or what?

Johnny couldn’t decide whether Matthew was the craziest man he had ever met, or the bravest. The revelation that the commander of The Creed was not as picture perfect as some would think came as a big surprise to the younger man. Considering Matt’s apparent position on the law, and his hard line attitude when it came to dealing with those who broke it, it was almost difficult to associate that man with the one being revealed now.  
  
Matthew was leaning over his computer, Brian Snr seated next to him. The two men were chatting about some of the elder man’s new music, and the election campaign he was putting together. Johnny thought it was odd to see the popular entertainer running for Mayor. He didn’t seem the type to even be interested in politics, at least in any serious way. Of course, he could see the positives to Brian Snr becoming Mayor. He was capable of changing people’s ideas about the social situation of the time. He polarised opinions even through his music. Johnny knew he walked a fine line, though.  
  
Music that was too anti-government was also banned from airplay, not that it prevented it one hundred percent. There was a song doing the rounds by an underground band, the name of which Johnny couldn’t remember – the song or the band - which was very derogative of the American Republic.  
  
“Christ?”  
  
Johnny blinked, realising that Matt had been talking to him and he wasn’t even listening. “Uh, sorry, what?”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes then pointed to the bass where it was propped against the wall. Johnny followed his finger and frowned.  
  
“You want my bass?”  
  
“No. Just grab it, okay?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Matt sighed, “Because, I want to get some bass tracks for something…just grab it, okay?”  
  
Johnny scowled at the bigger man. “What for?”  
  
“Just do it, Jonathan. I’ll explain once you’re set.”  
  
The younger male rolled his eyes at the use of his full name, but did as he was asked. He reached out to grab the instrument and slung the strap over his shoulder getting it settled. Then he looked at Matthew who was unravelling some cords, an expression of deep concentration on his face. His brow was furrowed, jaw clenched, anxious thoughts passing across his eyes.  
  
“Um, Matt?” Johnny pressed. Matthew lifted his head to him then smiled faintly, as he held out one end of the cord.  
  
“Here, plug yourself in.”  
  
Johnny took the cord and plugged it into the socket at the base of his bass. Then he leaned over it and ran his thumb over the strings, sucking at his bottom lip.  
  
“Right,” Matt said, “give me a sec.” Before he could do anything though, the doorbell chimed the ringing coming through an intercom panel on the wall. “Dammit.” He got up and went over to the intercom pressing the button. “Who is it?” He released the button and waited for the response.  
  
“Dude, it’s me. Zack, you gonna let me in?” the mechanic’s voice sounded tinny through the small speakers.  
  
Matt cursed under his breath before he pressed the button to respond, “Be right there.” When he released it again, he swore some more, before he made his way to the door.  
  
Brian Snr frowned and said as the younger male opened the door, “What’re you going to tell him?”  
  
Matthew looked back, acknowledging the worry on the elder’s face. “The truth. I can’t front, not with Zack. I owe him at any rate.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
He didn’t elaborate, just turned and ascended the stairs. Before he got too far, though, he reappeared in the doorway and added to Brian Snr, “Fill Johnny in, could you? I’ll be right back.”  
  
Brian Snr nodded; Matthew ducked out, his footsteps fading as he went back up the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zachary grimaced as he surveyed the set-up in the basement. This was not what he had suspected when Matthew had greeted him in grim silence at the front door. Of course, he’d come because he was so damned sick of his friend’s lack of explanation, but he had not expected any of what was in front of him.  
  
Barely ten minutes had passed since Matthew lead him through the house, to the gym and down into the concealed basement. There had been no preliminaries between them, the fact that the mechanic had come for a reason was obvious. They knew each other too well, in some regards at least, to bother wasting time on small talk.  
  
“What the hell is this?” Zacky finally found the nerve to ask, his voice strained. His eyes were bright, filled with uncertainty.  
  
Matthew leaned back against the desk where Brian Snr was seated watching the screen. Johnny was standing to one side, bass slung over his shoulder as he concentrated on playing. Deep bass tones filled the room, an ominous soundtrack that added to the tension in the atmosphere.  
  
Zacky scowled at his friend’s silence. “Shads?”  
  
“What’s it look like?” the bigger male murmured in an almost defensive tone.  
  
“I don’t know. Something  _you_  shouldn’t be doing.”  
  
Matthew sighed as he pushed away from the wall and wandered along to stand beneath the biggest poster in the room. He glanced up at it, an indecipherable expression ghosting across his face. Then he returned his gaze to his friend.  
  
“I owe you an explanation.”  
  
Zacky snorted but made no other reply. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and raised his eyebrows, an expectant look in his eyes.  
  
Matthew took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his biceps; he squeezed them before he spoke in a low voice, “Papa Gates and I have been collaborating on a piece of work for the past year.” He paused to gauge his friend’s reaction. Zacky just stared back at him, expression unchanged. He continued, “It’s an opinion piece…and…it’s well, it’s not something that would ingratiate us with the authorities if it ever got out.”  
  
Zacky blinked. “That’s it?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That’s what all this secrecy is about? A fucking song?”  
  
Matthew grimaced. “An illegal song.”  
  
Zacky dragged a hand through his hair then pointed his finger at him. “Yeah, but this is what all this has been about? A  _song_? I can’t believe it.”  
  
The bass tones had quit in the background, both Johnny and Brian Snr had turned their attentions from what they were doing, and now watched the two friends in a nervous quiet. Matthew propped his back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. Tension was evident in the lines of his body, in the tightness of the skin at his eyes.  
  
“Well. Not exactly,” Matt finally conceded. “There’s more than that.”  
  
“Oh, there is, is there?” Zacky rolled his eyes, disdain obvious in his tone.  
  
Matthew glared at him. “I can’t cut a break with you, can I?”  
  
“And what the fuck does that mean, Shads?” Zacky met his friend’s hard gaze with an equally stern look.  
  
Matt worked his jaw then growled, “Whatever I say you’ll get shitty over, so why should I bother?”  
  
Zacky averted his gaze; the bigger male’s accusation rang uncomfortably around the room. Both Brian Snr and Johnny shrugged at him, neither of them willing to get drawn into the argument. He closed his eyes then rubbed at them while inhaling in a rough gesture.  
  
“I just want to understand,” he eventually muttered. He glanced at Matt. “You’re such a hard-ass, this is not  _you_.”  
  
Matthew cocked his eyebrows at that statement. “Really? I’d like to think this is just an extension of all the shit I used to get up to as a kid.”  
  
Zacky stared at him, disbelieving. Then he laughed harshly, shaking his head. “You’re twenty-eight, Matt. It’s been helluva long time since we left kidhood.”  
  
“Kidhood? Really?” Matthew chuckled and added in a wry tone, “All men are just grown up children; we just trade Tonka trucks for much bigger things.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” an edge crept into the mechanic’s voice, as his brow furrowed, all trace of humour gone, “this isn’t a game you should be playing. Fuck. You’re the T-One. You-”  
  
Matthew growled, cutting off his friend mid rant, “I should what? Sit around on my ass and let the government screw people over just because they want something that’s actually  _good_  for them?” Zacky opened his mouth to reply, but Matt ran over his words, not letting him get an edge in. “Anyhow, I thought you were pissed at me for not wanting to change things? What was it you said ‘you need to get your priorities straight’?” Matt lifted his eyebrows at his friend then his shoulders. “Well, I’ve got my priorities sorted, so what’s the big deal?”  
  
Zacky sighed, looking down at the floor as if he could find what he wanted to say on the pale lino. He crossed his arms, and shook his head slowly.  
  
“Sure, I was mad. But, I don’t want you to get into trouble. I mean,” he glanced up, frowning deeply, “it’d be harder on you if you got caught.”  
  
Matthew nodded. That was something he had realised, a long time ago. But he had come to terms with the consequences he could face if he was found out. There was no need for him to voice that fact, though. It was enough that he let his friend know, he knew.  
  
“Zack…”  
  
His friend held up a hand, stopping him. ‘What exactly are you doing?”  
  
Matt stared hard at Zacky for a long time, obviously sifting through the many possible responses he could give. He looked beyond the other male to Brian Snr and Johnny who were both looking on, the former with a world-weary expectancy, the latter curiosity and fear.  
  
He struggled with his thoughts for a moment wondering how he should state them, before he heaved a sigh and answered, bluntly, “Starting a revolution.”  
  
Zacky blinked slowly at him then allowed a bark of laughter to drop from his lips. “You gotta be fucking kidding me, Shads.”  
  
Matthew cocked his head to the side. “No, I’m not.”  
  
“A revolution? You for real?”  
  
“Well, maybe not exactly a revolution…I don’t think one person, or even two can start a revolution…”  
  
“They can  _start_  one,” Brian Snr pointed out. “Every little bit helps.”  
  
Zacky groaned as he slid down onto the floor, sitting so he could try to pull together his own thoughts. None of this was like anything he had ever suspected. He’d had ideas, certainly – Matt giving the bass and guitar to Johnny…and Brian, maybe…but never what he’d just pronounced – it boggled his mind.  
  
“I could imagine Jimmy doing this,” he finally muttered.  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes. “Really? I couldn’t.”  
  
“What? Why? He’s always been the craziest out of all of us.”  
  
“Yes, but he doesn’t have a death wish.”  
  
“Oh, and  _you_  do?” Zacky gave his friend a sharp look.  
  
Matthew snorted as he echoed something their friend had said earlier, “It’s not like I’m starting a band, or anything.”  
  
The mechanic frowned, “No?”  
  
Matt chuckled, a hidden gleam in his eyes, and then he turned back toward Johnny, motioning him to continue with his playing. As he turned though, he muttered half under his breath so Zacky had to strain to hear what he said.  
  
“Not yet, that is…”  
  
“Excuse me?” Zacky said in a loud voice. Matthew looked back over his shoulder at his friend.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What do I mean?” he smirked at the mechanic, but didn’t answer the question, instead his focus shifted back to Johnny once again. Zacky glared at him, but he took no notice. “Try a more syncopated rhythm, Johnny. I think it’d fit that passage better.”  
  
Zacky sighed and leaned back against the wall, resigned to the fact that he still didn’t know what was going on. But hoping that Matt would reveal all, soon. At least before he went mad with hypothesising things that probably weren’t even close to the truth. Shaking his head, he settled back and attempted to let his mind relax as Johnny’s bass tones once again filled the basement.


	20. Poker Face

Jason groaned as another vehicle cut him off on the highway. He resisted giving the driver the finger as it sped passed him. He’d memorised the plate number and would turn him into the correct authorities. As a member of the Creed it wasn’t his responsibility to deal with hoons and the like. He had more pressing issues to worry about. None less than the interesting piece of information his brother was just expounding on while they made their way to the TaskerOne’s house.  
  
The movement of instruments from The Locker was forbidden; even the Mayor had to get special dispensation from The Creed to release any items from there. For Matthew to be able to get his hands on an instrument and remove it from the storage place was completely out of character, and a huge concern. If General Eskino found out about it the consequences would be dire. It was one thing for the normal population to have instruments in their possession, and for them to have them confiscated. But for the TaskerOne to flout the law…well it didn’t bear thinking on.  
  
Jason glanced sideways at his brother who was staring out the window a grim expression on his face. His eyes were shuttered and his posture defensive as he watched the buildings as they passed them by.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
Matt Berry lifted a shoulder in acknowledgement, but said nothing.  
  
Jason cleared his throat gruffly before asking, “Did Shads give  _any_  indication of what he was thinking?”  
  
“Nada,” his twin murmured. “He’s pretty good at saying a lot without actually saying anything.”  
  
Jason laughed the sound holding no mirth, “Really? Never pegged him for a talker.”  
  
Matt cast a look at him, “Except when he’s really focused on something.”  
  
“True…”  
  
They lapsed into silence, which was only broken by the rustling of chip wrappers from the backseat. Dan was sprawled across the seat methodically working his way through a whole bag of chips while listening to the brothers’ conversation. As he popped a chip into his mouth, he frowned faintly as a dull clunking sound reached his ears.  
  
“Hey, JB?”  
  
“What?” Jason looked back over his shoulder at him.  
  
Dan shifted forward on his seat as he said, “You hear that noise?”  
  
“What noise?”  
  
“Uh, bro…there’s smoke coming from the hood…” Matt prodded Jason on the shoulder and pointed. A tiny wisp of smoke curled up from a gap in the bonnet.  
  
Dan snorted, “Wasn’t this due for service soon?”  
  
Jason groaned, squinting out the windshield before turning sharply onto the side of the road. The smoke, which had been barely noticeable earlier, was now streaming out, while the engine rattled noisily beneath the hood.  
  
“Fu-uck…what the hell, it was fine this morning.”  
  
Dan rolled his eyes, “Like I said…”  
  
“Shut up. Just call Zack, will you?” Jason snapped as he shoved open his door and got out to investigate.  
  
* * * * *  
“So…what exactly did you do?” Zacky stood huddled over the open hood, frowning down at the engine. Jason leaned against the side of the vehicle and shook his head. “Nothing? Looks like it hasn’t been to the shop in years…”  
  
“Yeah, like I have time to bring it in.” Jason glowered at the mechanic.  
  
Zacky held a hand up in a placating gesture. “I understand. Boy, do I…”  
  
“Where’d you come from, anyway?” Dan asked as he leaned out of the backseat, forearms folded across the door.  
  
“Shads’.” The mechanic didn’t elaborate.  
  
“Oh? We’re headed that way,” Jason stated then grimaced as he added, “well, we were…” He scowled at the front of the truck. Zacky raised his eyebrows before leaning back over the engine. “How is he?”  
  
“Huh?” the mechanic lifted his head again.  
  
Jason crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look. “Shads. How’s he doing?”  
  
Zacky paused with his hand halfway into his tool belt. A dark expression flickered across his face, before he answered in a casual tone, “I think he’s still not used to not working, he seemed…a bit…” he waved his hand in the air.  
  
“Lost?” Dan suggested.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the word,” Zacky muttered as he leaned over the engine again. He hovered there for a moment then sighed, straightening. “I’ll call my bro; get him to take it over to the shop.”  
  
“Oh?” Jason looked at the truck then back at the man standing in front of him. “Too hard?”  
  
“Yeah, whatever’s wrong with it, I can’t figure it. Better he check it.”  
  
Dan snorted, “You’re a shit mechanic.”  
  
“Thanks for that,” Zacky mumbled as he shut the hood and pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. The stocky male just grinned at him; he rolled his eyes and spoke gruffly into the mouthpiece. After explaining the details of the situation and telling his brother where they were, he hung up and glanced at Jason.  
  
“Want a lift?”  
  
“To Shads’?”  
  
“Yeah,” Zacky shrugged. “I was planning on staying there for a while myself.”  
  
“You just came from there,” Jason pointed out.  
  
“Well, you kinda interrupted us.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, we were getting down to a serious game of poker.” Something, a strained look, passed over the mechanic’s face but it was gone before Jason could even fathom what it was.  
  
“Right,” he said. “Well, thanks. We’d appreciate a ride.”  
  
Zacky smiled as he shut the hood, slapping a palm against it. Then he turned and walked back to his own truck. Jason, Dan and Matt followed him and climbed into the vehicle as he started the engine. He looked out the window at the other truck then raised his eyebrows at Jason.  
  
“Do you need to put in a report for the vehicle?”  
  
“Nah, that’s mine. I don’t drive anything else on my day off.”  
  
“Half day,” Dan interjected.  
  
“Right,” Zacky said. “That’s all you get?”  
  
“Every week. Once a month we get a whole day; and once every three we get a week or two depending on rank.”  
  
“And then some get more than that,” Zack pointed out, obviously thinking about Matthew.  
  
Jason grimaced because he knew who the mechanic was basing that observation on. But he made no comment knowing that if he did he would be tempted to spill all the stuff the General had told him, and he couldn’t risk that without then causing some kind of turmoil between his friends. Or at least having a load of questions tossed his way.  
  
Instead he chuckled and said, “I’m jealous of Shads. Bet he’s taking advantage of it.”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes as he wound down his windows, cranked up the radio and turned his vehicle back onto the road.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“So, how’s it with Johnny?”  
  
Jason leaned against the kitchen counter where he and Matthew had positioned themselves when the Berry’s and Zacky had arrived. Zacky had disappeared with Matt and Dan to the Sanders’ home gym; the clink of barbells could be heard filtered down the corridor. Jason wanted to stay and find out what was going on with his commander, and so was grateful the others had left him alone with the bigger male. Of course, he was a little wary as well, so was also glad that the others were within earshot if things got too tense.  
  
Matthew shrugged as he retrieved two bottles of orange juice from the fridge. “Hmmm, not as bad as I thought it would be.” He popped the lid on them both, passing one to his 2IC. “He keeps to himself. Keeps out of trouble.”  
  
Jason nodded slowly. “Good to hear. And you?”  
  
“Huh?” Matthew chocked his head to the side, one eyebrow lifted ever so little.  
  
“How’re  _you_  doing?”  
  
Matthew gave him a weird look as he drank from his bottle. He smeared the back of his hand across his mouth as he asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, y’know…this week off…” Jason shifted on his feet as he fiddled with his juice bottle.  
  
“I’m good.” Matthew shrugged in a nonchalant manner. Whether what he said was true or not, Jason couldn’t discern; he sounded as casual as anyone could manage when having a forced vacation. Matt smirked as he added, “Taking it easy.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled between the two men; Matthew returned to the fridge and stood with the door open gazing in at the contents. Jason finished his drink his eyes fixed on a spot in the middle of the floor. Both of them were unsure how to move the conversation forward. It had been a long time since they’d visited each other on a social level. In fact, since joining the Creed neither man had the time for social calls. At least not to each other. And considering they practically saw each other every day, it wasn’t as if they were missing anything in their joint lives.  
  
“Great. So…” Jason said as he attempted to start the conversation again, “Zack says he was playing Poker with you earlier.”  
  
“Uhuh. We finished without him.” Matthew smirked, “Johnny won.”  
  
Jason chuckled, shaking his head. “Heh, he got into it at The Astor.”  
  
“That would explain it,” Matthew responded in a flat voice. He closed the fridge but didn’t look over at his colleague. Instead he opted to stare out the window onto the front yard. He crossed his arms, brow furrowed.  
  
Jason frowned, noting the lack of emotion in his voice. “Hope you don’t mind my saying, but…”  
  
“But?” Matthew looked over his shoulder, eyebrows arched.  
  
Jason cleared his throat, gruffly, before he said, “You seem a bit…off…”  
  
“ _Excuse_  me?” Matthew swung away from the window and glared at him. “I’m fine,  _Captain_.” Jason flinched, recognising the statement for the rebuke it was, and that it was a reminder of who was really in the superior position. Regardless of what Eskino said and regardless that Shads was on a break, he was still TaskerOne and, obviously he wanted to ensure no one forgot that.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by that...”  
  
“No?” Matthew shook his head, as he waved a dismissive hand toward him. “You should go. Can’t be late back to the barracks. The corps will need to be seen to.”  
  
“Gotta wait for the all clear from Baker; killed the truck.”  
  
Matthew snorted, “You shitting me, JB? When did I tell you to put her in for service?”  
  
Jason grimaced, not liking his commander’s tone. “When exactly was I supposed to find time?”  
  
“ _Make_  time, Captain,” he retorted. “Anyway, I  _told_  you to do it three months ago.”  
  
“God, Shads. You might be my boss, but…telling me when to put the truck into the shop? Is that really in your job description?”  
  
The two men stared at each other in the pause that was generated by that question. Tension was evident between them; it was like a caged animal ready to burst out of its confines. Matthew eventually let out an exasperated groan, shaking his head again.  
  
“Just go, Jason.”  
  
Jason snapped back, “No. You’re on a break. I’ll leave when I decide.”  
  
“Uhuh.” Matthew stared hard at him. “I’m still your commanding officer. And I’m telling you to go.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake. You’re off duty. I don’t have to obey you.”  
  
“Jason,” Matthew sighed as he slumped back against the window sill, “I’m asking you to leave. As a…friend…I’m asking you…. Please?”  
  
Jason blinked hard. M Shadows never pleaded with anyone, for anything. Ever. Something was definitely up. What with the information his brother had unloaded on him; the comments Eskino had made, and now this side of the T-One he had never seen before, it all had to mean something was going on. And Jason wasn’t sure he could understand what it was. However, he did know one thing; pushing his luck with Matthew had never ended up well, so he decided to do the diplomatic thing and let it go, for now, at least.  
  
“Alright…alright…I’ll touch base at the end of the week?” Jason asked, cautiously, unsure whether that was what either of them really wanted.  
  
He knew that personally he would feel better knowing what his commander was up to, but at the same time he was well aware of how much the big man was protective of his privacy. Being in the Creed, it was a luxury not many of them could afford. And Matthew was well known to cherish his personal life. To the point that when, one time, a rookie had questioned him on his family life he had had a complete melt down which ended in the kid getting a bloody nose, and Jason having to drag Matthew out by his belt. That had been an embarrassing situation, one of the many that he had not wanted the General to know about. But, considering the discussion he’d had with him, Eskino probably knew of it.  
  
He sighed and raised his eyebrows at the T-One. “Shads?”  
  
Matthew gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “Sure, whatever you like.”  
  
Jason nodded sensing he wouldn’t get any better response than that. He looked around the kitchen taking in the large space. Before he returned his attention to his friend.  
  
“Well, I’ll just…go and get Dan and my bro. And we’ll get out of your hair.”  
  
Matthew uncrossed his arms, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. But, he said nothing, just cocked his head to the side as he glanced toward the door leading out to the hallway. Jason pushed away from the bench and made his way over to the entrance, pausing to look back at him.  
  
“I’ll see you?”  
  
“Yeah, guess you will,” Matt murmured before turning back around to stare out the window. Jason knew a dismissal when he saw one and so with a noncommittal grunt as a rejoinder, he turned and left to rally his brother and colleague.


	21. Flashes of frustration

“Okay, they’re gone now. You wanna finish filling me in, Shads?”  
  
Zacky leaned in the doorway of the gym where Matthew, Johnny and Brian Snr were now positioned. The four men were all on edge after Jason and co had left the house. Johnny was pacing the length of the room with his gaze downcast, and mouth sealed in a tight line. Matthew straddled a bench with his forearms resting against the weights, his head down. Brian Snr regarded the three young men from where he stood, propped up against the door leading down to the basement.  
  
Matthew lifted his eyes to his friend, and frowned a little. “What’s there to add? I’ve told you everything.”  
  
“Really? You’ve told me what you’re doing. But not why.”  
  
“Do I really need to explain myself to you?”  
  
“Would be nice.”  
  
Matthew sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, and it would be nice if the world was at peace and everybody was happy and there was no hate and no war and more music in everybody’s lives.” He snorted derisively. “Fuck nice, Zack. Life’s not about being nice.” He leaned back on the bench and glared at the mechanic. “Life’s about surviving. Getting by with what one’s got. That’s all you can do.”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes but didn’t argue with his friend’s statement. Instead he looked over to Johnny then Brian Snr. He wondered what they thought about all of this; neither of them had had any comment to make while he was berating their mutual friend.  
  
“What do you think, Papa G?”  
  
Brian Snr moved away from the basement door.  
  
He paced over to lean against the wall as he mused in silence for a moment before answering, slowly, “Matt’s right. Except he doesn’t quite believe it. Otherwise we wouldn’t be doing this.”  
  
“Yeah, I get that. But, why?”  
  
Matthew groaned as he finally snapped, “Why?  _Why_?” He sat forward and slapped a palm against the side of the bench. Then he stabbed his finger in the air as he spoke in a tone that held barely veiled disgust. “Because I’m sick to death of The Creed. That’s why. The whole organisation has gone to shit and I’m done. I am fucking over it. Just…so…over it.” He slumped forward against the weights, put his hands over his face and actually moaned, mumbling to himself. “Shit…”  
  
The three men all just stared at him, expressions mirroring their shock at his outburst. It was so unexpected since Matthew was usually so reserved. Yes, he did have an explosive temper, but he rarely let it show when he was around his friends. Zacky stared at him confusion written all over his face. Johnny blinked fast as if the action would help him to clarify what the big man had just blurted out. He’d seen the video Matt had shown him, but even that was tame compared to his revelation now.  
  
For Brian Snr, though, it wasn’t as much of a surprise. He’d known for a long time how frustrated Matthew was with his work and with the things he had done and would probably have to keep doing. However, he hadn’t expected him to come out and say it like he just did. He’d envisioned a much calmer, reasoned explanation, as he did with everything else. He frowned as he finally decided somebody had to ask the obvious question.  
  
“So, what’re you going to do about that, Matt?”  
  
It took Matthew several long minutes before he was able to look up at them. When he did they could read the tension in his eyes.  
  
“I’d resign, but at the moment I can’t afford to. Once this break is over I have to get back into it…and not let up for a second.” He shook his head angrily. “If I quit now, Eski would get suspicious.”  
  
Brian Snr nodded slowly, brow creased in thought. “That’s fair enough.”  
  
“You think so?” Zacky managed to find his voice, jerking his gaze away from his friend to look at the elder male.  
  
“Yes, I do. It’d be a bit odd for Matt to leave The Creed now, particularly since he didn’t want to take this break in the first place.” Brian Snr looked to Matthew as he added, “At least not for the length that it’s ended up being.”  
  
Matthew grimaced, licking at his lips in a nervous gesture but said nothing as he stood and wandered back over to the door. He hesitated, laying a palm against the wooden frame then he looked back over his shoulder at them. Thoughts were flitting across his mind, made evident by the swirling emotions in his too bright stare.  
  
He exhaled roughly before he finally spoke again. “Zack call Jimmy…”  
  
Zacky still had the same confused expression on his face and on hearing that, he frowned deeply. “What for?”  
  
Matthew leaned his forehead against the door frame, letting his breath out roughly. “Just…tell him to come over tonight.”  
  
“Okay…” Zacky sensed his friend had had enough and decided it was probably a good time to leave. So, checking his pockets for his keys, he nodded to him then turned to let himself out.  
  
Matthew watched him leave, a tightness forming in his chest. He knew his request had to be an odd one, knew his friend probably thought he’d gone mad by now. But, he figured that there was time enough to sort that out. Still, the situation wasn’t an easy one, and there was still that tension between the old friends.  
  
He heaved another sigh as he looked over at Brian Snr. “Papa G? Get the guitar to Syn…and…” he paused then said, “get him to call me.” He swung his gaze to Johnny. “Christ, come back down here with me…” With that he pushed open the door and stepped into the darkness, heading back down into the basement.  
  
Johnny glanced at the elder man who tipped his fingers to his forehead. “Go. I’ll see you, kid.”  
  
He steeled himself and clenched his jaw returning the gesture to Brian Snr before following Matthew’s footsteps through the door.  
  
Brian Snr waited for the door to click shut behind them before making his way out of the Sanders’ residence, Schechter clutched close to his chest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the other side of town General Eskino was worried. Reports had come in that had him on edge, trying to figure out what was going on beneath his very nose. At present he was playing host to several young cadets who worked as his informants within the corps. One of them stood before him regaling him of breaking news that had just recently come to light, and red flags were going up in his mind. Something was not right.  
  
The General leaned back in his chair and frowned at his computer monitor. Then he glanced at the soldier standing in front of him.  
  
“You’re certain?”  
  
“Yes, General. I am. The message came through clear as day.”  
  
Eskino cursed silently as he returned his gaze to the screen. He scanned the records for a moment longer then sent the machine to sleep. Then he placed his hands against the desk, and pushed himself up out of his chair.  
  
“Send for the Captain. We need to deal with this immediately.”  
  
“Sir.” The soldier saluted then turned to leave. The General help up a hand for him to wait, though.  
  
“One more thing.”  
  
The solider tilted his head to Eskino. “Yes, Sir?”  
  
“Bring my car around. I think I need to pay Shadows a visit.”  
  
The soldier nodded then turned on his heel and walked out the door. General Eskino moved over to the window and stood with his hands clasped in front of him. He sighed deeply, and murmured quietly to himself.  
  
“What am I to do with you?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jimmy hung out of the window of Zacky’s truck and hollered in an unintelligible stream of words. The mechanic groaned, but said nothing as he fought not to be amused by his friend’s antics. Jimmy kept his head out like a dog enjoying the rush of the wind as the vehicle travelled on its way. But then he stopped midway through a yell and scowled, pulling back into the cabin of the truck.  
  
“What?” Zacky asked recognising the rare anxious expression in Jimmy’s eyes.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Just saw the General.”  
  
“Eskino?”  
  
“Yeah looked like he was in a hurry.”  
  
Zacky scoffed, “He’s never in a rush.”  
  
Jimmy chuckled, “Well, he definitely seemed it this time.”  
  
“Probably an emergency.”  
  
“Hah. He’d send Shads if he were working.”  
  
Zacky muttered, “Not much risk of that now.”  
  
“Huh?” Jimmy glanced at the mechanic. Zacky shook his head as he concentrated on the road. “Whaddya mean, V?”  
  
Silence filled the vehicle as Zacky tried to figure out how to respond to his friend. His mind was a mess and hadn’t cleared at all since leaving the Sanders’ residence. Any hope of him coming to a sane conclusion was all but lost to the swirling chaos which was the thoughts in his head. Explaining the situation to Jimmy would not be easy; however, he had to say something.  
  
He cast a sideways glance at the tall man, and grimaced at him. “Shads’ dug himself a big fucking hole.”  
  
“What?” Jimmy scrunched up his face. “Where?”  
  
Zacky groaned, shaking his head as he turned into the Sanders’ street. “Not a  _real_  hole. It’s a figure of speech.”  
  
“Oh, right. He up to something?”  
  
“You could say that,” the mechanic muttered as he peered through the windscreen. His gaze narrowed as he noticed there was already a car parked in the Sanders’ driveway. “Shit, it’s the General.”  
  
Jimmy frowned and asked, “How can you tell?”  
  
Zacky pointed to the passenger door, the insignia of the Creed was printed in gold leaf covering most of the panel. It reflected the afternoon sunlight, a badge of representation. Jimmy’s expression didn’t change, holding that unusual anxiety that was not the norm for him.  
  
“So, that’s where he was rushing too,” Jimmy spoke in a stage whisper, “the plot thickens…”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes, as he drove up onto the lawn, parking near the flowerbeds. He sat for a moment, and stared out at the house. The front door was ajar, and the air felt heavy. He wondered what was going on inside, hoping that it was just a social call. But feeling that it had to be something more.  
  
“Rev, I have a bad feeling about this…”  
  
Jimmy wriggled on his seat. “Well, should we go in?”  
  
Zacky shook his head slowly as he braced his forearms against the steering wheel. “Let’s wait a couple minutes.”  
  
“Zack, I hate waiting,” his friend mumbled. The mechanic just sighed in agreement and frowned out the window.


	22. Shot in the dark

The sound of a door slamming caught Val off guard as she arrived home from work. She dumped her bag in the front hall and hurried toward the sound, only to be stopped by a warm hand grabbing her arm. Turning around she found herself facing Brian’s worried face. His expression was drawn and he looked as confused as she felt.  
  
“Bri, what’s going on? What was that slamming?”  
  
Brian wet his lips before he answered, “Shads is in a mood.” Valary blinked at him. He released her arm, smoothing his hand over his dark hair. “The General was here earlier…apparently it wasn’t a pleasant visit.” He rubbed his jaw eyes darting down the hall. “Zack and Jimmy were already here when I arrived…said there was a bit of yelling going on.” He paused, before adding with a frown, “All from Matt, of course.”  
  
Val’s stomach clenched on hearing his words. Swallowing hard, she glanced down the hallway. Zacky, Johnny and Jimmy stood down the other end, their eyes fixed further along the corridor leading to the bedrooms. Val shivered, rubbing at her arms.  
  
“What did he want?” She was hesitant to ask, but wanted to know at the same time. The General only ever paid home visits to his men if the situation was serious. And that was definitely concerning. Particularly if whatever he came for caused Matt to lose control of his emotions.  
  
Brian shook his head. “No clue. He was leaving just as I got here, and Matt wouldn’t tell me.”  
  
Val pursed her lips before she asked, “Did the General give any indication?”  
  
“That man is stone, Val. Couldn’t read anything from him, either.” Brian placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “You should go see how Matt’s doing. Maybe you can get it out of him?”  
  
Val was quiet for a moment as she pondered his suggestion. On the one hand, she was nervous about approaching her husband. She was very aware of his temper and usually steered away from him when he was overly stressed about something. But, on the other hand she needed to be near him. Her own day at work had been taxing and she needed the comfort of his presence to help wind down. It was a tough call to make and she was anxious how to decide on what course of action to take.  
  
She brushed at the corners of her eyes before meeting Brian’s wary gaze. “What’re you guys all doing here, anyway?”  
  
Brian looked toward his friends who were now looking back in their direction, then replied softly, “Dad called me. Said Matt wanted us here for some reason.” He shrugged. “No clue why. And it doesn’t look like he wants company now.” His eyes slewed sideways giving Val the impression he wasn’t being completely upfront with her. But, she didn’t pry because she felt that whatever was bothering Brian wasn’t her concern. At any rate, she had more than enough to worry about, with her husband and Johnny.  
  
Nodding, she crossed her arms and turned toward the others. “Well, guess I should try and talk to him.” She looked at each of the men searching their faces. “Unless you heard any of it?”  
  
Jimmy’s face took on an apologetic cast, the corners of his mouth turned down. “Sorry, Val. When we got inside they’d already wound down.”  
  
“And Johnny had made himself scarce,” Zacky added in a low voice. Johnny bobbed his head in affirmation then looked away unable to meet Val’s apprehensive stare. She closed her eyes, nodding almost to herself.  
  
“Right. I’d…better go to him, then.” Val gathered herself together, lifted her chin, steeling her mind. Jimmy reached over to pat her on the shoulder, a reassuring gesture. She gave a tight smile and murmured low, “Go, get yourself a drink…I won’t be long...” The ‘I hope’ was implied. The four men heard it ringing in the air between them. They nodded in unison and stepped aside to give her space.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Is that you, Val?”  
  
Val had barely pushed open the door when Matthew’s raspy tones reached her ears. It was dark inside the room so she made for the light switch.  
  
“Don’t…”  
  
His voice came from beside her; she almost jumped right out of her skin. Thick arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close against a warm, solid chest. A small gasp escaped her lips.  
  
“You’re early…” he grazed his lips along the edge of her left ear. Her whole body trembled at the contact. He nuzzled into the spot where her ear met the skin of her neck and inhaled deeply. For a second, Val held herself stiff, but then she leaned into his body, allowing him to envelop her in his strong arms.  
  
Turning her head into his chest, she said, her voice barely a whisper, “Had to come home…” He ran the back of his finger along her cheekbone; she smiled faintly at him. “You were on my mind too much…Elliott told me to leave.”  
  
Matthew chuckled softly as he slowly edged the two of them over to the bed. She shifted her body and grabbed at his biceps, giving them a firm squeeze.  
  
“I was worried about you, Matt.”  
  
He halted just as the backs of his legs touched the mattress. Brow furrowed, Matthew looked into his wife’s warm eyes. “Worried?”  
  
“Yes. I know how much your work means to you,” Val started. Matt grimaced lifting a hand to press the tips of his fingers against her lips. She frowned at him.  
  
He spoke softly, “Not now, Val…”  
  
“What do you mean ‘not now’?” Val asked her tone sharper than she wanted it to be. Matthew shook his head, removed his fingers and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. She pulled her head back, a little surprised by the uncharacteristic show of affection. Not that he wasn’t an affectionate person; the time just didn’t seem right. “Matt…”  
  
He mumbled as he pressed another kiss to her mouth, “Don’t want to talk right now…”  
  
Val was insistent, though. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back a little. He frowned at her. She shook her head.  
  
“Matt, talk to me. Please.” She glanced toward the door. “The guys are worried. They said Eskino was here.” As soon as those words left her mouth, she wished she hadn’t said them. Matthew’s expression went as dark as she’d ever seen it and he let loose with a string of curses. She flinched back from him as he pushed her away and stalked across the room to the dresser.  
  
She watched as he braced his hands against the edge of the piece of furniture and shoved so it hit the wall behind it. The thud made her shudder and she wrapped her arms around her torso, as if she was shielding herself from the anger that was emanating from his person. Matthew leaned his weight against the dresser, head bowed. The muscles across his back were taut; they were tensed up to the extent that it was evident even through the shirt he was wearing.  
  
Val remained silent, deciding to let him choose when he was going to respond to her. She remembered reading in a magazine once about how animal trainers dealt with wild animals, such as lions or tigers. If a tiger was cagey, it was best to treat it with respect by staying calm, and quiet, and to let it make the first move. Matthew wasn’t a tiger, of course, but even humans at the base level were animals of a sort. Their emotions and how to handle them would be similar.  
  
The silence seemed to stretch forever. All that could be heard were their breaths, Val’s slow and steady; Matt’s was rough, uneven. Eventually, his breathing steadied and quietened a little. However when he spoke he didn’t turn to look at her. His gaze remained fixed on the top of the dresser and his voice held a tone Val had never heard before. She couldn’t describe it and that unsettled her.  
  
“Jason Berry is a dead man,” Matthew started, voice dangerous. “Don’t ever let him in the house. Don’t talk to him.” He took a breath then continued, “If he calls here, screen him.” He paused again. Val took that chance to interrupt his train of thought, though she spoke cautiously, fully aware of the tension in the room.  
  
“Matt, you’re not making any sense. What did JB do?”  
  
There was a longer pause after her question then Matt finally turned his head toward her. His eyes were hard, mouth drawn in a thin, angry line. Val almost thought that he wouldn’t answer her; his expression was closed, revealing nothing beyond his anger. He worked his jaw as he stared at her, eyebrows lifted. Finally he responded, voice low.  
  
“What did he do? He ratted me out to the General,” Matthew bit out through clenched teeth. “He fucking folded and told Eski I was losing the plot.” He slammed his palms against the wooden dresser. “We were supposed to deal with any issues internally without bringing HQ into it. That was the fucking policy. The unwritten law. But, Jason…” He groaned, shaking his head hard. “Jason…he…” Matthew’s voice seemed to get stuck, the words drying up as he lifted his stare to his wife. Val met his gaze directly and tilted her head to the side, as she attempted to give him a reassuring look.  
  
“What about Jason, hun?”  
  
Matthew dropped his head again and let out a sound as if he’d been mortally wounded. Then finally said, his voice pure gravel, “Fuck, Val…I’ve been demoted.”  
  
“Demoted?” Val’s voice raised several notches and she sat back staring agape at her husband. Matt looked up at her, his own expression pained.  
  
“Yeah, the General doesn’t think I’m fit for the position of TaskerOne, anymore,” his tone was flat as he said those words. Obviously, he didn’t think much of Eskino’s assessment.  
  
Valary asked voice tight, “What would make him think that?”  
  
“Jason ratted me out,” Matthew repeated before he leaned his elbows against the dresser and pressed his hands over his face. “You don’t do that…you just don’t do that…” he moaned before stepping away and walking back to the bed. Val waited as he settled next to her on the mattress. He lay on his side and looked up at her.  
  
Val’s brow creased as she tried to digest what he was saying. “Explain to me what you mean.”  
  
Matthew nodded, his own features drawn tight. “Well, it’s not an official policy, but if there’s an issue within the corps,  _unless_  it’s something to do with a law that the courts are legally responsible for, the General shouldn’t intervene.” He stopped for a moment, reaching out to rest a hand against Val’s knee; she reached down to grab his hand, squeezing it. He smiled a little then continued voice gruff. “On the ground, the chain of command starts with me. And Jason is supposed to be there to support me. That’s why he’s second-in-command. If I lose sight of what I’m meant to be doing, he’s supposed to pick up the pieces.”  
  
“So, he’s second in charge…answers to you…but at the same time is meant to fix you up?” Val asked, slowly.  
  
Matthew muttered, “Exactly. Which means he’s supposed to have my back. None of this going behind my back to the General shit.” He frowned, before he added, “Though, Eski did order him to HQ, he still should’ve kept his mouth shut.”  
  
Valary sighed and said quietly, her tone curling into a question, “Maybe he didn’t have a choice?”  
  
“Oh, he  _had_  a choice,” Matt snorted in derision. “And that’s not the worst of it.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Nup. Get this. Eskino says he’s probably going to promote him.” Matthew’s jaw tightened furiously after he said that. He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, grinding his teeth together.  
  
“You mean…?”  
  
“If  _I’m_  not fit to be T-One, Val. Someone’s gotta take my place.” He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. “JB’s as good as anyone else for that,” he said bitterly as he slit one eye open to look at her. Val sighed again and slid down so she was lying next to him.  
  
After a moment of silence between them, Val asked, “I don’t get why you’re so angry with Jason? It can’t really be his fault.”  
  
Shifting onto his side once more, Matthew pulled her closer so he could rest an arm around her waist. “I don’t want to talk about it… ’kay?”  
  
“Matt…”  
  
“No. I’m done.” He closed his eyes then added, “Go and tell the others to go home.” Matt opened one eye and looked at her. “Well, apart from Johnny…”  
  
Val rolled her eyes, “I kind of guessed that.” Then she frowned and said, “Matt…I can’t just tell them to leave. They’ll want to know why.”  
  
Matthew sighed, smearing a hand over his face. He left his hand over his eyes and took several deep breaths before he peered at her between his fingers. She looked back at him, and waited. He licked at his lips slowly before he pushed his body up and laced his fingers together around his knees.  
  
“Val, I…can’t face them right now,” he said, a weary expression in his eyes. “You could just tell them I refused to come out.”  
  
Val shook her head. “Matt, they’ve probably already gotten into everything in the bar fridge…you know how Jimmy is.”  
  
Matt laughed softly, “True.” He smoothed a palm down his leg, studying the ink that covered his skin. Tracing a thumb along the dark lines of one of the tattoos, he murmured, “Just…give me a bit and I’ll come out…okay?” He glanced at her. “Tell them…I just need some time.”  
  
Val looked at her husband and realised that he was showing her a side that he rarely revealed. He was at his most vulnerable and his emotions were right at the surface. Something that hardly ever happened. This meant that the best course of action would be for her to honour his request and allow him time to be settled with what had happened. It couldn’t have been easy for him to have the General come in and basically tell him he was no longer in charge…  
  
She grimaced, a thought coming to her mind. “Matt?”  
  
“Mhm?” He rolled his head to the side to acknowledge her.  
  
“What will this mean for  _you_?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Well, if you’re no longer T-One…what happens once this time-off ends?” Val asked keeping her voice soft as she didn’t want to upset him anymore than he already was. Matthew’s eyelids lowered as he regarded her; his expression didn’t change though.  
  
“Eski didn’t say. I assume I’ll just become a run-of-the-mill soldier.”  
  
“Oh? That’s not too bad…”  
  
Matt smiled sourly. “Yeah. Guess it’s better than being shot.”  
  
“ _Matt_.”  
  
“Sorry,” he hugged her tight then released her shifting onto his back again. Val observed him for a moment, but it was obvious he didn’t want to talk anymore. He’d shut his eyes again and seemed to be concentrating on just breathing. So, she slid off the bed and made her way to the door.  
  
“Val?” Matt’s voice caused her to hesitate.  
  
Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, she looked back at him. “Yeah?”  
  
Matthew rumbled in a low tone, “I love you…” She barely heard him, but because the room was so quiet Val could easily discern his meaning.  
  
She smiled weakly and said, “Love you too, hun.” She opened the door then looked back at him; he lay in shadow, expression hidden. But she sensed that he had turned his head to look toward her, expectant. “Um…come out when you’re ready,” Val added, quietly. Matt lifted a hand in response but remained otherwise silent.  
  
Valary gazed upon him for a few seconds longer then slipped out, leaving her husband alone in their bedroom, allowing the door to click shut behind her.


	23. "Don't shut us out."

“You owe me for that shirt, Rev.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Zacky grabbed his shirt and threw it at the lanky male. “You got beer all over it.”  
  
Brian groaned, shaking his head. Jimmy just stared at his friend. Since they had arrived at the Sanders’ place, and while Valary was attempting to coax her husband, their friend, out of hiding, the three friends, and young Johnny Christ, had been entertaining themselves. The latest activity had seen them drinking some of Matt’s private stash of Jack Daniels that he never actually drank. It was all there for guests, such as themselves.  
  
One thing led to another, and before they knew it, Jimmy had ended up tossing the contents of his bottle at the mechanic.  
  
Zacky snorted and laughed at the lanky male. “You should see your face, Jimmy. I’m not really pissed. It’ll wash out.”  
  
“Oh, thank Christ for that,” Jimmy exclaimed with a grin.  
  
Johnny, who was sitting on the floor, looked up and actually laughed. “You’re thanking me?”  
  
“Well…” Jimmy started but was cut off by the sound of a throat being cleared at the entrance to the living room. He looked over as did the others.  
  
Valary was standing there with a bemused expression on her face. “You guys  _must_  be bored…” Her eyes moved over them to settle on Zacky who now stood in only his work pants, a new beer clutched in his left hand. “Why don’t you have your shirt on?”  
  
The mechanic glanced down at his torso, the ink that was etched on either side of his navel gazed almost mockingly out at the room. Then he looked back at Valary. “Got soaked. Blame Jimmy.”  
  
She smiled faintly then looked at the others. “Matt says he’ll be out in a while.”  
  
“Oh, good,” Zacky said, “I want to know what Eskino wanted.” Val frowned at him. He returned the look with one of his own. “What?”  
  
Val just shook her head and entered the room, heading for one of the sofas. She sat down on the one closest to the door and tucked her feet beneath her on the seat. Zacky flopped down on the one opposite to her and crossed his arms an expectant expression on his face.  
  
“Zacky, don’t look at me like that,” Val scolded him. He pulled a face then poked his tongue at her. She raised her eyebrows at him. “Seriously? You’re poking your tongue at me?”  
  
“Yeah, how old are you, V?” Jimmy scoffed.  
  
Brian snorted, “Twenty-seven, going on seven.”  
  
The mechanic flipped him off before he said, “Come on Val, did Shads tell you what the General wanted?”  
  
“He did, but he needs to tell you that himself,” Val answered. “It’s not my place.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Zacky smiled then changed tack, sucking on his piercings. “How’s the campaign going?”  
  
Val was a little surprised by his question but managed to think of a response before he jumped back in with another question. “It’s not. Elliott’s hit a road block, because he wants to find out what the competition is doing.”  
  
The four men glanced at each other. All of them, including Johnny, knew who that was, after all Brian Haner Snr was the only man game enough to challenge Elliott Johnston for the position. They didn’t know the details; the whys or wherefores; however, what they did know was that Brian Snr was fed up with the current government and the way it was running things, especially where The Creed was concerned. Then again,  _everybody_  was affected negatively by The Creed, so in that sense the elder Haner was just reflecting the collective emotions of the community.  
  
“Papa Gates won’t give anything away,” Brian finally commented.  
  
Jimmy snorted, “That’s because he hasn’t got a plan.”  
  
A strange expression appeared on Zacky’s face as he eyed Johnny for a second then returned his gaze to Val. Before he could add his thoughts, though, Jimmy spoke up again.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Zacky frowned at his friend, “What was what?”  
  
Jimmy jerked his chin toward Johnny. “You looked at Johnny.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Well, when I said Papa G didn’t have a plan…you looked at Johnny.”  
  
Zacky asked, slowly, “And, your point is?”  
  
“Well, I thought it was a response to what I said,” Jimmy said with a shrug. “Maybe it wasn’t…”  
  
The mechanic sighed and shook his head. But, he did make one concession. “Papa Gates has a plan. Shads said he does.” He held up his left hand to put off any more questions from the other male. Jimmy took the hint and slumped back against the wall where he’d been leaning through the whole conversation so far.  
  
Brian murmured, “Another thing to ask Matt about when he decides to join us.”  
  
“What’s the other thing?” The gruff voice caught them all off guard. They turned toward the doorway; Matthew stood there with his arms crossed over his chest a bemused expression on his face.  
  
Valary blinked as she took in the appearance of her husband. He didn’t look any more at ease than when she had left him in their room. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, his gaze was hard. In fact, he looked even wearier as if the whole world was weighing down on his shoulders.  
  
It was Jimmy who voiced what they were all thinking though, “You look like shit, Shads.”  
  
Matt grimaced and rubbed at his face, mumbling, “Feel like shit.”  
  
He walked into the room, footsteps heavy, and sank down on the sofa next to his wife. Val hesitated before shifting so she could lean into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them a little. She reached out to rest her hand on his knee, rubbing softly. He smiled weakly at her then glanced over at Brian.  
  
“So, what other question did you wanna ask me?”  
  
Brian snorted. “What did Eskino want?”  
  
Matthew studied his friend for a moment, expression grave. Then he shook his head and spoke in a harsh voice, “I’m not talking about that. Not yet.” He licked his lips then smirked, “I’ll tell you about your dad’s election run, though.”  
  
“We want to know what Eski said, though,” Zacky insisted. Brian nodded in agreement. They both knew their friend was attempting to deflect the attention from him onto something else, but they weren’t going to let that happen. Jimmy and Johnny watched on, expectantly.  
  
“We’ll keep bugging you until you do, just so you know,” the mechanic added in a light tone.  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes at that and swore softly. “Fine. You want to know? I’ll give you the short version.”  
  
He paused for a breath; his eyes darted around the room finally settling on the coffee table in front of him. The guys waited, observing the unusually nervous tic he seemed to have developed. Val nestled in closer to him, a supportive connection. He closed his eyes then began to talk, voice strained, words tumbling out as if he couldn’t get them out fast enough.  
  
“Eskino came to tell me that I’m out. Done.” He clenched his fist, punctuating his words by gently banging it against his left knee. “Finished. That’s it. Permanent vacation from the top spot.” Matthew spat the last few words, his anger barely veiled. He trembled and shook his head, his eyes fixed on a polished knot on the wooden table.  
  
His words were barely out when Zacky gave a disbelieving snort.  
  
“Are you for fucking real? You’re out completely?”  
  
Matthew grimaced at the hint of hope in his friend’s voice. “No. Not completely. I’m just not…” he sighed heavily. “I’m not fit to lead The Creed.”  
  
“Not fit to lead?” Zacky sounded incredulous. His eyes were wide, astonishment written all over his features. For all he didn’t care for The Creed, he had always thought his friend had the chops to be a great leader.  
  
Matthew grunted, “His words.” He unclenched his fist and rubbed at the back of his neck.  
  
“That’s bullshit,” Brian stated angrily. “The Creed would’ve fallen apart long ago if you hadn’t been there.”  
  
“You think?” Zacky glanced over at him. Brian nodded emphatically. The mechanic looked back at the now-former-TaskerOne. “What do you reckon?”  
  
Matthew met his friend’s sharp gaze then gave a cold smile. “I’m the best there is. And the General knows it. But, he’s become uncomfortable with me at the helm. I don’t know why.” He lifted his shoulders in an almost nonchalant gesture. “But, hey, it’s not my problem anymore.”  
  
Val lifted her head then to look at him. He caught her expression, one of worry and curiosity. “Yeah, Val?”  
  
She shook her head and leaned it against his shoulder again. Matthew shifted so he could wrap his arm back around her waist. He had a feeling he knew what she had wanted to say. He didn’t quite believe his own statement. He knew his attitude had changed even just over the past year. He also realised it was still his problem. Returning to the barracks after his break was over, it would be glaringly obvious.  
  
He sighed and leaned his head back so he wouldn’t have to look at the expressions on his friends’ faces. They were a mixture of shock, disgust, anger but not surprisingly a bit of relief as well. It was no secret what they thought of The Creed. Of course, he was yet to drop the bigger bombshell on them. But, he would wait for a few minutes before he did that. Would allow them process the first piece of information first.  
  
For several moments, nobody spoke. It was a lot to take in. Finding out that Matt was no longer top dog of the biggest enforcement organisation in New Huntington, was hard for each of them to swallow. Though they all resented what The Creed did, his friends’ hadn’t envisioned him being anything other than TaskerOne for the rest of his working life. Except perhaps taking Eskino’s job from him. At least that was what Jimmy and Brian thought. Zacky had other ideas buzzing around his head as he stood there looking at his friend.  
  
“Matt?” Zacky finally broke the silence, his voice rough.  
  
Matthew focused his gaze on the mechanic and nodded. “Yeah?”  
  
Zacky shifted his bottle to his right hand as he tucked his left into the pocket of his pants. He sucked at the piercings on his bottom lip before he spoke again.  
  
“The guys want to know about Papa Gates’ campaign.”  
  
Matthew stiffened a little, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he narrowed his gaze at his friend. Zacky raised his eyebrows at him, giving him a pointed look as if to say, ‘you owe us’. Brian and Jimmy leaned forward, expressions of great interest on their faces. Matt removed his arm from around Val’s waist, leaning forward to prop his elbows against his knees. He smeared his palms over his face, dragging his fingers beneath his eyelids.  
  
Then he lifted weary eyes to his friend. “You  _really_  want to do this now, Zack?”  
  
“Well, what else are we going to do? We could keep going on about the whole Creed deal…”  
  
“No,” Matthew said tightly, “we can talk about the campaign.” He looked askance at Val. “If that’s alright by you? I know you probably shouldn’t know about this.”  
  
She laughed softly, shaking her head. “Probably not. But, don’t worry about it. I’m actually going to go freshen up. Leave you with the boys.” She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek before getting to her feet and heading for the door.  
  
Jimmy, who was positioned just beside the door, stopped her before she walked out. She glanced at him giving a small smile. He tilted his head to the side, not saying a word, a knowing expression in his eyes. He glanced over to Matt, who had his head down again, then back to her waggling his eyebrows. Val just patted his hand and smiled a little before she walked out. Jimmy watched her leave then turned just as Zacky prompted their friend again.  
  
Matthew sighed shifting his weight on the sofa as he folded his arms over his chest. “PG thinks it would be good if I put up a showcase for his campaign.” He snorted. “Don’t know where he got that idea from. But, the short of it is that I’m writing something for him.”  
  
“Writing?” Brian blinked. “Like what? A report?”  
  
Matthew actually laughed at his friend’s question. “Reports suck. I wouldn’t write anyone a report unless I was forced to.” He shook his head. “No. Um…writing…something special.” He frowned to himself as if he wasn’t quite sure that was the right way to put it.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Shads,” Zacky muttered in exasperation. “We’re your friends, and a quarter of us already know what you’re doing…so…y’know?” He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Matthew growled low, “Don’t rush me, Zachary.” His arms tightened, biceps bulging visibly. The mechanic held his palms up in a placating gesture. Matt acknowledged the gesture with a nod of his head then exhaled slowly, before continuing. “We started about a year back when he was first thinking about running for the Mayoral role. He contacted me and persuaded me to get on board.” He hesitated before he added with a wry smirk, “And I ended up writing a song for him.”  
  
“You did  _what_?” Brian’s voice rose sharply on the last word, shock was evident in his tone. His pupils were dilated and he had to grab a hold of the back of the sofa. “You didn’t just say-?”  
  
“Yeah, I did,” Matt answered softly. He watched his friends’ reactions. Brian was just shaking his head slowly, as he frowned. Zacky wasn’t surprised; he already knew. Johnny was equally at ease. Jimmy stared at him from the doorway, as many different emotions warred across his features.  
  
Finally, Brian found his voice. “But that’s just odd. Why would  _you_  write a song? Didn’t know you had it in you?”  
  
Matthew chuckled, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He knew his friends’ would be bemused by his revelation. However, he hadn’t counted on being amused by their reactions. Somehow, though it made him want to just bust out into laughter.  
  
“God, Brian,” Matt said, smirking broadly. “I’m full of surprises.” He wriggled his eyebrows at his friend, a pointed look in his eyes. Brian blinked then scowled.  
  
“Yeah, actually speaking of surprises. I’ve got a question about something Dad dropped at my doorstep earlier,” he said in a terse voice.  
  
Matt licked his lips but said nothing, just waited, one eyebrow tilted a little more than the other. Brian leaned forward and pointed at him almost stern in manner.  
  
“What are  _you_  doing, giving me a guitar?”  
  
There was a deafening silence after the self-confessed poet’s sharp question, then Jimmy said loudly, “Hold it, hold it,” as if everybody else had been talking and he wanted them to stop, “what the fuck are you saying, Syn? A  _guitar_?”  
  
Brian nodded, “Yeah. A custom made Schechter. Pretty amazing, really…but,” he shot a hard look at Matthew who was on his feet now, pacing in front of the sofa. “I don’t get you, Shads. That instrument was in The Locker. It was all over the news how it was found at The Creed and shit. So, how’d you get a hold of it?”  
  
Matthew was wearing a path in the carpet as he moved back and forth in front of his friends. His brow was furrowed as his mind churned over how best to answer. The others remained silent, not intervening and giving him the time he probably needed to gather his thoughts. Finally he turned wary eyes to Brian as a faint smile graced his lips.  
  
“I used the Mayor’s order number to get it out of the Locker. Matt Berry didn’t ask questions.” He shrugged. “It’s not like it’s illegal for me to release an individual instrument. And at any rate, no one would suspect me of doing anything with it.” He held up his hands and smirked. “Could you imagine  _me_  forming a band, Syn?”  
  
Brian snorted, shaking his head as he retorted, “Yeah, as much as we can imagine you writing a song.”  
  
“Touché,” Matthew muttered. He ran a palm over his head and heaved another sigh. “Look, what do you want me to say?”  
  
“Tell us what’s going on in that head of yours, Matt. We’re your best friends…and whatever it is…we are here for you,” Brian said slowly. “Don’t shut us out.”  
  
Matthew smiled at his statement of loyalty then glanced toward Johnny, frowning again. The younger male lifted curious eyes to him. Their gazes locked for a moment, then Matt looked away again and groaned.  
  
“Fine. Here’s the thing. Papa Gates wanted me to write a song for his campaign and to organise the recording of it. I’ve been working on that every second chance, while trying not to let anyone catch on at the barracks.” Matthew pegged each of his friends with a pained look. “Not easy, I can tell you.” He waved a hand in the air, “Especially with JB right there, all the time.” He tilted his head back and continued in a low voice. “PG said he could record all the tracks himself, but that it would be much better if it were recorded live…all at once.”  
  
Brian blinked. “How?”  
  
“Well,” he said, “that’s where the instruments come in.”  
  
“Instruments?” Zacky, who had been silent up until then, asked. It wasn’t Matt who answered him though.  
  
Johnny said, dawning understanding coming to him, “My bass, right Shads?” Even while in Matthew’s basement it still hadn’t quite hit him what was going on down there. Even after watching the video. But now it made sense, or it was beginning to.  
  
Matthew’s lips curved as he nodded to indicate in the affirmative then he looked back at the others. “Just have to find a drummer.” He raised his eyebrows at Jimmy and asked casually, “What ever happened to those trashcan lids you picked up off the street?”  
  
There was a pause then Zacky cracked it, laughing so hard he spilled more of his beer on the floor. Jimmy scowled at him then looked at Matt surprise written all over his face.  
  
“How did you know about that?”  
  
Matthew said, eyebrows arched, “I’m TaskerOne, I  _know_  everything.”  
  
“You mean, you were T-One,” Zacky gently pointed out. His statement caused them to fall quiet once more and Matt sighed as he flopped back on the sofa, sprawling out across it.  
  
After a while he said, “It’s not official yet. It’s a huge deal demoting a commander. Someone has to replace me, y’know?”  
  
He shifted his body and looked at them. Zacky was gazing down in his bottle; Jimmy had shifted so he was leaning against the wall next to him. Johnny had moved so he was seated next to Brian. He rubbed his face, deciding not to mention that the General had practically told him Jason would be taking the position immediately. He wanted to think that he had a bit of control over what happened. Even though he knew deep down that he had none at all. His friends didn’t need to know that, not yet. It was enough Val had seen him in a moment of complete and utter weakness.  
  
“So,” Zacky said, “When you go back next week?”  
  
“They’ll probably have some ceremony. They have one for everything,” Matt stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. “Promoting someone, demoting someone…when someone manages to clean up their shit…” He smoothed his hands over his shorts as he met the mechanic’s eyes.  
  
Zacky grinned, shaking his head, “Hah, too true. Well, guess you’ll just have to wait, yeah?”  
  
Matthew nodded as he ran the tip of his tongue along his top lip. “In the meantime, I’m not going to worry about it.” He slapped his palms lightly on his knees. “Still got the rest of this week.”  
  
“And the weekend,” Jimmy added with a chuckle.  
  
“Yup, plenty of time to get into trouble,” Matt quipped, eyes holding a sparkle none of the others had seen in a while. He nodded to Jimmy. “So, those trashcan lids?”  
  
His friend narrowed his eyes before he said, carefully, “I made a…drum set out of them.”  
  
Zacky groaned and shook his head; Brian rolled his eyes but made no comment. Johnny allowed a small gasp of surprise to escape, but also said nothing. Matthew just looked at his best friend, one eyebrow raised a little. Then he smiled and clapped his hands together.  
  
“Well, now that’s something, isn’t it?” He chuckled. “Who’d have thought that was you’re plan…” He rubbed his hands against his knees, marvelling at Jimmy’s initiative. “ _Genius_.”  
  
Jimmy stared at his friend as if he’d grown another head, unsure of this apparent change in attitude. Sure, he’d just been dumped by the General from his top position, but that didn’t mean much, did it? He was still a soldier of The Creed.  
  
“Matt, you on something?” he asked, sceptically; he was reluctant to trust his friend’s sentiment, to have faith in it. Especially since he seemed to be acting in a way that was a huge departure from the norm.  
  
Matthew laughed, shaking his head. “I think I should show you guys something.” He glanced at Johnny, who frowned in acknowledgement. “Yep.” Matt nodded almost to himself. “You’ll want to see this.” He pushed up off the sofa and padded across the carpeted floor to the door. His friends frowned, curiosity written all over their faces.  
  
“Show us what?” Brian asked, speaking for all of them. Matthew just smirked before leaving the room.  
  
The four men looked at each other then followed him out, each of them wondering what the hell had just happened.

 


	24. The right moments are never what they seem

_“Right…so, I haven’t ever done this before, but…uh…here goes. You might not know me. So, uh…in case that’s how it is, I’m Matthew Sanders. TaskerOne of The Creed. Most of you will probably know what The Creed is, if you don’t, you can always Google it.  
  
Right.  
  
As you can see in this little video…I have this little studio thing going on down here…got my Pro-Tools…a broken acoustic… Hey! It’s not illegal to have an instrument. Anyway, I’ve been writing to a few people out of town. About the whole…no bands situation. And, one of those people… um… here, this letter… this is from, uh… well we all recognise that name, right? Elijah Masters. That’s right, the man himself.  
  
I’ve been writing him for the last several months. He’s…um…in his sixties now. Still going strong. Anyway, he’s said he supports anyone who is trying to fix things in the music industry. After all, the blame was laid on him and his band. Though they never did anything wrong. Except say fuck you to the government.  
  
I did some research into Rebel Assassin. Eli’s band. And, it really fuckin’ got to me. People are so gullible. They’ll believe everything the government feeds them, because the government is meant to be on the people’s side. All that shit about an attempted assassination. All lies. It never happened.  
  
There was some pissed off senator who got his nose jerked out of line, so he took it out on them. And, it makes me sad that The Creed’s whole mission statement is based on falsified documentation that’s decades old. Of course, I’ve had to keep my nose clean, because hell, if I get caught trying to fix shit up, I’d end out flat on my ass, or worse…well… I don’t think I need to tell you what could happen. We all know what happened to…”_  
  
“Whoa, whoa,  _whoa_ …Shads, what the hell?” Jimmy interrupted loudly, his voice drowning out the tinny sound of the speakers in the bunker. Matthew hit pause and raised his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Jimmy shook his head, his brow furrowed, expression unusually sober. Brian who was leaning over his shoulder grimaced, looking as confused as his friend was. Johnny and Zacky sat further back in silence as they watched the scene before them.  
  
“What, Jimmy?” Matthew repeated his voice tense.  
  
Jimmy leaned back and crossed his arms as he formulated a response. “Okay…one: are you saying that the Government lied?” Matt nodded slowly. His friend scowled. “That’s some accusation to make.”  
  
“Well, it’s the truth.”  
  
“How do you know that?” Jimmy asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Matthew sighed as he answered softly, “Eli told me.”  
  
“Eli?” Jimmy arched his eyebrows. “You don’t mean?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Shit, I thought he was dead.”  
  
“Nope.” The corner of Matt’s mouth twitched upward in a tight smirk; his friend’s astonishment amused him somewhat.  
  
Jimmy shivered as he muttered in disbelief, “Damn…”  
  
“Hah, so you believe a man who has an agenda?” Brian pointed out.  
  
Matthew grunted as he replied, “I’ve done research, Syn.”  
  
“Still, it doesn’t make any sense, why would they lie?” Jimmy asked. Matt looked at him his eyes filled with a pained expression.  
  
“I don’t know, man. Aside from what I said about that senator.”  
  
“Who was that?”  
  
Matthew frowned as he said slowly, “I’m still figuring that out.”  
  
“Oh.” Jimmy blinked then glanced back at the frozen image on the screen. “Right…second thing…”  
  
“Mhm?” Matt leaned back on his chair and raised his eyebrows.  
  
His oldest friend met his gaze, blues eyes intense, probing as he asked, “Were you planning on showing people this video?” Jimmy nodded to the computer monitor. “The way you intro’d that…”  
  
Matthew grimaced but nodded carefully as he said in a low voice, “Yeah. There’re some underground channels where I could release it, if I wanted to.”  
  
“So, you haven’t?” Zacky interjected, tone sharp. Matt shook his head in the negative; he hadn’t found the right time or place to release it without drawing attention to himself. Of course, now that he’d been demoted…  
  
“Are you gonna?” Jimmy asked  
  
Matthew rocked on his chair frowning as silence fell between his friends. After a few minutes that seemed to stretch on forever, he groaned and got to his feet, the seat he was sitting on apparently agreeing with his sentiment as it squeaked in protest as he eased his weight off it.  
  
“No,” he finally admitted. “There’s no point. Once Papa G’s campaign is released there won’t be any need. It’ll be obvious to everyone what his focus is once it hits the streets.” Matt looked hard at his friends; he wanted so much for them to understand what was going on without having to explain it all. He had never been good at exposition, at explaining things. He was much more practical than that.  
  
Zacky snorted and asked, “And what about us, Shads? You going to make it obvious for us? Or do we have to wait until it’s made public?”  
  
Incidentally that was what his other friends were thinking and they all looked at Matthew with equally pained looks. He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
“Truth needs to be told. All of it. Too much bullshit has been going on, for far too long.” Matt dragged a hand over his head then rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  
  
Zacky blinked. Brian spoke up then, “Are you saying, my Dad’s gonna run a smear campaign?”  
  
“Basically,” Matt snorted. “He’s the first person to even dare it. I’d say, with a bit of hesitation, he may just pull it off.”  
  
“With some help from you?” Brian’s eyebrows lifted in an incredulous gesture.  
  
“Yes. With some help from me.” Matthew’s lips twisted in a wry grin. “I could get into so much shit if I get caught. But…I feel like I have to try something.”  
  
“True…” Brian murmured, then he said, “So, back to this whole…song thing you were talking ‘bout earlier. How are you going to finish that off?”  
  
Leaning against the wall his arms folded as he stood beneath the  _Rebel Assassin_  poster, Matthew couldn’t help but snigger a little at the shocked looks on his friends’ faces as he replied, “Well. That’s where  _you_  guys come in.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Valary glanced up from the carrots she was preparing, as she heard the guys coming out of the gym. Funny, she hadn’t heard anything like the sounds she would normally hear if they’d been working out. In fact it had been silent in the gym. She knew there was a basement, though, so perhaps they’d gone down there to have a men’s chat. Then again, she didn’t even know Matt used that space of the house. He never mentioned anything about it.  
  
“Hey, Val!” Jimmy bounced up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, wiggling her gently.  
  
She laughed and pushed him away, “Stop that, Jimmy.” He pouted at her; she just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Matt padded into the kitchen and smirked, slapping the taller man up the back of the head. “Leave the woman alone. She’s busy.” Jimmy grumbled and moved aside so Matthew could lean next to Valary.  
  
“Yeah, smells great in here,” Brian commented as he propped himself against the bench. “Whatcha cooking?”  
  
“Something special,” she answered, with a smile. Brian grinned at her as Zacky and Johnny joined him. Val set the knife down as she looked up at her husband. “What were you all doing?”  
  
Something, an expression, she wasn’t quite sure what, flickered across Matthew’s face before he responded, “Secret men’s business, love. Nothing to worry about.” Val tilted her head at him, as she narrowed her eyes. He just gave her his most innocent smile before he leaned over and grabbed a piece of raw carrot and stuffed it in his mouth. “Mmmm, good stuff.”  
  
She swatted at his hand, “Stop it. That’s not for you.”  
  
Matthew scoffed, “Who’s it for? Bella?”  
  
“Ha-ha, it will be if you keep touching it,” Val said sternly. Matthew just laughed and squeezed her shoulders.  
  
She blinked at him, noting his change in mood from earlier. He seemed a lot more relaxed, calmer, even, if she dared think on it, more jovial. Almost as if it were the ‘old’ Matt back. The one she had first fallen in love with. Val of course, didn’t dare to hope too much in that regard. Perhaps he was just loosened up due to being in the company of his friends. She noticed, the more time he spent with them, the less wound up he was. Yet, it seemed too soon for that to truly be the case. It was more likely to be a front he was putting up so as not to worry her too much. Though it had the opposite effect.  
  
“So, you’re inviting us to stay for dinner?” Zacky said, after a few moments had passed where the six of them just stood looking at each other. Val smiled in response as Matt hugged her from behind. “I’ll take that as a yes,” the mechanic grinned.  
  
“You would,” Brian scoffed. “All you think about is food.”  
  
Zacky just laughed his friend’s comment off as he looked to Matthew. “If you don’t mind us staying for longer?”  
  
Matt grimaced as he said, “What kinda thing is that to say? Of course you have to stay.” What he didn’t say, but they all sensed it, was that he was grateful for their company. And so it was settled. Valary chuckled as she went back to her preparations while the men spread around the kitchen table and waited.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later, the others had left, except Johnny of course, and Matthew and Valary were in the living room sitting together on the sofa. Val lay with her head in Matt’s lap, her breathing steady as she relaxed. He was absently running his fingers through her hair as he stared unseeingly at the blank television screen. The quiet between them was more comfortable than it had been for a while, but at the same time there was a sense of anticipation in the air around them. Words that needed to be spoken, but neither of them was willing to voice.  
  
Valary shifted a little so she could look up into her husband’s face. “Matt?”  
  
“Mhm?” Matthew glanced down at her, one eyebrow arched a little.  
  
“Who do you think will win?”  
  
“The election?”  
  
“Yes.” Val licked her lips nervously, “I mean, I know the campaigns haven’t officially begun…but…”  
  
Matt shook his head his hand going still in her hair. “It could be very close…knowing Elliott, he’ll throw everything he’s got into it.” He smiled wryly at his wife. “And, he has the best person helping him out.”  
  
Valary laughed softly sitting up as she slapped at him lightly. “Yeah, right. I’m sure Papa G will have found someone to help him out too.” She didn’t catch the flash of tension in her husband’s face at that statement. And even if she had, she’d probably only interpret it as being torn between who to support. “Right, Matt?” she murmured as she glanced up into his eyes, wondering whether he was going to respond to her question.  
  
Matt smiled and leaned down to peck at her lips softly. “Right. I’m sure he has.”  
  
Val smiled back and settled against his chest as he picked up the remote and flicked the television on.  
  
As the buzz of voices filled the room, she snuggled closer into him, getting comfortable. Matthew wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he absently roamed the channels.  
  
“Never anything interesting on,” he muttered. Val laughed softly and placed a hand over the one he was holding the remote in. He looked down at her. “Yeah?”  
  
She met his eyes, but shook her head as she whispered, “Nothing, hun…just wanted to…hold your hand.” Matthew quirked an eyebrow but nodded and returned his gaze to the TV.  
  
Val leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. She’d lied just then. She had wanted to say something. Part of her wanted to quiz her husband on what he was thinking, on what he thought his immediate future would look like. But, another part, a more circumspect part of her knew that the moment for that would come. Or at least she hoped it would.

 


	25. Put down like a dog

Monday morning; Valary woke to the sounds of metal clinking against metal, leather sliding against leather. Matthew was getting dressed his attempts at keeping quiet not working as well as he’d hoped.  
  
“Hun…what time is it?” Val asked sleepily.  
  
Matt paused as he was about to pull his boots on. “Four…go back to sleep.”  
  
“Why’re you up so early…?” she groaned as she wrapped her arms around her pillow. He just smiled as he reached over to place a hand on her shoulder. Then he stood and made for the door, his solid footsteps clear due to the tread of his boots.  
  
Val frowned and sat up. “Matt?”  
  
He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. Watched as she ran a hand through her hair; wisps of it stood out from her head, the way it did every morning when she woke. Then she bunched the sheets around her waist as she glared at her husband.  
  
“Why so early?”  
  
Matthew sighed and said, “Have to get back to the barracks. See what’s what.” He leaned his forehead against the doorframe for a moment and shook it slightly. “Have to…keep up appearances.”  
  
“How do you mean?” Val asked slowly, concern evident in her voice. Matt blinked at her as if he just realised what he’d said.  
  
“What? Oh…uh…nothing important.” He flashed a smile at her. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you...later.”  
  
Val frowned more, brow furrowed, but eventually she nodded her head at him. It was too early for her to even try to think properly let alone question her husband on anything.  
  
Matt sent one final smile her way, before he turned to leave the room the door clicking shut behind him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Standing in the main entrance of the barracks, Matthew took a moment to focus and steel his mind. A whole week away and then having the bombshell that was his demotion dropped on him had unsettled him to the extent that his normal ability to switch on had all but gone.  
  
“Shads? Shads!”  
  
He had to blink and drag his mind back to the present. Dan was in front of him, arms crossed and an expression akin to anxiety on his face.  
  
Matt cleared his throat swallowing hard, several times. “Uh...hey.” For once he had nothing to say.  
  
He didn't really want to speak to anyone, just wanted to get in there and do whatever duty called him to do. Not that he knew what that would be. He was completely in the dark, but he guessed he’d find out soon enough, or perhaps the man standing before him would enlighten him.  
  
Dan grimaced, “I got sent to meet you. You need to move your gear from your old locker to the one next to mine.”  
  
Matthew sighed as he ran the palm of his hand over his skull. Then he removed his Aviator's and hooked them at his neck.  
  
“And so, it begins,” he mumbled as he strode passed the smaller male toward the locker area.  
  
Dan made a non-committal grunt and followed Matt down the corridor. A couple of cadets walked by them; they paused in their conversation and averted their eyes as they did so. Matt's brow furrowed but he said nothing until they'd turned the corner.  
  
“Dan?”  
  
“Uhuh?” Dan leaned against the wall as Matt came to a halt in front of his locker.  
  
“What've they been told?” he asked in a low voice while he opened the door and gazed in at the items inside.  
  
Dan shook his head as he answered, “Not much. Just that you…well the General was kinda vague.” He frowned. “And JB wasn’t saying much either.”  
  
Matthew gathered the few items that were in his locker, a razor; several packs of gum; a Mag light; a couple of spare belts; a towel and a second pair of boots. Then he slammed the door shut making sure it was locked before heading back down the corridor.  
  
“So,” he said as Dan followed, “Basically they know nothing?”  
  
“Yeah, guess so.”  
  
Dan watched the bigger man as he got to the other row of lockers and with a calmness that obviously belied his true emotions proceeded to shove his gear inside the locker now assigned to him. Then he turned to face the stocky man.  
  
“What now?”  
  
Dan shook his head. “Gym. I’ll spot for you.”  
  
Matthew grinned, but then the smile faded from his face as the one person he really hadn’t wanted to bump into approached them down the hallway.  
  
“Shadows,” Jason’s voice was low, tight. “You finally decided to show.”  
  
Dan stepped back as the two men faced each other. The tension in the room increased as they stared each other down.  
  
Matthew replied tersely, “My week’s up. I assume I’m still on duty?”  
  
His nostrils flared slightly; his former 2IC smelt of sweat and some kind of cologne as if he were trying to cover-up his body odour. As if he was nervous. Not surprising really. Since he’d probably replace Matthew as T-One of course he would be experiencing some degree of anxiety facing the man he’d ousted.  
  
Jason scowled, “Pending a final decision from the General, yes. But, you won’t be joining us for any of the usual exercises.” He glanced in Dan’s direction. “Abell’s been given leave to…escort you to your temporary duties.”  
  
Matthew’s eyes narrowed then he said softly, “Thank you, Captain.” There was a pause; then Jason nodded and turned to continue down the corridor. Matt stared after him with hard eyes.  
  
Dan who was still standing back could sense the animosity that the bigger male felt for the other, and knew that he would have to keep an eye on him. He would never forgive himself if Matthew got himself into trouble by getting in a fight with Jason. Though he had a feeling if it came down to it he wouldn’t be able to prevent it from happening.  
  
“Shads?”  
  
Matthew’s head swivelled toward him. “Yeah?”  
  
“Gym.”  
  
“Right.” Matthew turned all the way, grabbed his towel and shut his locker. “Let’s do this.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“What are these?” Dan held up a couple of old files. Matthew, who was opposite him rifling through an antique filing cabinet, lifted his gaze and squinted.  
  
“What?”  
  
“These?” Dan repeated. The two men were in the Creed’s Archival Library sorting out old documents, one of the menial tasks that had been chalked onto Matthew’s list.  
  
Walking into the library, Matthew had felt as if he couldn’t go any lower. The sympathetic look the grey-haired custodian had given him when they entered made him want to poke his own eyes out. Everybody knew he’d lost his position and it killed him on the inside. He hadn’t expected it to burn so much, to hurt so much, but obviously his position had meant everything to him. And he wasn’t handling it as well as he wanted. Of course, he hadn’t imploded, yet. But, he felt he was on his final thread.  
  
The whole day had been a bitch; after he and Dan had worked out, Jason had come searching for them again and shoved a memo into Dan’s hands. Then he’d stomped off leaving the two men to decipher the formal documentation. It had basically stated that until the General had come to a decision as to what Matthew’s position would be he would only be permitted to work on ‘minimal duties’ which meant cleaning up after the men he used to command, checking the barracks, dealing with the garbage removal, all the mundane crap that was normally left to the rookies. And so he did it all.  
  
Dan had been a real trooper, though. An empathic figure, not judging just being there, sorting him out and probably the only reason he hadn’t lashed out at anyone.  
  
Part of him felt that he’d been wronged in the worse way possible; sure he’d been demoted but that should have meant he just slotted in as a normal rank and file soldier not demeaned and put down like a dog. Something was off. But, at the same time, he wasn’t quite ready to cause a scene. He would do everything he needed to do if it meant staying at The Creed for that much longer. After all, it was his first day back after his forced vacation. No point in having another one pushed onto him. Especially since he worried if it ever happened again it would probably be permanent.  
  
“Shads?”  
  
He shook his head dragging his focus to the present and returned his eyes to the files Dan was waving in his face.  
  
“Here, let me look.” He took them from Dan before he accidentally hit him and set them on the desk in front of him. The first thing that stood out was the faded red stamp that read  _Classified_ clearly on the front of both files.  
  
He grimaced. “Odd. They don’t usually keep classified files here in the Archives.” Dan leaned over to look as he flipped the first file open careful to not rip the cover.  
  
“Oh,  _Hell no_ …” Matthew muttered as he stared at the contents.  
  
“What is it?” Dan asked, noting the surprise in the other male’s voice. Matthew just shook his head and folded the files over shoving them in his bag. Dan opened his mouth but shut it tight when he got glared at.  
  
“I’ll return them.”  
  
Dan just nodded. He was good at keeping quiet. Still it bothered him a little. Classified files weren’t to be messed with and he wondered what his friend wanted with them. Or what it was that had affected him so. Still he wasn’t one to pry or make a big thing about things like that. If Matt wanted to take them, he wasn’t going to mention anything; just pretend he hadn’t seen.  
  
Matthew rolled his shoulders and groaned, “I’m done. For today.” Dan nodded in acknowledgment and waited as Matt shut the cabinets and straightened. “Let’s get outta here.”


	26. "Are you mad?"

“Oh, Hell no… What the hell are you saying, Bri?” Valary glowered at her husband’s best friend who had showed up at the Council offices. He was sporting a weary expression and had brought some disturbing news.  
  
Though Matthew had made the guys swear not to tell her about his plans Brian felt she had the right to know, especially as it would directly affect her campaign she was running with Elliott. And, he also didn’t think it was something that should be kept from her anyway. Of course, he figured that Matt should be the one to tell her, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t ever do it. Or would leave it too late and cause a lot of unnecessary heartache.  
  
Brian groaned, “Val, I’m telling you your husband has practically broken the law.”  
  
“No,” Val snapped, “There is no way Matt would do that. He wouldn’t do that.” She shook her head in vehemence. “Why would he do that?”  
  
Brian frowned as he answered gently, “You’d have to ask him.”  
  
“Shit, Bri…I can’t believe that.” Val leaned back against her desk and glared at him, resolve hardening her features. “I  _won’t_  believe it.”  
  
Brian sighed and shook his head. “Just. Talk to him, Valary.” He turned to leave.  
  
Valary remained frozen against her desk, her mind in turmoil trying to process what he had told her. Finally she shook her head and walked out after him. He was waiting outside for her. She glared at him and walked to her car. He followed.  
  
“Val.”  
  
“Go home, Brian,” Val snapped. “You’re talking rubbish.”  
  
“No. I’m not.” Brian grabbed the door of her car as she was getting in, preventing her from shutting it. “ _Valary_.” She looked up at him, crease lines appearing across her brow as worry etched into her features.  
  
“What?” she said, angry at herself for getting mad at her friend. Because he was that. He would always be that. That and he was Matt’s best friend. So the fact that he was saying these things about her husband puzzled her. It wasn’t like Brian to rat his friend out. But, then again Jason had said things that had caused his demotion, so one could never be certain, could they?  
  
Brian sighed then said quietly, “I’m not lying. Ask my dad. Or talk to Matt.”  
  
Val blinked at him then shook her head. “I’ll see you, Bri. Have a good night.” Before he could say anything more she pulled the door shut and pulled out of her spot.  
  
Brian dragged his fingers through his hair and toyed with the pencil stuck behind his left ear, shaking his head as his mind wandered to thoughts of his friend. He wondered how Matt’s first day back at work had been. He’d have to ask him next time they caught up. Whenever that was. It was bound to be interesting, considering the things he’d said and done. But there was no point in speculating. Brian wouldn’t know unless Matthew saw fit to tell him.  
  
Sighing, Brian removed his pencil and stuck it between his teeth as he went back to his car, so he could head home.  
  
As he walked to his car, his back pocket started vibrating. He smirked a little as he pulled his cell out and glanced at the screen. Jimmy had just hit him up telling him to get his ‘ass’ to his apartment. Something about plans.  
  
After their talk with Matthew, the elder male had thrown himself into completing his own masterpiece and finally managed to convince Brian to finish his own writing. More words had come to the self-confessed poet over the past few days and he was now able to produce a full piece to his friend.  
  
That was actually where he’d been originally headed when he’d been diverted by the need to see Valary. It had been so strong that he couldn’t ignore it. Brian hoped that she would at least think about what he had told her. He didn’t want her to be shocked when it came out once his dad’s campaign was fully out in the open.  
  
Personally he still couldn’t get his head around what Matthew had explained to them. But, there was one thing that he was certain of. The energy, passion and dedication that his friend had thrown into The Creed all these years, would be just as intense during this new season of his life. Possibly as intense as the passion Jimmy showed whenever he was working on one of his projects.  
  
Jimmy. You had to love the guy. No matter how crazy he was being, one just could not be mad at him. Though he did make Brian worry. However, now that Matthew was embarking on not so legal activities, maybe there was less to get anxious about concerning Jimmy Sullivan.  
  
Brian released a sardonic chuckle as he started his car and headed toward the city.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“So, what do you think?” Jimmy grinned at his best friend as he sat staring at the silent stereo in front of him. Brian’s ears were still ringing after the final cymbal clash had long ended. He shook his head and leaned back on the sofa.  
  
“You’re a dead set crazy asshole.”  
  
Jimmy laughed, “So, in other words a fucking genius.” He grinned and gestured as if to an audience of more than just his one friend. “Am I right? Or, am I right?”  
  
“You’re right,” Brian mumbled as he took a swig of the beer his friend had shoved at him when he’d arrived. Jimmy’s smile got even bigger if that were even possible. Brian just moved his head from side to side some more then sighed.  
  
Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at him. “What’s eating you?”  
  
Brian started to shake his head again, but he caught his friend’s eyes and saw the seriousness of his expression, so stopped himself. It was unusual for Jimmy and so Brian knew he couldn’t front. He rubbed at his face, a weary gesture.  
  
“I saw Val before coming here.” Jimmy raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Yeah, I kinda told her about Shads’ plan...”  
  
“Are you  _mad_?” Jimmy exclaimed. He was surprised by his friend's admission. It wasn't like Brian to tattle on his friends, or to break confidences.  
  
Brian grimaced looking down at his shoes. The scuffed edges of the soles glared up at him.  
  
“Syn?” Jimmy prompted in a soft voice.  
  
Brian gritted out, “I ask myself that a lot.” He scowled at his shoes. “More so the last couple of weeks.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jimmy asked as he flopped down next to his friend.  
  
“Yeah. Matt's doing my head in.”  
  
Jimmy laughed. “Who would've thought, Mr Hardass.”  
  
Brian smiled a little. “It's like when we were kids. Before all the crap.” He sighed looking up at his friend. “Remember? Luke and Matt...”  
  
“Life of the party,” Jimmy commented.  
  
Brian crossed his arms, nodding, “They were the closest...” his voice trailed off as the memories flooded his mind. He muttered, “They pranked me good a few times. Shads had no shame.” He paused again a tight smile playing across his lips.  
  
Matthew had never been the obvious prankster. He was the brooding one of the group and always seemed to be the one to hold everyone else back. But, he had the ability to surprise everyone, and had got Brian a good one back in the day.  
  
“Luke was always the one we blamed, though,” Jimmy said with a sad smile.  
  
Brian nodded, a frown creasing his brow. Luke looked like an older version of Johnny, just a lot stockier. Within their circle of friends he was the one most likely to get into trouble with teachers, parents, authority…it was just the way he had been wired. He’d had a good heart, though and he always stuck up for his younger brother and his best friends. Brian remembered the five of them – Matt, Jimmy, Zacky, Luke and himself – getting away with the most horrendous things because Luke convinced people it was all him. Trashing the school, getting into fights, he always took the heat.  
  
He was the same with the guys he formed a band with. He was filled with bravado and the sense that he could take it all in his stride. And then The Creed caught them, and it all changed.  
  
“He got blamed for everything…that’s why…” Brian didn’t finish that thought. He couldn’t, it was still too painful after all the years that had gone by. Jimmy murmured unintelligibly. Brian scowled at him. “He couldn’t save his friends that time…”  
  
Jimmy shook his head in agreement. “I still can’t imagine what went through Shad’s head that day…can’t imagine what he went through.”  
  
Brian pushed up off the couch, stretching the muscles in his legs which had stiffened from sitting down for so long. He walked over to the window looking out onto the road below. He waited a few moments just watching as a couple of cars passed, before responding to his friend’s statement.  
  
“We saw the aftermath. It was a fucking bitch.” He squinted down at the road watching as a familiar bike appeared at the top of the street. “He changed.”  
  
“True,” Jimmy murmured as he got to his feet and joined Brian. “He shut up shop in his head.”  
  
“And shut us out.”  
  
“Yeah, and when you do that for too long you’re bound to break,” Jimmy muttered, sagely. Brian glanced at him. He continued in the same tone, “Or do crazy shit, like he’s been planning with your Dad.”  
  
“Yeah…or both.”  
  
The two men fell silent, once again remembering. That night Matthew had stumbled home to the apartment he’d shared with Val; he hadn’t been living at the barracks then. He’d walked in to find his friends spread around the living room, silent as death. Everyone knew what had happened; it had been a publically televised execution. But the reason they’d stayed around was because they wanted to be there when their friend came home. No knowing what effect the execution would have had on him.  
  
It hadn’t been obvious, though and Matt hadn’t spoken a word. He’d looked like they felt, numb and unable to focus on anything. It had been Jimmy and Brian who got the buff male to bed, bundled him up and then sat watching as he slept fitfully. It had broken Brian’s heart to see him in such a state and they’d all thought Matt would pull out. But, it had had the opposite effect and after that they hardly saw him.  
  
Matthew made the permanent move to the barracks and it wasn’t until he and Val became more serious and he proposed that he moved back in with her. Which, really, hadn’t been that long ago. A couple of years at most.  
  
And then there was the fact that he never spoke about what he felt about it all. His parents, before they left New Huntington, had tried to convince him to go see a shrink, but Matthew refused and just immersed himself into his job. Brian worried about him. As did the others. Except perhaps Zacky who had resented Matt for such a long time. For his profession, for the ‘murder’ of their best friend. For not being there for the rest of them.  
  
Perhaps it was oddly fitting then that, aside from Johnny, he’d been the first Matthew had opened up to.  
  
Brian sighed, breaking the silence. “He’s coming.”  
  
Jimmy glanced down seeing Matt’s bike glide up the road then moved away from the window heading for the fridge. “I’ll get him something strong.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and turned away from the street view. “I’ll get into that.” His friend smiled faintly and grabbed two bottles tossing them over. Then he collapsed back on the couch as they waited for Matt to show.

 


	27. Elijah

Brian blinked at Matt who was drinking from his beer not meeting his eyes.  
  
“So, run that by us again, Shads. You want us to go with you to Portico? Tonight.”  
  
Matt nodded slowly. He set the bottle down and crossed his legs as he looked at his friend. Jimmy was seated on the floor staring at the files that Matthew had found at the barracks. He glanced up as well, knowing Brian's mind, but not saying anything.  
  
“You want us to go...meet... _him_.” This he stated rather than asked. Matt nodded again.  
  
Brian sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “We could get caught.”  
  
“You're such a pessimist,” Jimmy commented.  
  
Matt chuckled. “Can't get caught for something that no one knows about. They think he's dead.”  
  
Brian's brow furrowed as he tried to come to terms with that snippet of information. He shook his head in a sceptical motion.  
  
“I don't like it... too much could go wrong.”  
  
Matthew groaned irritation obvious in the sound. “Fine. You can stay here and make sure no one finds out.” His eyes narrowed on his friend. “Though perhaps you'll be tempted to tell.”  
  
Brian frowned, “What're you saying?”  
  
“Oh, you know, a little bird told me you told them about our little plan,” Matt stated a sardonic edge to his words. His friend stiffened at his words then hunched his shoulders, shaking his head; however he made no attempt to deny the veiled accusation.  
  
“Damn it, Syn,” Matthew said, heavily, “I was going to tell her soon. I just wanted to see Eli first.”  
  
Brian leaned back on his chair still shaking his head.  
  
“What?” Matt raised his eyebrows. “Did you think I wouldn't tell her?”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. The ‘no shit’ was implied, hanging in the air between them.  
  
“How'd you find out, anyhow?” Jimmy asked as he shut the file in front of him. Brian muttered under his breath, unintelligible.  
  
Matt chose to ignore him as he focused on the taller male. “Val called, on her way home. She was...agitated.” He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. “She…was practically begging me to tell her it was all a lie.” He lifted furious eyes to Brian. “I mean, what the fuck was I supposed to say? I had to reassure her that it was all okay.”  
  
Brian swallowed hard. “Shads...I'm-”  
  
“Don't you  _dare_  say you're sorry,” Matthew interrupted harshly, holding up a hand. “You shouldn't have said anything. She was upset. Real fucking sad.”  
  
“Sad?” Jimmy asked.  
  
Matt nodded. “That I'd withhold stuff from her. Stuff like this.” He sighed gripping his elbows hard. “I promised to go home to her...explain everything. But, we have to go see Masters first.”  
  
Brian fiddled with his keys; the jingling mirrored the way his nerves were. He was undecided. Part of him wanted to join his friends on whatever crazy mission they were heading out on, but another part was afraid. Afraid of the consequences. Afraid that they would end the way their friend had. Still, he did trust Matt. He hadn’t steered Brian wrong in the past.  
  
“Well, Syn?” Matthew spoke softly, “You coming with? Or staying here?”  
  
Brian sighed, shaking his head, as he finally relented, “Can't let you have all the fun.”  
  
The former commander grinned and slapped his knee. “Right, let's do this then.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew switched the on-board GPS off as he pulled off the road. They faced a long drive up to what appeared to be an old, dilapidated mansion tucked behind a stand of tall conifers. Brian blinked and glanced sideways at Matt.  
  
“What is this place?”  
  
Matthew shook his head, an uncertain light in his eyes. “This was the address he gave me.”  
  
Jimmy muttered, “Looks deserted to me...” His friends murmured in assent as Matt started the journey up the drive.  
  
The long strip of bitumen brought them directly to the front of the massive building. Lifting their eyes it seemed as if the tops of the main house touched the clouds.  
  
“Wow,” Jimmy breathed awe in his voice.  
  
Matthew killed the engine and got out looking up at the house.  
  
“Yeah, it's impressive.” He didn't sound too impressed, but then he  _was_  a man on a mission. His focus was on the person he wanted to meet. Not the building in which he would be found.  
  
“So, what's the plan?” Brian asked as he came alongside his friend. Matthew looked at him and flashed the files at him, without saying anything. “Oh, he needs to see those?”  
  
Matt nodded then glanced back at the house. Jimmy stood on his other side tapping his hands against his thighs, a rhythmic pattern that was the only sound other than their breathing. Brian scrubbed his hands against his jeans then shoved them in his pockets.  
  
“Right, we just gonna walk up there?”  
  
Matthew inhaled slowly then crunched up the drive to the large front entrance. Jimmy's head was on a swivel as they approached. As they halted in front of the huge front doors a creaking could be heard as they swung outwards, opening onto a large entrance hall. Brian blinked slowly, Jimmy tilted his head to the side and Matthew crossed his arms as the sound of sharp footsteps could be heard coming toward them.  
  
Several moments later a woman with a severe bowl cut and hard blue eyes, came through the doors and stopped in front of them. Matthew's eyes widened slightly; he knew this woman. He'd crossed her path in his position as Tasker One and it hadn't been the most pleasant of moments. It was several years ago, though and he hadn't expected to encounter her again.  
  
“ _Melissa_?”  
  
The woman's lips twisted in a cool smile. “Hello, Matt. Long time.”  
  
“True, what are you doing here?” Matt asked surprise in his tone. Melissa smiled more, glancing at Jimmy and Brian before she answered him.  
  
“I’m Mr Masters’ personal assistant. I ensure he has everything he needs and,” she paused, lowering her voice, “Make sure the government keeps their noses out of his business.”  
  
Matthew shook his head slowly, “You've been working for him since...?” he allowed his voice to trail off, leaving his thought unfinished.  
  
Melissa inclined her head in acknowledgement of what he was not saying and stepped aside. She motioned back into the house.  
  
“Please come in. Masters is expecting you.”  
  
The three of them walked in then waited for her to lead the way. Jimmy and Brian frowned after the woman.  
  
The latter leaned close to Matthew and muttered, “Isn't she that girl who started those riots back in ’04?” Matthew nodded tightly, his jaw line tensing. Brian held up his hands, obviously sensing that it was a touchy subject.  
  
His friend’s lips twisted in a wry smirk then he winked. “Relax, Syn.”  
  
Brian rolled his shoulders as they were lead passed many doorways to a large pair of oak doors at the end of a long hall. “Right…yeah, I’m relaxed.”  
  
Matthew clapped a hand to his shoulder and patted it lightly. “It’s okay, man. You’ll like Eli.”  
  
Jimmy laughed and said over his own shoulder, “Gates is always suspicious. Never likes anyone.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes but before he could retort a quiet, yet strong voice spoke from the now open doorway.  
  
“M Shadows, I didn’t think you’d actually come.”

 


	28. Small anxieties

Jason Berry was in the General's office at the barrack's going over some paperwork when his cell phone began to ring, loud and insistent. He frowned as he grabbed it and glanced at the caller ID. It was Valary. His expression hardened as he answered the call and heard the anxious tone to her voice. He may have ratted on her husband, but he had known Val as long as he'd known Matthew, and so he did care for her.  
  
“Val, slow down, hun...what's going on?” he grimaced as she spoke her mind. “I see.” Jason licked his lips, looking over at the wall clock. “Do you want me to talk to him? No? So, what do you want me to do then? Oh…there’s more?” His brows crashed down as he went quiet and listened to her. Finally he said, tone taking on a surprised edge, “What? Brian said what?”  
  
He grabbed a spiral-pad and a pen and scribbled a couple of notes down. “Right, well that’s, not…good. Thank you for telling me. No. No. You shouldn’t feel bad; it was the right thing to do. I will speak to the right people and see what should be done about it.” After saying some more reassurances to Matthew’s obviously upset wife, he hung up, tore the sheet of paper from the pad and left the office to find the General.  
  
He found Eskino on the training field where the men were running through some firearm drills. The General turned his head as Jason approached.  
  
“Captain?” He held a cane in his left hand which he switched to his right as he waited for Jason to speak.  
  
Jason frowned as he pushed any thoughts of betrayal from his mind. Now that Matthew was no longer in charge he couldn’t afford to be sentimental. Even if part of him did feel bad.  
  
“We have a major problem, sir.”  
  
General Eskino’s brow furrowed slightly as he faced the younger man. “Talk.”  
  
Jason cleared his throat before he started, glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand. It took him several minutes to relay almost word for word what Val had told him and once he had finished, the General’s face had taken on a grim cast. Jason waited for his verbal response, knowing that he couldn’t assume anything until the words were said. No one made assumptions of the General.  
  
“When he comes in tomorrow, send him directly to me. I will deal with it.” General Eskino looked hard at the young Captain. “We will also announce your promotion to the men.” He tucked his cane beneath his arm as he returned his steely gaze to the rest of the corps.  
  
Jason let his breath out; only just realising he was holding it. He was a little surprised by the second part of what the General said. However, he knew it was inevitable. The announcement had to be made, sooner or later.  
  
He nodded and saluted the General before turning to walk back to the barracks.  
  
“Oh, Captain.”  
  
Jason stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the elder male. “Yes, sir?”  
  
“I would like to speak with your brother as well,” Eskino commanded in a smooth voice.  
  
Jason’s stomach churned in sudden trepidation. “Sir?” He didn’t like the sound of that. Sure, he’d supplied those instruments to Matthew, but it wasn’t as if he knew what the guy was going to use them for.  
  
“Your brother. He oversees the Locker. I wish to speak with him. Inform him.” There was no emotion in the General’s voice. He expected to be obeyed, and Jason wasn’t one to go against him.  
  
He nodded then turned and paced across the gravel back to the main building.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Sanders’ residence, Val was getting more and more agitated as time passed. Now that she was at home, in familiar surroundings, she was having serious misgivings about the two calls she had made. She knew she probably should’ve waited to speak to Matthew face-to-face, but she had been so worked up by what Brian had told her… Then, calling Jason… she felt horrible about that. After all, it had hurt her when Matthew had told her Jason had ratted him out. That it was  _his_  fault her husband had been demoted.  
  
“God…I didn’t even ask how his day was,” Val moaned out loud as she collapsed on the couch. She’d made her way into the living room. Jolting slightly when she noticed Johnny lying on the opposite couch, his eyes turned toward her.  
  
Johnny cocked his head, raising his eyebrows. “What’s that?”  
  
“Oh, hey, Johnny…” Val brushed her hair from her face. He smiled at her, but said nothing. She sighed, answering him. “I called Matt and didn’t ask him how his day was…”  
  
Johnny nodded a little, but still remained quiet. He just looked at her with that same, sad smile on his face. Val blinked a little realising that it was the first time the two of them had been together, alone. Well, apart from that one time when Matt had stormed out of the room.  
  
“How’re you?” she murmured, deciding she didn’t want to think or talk about her husband for the moment. Johnny shrugged in response and rolled onto his back so he was looking at the ceiling. “Um, did you want to do something? Watch a movie? TV?”  
  
Johnny started to shake his head; Val frowned at him and he sighed, “I’m easy. Never watched much TV, anyway…” She looked at him, non-plussed. Johnny smiled, “Spent majority of my time in the…band.”  
  
Val nodded and climbed to her feet, going to the cabinet and grabbing the remote. She handed it over to the young male and smile.  
  
“Here, choose whatever. Matt’s installed cable, so we get about ninety-nine channels…”  
  
Jonny smirked as he flicked the set on. “Probably mostly crap at this time of the day.” His voice trailed off as a baseball game flashed onto screen. He sat up and leaned forward, taking notice. Valary smiled at how he instantly switched his focus from her to the screen and she silently eased out of her chair and left the room.  
  
She headed for the bedroom and stepped inside and just stood looking at her and Matt’s bed. The sheets were neatly made and the spread folded back, ready for use. Thoughts of the night after their marriage filled her mind as she gazed around the room. Matthew had been extremely amorous and they’d made love, slowly, languidly. It had been the best night of her life, but it made her a little sad that she hadn’t felt that way in a long time. Sure, they’d had snatched glimpses of it, but married life wasn’t what she’d expected. And, her husband probably felt the same way.  
  
And now, with the added tension of knowing that Matt had been hiding things from her. That was hard for her to stomach. Val sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as her mind wandered onto her husband. What exactly was her man up to? And why wasn’t he home, yet?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zacky tossed his spanner aside and looked at his brother. Matty Baker leaned against the side of the Bentley and raised his eyebrows.  
  
“So, Shads is gonna try and help Papa Gates with his campaign?”  
  
Zacky shook his head, sighing roughly. “He’s not trying to. He is. And, it’s driving me mental.” He wiped his hands on a cloth, grease stains covering the dirty piece of material. His brother nodded as he slapped a hand against the bonnet of the car.  
  
“Can’t decide whether it’s a good idea or not?”  
  
“You saw what happened six years ago,” Zacky murmured. “We were both at the shop that day.”  
  
Matty grimaced, sourness in his eyes. “Yeah, that was a bad day for all of us. Feel for Shads. What a fucking mess.” He pushed away from the vehicle, tapping his palm on the side mirror. “Well, you gotta weigh up the pros and cons, bro. I mean, he obviously trusts you to include you.”  
  
Zacky walked over to the side bench, laying his spanner down and grabbing an open beer, taking a long hard drink. He paused before responding to his brother’s statement.  
  
“Yeah, I just…don’t know.”  
  
“Don’t want to risk getting caught?”  
  
“Something like that. Though, this is Matthew we’re talking about. It’d be pretty safe to be doing this with him. Fuck, he  _was_  TaskerOne. It’s not like he’s a fucking wallflower.” Zacky smirked faintly as he finished his drink then turned to look at the Bentley. Matty came to stand beside him, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“What do you think, Matty?” Zacky asked, deciding a change in subject was in order. Matty smiled as he wiped his own hands on a grease cloth that was tucked into the front of his pants.  
  
He licked his lips as he replied, “Very nice, Zack. Sweet ride you got here.” He glanced at his brother. “Why’d the Mayor give it you, anyway?”  
  
Zacky shrugged. “Didn’t want it anymore.” He grabbed a rag and leaned over the bonnet to polish a spot on the front.  
  
Matty got a drink from the fridge and propped himself against the wall, observing his brother. So many people said that Zachary Baker was a shit mechanic, but even though he probably did lack in some technical skills, he definitely made up for it in the care that he showed every vehicle he worked on. Care and pride. Which extended to the way he treated family and friends. Hence the reason why he was so conflicted over the whole thing with Matthew.  
  
Zacky obviously wanted to be loyal to his friend, but at the same time, he was very well aware of the law and the consequences of flouting it. They were all aware of it.  
  
“So, what’re you gonna do?” Matty asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Zacky frowned, looking over his shoulder at him. “About?”  
  
“Shads’ plan?”  
  
He sighed as he straightened and tucked the cloth in his pants. “I’m going to see where it all leads. Just have to trust him.” He smiled a little. “Just gotta think about the fact that this  _has_ been a dream of mine for a very long time.” He sucked at his piercings then nodded firmly. “Yes, that’s what I’m gonna do.”  
  
Matty chuckled, setting his bottle down and going to his brother to clap a hand on his shoulder. “Think, this might just change the world.”  
  
Zacky laughed outright, shaking his head. “I think Shads is aiming for closer to home.” He patted at his brother’s hand, welcoming the support.  
  
“Well,” Matty’s voice took on a serious edge, “you always gotta start somewhere.”  
  
Zacky blinked at his brother’s statement but nodded in agreement. It was indeed a start, he just had no idea how it was going to end, and that was what worried him. Still, he couldn’t let that worry him. He at least had to give it a chance.  
  
Smoothing the cloth over the shiny exterior of the Bentley he smiled tightly. “Yep. Everything has a beginning.” He grinned at is brother. “Like our night. Let’s shut up early.”  
  
“Early?” Matty scoffed. “It’s almost seven.”  
  
Zacky threw his cloth at him. “Just ‘cause you normally shove off at five.”  
  
“Alright, alright…I can’t help it I’m not anal, like you.”  
  
Zacky laughed, giving him the finger before going to check his gear. “Right, whatever. Let’s go. I’ll give the car a run tomorrow.”  
  
Matty smiled doing a run over the shop as he joined his brother at the door. They walked out together, Zacky double checking all lights and machinery were switched off before shutting the roller door and locking it. He paused looking over his shoulder at the shop door, a strange sense coming over him. He couldn’t explain it but he felt that something was going to happen in the near future that would change his own life. Change the way he viewed things, and that it would somehow involve his work.  
  
Shaking his head at his thoughts, Zacky turned and made his way to the truck, his brother close behind him. Time to head home and forget about work for the night. Plenty of time for that, and everything else, in the morning.


	29. Long due

“I can’t even…your  _brother_?” Brian shook his head as Elijah held open the files Matthew had found in the Creed archives. The former  _Assassin_  frontman pegged the poet with a hard look. Brian leaned back on the sofa he’d plopped himself down on, shaking his head some more.  
  
Elijah sighed, “I know it’s hard for you to fathom. But, that’s the way of it.”  
  
Matthew frowned. He was seated opposite the elder male gazing absently at the tattoos that covered his thick arms. Elijah smiled a little then turned his eyes back to Brian.  
  
“He’s really not that bad a person, Haner.”  
  
“Really?” Brian’s tone was incredulous. “He demoted Shads here and he ordered the execution of our friend, how does that not make him a bad person?” He flung both of his hands up in the air. Jimmy who was next to him smoking a cigar, a Cuban one that Elijah had offered, raised his eyebrows at his question. “What?”  
  
“You do remember who carried that execution out, don’t you?”  
  
“Fuck…” Brian rubbed at his cheek, shooting a quick look at Matthew. “Sorry…”  
  
Matthew shrugged off the gesture and sat forward, clearing his throat to draw Elijah’s attention to him. “You knew I was coming. How?”  
  
With a deep chuckle, Elijah turned to Melissa who had just walked back into the large living room the three men were sitting in. Matthew blinked slowly in surprise.  
  
“You?”  
  
Melissa handed him a bottle of beer as she gave a slight nod. “Since the riots I’ve been keeping tabs on you, Shadows. It’s kinda my job description.”  
  
“You’re a spy?” Jimmy jumped in, sounding like an excited kid. She laughed softly, looking over at him as she nodded again. The tall male grinned. “Awesome.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes, scratching at his left knee. “How could you even?”  
  
The woman looked at him seriously, her eyes guarded. The expression on her face was enough to tell him that was something he really didn’t need to know, so he dropped it and asked his next question. He directed it to the elder male.  
  
“Does anyone know, about…you and?” he allowed the question to trail off as he held the bottle to his lips and took a long drink.  
  
“Eskino?” Elijah pushed at the sleeves of his shirt, rubbing a thumb over the ink on his wrists. “He used our mother’s name, you realise? It was a loyalty thing.” He smoothed a palm over the classified documents. “When everything went down, Peter was horrified.”  
  
“Peter?” Brian tilted his head.  
  
Elijah snorted, “That’s his name. Peter Masters.”  
  
“Peter Eskino,” Matthew muttered. “General Peter Eskino.”  
  
“Yes, that is correct, young man.” Elijah smiled then continued with his story. “Pete was devastated, but as a ranking officer, he had to follow orders.”  
  
“Was he, y’know?” Brian jerked his head toward Matt.  
  
“There was no Creed back then,” Jimmy commented. “That came after, right?”  
  
Elijah nodded a grim smile on his lips. “Yes. Correct again.”  
  
“So, what really happened?” Matthew asked, grimacing at his friend. Jimmy snorted but went quiet leaning back on the sofa.  
  
“It’s all in the file,” Elijah said. “Senator Johnston.” He nodded to Jimmy’s questioning look, “Yes a relative of the Mayor. His eldest daughter fell in love with Matthew Pasan.” He sighed, “Johnston didn’t take too kindly to that. Spouted all this vitriol about how Matthew would ruin her, and stole her virginity…it was dreadful.”  
  
Jimmy scrunched up his face and asked, “But, how did that lead to the accusations that were laid on you guys?”  
  
Elijah laughed coldly, “The Senator stitched us up. False allegations. It’s all in here.” He tossed the file on the coffee table in front of the tall man. “Cast your eye over that, young man.” He returned his gaze to Matthew who had his cell phone out checking something. “Shadows?”  
  
He glanced up, “Yes, sir?”  
  
Elijah shook his head, “Call me Eli, son.”  
  
Matthew smiled a little at the correction. “Yes, Eli?”  
  
“What you’re planning will be fraught with danger,” the elder male warned.  
  
Matthew heaved a sigh. “I know, but it’s gotta be done. And…well there’s more to it than any of these goofballs realise.” He cast an affectionate glance toward his friends. Brian and Jimmy both gave him bemused looks. He smirked at them and looked back at Elijah. “It might seem just a pipedream…but, we need to bring the scene back to life. Need to show…New Huntington at least, that it’s not all bad. And,” Matt frowned, his tone becoming grim, “the truth needs to be told.”  
  
Elijah nodded slowly in agreement as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
Brian spoke up then, “And maybe you could start by telling  _us_  the truth, Shads.”  
  
Matthew sighed, rubbing at his face. “Alright…I guess I do owe you…”  
  
Elijah interjected, “I’ll fill any details you miss.” Matt nodded to him a glimmer of gratitude in his eyes. Then he shifted so he was facing his friends. Jimmy was on his second beer, Melissa who had been silent most of them time was perched behind him, listening intently. Brian had finished his and with arms folded looked on expectantly.  
  
“So, you know that Assassin was accused of attempting to assassinate a Senator. Senator Johnston.” Matthew licked his lips, finding that they had dried considerably. “It was all frighteningly trivial, though. He was a fundamental Christian who was against rock music of any form and he believed that only those who worshipped the Devil would have the hide to ‘destroy their flesh’ by getting inked.” He shook his head in disgust. “Then as Eli’s just told us his daughter fell for a guy in one of those bands. And, Rebel Assassin was really big in Huntington at the time.”  
  
“So,” Jimmy started slowly, “what you’re saying is that the Senator trumped up charges on them just because one of Eli’s buddies decided he wanted in his daughter’s pants?” His incredulity was mirrored in Brian’s eyes as well and Elijah was looking grimmer than ever.  
  
“Truth,” the elder man murmured. “Pasan fell in love with his daughter and that was just pure sacrilege as far as he was concerned.” He shook his head, disbelief on his face. “Pasan is the biggest, softest bastard I’ve ever known. Would never harm a fly, and would never do what the Senator suggested.”  
  
“Didn’t he used to just take it when people abused him?” Matthew interjected. Elijah smiled in answer, inclining his head to him. “And I heard he never raised his voice to anyone, even if he was upset.”  
  
“Correct,” Elijah sighed softly, a wistful expression crossing his eyes.  
  
“What about Eskino?” Brian asked. “He’s your brother, how does that all fit with this?”  
  
Elijah frowned at him. “He managed to convince the authorities to rub my name from the books. I don’t know how he did it, but I got to live…and my friends…” his voice trailed off a faraway look coming to his eyes. Brian recognised the expression; Matthew had worn the same one when he’d executed Luke…so he didn’t press for any further information.  
  
The three men went quiet for a moment as they digested what had just been explained to them. To think that someone in government would lie because of something that happened in their personal lives that would then cause innocent people to be caught in the firing line. It was hard to fathom. Most people would hope that people in power would be as honest as possible, but then again perhaps the old adage that there were no honest politicians rang truer than not.  
  
And then, the General being Elijah’s brother…that was another unexpected piece of information that was particularly intriguing considering who and what he was. The fact that he’d possibly put his career in jeopardy to save his brother surprised them, especially since he didn’t seem the sentimental type. But then, family was family. And who knew what was going through his mind at the time. General Eskino was a mystery at the best of time. Matthew definitely knew little about his superior officer’s personal life.  
  
After several silent minutes, Elijah cleared his throat and asked, “So, Matthew, your plan? How is it doing?”  
  
Matthew shifted his weight, crossing his ankles as he grinned at the older man. “It’s still in its fledgling stage, but I’ve got these two and Zacky, who couldn’t be here, involved now.” He jerked his chin toward Brian and Jimmy.  
  
Brian snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m still not hundred percent sure about this, Shads.”  
  
“Hah, and you think I am, Syn?” Matt scoffed. “Come on, even I know this could blow up in our faces.” He smirked, “But, we gotta try, right? Anyway, Jimmy’s made himself a drumkit out of trash can lids, but…we need a real kit if we’re gonna record this song.”  
  
Elijah chuckled softly. Brian cocked his head to him.  
  
“You know where we could get one? I mean…other than in the Locker?”  
  
The elder male chuckled some more and stood. “Now, I believe this is the real reason you came to me. I have something you young men need to see.” He glanced at Matthew. “Shall we?”  
  
Matthew nodded as he got up as well. He already had an idea what the former frontman was planning to show them.  
  
He noted the anxious and bemused expressions on his friends’ faces and smiled inwardly. Unbeknownst to anyone he had contacted Elijah earlier in the week to arrange this meeting. Sure, he acted as if it had been spur of the moment, and Elijah was also acting that out. However, they had both known that a visit would have to be carefully arranged. Considering hardly anyone in Huntington even knew Elijah was still on the radar if wind got out that the former T-One was seeing him there would be an uproar. Also, pre-planning the meeting also meant they both knew exactly what needed to be said and done.  
  
Even if Matthew hadn’t found the classified documents in the archives he would’ve still made this call to the  _Assassin_  singer. It had been on the cards for months, having the extra information just made it all the more essential to catch up face-to-face.  
  
And then there were the logistics of Papa Gates’ campaign. Matthew knew that Elijah had the nous to aid him in it, and also the equipment that he would need. That was why they – he, Jimmy and Brian – were really there. Not that discussing the facts wasn’t important; no, knowing those were important to making the campaign work. However, the mechanical aspects of the plan needed to be taken care of as well, and that was where Elijah would come into the fore.  
  
Elijah smiled and nodded to Melissa. “If you could get refreshments ready for after we’re finished?”  
  
“Of course, sir.” She flashed a smile at the three men, giving Matthew a more meaningful look as she left the room. He blinked, observing her departing figure then shook his head to clear his mind.  
  
Before looking to the others as Elijah turned to them and motioned to a pair of doors at the other end of the room. “Through there, my friends.”  
  
Matthew crossed the floor, Brian and Jimmy close behind. He glanced back at the elder male. Elijah winked at him as he came up behind them.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
With permission granted, Matt swung the doors open. Jimmy’s gasp and Brian’s sharp intake of breath heralded the room that was revealed to them.  
  
“Holy fuck!” Jimmy blinked hard several times. Even Matt was stunned.  
  
“Your own studio…a  _real_  recording studio,” Jimmy exclaimed. He leaned forward over his friend’s broad shoulder. Matthew smirked at him then scanned the setup.  
  
“There’s even a kit, Rev.” He pointed to the left where a huge drum set was crouching in the space as if it owned it. Microphones were strategically placed around the set, for maximum capture of sound.  
  
“Wow, just…wow…” Jimmy paused, but at a nod from Elijah he rushed into the studio and moved around the drums an admiring gaze lighting up his features. He ran a finger over the cymbals and tapped lightly at the snare all the while grinning as if all his Christmas’s had come at once. Matthew chuckled at his friend’s excitement.  
  
“And so, now we have everything we need.”  
  
Brian blinked.  
  
Elijah added, “And, my home is kept off the radar. No one monitors this place, so no one will ever know what goes on here.” He crossed his thick arms over his chest and smiled at Matthew who nodded to him then joined his friends inside the studio.  
  
Jimmy was seated behind the kit now a pair of sticks in his hands. He slowly went through a roll across the set a look of concentration on his face. Brian sat on a stool opposite the drums, observing his best friend. It didn’t surprise the poet that Jimmy knew how to play the drums. He was a genius and picked up anything even if he’d never physically done it before.  
  
Matthew leaned against the wall and watched the two of them, his thoughts on how everything would gel together. And…Zacky and Johnny. They both needed to be shown the studio as well. He smiled at that thought, and switched his attention to his friends. Jimmy was showing Elijah how he could spin one stick while using the other to tap fast on the high-hat. Brian was watching on an amused expression on his face.  
  
Matthew chuckled softly as he pushed away from the wall to join them. Now that they were here he could afford to relax a little and enjoy some quality time not worrying about what the next few days would bring. Because it would most definitely bring tension, anxiety and a lot of other things into their world. For now, though, he could enjoy the moment. After all, it wasn’t every day that one was able to spend time with their idol and just jam. Especially if doing so was illegal.  
  
But, really, that was half the fun of it. And Matthew Sanders was long due some fun times.


	30. Condemnation

“You wanted to see me, General?” Matthew stood in the doorway to Eskino’s office at the barracks. The big male turned in his chair to fix a hard look at his former Commander. Matthew felt a chill run down his spine; something was off. “Sir?”  
  
“Come in and close the door, Shadows.”  
  
He obeyed, crossing the floor to stand in front of the General’s desk, chin lifted as he waited. General Eskino’s gaze was devoid of all emotion, except for a slight crease of his brow. He remained silent for several moments, before reaching for one of the drawers on his desk and retrieving an item that was wrapped in a black cloth.  
  
Matthew swallowed hard as he recognised the grip of the handgun Eskino revealed to him. “Take this.”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“The gun, Shadows.”  
  
He forced his hand not to shake as he closed his fingers around the weapon, leaving the cloth that covered it on the desk.  
  
“Sir?” he repeated in a low voice, uncertain what this all meant. When he arrived at the barracks that morning, Jason had come to him grim of face and stern of word. He hadn’t said much just instructed him to the General’s office then hurried off muttering about having to get stuff ready for something…  
  
The General cleared his throat, before announcing roughly, “There’s to be an execution today.”  
  
A ringing started up in Matthew’s ears; he shook his head as his hand tightened over the gun. Eskino waited, observing his reaction in silence.  
  
“Shit,” he finally muttered, then flushed meeting the General’s stern gaze. “Sorry, sir. I’m just…exactly how does this involve me?” Confusion warred in his mind. He couldn’t fathom why he was being told all this. After all, he as no longer T-One, so surely it was not his responsibility to worry about the sentences of certain prisoners. He’d expected to come in and continue what he’d started the day before, going through the archives and reordering all the documentation. _This_  he had not foreseen.  
  
The General leaned forward as he laced his fingers together in front of him on the desk. “The Captain came to me with some disturbing information concerning your…activities outside of The Creed.”  
  
The colour literally bled from Matthew’s features at that revelation. And then a tight ball of fury began to form inside him. If he wasn’t already pissed off at his former 2IC, he was now. Obviously, loyalty to friends meant nothing to Jason Berry and that bothered Matthew no end.  
  
His nostrils flared as he took several deep breaths before responding.  
  
“Whatever he told you-”  
  
“Don’t say anything.” Eskino held up a hand to halt Matthew’s protest. “I already knew. And I must say I’m not all that surprised. However, you must face the consequences of your actions.” The General nodded to the firearm in his hand. “You will carry out today’s execution.” He climbed to his feet, giving a soft grunt at the effort as he stepped around the desk to stand directly in front of the younger man.  
  
Matthew’s mind broiled as he considered the fact that Eskino had known what he was up to. If he knew that…could he possibly have figured out about his visit to Elijah? He forced that thought from his mind as he looked to the General. Eskino lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
He clenched his jaw before speaking tightly, “Sir, I don’t think I can…”  
  
“No?” Eskino raised his eyebrows. “Well, it’s either that or I have  _you_  charged with high treason and you and I both know what that would mean.”  
  
He did indeed know. The penalty for high treason was death by hanging. He was a soldier of the Creed after all, and they were not offered the more humane choices to die. A shudder took hold of him at that thought but he steeled his mind, knowing the decision he made would make no difference to the state of his mind; either way he was screwed.  
  
“Sir.” He coughed, clearing his throat. “Who exactly?”  
  
General Eskino stared him down as he replied, “Matthew Berry.”  
  
Matthew’s blood froze in his veins, and numbness came over him as the first thought that came to his mind was that it was no wonder Jason had been so cold toward him when he’d walked into the building. His own brother…his twin… It also explained why he’d seen the younger twin at the reception entrance. He’d just assumed that M Berry was there to make his fortnightly report on the Locker…but obviously he was wrong about that.  
  
“What has he been charged with sir?” Matt could hear his voice as if he were miles away and not standing in the room.  
  
Eskino answered in a brusque tone, “The same thing you will be charged with if you do not carry this out.”  
  
He swore silently, as he exhaled in a hard breath. “When?”  
  
“Two hours’ time.” The General paused then added, his voice softening a little, “I have asked the counsellor to sit down with you before and after. If you need.”  
  
Matthew blinked, surprised at the hint of compassion in Eskino’s voice, and jumped slightly when one of the elder male’s hands landed on his shoulder.  
  
“Do not think I don’t realise how hard this will be for you to do. But, I cannot leave your actions unpunished.” He frowned and Matt realised that the General obviously felt that if he did this it would curb him, would make him realise what he was doing was foolish. But, that would not be the case. Matthew had made his decision concerning his plans and after the visit to Elijah he knew he couldn’t back down now. But, this…this would severely test him. He couldn’t refuse to do it, though. Couldn’t afford to. Even if it broke him.  
  
And of course, he didn’t want the General to think he was weak. That was the biggest thing. He had to keep himself together.  
  
“Sir.” He saluted and turned to leave.  
  
Eskino stopped him though, “Shadows.”  
  
“Sir?” One hand on the door handle, he paused without turning around.  
  
“What exactly was going through your head when you decided to aid Haner with his campaign? Surely you did not think you would get away with it?” There was genuine consternation in the General’s voice. Matthew looked over his shoulder at the other male, and blinked upon seeing the pained expression on his superior’s face.  
  
He shook his head slowly, “What was going through my mind, sir?” Matt snorted softly, “With all due respect, it would be best if I don’t repeat my thoughts.” He rubbed at his pant leg. “It…won’t change this situation.”  
  
The General nodded as if that were the answer he was expecting. “See yourself out then, Shadows.”  
  
Matthew saluted once more then, as he tucked the firearm in his jacket, stalked out before he could change his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jason paced the length of the gym; jaw clenched as he tried not to think about what was happening fifty feet away in the execution chamber. The General had ordered him out of the way, because one could not witness the execution of family members. His mind was in turmoil. Part of him felt that the law had to be upheld, but another was devastated that it had to turn out this way. Of course, there was anger as well. Anger at The Creed, at Eskino and finally, most potent of all, anger at Shadows.  
  
“JB?”  
  
Jason glanced over to see Dan leaning in the doorway. “Uhuh?”  
  
“Shads wants to see you.”  
  
Jason frowned, darkly. “It’s done?”  
  
Dan nodded, “Yeah. He wants to see you, before he talks to the shrink.”  
  
“Shit, Dan…I can’t…” he started then halted as Matthew loomed up behind the stockier male.  
  
“Jason,” his voice was tight. Dan backed out of the gym, leaving the two men alone.  
  
Jason glared at him, but said nothing. Matthew smoothed a hand over his skull then sighed wearily.  
  
“Look…I’m sorry.”  
  
“ _Sorry_? You’re sorry? Fuck that, Shads,” Jason growled. He stabbed a finger at the bigger male. “You’re a fucking asshole. This was your fault!”  
  
Matthew frowned, brow furrowing. “I don’t see how.” Which of course was a lie. He knew that he was at fault. And it killed him. The knowledge that his actions had caused Matt Berry’s death; it tore a hole in his heart and wore him down. But, he couldn’t let any of that show. Vulnerability was not a virtue. At least not in his books.  
  
“Really? You think I don’t know what you did, Shads? You think Eskino doesn’t know?” Jason cursed angrily. “He wouldn’t be dead if you hadn’t involved him.” He returned to his pacing, as he held himself tensed up.  
  
Matt groaned, shaking his head. “I did not implicate him in this.” He thought to himself, not intentionally. “I never thought it would lead to this.” He watched as Jason prowled the gym, obviously avoiding him. They both sensed that if they got too close it would probably come down to them trading blows.  
  
“You should’ve,” Jason finally snapped. “I mean…fuck…why, Shads?”  
  
Matthew blinked then sealed his lips tight, shaking his head. That he wouldn’t answer. The more Jason knew the less chance he had of keeping a lid on things. Obviously Jason had no issues with spilling the beans to the General and Matthew couldn’t risk adding fuel to the fire.  
  
“You think I don’t already know?” Jason asked in a low voice.  
  
Matthew replied, his tone deadly, “You know what? You don’t know shit, Berry.” If his former Captain wasn’t going to play nice with him there wasn’t any reason for him to be all sentimental. In fact, to do so could be fatal to him, so perhaps it was time to cut the cord completely. He had his friends, JB could keep.  
  
Jason swung round to face him, hardness to his features. “Well, then how about you tell me.”  
  
“No.” Matthew’s voice was cold now, his eyes like flint. He turned to leave. “Gotta go see the shrink now.”  
  
Jason snarled, “I’ll find out, and then you’ll be in deep shit.”  
  
Matthew smirked, an ice-cold edge to the expression. “I already am. That’s why I was commissioned to kill your brother.” His voice faltered a little. Just the thought of the execution he’d just carried out set his heart to racing and made a lump form in his throat. Luckily Jason didn’t notice this sudden onset of weakness and he covered himself by giving a soft grunt. “You think Eskino didn’t plan this out to be this way?”  
  
Jason gritted his teeth hard before responding, “I’ll still find out.”  
  
“Then what?” Matthew asked.  
  
Jason lifted his chin and said coolly, “You’ll hang.”  
  
Matthew’s stomach clenched, knowing that to be the ultimate consequence if he was completely found out, but he replied harshly, “We’ll see about that, Berry.”  
  
Silence filled the space between them then he pivoted on his heel and stalked out of the room, his boots echoing down the hall as he left. Jason stood in the middle of the room, glowering at the swinging door, trying to process what had just transpired there. He was still furious but at the same time he was confused by Matthew’s response to his anger, and to his threats. He hadn’t seemed too bothered by it all, but then M Shadows had always been a closed book to Jason.  
  
He shook his head to clear it then spun and stalked over to the bench laying back on it as he waited for Dan to return to spot for him.


	31. The right thing

Matthew pinched at the bridge of his nose as he sat with his head hanging down between his knees. The doc sat opposite him quietly scribbling on his notepad. They’d sat there for the past fifteen minutes, in silence. They were in the common room where the soldiers would chill when they were done with their duties for the day. No one was in there at this time of the day and so Matthew and Dr James had commandeered the space for their session.  
  
The chair Matthew was seated on was a hard-backed leather piece that wasn’t the most comfortable furniture in the room. However, he chose to sit there, rather than the couch that was in the corner of the room because he felt he needed to. He needed to be uncomfortable so he could sort his emotions out. A strange way to be but he felt like he was drowning in his mind and he knew he had to deal with it.  
  
“This fucking sucks.”  
  
The doc lifted his head and raised an eyebrow slightly, but said nothing at Matthew’s sudden declaration.  
  
Matt exhaled a harsh sound. “I can still see his eyes. Fuck…” He smeared a hand over his face.  
  
“Matt Berry’s?”  
  
“Yeah…I…shit…” Matthew was at a loss for words. His voice was stuck in the back of his throat and he couldn’t get passed it. He pressed the heel of his right hand into his eye sockets while squeezing his knee with the left.  
  
The doc shifted slightly setting his pen down as he said, softly, “Want to talk me through it?”  
  
Matt snorted, “Why? Because it might help?”  
  
“You decide.”  
  
Matthew sighed, leaning back on his seat as he stared up at the ceiling. The stark glow of fluorescent lights lit up his face, revealing how pale he looked. He grunted trying to come to term with his thoughts. After the anticipation from the previous night, this whole situation had brought him right back down into a hole and he really didn’t know how to deal with it. Talking about it probably would help, though…even if it was hard. Even if it were too soon…Even if it were something he wasn’t used to doing…  
  
“I’m so fucking pissed,” Matthew muttered. “So…unnecessary.”  
  
The doctor nodded, but didn’t interrupt giving him the space to say what needed to be said.  
  
“He…just…” He shook his head angrily, “Fuck…I can’t believe he’d do that to me…ugh…I can’t.” He cut off abruptly and stood up. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this…need to get out of here.” Matt hated that he sounded so weak and uncertain, but the execution had screwed him over, and the fact that it had hit him so hard, so fast…it was too much. He needed to leave; he couldn’t contain himself in that space any longer. He couldn’t do what was unnatural for him. Why he’d thought this time would be any different, he had no clue.  
  
The doc picked up on the vibes that the big male was putting off and got to his feet quickly.  
  
“Matthew, you cannot leave the grounds, the General was quite explicit about that.”  
  
Matt growled a wounded sound that came from deep within him. “Fuck that. He’ll have to cuff me to stop me from leaving.”  
  
Dr James sighed heavily, “I’d be obligated to ensure that happens.”  
  
He no more enjoyed the situation than the young man in front of him, but he had his orders. And when the General had approached him to counsel Shadows through the execution process he had been given direct command to not let the former T-One out of his sight once all was completed. If that meant restraining him in any form, then so be it.  
  
Matthew groaned as he began to pace. “What if I want to see my wife?”  
  
The doc blinked. It was rare for Matt to mention his life outside of The Creed. Hearing his question actually surprised him.  
  
“Well, the General made no mention of her.”  
  
Matthew looked up at him, eyes hard. “She’s working at the council. I can go there.”  
  
Dr James’ brow furrowed and he tapped his pen against his chin. “Would you go direct?”  
  
“Yeah, need to go see her.” He halted in the middle of the room, digging his fingers into his pockets. The doc sighed again looking to the door.  
  
“Alright, I will go speak to the General. Stay here, okay?”  
  
Matthew nodded, planting himself back on his chair. The doc left him there to find the General.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he was out of the Creed barracks on his bike the wind in his face as he sped down the main road toward the Council chambers. Of course, there had been conditions – _be back in two hours, don’t talk to anyone, leave your phone on_  - but he’d ignored them letting the doc’s words float over him and blow away. He didn’t care about any of that. He just needed to clear his head and see his wife.  
  
 _Valary…Valary…_  he needed her. In more ways than one. Before he imploded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phillipa practically jumped out of her skin as Matthew Sanders burst through the front doors a dark expression on his face a growl in his voice as he snapped at her.  
  
“Where’s Valary?” The darkness in his tone worried the woman, but she knew better than to question the big male. She’d seen what had happened, everyone had. Matthew Berry was dead; the execution had been televised to the whole city. And, obviously, M Shadows was in a volatile state of mind.  
  
“Office.” That was all she managed to get out as Matthew lurched for the corridor and disappeared without a backwards glance. She frowned as she heard a door open then a soft gasp of surprise before it slammed shut.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Valary gasped as Matthew pushed his big body against hers, holding her firmly against the edge of the desk. He didn’t give her a chance to speak, to ask him what he was doing there; he hooked his fingers into the waist of her pants and tugged them down in an impatient gesture. All the while, he was kissing her hungrily on the mouth. She moaned as she clutched at the material of his top, curling her fingers in it as she responded to the ferocity of his motions.  
  
Matthew growled low, the sound rumbling from deep inside his chest. “Need you…” The first words he’d spoken since entering the office.  
  
Val just managed a small whimper as he shoved a hand down the front of her panties, palming her firmly. She moved to him almost involuntarily, her body switched on almost instantly at the contact. He growled louder, pressing closer; she gasped as she felt the bulge in his pants. He was obviously aroused and the size of him amazed her, as it did every time. He wasn’t lying when he said he needed her that was for sure.  
  
“Matt...” She wanted to protest, though part of her mind was oddly thinking that his timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Elliott had left for a meeting across town and it was only her and the secretary in this section of the council buildings…  
  
He kissed her harder then, tilting her chin a little, licked and nibbled down her neck as he slid a finger inside her slick folds. She was already juicing a little at his ministrations. She tightened her hold on his top as he stroked her from inside. By now, coherent thought had all but fled from her mind as he manipulated her pleasure, bringing her to the edge.  
  
“Matt…” his name almost a curse on her lips. His lips pulled back into a snarl as he sank a second finger inside her, twisting them to brush against her spot. She whined at him moving up to him as he nuzzled into her neck and sucked hard. There would be a mark, a hickey, proof positive that he had taken what was his.  
  
As she started to peak, Matthew pulled his fingers out and lifted her up onto the desk, ignoring her mewled protest at the loss of contact.  
  
“Need inside you,” Matthew’s voice was rough with lust as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxers, revealing his growing arousal. Val swallowed hard staring at him. His lips twisted in a dark smirk as he gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk, tugging her underwear down her legs. She trembled as he pushed her knees apart and pressed between them, stroking his cock against her mound.  
  
Matthew thumbed her clit, forcing a soft cry from her as he entered her, opening her to him. She grabbed onto the edge of the desk then changed her mind as she shifted her grip to Matt’s shoulders. The tension in them was massive; he was coiled so tight she felt that he would break.  
  
“Matt?” This time his name was a question. He responded by sinking deep inside her as he groaned out loud. She clenched softly on him. Matthew closed his eyes and just held still within her core.  
  
Val chewed on her bottom lip then gasped as he bucked firmly. He growled at her gasp then slowly began to move, his motions hard and deep. Val leaned her head back allowing herself to let go, and savour the moment as he drew her pleasure back toward that peak. Whatever questions she had would have to wait. All she had the energy to do now was feel; she felt all of him right to the core of her being, the heat building within her as he moved harder.  
  
The desk creaked beneath them as he practically pounded her against it, his movements rough, almost brutal as he took her, controlled her, all his pent up frustrations roiling inside him as he pumped them into her. Val went with him, her own mind clicked onto his emotions, crying out as she rolled toward the edge.  
  
“Matt!” She peaked with a cry, her body rocking beneath his as she tightened around him. He grunted and pumped through her release his own surging into her as he kept up the pace.  
  
Val trembled as she came down from her high; Matthew groaned as he slowed down, head dipped down, breaths coming hard and fast. Silence settled between them; he still inside her, her clenching lightly. As the room stilled a soft hitch of breath filled the space between them. She blinked as another one came then another, and she frowned looking at her husband.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
He shuddered, his big shoulders moving slightly. She squeezed them, rubbing at his right one in a soothing gesture. His big body trembled and he groaned softly.  
  
“Fuck, Val.” He swallowed hard. “Fuck…just fuck…” Another hitched breath which turned into a strangled sound, a sob. She slid her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek against his head. At her embrace, Matthew shivered and finally let go as another sob slipped from him. Something inside had broken as he leaned into her and wept.  
  
Val rocked him and murmured sweet nothings into his ear as he cried. He felt so weak, but for once he didn’t care. He needed  _this_  release as much as the other. It was as if the sex had unlocked the part of him that had been sealed shut so tight since Luke’s death. Opened that part of his heart which hurt the most. It stung, but he needed it. And Val, the saint that she was, just held him through it all.  
  
Matthew breathed deeply and finally managed to find a semblance of composure as he pulled back from her. He readjusted her clothing then moved away to pick up his clothes. She tilted her head at him as he got dressed again and then planted himself on the chair in front of the desk. His face was open, eyes still shimmering with tears that had yet to be spilled.  
  
“Val…you okay? I was kinda rough with you,” his voice was husky. She shook her head at him, smiling a little at the fact that after all that he still had the wherewithal to ask whether  _she_  was alright. She was sore and knew she probably wouldn’t handle going through that again, not at that intensity at least. But, she understood the why behind it so she wasn’t going to complain about it.  
  
“I’m okay, love. Are you?”  
  
Matthew heaved a sigh. “I will be…just…” his voice trailed off, his breaths finally steadying. She nodded; no explanation was needed. They both knew it would take time. He sighed again, smearing his hands over his face. “He was so brave, Val…braver than me…”  
  
Valary shivered and murmured, “You don’t have to talk about it…” She didn’t know if she could stand to hear it; Matt Berry had been her friend too. But, her husband seemed suddenly to have found the nerve he required to speak it out.  
  
“I’m not telling the doc any of this. Shit’s not his business.” Matthew laughed, sadly. “But…I know I have to get it out. Probably never talk about it after this…” Val nodded to him and slid off the desk and sat at his feet, leaning back so she could look up at him.  
  
He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke softly. “He calmed me…insisted the General stand outside the room…so grateful to him for that,” Matt harshly cleared his throat. “Held my eyes when I…when I shot him…fuck, Val…he deserves a fucking medal. He told me he didn’t blame me for this…and that…that…” Matthew choked on his words and dropped his head again. Val reached up to stroke a palm over his jaw.  
  
He took strength from her touch and whispered, “Said that he thought I was doing the right thing.”  
  
“The right thing?” Valary tilted her head as he fingers lingered on his cheek. He gave her a look, lips twitched into a slight smile.  
  
“You know.”  
  
She sighed and nodded, “About that…”  
  
He caught hold of her hand and squeezed it. “I’m truly sorry, Val. I was going to tell you.”  
  
Val shook her head and leaned her head against his thigh. “It doesn’t matter now. You’ve been punished enough…”  
  
Matthew closed his eyes at her statement; hadn’t he just. Punished, yet not deterred.  
  
Now, more so than ever, he was determined to go through with what he had planned. And, now he had another reason to do so. In memory of Luke’s passion for rock music and now also for Matt Berry, a friend who should not have died: He would fight for what was right, no matter the cost. And with the love of his life by his side…he felt nothing was impossible.


	32. Trust

“Matt, you on your way out? Don’t forget your lunch!” Val yelled from the living room as she heard her husband heading to the kitchen. Matthew poked his head around the doorway and grinned at her. She was seated in front of the coffee table papers and files spread out in front of her, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She was finally reaching the end of the planning for Elliott’s campaign and had decided to finish her work at home so she could be with Matt.  
  
Anxiety for his state of mind since Matt Berry’s execution had plagued Val’s every waking moment and she found she couldn’t concentrate while at the office. The Mayor had also noticed her extra twitchiness and suggested she work from home. She’d fought against his advice until she came home one day a week after the execution and found Matthew laid out in the middle of the gym on his stomach, crying. To see her big, fearless husband lying there, completely broken, shook her to the core.  
  
Of course he would never admit to anyone outside of her, and maybe his friends, that he had lost it. That hard, cold front was always in place once he stepped out the door. Except this day seemed to be different. It were as if he’d finally sorted his mind out. He appeared more at ease. More himself. Val would even tentatively suggest that he was almost back to being the man she had married.  
  
It was nearly a month since the execution and Matthew finally appeared ready to function again. Working on auto-pilot had been the order of the day, getting up, going to the Creed, and doing his daily duties without complaint. But, his heart hadn’t been in it, and a dark cloud permeated his mood and their lives. But now… Valary sensed a dawning sense of hope and anticipation. It just frustrated her that he was still not quite open with her about his plans. He had basically just reiterated what Brian had revealed to her, but not really given any explanation behind it.  
  
Matthew smiled at her as she tried to get through the pile of paperwork before her. “You make enough for the guys to have some?”  
  
Val blinked at him, “What?”  
  
“I’m headed to Syn’s. Not to the Creed.”  
  
“What? Why not?”  
  
Matthew shrugged. “Doc told me to take a day off.” His tone was light as if it wasn’t particularly bothering him. It bothered her, though.  
  
“You spoke to the shrink?”  
  
“Yeah…” his voice took on a guarded edge.  
  
Val grimaced at him. “Did you tell him what you told me?”  
  
“Val,” Matthew sighed, “we’ve been through this already.”  
  
“Did you?”  
  
“Val-”  
  
“ _Did_  you?” Val asked, insistently. He rubbed at the back of his neck nodding in the affirmative, but before he could answer the sound of a car horn blaring interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “That’s Zack. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
Valary pushed her glasses up her nose and arched her eyebrows at him. Matthew blinked at her.  
  
“Val?”  
  
She shook her head, waving a hand. “Go. Do your thing, Matt.”  
  
Matt nodded and made to leave, but paused in the doorway and looked at her, a tender expression in his eyes.  
  
“Talk tonight?”  
  
Val nodded. He smiled then ducked out, footsteps clomping along the hallway. She smiled to herself, waited for a heartbeat then called out again.  
  
“Lunch in fridge!”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zacky tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he peered out at the other vehicles that surrounded them on the highway. He was impatient to get to his friend’s place and he knew that Matthew who was sitting next to him, fiddling with the radio was just as anxious.  
  
“Fuckin’ Friday drivers’,” the mechanic grumbled.  
  
Matthew glanced over at him and smirked. “Getting pissed?”  
  
“Can you blame me, Shads?”  
  
“No blame to be had. If I were driving…” he shook his head and chuckled.  
  
Zacky snorted, “You’re terrible.”  
  
“True. Also, I’m a fucking soldier. Tens time worse.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s true.” The mechanic smirked at his friend then growled as the lights changed. “Right…” He floored the pedal pealing passed a shocked cyclist leaving the other drivers stunned in their wake.  
  
Matthew swore then laughed as they shot down the Coast road. “Fuck, V…”  
  
Zachary grunted but didn’t respond as he concentrated on weaving his way through the traffic. He wanted to get to Brian’s and wanted to get stuck into Matthew’s plan. He had met Elijah and seen his studio and the reality of what Matthew had revealed to him was finally sinking in. Zacky still had reservations but he hoped that as they went through the process his nerves would settle. Though after having the consequences of their activities explained to him, he wasn’t so sure that would ever actually happen.  
  
“Shads?” He slowed as they hit the backstreets that heralded the entrance of the estate that Brian lived in.  
  
Matthew glanced over at him. “Yeah?”  
  
“It’s not a joke, is it? Masters is  _really_  Eskino’s brother?”  
  
He nodded slowly as he checked the time on his phone. “No joke. That’s why Eli’s off the radar. Immunity, of a sort.”  
  
Zacky whistled softly as he turned into their friend’s street. Of course, it was a no-brainer that that immunity wouldn’t cover them if they were caught. Especially not for Matthew. As a soldier of The Creed, well he didn’t like to think about what Matt had told them about that. It wasn’t a pretty image for one to have in one’s mind.  
  
“It makes you wonder,” he murmured.  
  
Matthew snorted, “About what?”  
  
“What’s really going on in that man’s head,” Zacky muttered as he pulled into Brian’s drive. The poet was standing in the front yard, holding a bottle of his brew in hand, his eyes fixed on their vehicle. Matthew just shook his head as he got out and waved to their mutual friend.  
  
“Don’t think I want to know, right now.”  
  
Zacky nodded as Brian cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Know what?”  
  
“Oh, we were just talking about Eskino,” Matthew said as he headed for the house. Brian tilted his head then glanced at Zacky who just rolled his eyes as they followed him inside.  
  
Michelle was in the kitchen making meals for her day. She had to go to work but had stayed home a little longer than usual because Brian had been in a complete mess over his work; a piece he was attempting to write for a government advertisement. His official job that no one ever really talked about because it detracted from his own passion and now got in the way of Matthew’s plan. But, it was what he was paid to do. And it was getting on his nerves.  
  
All his notes were strewn across the bench and kitchen table, words written in a scrawl across the pages. Matt raised his eyebrows at the mess.  
  
“Your day job getting to ya, Syn?”  
  
Brian groaned and went around gathering the pages together. “It’s annoying and something I could do without.”  
  
Matthew gave an empathetic grunt and helped his friend pick them up and stack them on the bench. He knew what that felt like; he was fed up with the Creed and all it stood for. But, he had to keep slogging along and keep doing his job, no matter how menial the task was.  
  
As they put the last pages down, Zacky went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles of Brian’s whiskey. He opened them and plonked them down in front of his friends. They each took one giving him thankful looks.  
  
“Where’s Jimmy?” Matthew asked around a mouthful of whiskey. Brian grinned for the first time since they’d arrived.  
  
“He’s in the study, searching something on the net. He’s taken it upon himself to try and see whether there have been any other attempts at campaigns like this one in the past.”  
  
“And?” Matthew lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Jimmy’s light tones filled the room in answer as he walked into the kitchen, “There’s only been two. And both times the campaigners were crushed ruthlessly by the Creed.”  
  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Matt growled in disgust. The others shook their heads in agreement with his statement. Zacky sighed as he leaned against the bench. Brian absently toyed with the cap of his bottle, brow furrowed.  
  
Jimmy said, “But, we can’t let that stop us.”  
  
“No, we can’t,” Matthew murmured. He looked at his friends. “I called Eli before I left. He says we’re ready to go.”  
  
The tension in the air seemed to suddenly increase. Zachary shivered and murmured in a low voice his words sending tingles down the spines of the others.  
  
“No going back now.”  
  
Matthew shook his head as he downed his drink and fished his phone from his back pocket. He pushed a couple of buttons, keying in a message to Elijah nodding to Zacky as he did so.  
  
“Nope. This is it. All or nothing…”  
  
Brian held up his bottle and smirked, wryly, “To rock.”  
  
“Indeed,” Matt said as he finished his own drink. He tossed the bottle into the bin and headed for the door. “Come on, we gotta get going.”  
  
“Already?” Zacky frowned. The other three looked at him. Brian rolled his eyes as he put his bottle back in the fridge. Jimmy slapped his palms against his thighs.  
  
Matthew nodded, “Yes. Now, Zack.” He glanced at Michelle who was about to walk out as well. “No point in sticking around here.” She nodded in agreement.  
  
“We all have to work,” she commented before she left. Brian blew a kiss after her then looked at Zacky.  
  
“We’re all anxious over this…but the sooner we get this out the better. Dad’s getting impatient too.” Brian pulled out his keys but Zacky finally animated himself and stalked to the door.  
  
“I’ll drive.”  
  
Jimmy clapped a hand to his shoulder as they made their way out; Brian and Matthew close behind. “Good show, bud…good show.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Doc? Can I talk to you for a moment?”  
  
Doctor James frowned over his glasses as he recognised the stocky young man that leaned in the doorway to his office.  
  
“Daniel, you know I can’t discuss my sessions with anyone other than my patients.”  
  
Dan grimaced. “You know what I want to know, then?”  
  
“You’d be better served speaking to him yourself,” the doctor answered as he put away his files.  
  
“Shads and I don’t usually see each other outside of work. Our…relationship changed once we left high school.” Dan shook his head. “I’m just worried about him.”  
  
Doctor James smiled wryly, “As we all are. Do not think that General doesn’t see it. He has all the men’s best interests at heart.” He could tell that the young man didn’t quite believe him. And who would. General Eskino was not known for his compassion, but it was there. He wasn’t as cold as some would think.  
  
“So, you think I should call him?” Dan asked.  
  
The doctor nodded. “Or any of your mutual friends.”  
  
Dan thought for a moment then said, “I  _could_  call Zack. He and I talk a lot. He’s always fixing my bike…”  
  
Doctor James chuckled. “I think the Baker business has done well in this town.”  
  
Dan rolled his eyes; they both knew that even if that were the case it wasn’t because of Zachary’s nous as a mechanic. It was all due to his father’s reputation and the fact that, at least, his younger brother was extremely proficient at what he did. Not that Dan personally would complain about Zacky’s service. When it came to the customer, the elder Baker knew how to keep them happy. And he was always the friendly face of the company. But, Dan had a feeling that his old high school buddy wanted more out of life. Not that that had any bearing whatsoever now.  
  
He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Alright…I’ll call him. If there’s anything you _can_  tell me?”  
  
The doctor shook his head. “I am truly sorry. But, if the General’s not allowed to know, I can’t let you know.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Dan nodded then punched in Zack’s number as he left the doctor’s office, hoping his friend could give him some answers.


	33. To be vulnerable is not a sin

_A band. A motherfucking band._  Dan just sat there, staring at the guys as they looked back at him.  
  
“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he finally found his voice and glared at Matthew. The former T-One just blinked back at him, a lazy gesture. Dan groaned, “Do you realise how much shit you could get in for this?”  
  
Mathew snorted, roughly, “We’re well aware of the consequences. Dan.” He looked at his friends. “We all know…especially Johnny, here…” His tone was meaningful.  
  
Dan flinched and rubbed at his face his next statement apologetic. “That’s right. I’m sorry…no one can forget what happened to- back then.” He leaned back on the sofa he was perched on, crossing his arms.  
  
Johnny made a small noise in the back of his throat and moved away from the group to grab his bass. Brian shook his head slowly in acknowledgement of Dan’s comment. Matthew sighed, Zacky echoing him. It was Jimmy who spoke up then.  
  
“This came as a surprise to us, too. I mean, I thought I was crazy. But obviously Matt’s the one who’s lost a few marbles…”  
  
Matthew snorted a laugh and shook his head. Dan rolled his eyes the ‘no shit’ obvious in his expression.  
  
“It wasn’t ever meant to be anything but one song,” Brian murmured. “That’s all my dad was expecting.” He looked at Matthew who was looking serious again. “But, sometimes it’s not enough, right?”  
  
“Right. What’s the point in just releasing a song recorded in a studio? We all know the technology is good enough that Papa Gates could just say he did it all himself.” Matt stood and walked over to his desk.  
  
The six men were in the Sander’s basement. Dan’s call to Zacky had set back their plan to get over to Elijah’s because Matthew decided to take him into their confidence. He knew Dan wouldn’t talk, even if he made a show of being loyal to Jason Berry. His true loyalty had always been directed towards the former T-One. That was a no-brainer; Dan had never really gotten along with the other male. Not even when they were at school.  
  
Matthew leaned back against the edge of the desk and looked at Dan. “I trust you.”  
  
Dan nodded slowly, “You can be sure I won’t say shit. Not even if…” He left the sentence unfinished. Matt would know what he was referring to. Jimmy cracked it though.  
  
“What? Not even if, what?” He leaned forward an expectant look on his face.  
  
“Jimmy…don’t ask,” Matthew murmured running his hand through his hair; he had started to grow it out because Val had said it looked nicer, and also because he couldn’t be stuffed sticking to Creed protocol and shaving it every week. “It’s not worth worrying about.”  
  
Jimmy scowled at him; Matthew continued to shake his head.  
  
Dan decided to answer the elder male’s question, though knowing well enough how Jimmy could get when he got a bee in his bonnet over something.  
  
“Torture is still used within The Creed.” He glanced at Matt as he said cautiously, “Shads knows this…there are some things we had to do…”  
  
Matthew growled, cutting him off, “I never laid a hand on anyone.”  
  
“No, but you must’ve ordered it sometimes?” Jimmy murmured. His friend sighed, nodding a little his expression tight. “Tough shit…”  
  
“Yeah…” Matthew slapped his palm on the desk. “Enough. We need to go to Eli’s.” He didn’t want to talk about that anymore. It was too depressing a topic and not conducive to his state of being. He pulled his jacket on and slipped his Aviators into position as he looked across at the others.  
  
Brian grinned and nodded to the bigger male as Dan fished his keys from his pocket and walked over to the door.  
  
“Let’s do this,” the poet said, emphatically. His excitement was still edged with anxiety; however with all the rules they were breaking and the cost that would incur if they got caught, it was only reasonable.  
  
The six men, Dan included, headed out the door to the large SUV parked in the driveway. It was Dan’s private ride, which he only ever used when he was home. He’d had the strange urge to get it out to give it a run and it was large enough to carry all six of them comfortably. Matthew slapped the panel as Dan unlocked the vehicle and motioned for them all to get in.  
  
“Nice ride, Abell,” Zack commented. Dan just smirked as he got in the driver’s side.  
  
“As long as it gets us to Eli’s safe and fast,” Matthew muttered as he got in the front passenger side. Jimmy grumbled something about ‘shotgun privileges’ as the others climbed in. Dan glanced sideways at his former commander, reading the tension around his eyes.  
  
He asked in a low voice, “Worried, Shads?”  
  
Matthew’s lips twitched at the corners. “Always.”  
  
“Well,” Dan smiled grimly as he turned the ignition, “We’d better get this right then, hey?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“You do realise if you go through with this, innocent people may die?”  
  
Elijah scoffed a rough edge to his voice at his brother’s thinly veiled threat. “You’ve already decided he’s guilty. Isn’t that the  _real_  reason you demoted him?”  
  
“I am not referring to him.”  
  
“No, of course not.” Elijah grimaced as he glowered at his computer monitor. “You’re referring to his friends. One really shitty mechanic…a frustrated poet, a practically harmless renegade, and a young man who’s already been through the wringer.” He grunted, adding, “Not that you give a shit about their lives.”  
  
The former  _Assassin_  frontman had not been surprised by the General’s supposedly unexpected call. Nor was he meant to be. Their rendezvous were always carefully planned, calculated for risk. No one outside a small circle of people, which now included Matthew and his friends, knew that Elijah was alive, and for Eskino it was extra important to be vigilant about when, where and how they met. At the moment, video-link was the safest option because the General could disguise it as an official call and no one would ever think anything was amiss.  
  
Their calls were usually brief and about the banalities of normal life. Elijah sensed that his brother felt that he owed him that much since he’d single-handedly prevented his execution. However he hadn’t felt any real gratitude until now. Bit hard to feel thankful for one’s life when all one’s friends were deceased.  
  
It were as if his brother had read his mind because the General said in exasperation, “For God’s sake, Eli. This isn’t like back then. I only managed to save you because I begged and promised you were no threat. I mean…it’s not like you were trained for the service.”  
  
Eskino’s voice held a vulnerability that no one in public ever heard. But, Elijah heard it, loud and clear even through his old static-filled speakers. He wasn’t in his main office he was in a small concealed room that none but he was allowed to access. Even Melissa was not permitted in there. This was his private space and the only place where the General of the Creed could contact him freely without threat of detection. Hence the outdated equipment.  
  
Elijah sighed, “So, that’s the problem. It’s because  _he_  is which means saving him is beyond your means?”  
  
“Or his friends.” The General’s voice was weary as if he held the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. “The Mayor would never allow it.”  
  
Elijah leaned his elbows against the rickety old desk which had been in their family for years. The wood creaked as he gazed at the grim expression on his brother’s face.  
  
“Elliott seems so…”  
  
“Harmless?” Eskino laughed coldly. “Don’t be fooled by him. He’s the main reason the Creed still exists. That Senator was an ancestor of his.”  
  
“Damn it, Peter…all the more reason for this to go ahead.” There was silence after his statement. It stretched for an interminable time where he sat fiddling with a pen while the General shifted his considerable weight in his chair the squeaking sound reaching Eli’s ears.  
  
Finally after time crawled passed Eskino said, finality to his tone, “I can’t deal with this, Eli. Do whatever you think is right, just know,” he paused to clear his throat then continued in a hard voice, “Just know I cannot support you in this.”  
  
Elijah growled reaching forward to hit the escape button on his keyboard but not before snapping angrily, “Then don’t. Just do your damned job.”  
  
The wounded expression on his brother’s face registered but not soon enough for him to change his mind about ending the call. He had to process the conversation and he knew he didn’t really have time for that especially when Melissa started to page him on his phone. He hit the escape button just as his brother was trying to tell him something, or make some final admonishment. Elijah wasn’t interested in hearing it. He cut the connection and pulled the plug on the old computer before getting up and stalking out of the room almost running into Melissa who was coming down the corridor. Looking for him no doubt.  
  
“Sir, they’re here.” She didn’t seem too fazed by his confused state. Then again he was often like that after his discussions with his brother. He was always conflicted. On the one hand he _was_  grateful he still lived and that Eskino was instrumental in that, but on the other, he was resentful of the hold his brother had over the people of New Huntington. They feared him, feared the Creed, and that did not sit well with Elijah, particularly because he knew that wasn’t what his brother was really about. He shook himself as he cast those thoughts aside and smiled at his assistant.  
  
“Thank you, better get to work, hey?” With those words the two of them fell in a comfortable silence as they headed for the studio.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jason looked up and blinked as he registered the ponderous form of his superior officer leaning against the doorframe to his office. General Eskino looked anxious, which lately had been the norm, though it hadn’t been as obvious before.  
  
“Sir?” Jason stood to salute him. Eskino waved him back to his seat and came over to ease himself down in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
“Just came to have a chat.”  
  
Jason blinked. General Eskino did  _not_  have ‘chats’ with his soldiers. Not even the commanding officers. Something had to be wrong. He waited, though, for the General to speak first.  
  
Eskino looked hard at his new T-One then finally said, “Tell me about your friendship with Matthew.”  
  
Jason blinked again. Hadn’t they already done that? But then it dawned on him; he’d only really asked about the whole temper thing, nothing more. He didn’t know where to start, though. How was he supposed to explain the years when they first became friends? It was so raw now, especially now that his brother was dead, by Matthew’s hand no less. Eskino obviously sensed his reticence because he spoke up again, his voice softer than was the norm.  
  
“How about you tell me what you were feeling after he carried out your brother’s execution?”  
  
Jason gave a light snort. That was definitely the right question to ask, wasn’t it? But, wasn’t that what the shrink had been asking him this past month. He hadn’t told him, so why would he tell Eskino?  
  
“I don’t…” He shook his head. “Betrayed?”  
  
“Are you asking me?” Eskino enquired mildly. Jason rubbed at his temples; he wouldn’t normally answer such a loaded question. However, nothing seemed normal right now, especially this ‘chat’ with the General.  
  
He sighed, a heavy sound. “No. That’s how it is.”  
  
“You do realise, I ordered him to do it.” Eskino grimaced. “It wasn’t an easy decision for me to make. But, it was necessary, due to the circumstances.”  
  
Jason shot him a look of confusion. “Sir?”  
  
“That’s what I really came to speak to you about.”  
  
Jason nodded slowly as he thought to himself that he knew that this was not just some random ‘chat’. The General always had a reason for everything he did or said. He sat back and indicated with a nod that he was listening.  
  
Eskino cleared his throat gruffly, “This is becoming too personal an issue for me. So, I’m transferring all responsibility of this particular case to you.”  
  
“Pardon?” Jason stared at his commander wondering whether he’d heard correctly. He couldn’t have, it was too unexpected, too…weird. But he had to put voice to it, just in case he wasn’t hearing things. “You’re putting me directly in charge?”  
  
“Yes. I can’t trust myself to not be biased.”  
  
The General narrowed his gaze, as he observed the warring emotions on the young man’s face. Jason was evidently shocked by his statement. It would indeed seem out of the blue for the young T-One. The General never spoke of his personal issues with the job he did. Just as Shadows kept his emotions locked tight inside, he did the same. They were in fact very similar in that regard. And then the fact that he would admit that it was too personal. Jason didn’t quite understand that statement, but he wasn’t one to question the General’s reasons.  
  
Eskino said softly, “This doesn’t leave this room, Commander. Officially I’m taking leave as I’m long due for a holiday. But…unofficially…”  
  
Jason swallowed hard, finishing his superior’s thought for him. “You’re taking yourself out of the mix.”  
  
Eskino nodded and looked across the desk to a framed picture on the wall. It was a photo of the Command team, several years old because Shadows was there in peak form as TaskerOne. His gaze in the official photo was stern, implacable and held a resolve that intimidated a lot of people. And the thing was Eskino still knew the former T-One was a force to reckon with. Still, he figured if anyone could confront him it would be Jason Berry, Shadows’ former 2IC.  
  
He sighed, returning his gaze to his new T-One. This would be a big test for him, to take complete control of an assignment. Especially one that was so loaded. After all it wasn’t only personal to him; it would be for Jason as well. However, he felt that the fact that betrayal cut deep he wouldn’t have to worry about the younger male’s ability to do his job. Unlike Matthew, Jason was calm, controlled in everything he did. He didn’t have to deal with a hot temper.  
  
“So, Berry…that’s me done here. You know what you have to do.”  
  
Jason rose and saluted again as the General stood and exited the office the door clicking softly shut behind him.


	34. Personal trainer...

_“And now we cross to the Mayor who is about to make his first speech of the campaign, Elliott?”_  
  
Tal Cooperman’s voice caught Matthew off guard as the radio blared in Eli’s studio. Jimmy looked up from where he was with Brian scribbling out chords. Zacky set down the guitar he had borrowed from Elijah and Johnny leaned over his bass, listening intently. Matthew frowned and reached forward to turn it up.  
  
 _“Thank you, Tal. Well, I would like to thank all of my voters for listening in. Today, with my lovely assistant, Valary Sanders, we unveil to you our promise for the future of New Huntington. If I win, I promise to you that we will bring you more security, more confidence in the local government that we can deliver on our promises.”_  
  
Zacky scoffed, “Broken promises more like.”  
  
“Shhh,” Johnny elbowed him to be quiet. Matthew cast a grim look at his friend then turned back to the radio.  
  
Elliott’s voice took on a hard edge,  _“I swear that the crackdown on illegal activity will increase and we will ensure the peace of mind this city deserves. The Creed under my auspices has already had a change of leadership personnel…Jason Berry has taken over as TaskerOne-”_  
  
Matthew growled low in the back of his throat, a wounded sound. Dan moved forward fast to shut the radio off, glancing sharply at him.  
  
“You don’t need to hear that, Shadows.”  
  
“Piss poor that he drags Val into it,” Brian muttered, roughly.  
  
“She does work for him,” Jimmy commented.  
  
Matthew growled again and swivelled on his chair, glaring at his friends. “Don’t talk about that. We need to work on this.”  
  
Jimmy grinned as he held up the paper he was writing on. “Yeah, we figured out the chord arrangement. Wanna hear it?”  
  
“Let’s hear it,” Matt said with a smile as he settled back in his chair.  
  
This was what he wanted, to get into the music and forget about The Creed, and all the crap that went with that. That was behind him, for now, and he didn’t want to be reminded of all the stuff that had happened in the past month or so. It was tough enough having to talk it through with Val and the shrink – he was still seeing him - he didn’t need to think about it in his down time. And the fact that he was still working at The Creed…that was something he would have to change at some stage as well. Though the thought of handing in his resignation made him sick to the stomach.  
  
“Matt? You even listening?” Zacky nudged his friend on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Sorry…” Matthew looked over at Jimmy and Brian; the latter had his guitar out and was slowly going over the chords. The mechanic just shook his head and turned to watch his friends.  
  
Jimmy tapped out a rhythm as Brian started getting into the groove and Matthew found himself joining in as he hummed a soft tune beneath the beat.  
  
“Like that?” Jimmy asked after a moment as Brian paused and glanced at the others. Matthew nodded as he got to his feet and approached them.  
  
“Sounds good, I was thinking, though we need to make it lift a little at the end there.” He grabbed a pen and leaned over the notes, scribbling a few marks over the chords. “Try that.” He stepped back next to Zacky and smiled lazily.  
  
Brian screwed up his face but played the modification to a chorus of approval from all who were present. Even Dan, who didn’t really know much of the ins-and-outs of music, was impressed.  
  
“When’re you showing this to PG?” Elijah asked after Brian and Jimmy had finished running through the track. He had been quietly watching from the chair in front of the sound desk just listening to the friends’ discussing the music.  
  
Matthew rolled his head on his shoulders and murmured, “When do you think we should?”  
  
“Soon as possible. His first campaign announcement is this afternoon.” The older male leaned forward on his chair. “Even a rough demo will be enough for a first run.”  
  
Brian nodded as he set his guitar aside. “Well, we can definitely give Dad that. Shads says he already demo’d this one out, right?” He looked at his friend, who gave a tight nod. He had roughed out a very quick track of the song, which he’d called Tension because he’d needed to get it out of his system. “So, while we work on it and the others…we can pass it over to him…just as a taste.”  
  
Zacky frowned. “You sure we should risk it?” They all looked at him. He rubbed at his chin as he said, “I mean once it’s out there, it’ll be like we’ve painted huge ass targets on our foreheads.”  
  
Jimmy grinned hitting his cymbals with a crash. “Let them try to keep us down!”  
  
Matthew snorted, “Papa Gates won’t reveal the writers of the song until we’ve finished.” Zacky relaxed at that piece of information and allowed a small smile. Matthew slapped him on the back and smirked. “You can’t seriously have been worried?”  
  
The mechanic jerked away from him and glared at him. “Yeah, actually, I am. Someone’s gotta stay realistic here. If we get caught…” He didn’t finish the thought as he looked away from his friend’s direct gaze.  
  
Matthew sighed and squeezed his friend’s shoulder gently in acknowledgement. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was just as anxious. Still, he knew how careful they had to be. It definitely would not end well if they were caught. He focussed his attention on the others as Dan had started asking Jimmy whether there was anything he could do to help.  
  
Jimmy smirked at the shorter male. “Yeah, cover our asses.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes and came to his colleagues rescue. “We’re not going to ask you to risk your position, Dan.”  
  
Dan swivelled his sharp gaze to him, eyebrow lifted. “Me being here is bad enough, Shads. I feel like I should at least be of some help.”  
  
Jimmy grinned leaning over to poke his thickly muscled arm. “You could be our personal trainer. I know Zacky needs to be whipped into shape.”  
  
Zacky glanced up at his friend’s sly dig but surprisingly just grinned. “Yeah, and you’re not any fitter, you fucking rake.”  
  
Matthew cocked an eyebrow at their banter, a serious expression on his face. His friends stopped what they were doing to look at him.  
  
“What is it?” Brian asked.  
  
“Sounds like a good idea. If we had to run…how far do any of you actually think you’d get?”  
  
Jimmy flushed and looked away a strange light flickering in his eyes; Brian grumbled something about ‘get away cars’ and Zacky answered, his lips flattening in a hard line, “I’d probably collapse in a heap.”  
  
Matthew nodded and smirked at Dan. “There you go, Abell. Now you’ll be useful.”  
  
Dan laughed lightly, sensing the tension decrease a little. Elijah stood and smiled slightly.  
  
“Perhaps I could join.”  
  
Dan blinked at the elder male. “Sir?”  
  
Elijah chuckled tapping the tip of his finger against the side of his nose. “I may be an old man, but I aim to stay fit.”  
  
“You’re not old,” Matthew protested. Elijah gave him look.  
  
Jimmy piped up, “Old in body, young in heart.”  
  
“Trust you to say that,” Matthew muttered as he pulled out his phone, which was vibrating violently in his pocket. “Shit…”  
  
Dan glanced at him, noting the tight expression on his face. “What?”  
  
Matthew growled, “JB wants to see me. This can’t be good.”  
  
Dan stood. “I’m coming too.” The former T-One made to argue but Dan shook his head. “Don’t argue, Shads…” Matthew shut his mouth tight then nodded before turning to the others.  
  
“Guys, I gotta head back to barracks…I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He looked at Brian. “Try and get a copy of the demo to PG by the end of today, call me if you need anything.” Brian nodded and then went back to his guitar. Matthew looked at Johnny, grimacing but said nothing just turned and clapped a hand to Zacky’s shoulder. “Don’t worry too much…and…I’ll call Val on my way.” The mechanic’s lips twisted in a wry smile, but the warmth in his eyes showed Matthew that he was not really worried about that anymore.  
  
“Go. We’ll still be here when you get back.”  
  
Matthew nodded then headed out, acknowledging Melissa with a raised eyebrow as she was about to walk into the studio with refreshments. She flashed a knowing smile at him which he returned with a dark look as he exited Eli’s grand residence. He had a fleeting thought that he really should talk to Elijah’s personal assistant, find out what was going inside that head of hers since those riots. But, then the message from Jason forced its way back into his frontal lobes as he stalked to Dan’s truck.  
  
 _We need to talk. This is not a request. Be here in an hour. JB._  
  
The fact that he still signed his texts as JB was quite maddening to say the least. It meant that Matthew was on edge because he had no idea what frame of mind he would be in.  
  
“Shads?” Dan murmured once they were out on the highway and speeding back toward Huntington. Matthew’s hands tightened on the wheel and he grunted.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What you think he wants?”  
  
“No clue,” Matthew said shortly. Dan sensed he didn’t want to talk about it so fell silent the rest of the trip back to the barracks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jason turned as he recognised the heavy tread that stepped into the office. Matthew stood just in the entrance, face impassive.  
  
“You wanted to see me?” His voice was low and revealed no emotion. That unnerved Jason. He’d expected irritation, anger even but not this. But, then he didn’t really know why he was surprised by that. Aside from his temper bursting out every now and again, Matthew was usually very calm and in control. And ironically before his promotion, before his brother’s execution, Jason would have defended that point to the end. No more, though. That was over.  
  
“Jonathan Seward.”  
  
Matthew blinked slightly, surprise registering on his face. “What about him?” He obviously hadn’t expected to talk about him.  
  
“I’ve spoken to the General and he says he needs to return to the Astor.” Jason looked expectantly at him for a reaction.  
  
The bigger male actually blanched. “What? You can’t…” He trailed off, expression tightening, as he straightened his back and glowered at him. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
Jason frowned at him. “You didn’t think him being with you would be permanent, did you? You know Eskino said it was only temporary.” Matthew shook his head and rans his fingers through his hair. “Good. He needs to be signed in by tomorrow night. You will inform him once I’ve finished speaking with you now.”  
  
Matthew nodded as he attempted to wipe all expression from his face again. But, he was shocked and was unusually shaken.  
  
He frowned then said, “It’s not been long enough and Eskino told me he would try to find a better solution.”  
  
Jason looked hard at him. “Yes. Him returning to the Astor. His program has been altered, and that’s all you need to know.”  
  
Matthew swore softly; Jason narrowed his gaze. “You forget yourself, Shadows.”  
  
Matthew’s gaze hardened and he snapped in return, “I forget nothing, Berry. I will return Johnny to the Astor, but only if they promise to not put him in isolation.” He paused, eyes narrowing icily to gauge Jason’s response. He just stared at him non-plussed. Matthew’s lips twitched in a cold smile as he added, “Oh, and…fuck you, Jason. I am finished with the Creed.” And before Jason could respond and tell he hadn’t finished the bigger male spun on his heel and stormed out of the office.  
  
Jason poked his head out of the office to see Matthew stomp passed a shocked Dan and several cadets who watched open-mouthed as the former TaskerOne left the building, not looking back as Jason hollered for him to come back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“What the fuck was that, Shads?” Dan sounded angry. Matthew didn’t register as he floored the accelerator and tore out of the barracks parking lot. “For fuck’s sake, dude…you can’t quit!”  
  
Matthew snarled, “I just did, Abell.”  
  
“God…you’ll just make things worse.”  
  
The former commander slammed on the brakes and pulled over into the dust and leaned over to open the passenger side door. “You don’t like it you can get the fuck out.” He pointed out to the side of the road. Dan blinked and looked into the cold eyes of the bigger man.  
  
“Shads…”  
  
“Go on. Be shitty somewhere else. I gotta get back and tell Johnny his stint of freedom is fucking over, how exactly do you think I feel about that?” There was just as much fury in his voice as was evident on Dan’s face and suddenly the soldier felt awful. He’d heard what Jason had said regarding Johnny, and he felt a twinge of guilt. He’d known that the General and Jason had been talking about that for the last couple of weeks. But, he knew he couldn’t speak of it to Matthew. The anger bled from his features and he slumped back on his seat.  
  
“Forgive me, you shocked me, is all…”  
  
Matthew didn’t soften, just continued to glare at him. Dan looked at him then suddenly smiled a thought coming to him.  
  
“You quit, right?”  
  
Matthew blinked, eyebrow lifted. “Yes, that’s what I said.”  
  
“Well, then you don’t have to tell Johnny anything.”  
  
“Oh, so now you’re encouraging me to break the law.”  
  
Dan snorted, “You don’t need any help from me, buddy.” Matthew stared at him and then realising the absurdity of the situation cracked a big grin.  
  
“Fuck me…you’re right.” He groaned, shaking his head as his eyes lit up and chased away the coldness that had threatened to consume him. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Ah, don’t be. I wasn’t much better.” He gave a wan smile. Matthew smiled back then sighed as he returned his gaze to the road. Dan yawned and leaned over to turn the radio up as they headed back to Elijah’s the mournful tones of a saxophone filling the cabin. And how fitting was that.


	35. Strawberries

Strawberries were in season and Val was having a field day with the ten punnets Matthew had bought from the markets. Incidentally he’d kept a punnet to himself and was busy eating them while going over his resignation papers.  
  
Val still couldn’t believe her husband had actually quit from the Creed. That was unheard of. No one,  _no one_  ever left the Creed. Ever. Not unless they were killed in service or were too old. Matthew was the first to resign out of hand. She paused on the fruit salad she was preparing for the big campaign luncheon to check up on her husband.  
  
Matthew sat at the kitchen table pen in hand, doodling absently on a napkin while reading over his papers. His gaze lifted as Val sat opposite him, leaning her elbows against the top of the table. He smiled slightly at her.  
  
“How’s prep going for the lunch?”  
  
“Slow. How’s that going?” She nodded at his paperwork. Matthew scratched at his hairline with the end of his pen and scowled a little.  
  
“You’d think resigning would be simple…” He sighed. “James said he’s coming around in a few to speak to me.”  
  
Val tilted her head to the side. “The shrink has to get in on it?”  
  
Matthew snorted. “First time anyone’s ever quit? Yeah, guess they don’t want to set a precedent.”  
  
“So, they want to figure out what’s wrong with your head so they can prevent it happening again?” She was irritated by the thought of that. Her husband shrugged as he scribbled his signature on the bottom of the last page. “That’s a bit sad…”  
  
“Sad is  _not_  the word, Val,” Matthew muttered. He popped another strawberry in his mouth, chewing slowly. Then he picked out another particularly juicy one and turned to face her. “Here, open your mouth.” She blinked at him; the corners of his mouth curved in a mischievous grin. “I want to feed you. Looks like you could do with some sweetening up.”  
  
Val cocked an eyebrow at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Matthew held the strawberry out to her. “You haven’t stopped all morning…all week.”  
  
“Neither have you…whatever it is you’re up to.” Val pursed her mouth in a severe line.  
  
He sighed putting the strawberry back in the container. “Val.”  
  
“Yes? You know if you told me what you and your friends are doing-”  
  
“It’s illegal.” The words dropped like stones between them and shock registered on her face. Matthew just shook his head and returned to his paperwork, effectively ending their conversation. Val wasn’t having any of it. She pulled his paperwork from his hands and leaned in close.  
  
“What the hell do you mean ‘it’s illegal’?” Her voice was sharp.  
  
Matthew looked at her, expression guarded. “I mean if we get caught we could be charged for it.”  
  
Val stared at him, incredulity mixed with her surprise. She sat down again and blinked rapidly, shaking her head. She couldn’t get her head around the idea that her husband who seemed to be so against any form of illegal activity was engaging in that very kind of thing.  
  
“What exactly…?”  
  
Matthew frowned, brow creasing as he was obviously considering whether he should answer her or not. She bit at the inside of her cheek then looked down at her hands, feeling a little miffed.  
  
“Please…I just want to understand…”  
  
He sighed. “I can’t tell you. Not for a little while…”  
  
Val looked oddly at him. “So…you  _will_  tell me?”  
  
His lips twisted slightly. “Yeah. Just not yet.” Val seemed to visibly relax at his promise and she leaned forward and smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows at her then realised he had picked up a strawberry without noticing and rolled it between his fingers. “You want this?”  
  
Val smirked, “You said you wanted to feed me.”  
  
Matthew chuckled and fed her the strawberry, licking his lips as she slowly took a bite. Red juice trickled down her chin and he shifted closer so he could lean in and kiss her slowly, catching the drops. Val shivered at the contact and leaned in closer.  
  
“ _Oh shit_ …I’m sorry…”  
  
They jumped apart at Johnny’s voice; Matthew swore under his breath as Val giggled softly a hint of pink colouring her cheeks. They had almost forgotten the younger man was still in their house. Matthew hadn’t managed to broach the subject of his return to the prison as of yet. He didn’t have the heart to tell him and so had left it alone for the time being. Though that probably wasn’t such a good thing since he had to be back by that night.  
  
“Johnny…you have the worst timing…” Matthew growled. Johnny shrugged apologetically then nodded back over his shoulder.  
  
“Doctor James just pulled up outside. Recognise the Creed symbol on his car…”  
  
Val sighed as she stood and returned to the kitchen bench. “You’d better go talk with him, love…I’ll finish my fruit salad.”  
  
Matthew nodded then frowned at Johnny, “I need to talk to you after.”  
  
Johnny blinked at him, “About what?”  
  
“About you,” Matthew mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen, and headed for the front door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Doctor James crossed his legs at the ankle and looked steadily at Matthew who sat opposite with his head tilted back.  
  
“You want to explain to me, Matthew?”  
  
“What’s there to explain?” Matthew’s tone was hard.  
  
“Why did you quit.”  
  
“Why do you think?”  
  
“Matthew, this won’t help you if you’re just going to be antagonistic.”  
  
Matthew sighed finally meeting the counsellor’s calm gaze. He didn’t answer his question straight away, though. He just frowned at him and said, “I can’t take Johnny back to the Astor…”  
  
The doctor looked a little taken aback by his confession. “Was that what Berry instructed you to do.”  
  
“Yeah…but, I can’t do it. Johnny’s doing really well and I can’t be responsible for ruining that.” Matthew paused, rubbing at his forehead.  
  
Doctor James’ eyes narrowed as he realised something. “Was that part of the reason you quit?” Matthew scrunched up his face in consternation. The doctor clarified, “You were sick of being told to do things you didn’t want to do?”  
  
Matthew averted his gaze his eyes drifting to the window that looked out on the front yard. The good doctor waited patiently, knowing from experience that if given time and space the man in front of him would open up. Eventually, he dragged himself from wherever his mind had drifted and he looked at the doctor with a weary expression etched into his features.  
  
“That’s part of it.” He shifted on his seat. “Mostly because I felt like the biggest frickin’ hypocrite.” He shook his head angrily. “How could I keep doing what I was doing when I’m totally against it?”  
  
“You weren’t when you started, though?”  
  
“No, no I wasn’t. But, people change, right doc?” Matthew raised both his eyebrows at Doctor James. “I mean, even Eskino…” He trailed off and looked away again.  
  
“Yes, even Eskino,” James murmured, wondering what the younger man meant by that statement. Though, obviously he wasn’t going to explain it, the expression in his eyes told the good doctor not to go there.  
  
Matthew straightened his shoulders a determined look coming over his face.  
  
“So, that’s really all I can say…I’ve told you pretty much everything else before.” And that much was true.  
  
Over the last month or so during their sessions, Matthew had finally told the doctor everything he had told Valary. How he had felt over Matt’s execution – numb, devastated; how he felt about his demotion – angry, yet strangely relieved; how he felt about Jason replacing him – coldly indifferent, but with a certain amount of betrayal toward his former friend and colleague. He’d laid out all the nasty details of his inner workings and he actually felt the better for it.  
  
The doctor nodded slowly, scribbling something on the pad that he rested on his knee. “I have one further question.”  
  
Matthew tilted his head. “Ask it.”  
  
“Now that you’ve quit? What will you do with your time?”  
  
The big male smirked lazily, the corners of his lips twisting upwards. “Now, that  _would_  be telling, doc…but I’m afraid I’d have to kill you.” His eyes danced as they lit up with a mischievous light and the doctor couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
“Well, as long as you are keeping yourself busy, Matthew. You will work through this time of your life. Perhaps you and your wife?”  
  
Matthew caught at what he was hinting and smiled softly. “I’m planning on spending more time with Val. I owe her big time…”  
  
“Good. That will be good for both of you.” Doctor James closed his notepad and unfolded himself from his seat. “That completes our session for today. If you can show me your papers I will sign them and you can forward them to the Creed to finalise your resignation.”  
  
Matthew climbed to his feet and grabbed his papers where they were on the coffee table, handing them over. The doctor read each section, scribbled a few notes then scrawled his signature at the bottom of each page.  
  
“Done,” James smiled as he passed them back to him. Matthew rolled the documentation in his hands a nervous gesture, but smiled faintly in gratitude.  
  
“I will see you out, doc…”  
  
The doctor nodded then paused regarding him. “This is highly irregular, but if you are ever in need of my services just call my cell number. I will see you free of charge.”  
  
Matthew blinked at Doctor James’ offer, moved by his compassionate gesture. “Thank you, James….I appreciate it.”  
  
The doctor smiled shaking his hand firmly. “Good luck with everything, Matthew.”  
  
“I don’t believe in luck, Doctor,” Matthew murmured as he showed him to the door.  
  
Doctor James looked seriously at the young man before him and smiled kindly, as he said in reply, “No, I don’t suppose you do.” He paused then smiled slightly, “By the way, strawberries are in season. I noticed you were eating some.”  
  
Matthew chuckled. “You should try the ones from the market, doc. A strawberry a day keeps the doctor away."  
  
Doctor James smiled softly as he stepped outside and bid him good day. “That’s not quite how the saying goes, Shadows.”  
  
“No, but it’ll do for me. Good bye, doc.”  
  
“And a good bye to you.”

 


	36. Beretta

Johnny stared hard at the top of the kitchen table jaw set hard as he tried to come to terms with what Matthew had just told him.  
  
“So, you’re telling me I have to go back to the Astor?”  
  
Matthew nodded slowly face expressionless.  
  
“Shit…I can’t…” He shook his head. “I can’t go back there…” He squeezed his left hand into a fist, staring at it then he rocked back on his chair to glare at the bigger male. Matthew sighed, taking the seat opposite. He didn’t say anything, though, just sat there looking back at Johnny.  
  
“Damn it, Shads,” Johnny groaned dropping his head in his hands.  
  
Matthew exhaled roughly. “I’ve been given my orders.” He grimaced. “But…” he paused as he waited for Johnny to lift his head.  
  
“But?” Johnny met his guarded look with a bemused one of his own.  
  
His lips twitched. “I quit yesterday.”  
  
“You quit?” Incredulity seemed to be the order of the day.  
  
“Yeah, I resigned effective today.” Matthew shrugged then smiled softly. Johnny frowned at him not quite understanding why that mattered to him. But when the former Creed commander kept smiling it dawned on him. Like a light bulb flickering to life in his mind it came to him.  
  
“You don’t have to follow orders anymore?” The hint of hope in Johnny’s voice caused Matthew’s smile to broaden. “Wow…so that means…?”  
  
Matthew shook his head and slapped an emphatic hand on the table-top. “Not to say the Creed won’t come after you. But, I’ll not be the one to shunt you back there.”  
  
Johnny seemed to visibly relax as he set the feet of his chair back onto the floor. It felt like he’d dodged a bullet there. He laughed softly but then frowned a little.  
  
“They’ll be expecting me, though…and when I don’t show…”  
  
Matthew growled, “They’ll have to get past me.”  
  
“Shit, Shads…”  
  
“Before you tell me I could get into trouble, I’m already in so fuckin’ deep that this is just a blip in comparison.”  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. “True. Still…”  
  
Matthew’s face hardened. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with the fallout.” He clenched his jaw then mumbled to himself, “You can take the man out of the Creed…but you can’t take the Creed out of the man.” He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Jack. “Drink?”  
  
“Thanks.” Johnny propped his elbows on the table. Matthew set a bottle down in front of him then parked his own arse back on his chair. The younger male took a long drink then said, “So…”  
  
“I’m sending you home.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Matthew realised he was screwed. Really fucking screwed. He was definitely piling on more and more reasons to charge himself with treason let alone the Creed getting up in his dial, and that was a sobering thought. His actions would have far reaching consequences, but he had weighed up the positives against the negatives and he knew he wouldn’t change what he had done, what he was doing.  
  
Johnny stared at him. “Whoa…don’t you think that’s a bit risky?”  
  
“Risky or not. You need to see your parents again.” Matthew folded his arms. “I owe you that.”  
  
“You don’t owe me shit. The fact that you’d risk everything to keep me out of that hole is enough.”  
  
A dark look crossed Matthew’s face. “Well, I’m going to call them.” He got up and left the kitchen before Johnny could make another protest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Frank leaned back against his chair eyes fixed on the phone which had been silent for the past half an hour. He couldn’t even begin to explain what he was feeling after Matthew Sanders had called. His son. His youngest son was coming home. It was too hard to even believe.  
  
He glanced over at his wife who was quietly preparing Johnny’s old room. Mary Seward had always been hopeful that her son would come home sooner, rather than later, even though they both new he’d been sentenced to a long stint in jail. Frank was well aware that young Sanders was taking a massive risk in what he was doing. But, he wasn’t going to ask questions.  
  
Johnny was coming home….that was all that mattered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew slapped a cartridge into his gun and swung it up lining up the sight with the target on the wall. Jimmy raised his eyebrows at his friend watching as he gazed calmly along the length of the barrel.  
  
Zacky grimaced. “Do you really think this necessary?”  
  
“Yes,” Matthew responded tightly. He jerked his head at his friend. “If they come looking for Johnny and find him gone, I need to be prepared.”  
  
“For what? A shoot out?” the mechanic snorted in disgust. “Come on, dude…like that’s going to happen.”  
  
Matthew pegged his friend with a hard look. “You do realise if they find out I’ve disobeyed a direct order they could arrest me.”  
  
“Oh, so you’ll just kill them to prevent that?” Zacky sounded angry now. Jimmy shifted uncomfortably on his feet.  
  
The three of them were at a private shooting range about a mile from Elijah’s residence. Brian had remained behind with the elder male and his father who had finally come around to see how they were going. Jimmy and Zacky had followed an on-edge Matthew to the shooting range where he was putting his Beretta M9 through its paces. The standard military issue firearm had been in his possession since he’d joined the Creed and it was the one weapon he was permitted to keep when he finished. It was for personal use not just official duties.  
  
Matthew, ignoring Zacky’s irritated question, replaced his ear protectors and aimed at the target and fired off a round. The pistol kicked in his grip as the bullet buried into the target inches from the bullseye. He swore softly and shifted his stance firing another shot this one finding the centre of the target with a satisfying bang.  
  
“Well?” Zachary snapped as Matthew finished testing his gun and removed his head gear.  
  
Matthew scowled. “Well what?” He took apart his weapon and began to clean it so he didn’t have to look at him.  
  
“You’re willing to go all gung-ho macho soldier man if they try to arrest you?” Jimmy asked his tone unusually sober, speaking before Zacky could continue berating their friend. The mechanic made a disbelieving noise. Jimmy shook his head at him as Matthew lifted cold eyes to them.  
  
“I’ll do what I have to do,” his voice was emotionless. But his face was strained as if he was trying to hold back all his inner feelings.  
  
Jimmy sighed, shaking his head, “And you call me crazy?”  
  
Matthew’s lips twisted in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah, guess we’re even on that.”  
  
“Dammit, Shads,” Zacky groaned and slapped a hand against the wall. “I can handle this whole band shit…but…the thought of you…”  
  
“The thought of killing anyone shits me too, Zack,” Matthew said weariness in his voice. He tucked his pistol in his holster and hitched up his pants. “But, if I have to do it…”  
  
The mechanic glowered at him. Jimmy sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Silence fell between them as Matthew gathered his gear and waved to the security guard who had let them in, indicating that they were ready to leave. They left the building without another word to each other, walking out into the crisp night air.  
  
It was several hours since Matthew had dropped Johnny home to his parents’ place and he could still picture the scene that had unfolded before him. The shock on Frank’s face; the love on Mary’s as she took her son in his arms; the overwhelming sense of relief and joy on Johnny’s. It had made Matthew decidedly uncomfortable but at the same time unbearably happy to see them reunited properly. And now here he was walking out of the shooting range, ensuring he was prepared to face the consequences of his actions.  
  
He sighed and glanced at his friends, realising how grateful he was for them. The fact that they were there humbled him, it truly did. They could have left him to his own devices. Could’ve turned down his offer, told him it was too dangerous. But he knew, in their hearts, they wanted the same thing he did. Of course, Jimmy wasn’t such a hard sell, he had his own dreams. Zacky, though, he was always the one to be more cautious about everything.  
  
As if the mechanic realised his thoughts were on him, Zacky cleared his throat gruffly and said, “I’m on your side, you know that, right?”  
  
Matthew blinked and nodded slightly his hard expression dissolving. “Yeah. I know.” And wasn’t that the theme of the moment. He smiled faintly as he walked over to Zacky’s truck.  
  
“Really,” Zacky muttered, “gonna stick to your side the whole way…”  
  
Jimmy added with a smirk, “You won’t be able to get rid of us.”  
  
Matthew snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I could get rid of you if I needed to.”  
  
“That’s real fucking cold,” Zacky said, but he laughed as he said it. Matthew smirked in response then jumped in the front passenger side. Jimmy squeezed in next to him as Zacky climbed into the driver’s side.  
  
“I could, y’know,” Matthew reiterated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Zacky just pegged him with a ‘what-the-fuck-ever’ look as he started the truck and pulled out of the range’s parking lot.  
  
“You need us too much,” Jimmy pointed out as the truck bellowed and lurched as the tyres hit the asphalt. Matthew couldn’t argue with that one, so he didn’t. He just shrugged and looked out the window.  
  
He did need his friend’s around him. Had always needed them. Even when he was pushing them away. However, those days were over. He had to keep his friend’s close…and his adversaries even closer. He scowled at that last thought.  
  
“Hey, Zack?”  
  
“Yeah?” Zacky was about to make the turn off to Elijah’s property.  
  
Matthew chewed at his bottom lip. “I want to go see Eskino.”  
  
“ _Excuse_  me?” Zacky hit the brakes bringing the truck to a jarring halt on the side of the road. He stared at his friend as if he’d grown another head. “What the fuck for?”  
  
Matthew shook his head unsure of how to explain himself. He just knew he had to see the General. “V. Just…hang a left here.”  
  
Jimmy joined the mechanic in staring hard at him, but after several moments of stunned silence, Zacky spun the truck into a U-turn so they were pointed in the direction of the other side of town. Matthew sighed and leaned back in his seat as Zacky drove, the only sound in the cabin that of his friend muttering something about shooting him and funerals. And didn’t that just do wonders for his mood?

 


	37. Will the real Peter Eskino stand up?

“I really don’t know, Gary. You should ask him yourself. I know, I tried…no…there’s nothing I can do. He seems determined to go through with it.”  
  
Peter sat in his small den on the phone to his oldest school friend, Gary Sanders. He hadn’t spoken to him for a while, but they always tried to catch up at least once or twice a year. Since Gary and his beautiful wife, Kim, had left New Huntington to follow their daughter across the country they had lost contact and only in the last year or so had they picked it up again. This was partly due to the fact that Peter had begun to worry about their son, Matthew, and wanted to let the Sanders’ know. The other reason was that he felt he needed to reach out to the few friends he had before everything went to Hell.  
  
And, judging by the sound of an unexpected vehicle pulling up in his driveway Hell was about to descend in the next few moments.  
  
“Gary, I can’t promise you anything. But, I can tell you this. Matthew knows what he’s doing. And when you do return he’ll be there to welcome you home.” Peter glanced toward the front hall hearing the heavy, recognisable footsteps heading up the drive. “I have to go, I’ll call you next week same time? That’s cool. Take care, Gary.” He hung up, straightened his shirt and slowly made his way to the front hall just as the doorbell rang.  
  
Opening the door, he smiled slightly as his visitors came into view. “Shadows, this is a surprise.” Though he didn’t sound surprised at all.  
  
Matthew stood on the doorstep with two of his friends. The town’s famous mechanic and the young man who was always poking his nose into the city’s history archives. James, or something like that.  
  
“Um, yeah,” Matthew rubbed at the back of his head. “Spur of the moment decision.”  
  
Peter nodded as he stepped back giving them space to enter. He noticed that Matthew’s friends appeared nervous as if they really didn’t want to be there. Then again that wasn’t surprising. He was the General after all. Though he really didn’t feel like it at the moment.  
  
“Please do come in. I was just about to have a drink.”  
  
The mechanic, Zachary, muttered something about not being able to stay long; James just smiled blandly, blue eyes bright and wary. Matthew, calm as ever, nodded walking into the front hallway casing the place as if he were on the job. Old habits die hard, obviously. Then again it wasn’t as if he’d been out of the Creed for long. Days really.  
  
“So,” Peter cleared his throat as they entered a large kitchen-dining area. “I heard from your father earlier.”  
  
Matthew jolted slightly; the elder male noticed this only because he’d been watching him closely.  
  
“You spoke to my dad?”  
  
Peter nodded as he went to the fridge and took out a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels. Zachary lifted an eyebrow at him. He smiled and set them on the counter, leaving them there as an offering before returning his gaze to Matthew.  
  
“Yes. You did know we went to New Huntington High together.”  
  
“Uh…sure. Dad never really talked about school.” Matthew shrugged his shoulders taking one of the beers. “Shared something in common with me there.” He cracked it open but paused to swirl the contents in the bottle.  
  
Peter smirked. “True, Gary was always trying to get out of things.” He added to James and Zachary, as way of an explanation, “I always backed him up. Got in a lot of trouble myself.”  
  
Matthew raised his eyebrows finally allowing his expression to thaw a little. “ _You_ , sir?”  
  
“Please, let’s not stand on ceremony here, Shadows.”  
  
“I think Shads feels more comfortable calling you ‘sir’,” Zachary snapped, interrupting the tension that had increased since they had arrived. Peter shook his head and smiled almost sadly.  
  
“Well, since he’s resigned I am no longer his superior officer.”  
  
“Yes, but we’re civilians, it’s only polite,” Jimmy pointed out.  
  
Peter smiled coolly at the tall male. “I doubt your friend cares too much about being polite to me after what I’ve put him through.”  
  
“Yes, about that,” Matthew murmured. The atmosphere in the room tightened as he glowered at Peter. The General held up both his hands and sighed.  
  
“You have questions. Ask away. I’m feeling…generous today.” Which was an understatement. Peter had his own secrets to tell or keep whichever way you wanted to look at it. And he felt that it was time some of them were aired. At least the ones that were relevant.  
  
Matthew dragged his fingers through his hair, glancing at his friends who were staring at him expectantly.  
  
“How’d you find out?”  
  
“About Haner’s campaign?”  
  
Matthew nodded. “About my part in it.”  
  
Peter shook his head. “My brother.”  
  
“ _Elijah_?” Zacky exclaimed.  
  
“Yes, Elijah. I presume he told you of our relationship, Mr Baker.” Peter opened a beer for himself and took a long drink. The mechanic grimaced as he leaned against the counter, but only tilted his head in acknowledgement. The General sighed setting his bottle down and looking at Matthew again. “It wouldn’t have been difficult for me to find out anyway.”  
  
“True. So…I suppose that’s the real reason behind my demotion?”  
  
Peter nodded. “I couldn’t leave you in the top position.” He wet his lips as he set his considerable weight on a stool next to the bench. “I have also abdicated my own responsibility. Berry is in control over this...”  
  
Zacky muttered, “Chasing after us?”  
  
The General pursed his lips. “The Creed has to do its job.”  
  
“And what’re you going to be doing?” the mechanic asked, irritation evident in his tone. Matthew sipped at his beer and remained quiet allowing his friend to speak his mind. It was almost a relief that he didn’t have to face the General on his own.  
  
Peter finished his beer and set it down on the bench next to him. “Me? I think I’ll go visit my brother and see what he’s up to. Maybe help him out with some renovations.”  
  
Zacky lifted an eyebrow. Jimmy and Matthew glanced at each other. The idea of the General lifting a finger to do any kind of manual labour was laughable. His considerable size would put an end to the idea before he even stepped out of the house.  
  
Peter smiled at their sceptical expressions. “Maybe not renovations.” He folded his arms. “But, he has a project he needs assistance with.”  
  
“What project would that be?” Matthew asked, acidly.  
  
“Matthew, let’s not pretend that I don’t know what you three are up to.” Surprisingly the General’s tone held no venom; he sounded almost resigned. And the fact that he’d used his first name for probably the first time, ever…  
  
The former soldier’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, you three and your other friends.” Peter narrowed his eyes. “Speaking of which, I received a memo from the Astor saying that Jonathan Seward has not returned.”  
  
“Um…” Matthew didn’t know what to say to that one. What he’d done concerning Johnny was still too fresh in his mind.  
  
“I know you took him to his parents. You do realise that dragging them into this could cause unwanted heartache.”  
  
“I had thought of that…” he spoke into his bottle.  
  
Peter cocked his head to the side, disbelief in his expression. “Really? Well, no matter. I told them to give him five days with his family and then he’ll have to return…unless…”  
  
Matt blinked and looked at him hard. “Unless?”  
  
“Unless you can think of some better idea,” Peter finished lightly.  
  
Matthew’s eyebrows lifted high on his brow. “Excuse me?”  
  
The General looked at him expression frank, “I said, unless you can think-”  
  
“I heard you, sir…but…why would you even suggest that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Zacky mumbled, annoyed. “Shouldn’t you be ordering him to send Johnny back?”  
  
Peter smirked. “As I have just told you, I absolved myself of the responsibility. It’s up to Berry to decide the course of action to take.” He sighed, features softening. “And as it is, I don’t really want the lad to return to The Astor. It would kill him.” He looked at Matt. “And you. And I couldn’t…stomach that.”  
  
Matthew stared incredulously at the General his mind chewing over what he had just spoken. The words repeated themselves in his head but made no sense whatsoever. His two friends’ cast sharp, equally surprised looks at each other and then Zacky spoke up, anger in his voice.  
  
“What the fuck do  _you_  care? Why the fuck do you give a shit? You demoted him…humiliated him…made him execute our friend…and not just Luke.” He was actually stalking forward at the General and to the elder male’s credit he didn’t flinch. He stood and took the mechanic’s fury with aplomb.  
  
He gave him a sad look as he replied. “I’ve lost friends in this as well, Mr Baker. Eli’s fellow band members…” He paused, vulnerability that he never exhibited appearing on his face. “They were my friends too.”  
  
The thought that the General had  _friends_  was a strange one. Zacky stood still and blinked hard as the words flooded his mind. He shook his head, but he didn’t apologise for his stance. He was too angry. He knew Jimmy and Matthew were too. It was evident in the fact that Jimmy wasn’t smiling or making jokes, and the set to Matthew’s jaw.  
  
“Still, doesn’t explain why you care,” Zacky said in a cold voice.  
  
Peter nodded willing to acknowledge that point. But then he added, softly, “Your father, Matthew.”  
  
“What about dad?” Matthew growled not liking the fact that the General had the nerve to mention him again.  
  
“He was my best friend. Still is. If that helps clear anything up.”  
  
Matthew shook his head and said roughly, “I want a proper explanation. And I’m quite willing to stand here all night if I have to.”  
  
Peter blinked. “Well, then…let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”  
  
Matthew seemed surprised by the fact that the General hadn’t tried to brush him off. “You mean you’ll actually talk?” He dug his fingers into his pockets as he suddenly looked uncertain.  
  
The General lifted an eyebrow. “You want to know the truth, and I owe you. And considering I’m off duty and you…well, you quit, off the record? Yes.”  
  
Matthew exhaled slowly then nodded. Then he glanced at Jimmy and Zacky. “You want to do this with me?”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes; Jimmy smiled for the first time clapping a hand to his shoulder in support.  
  
“Of course, buddy.”  
  
Matthew’s lips twisted slightly then he returned sharp eyes to the General. “Alright. Let’s do this.”


	38. Breathing Space

Val tucked the phone beneath her ear as she scribbled down some notes. “Alright…so, the Mayor wishes to come speak to you at noon tomorrow, if that’s okay with you? Sure. Of course. Oh, and I will be coming to take notes.” She smiled faintly as Jason made a joke about not having seen her for years. “I know it has been a while. Of course. It will be good. But, it’s work.”  
  
She frowned a little when he brought up her husband. “Matt’s fine.” She shook her head even though the male couldn’t see her. “No. Everything’s good with him.” Which wasn’t entirely true, but she didn’t feel right telling Jason any more after what Matthew had gone through, and she still felt bad about going behind his back to his former 2IC.  
  
After several more minutes of organising a meeting with the new T-One, she hung up and turned back to the papers spread out in front of her. The reports on Elliott’s campaign were half finished and she needed to gather the notes she had taken during his first speech to compile in the first report.  
  
“Val?”  
  
She glanced up just as Elliott returned from another meeting. “Hey, how was the meeting?”  
  
“Tedious,” the elder male sighed as he settled in a chair next to her. “Hopefully the next one will be more…stimulating.”  
  
Val smiled. “We’re seeing the TaskerOne tomorrow at noon.”  
  
The Mayor’s lips twisted slightly at that. “Great. That  _will_  be a good meeting. Have some suggestions for The Creed.” Val raised her eyebrows at him; he just smiled and reached over to squeeze her shoulder gently. “Your husband did a good job, but times are changing and they need a bit of a revamp.”  
  
She remained silent at the mention of Matthew. As with Jason, the same with the Mayor, it just didn’t feel right to her to be talking about her husband. He’d done his job and now he was out. Better any criticisms come from the Mayor or from Jason, she couldn’t be disloyal to her husband.  
  
“Anyway, that’s tomorrow. You can finish up now, if you want. Been a long day,” Elliott said with a lazy smile. Val nodded as she gathered her documents together. She paused before stuffing the reports’ file into her bag; she’d go over them at home if she had the time.  
  
“Don’t stay too late, sir.” Because Elliott often was still there as she was leaving, and she knew of one or two times where he had not even bothered to go home. Elliott just chuckled at her suggestion and waved her out of the office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Val! Valary!”  
  
Val lowered her book at the sound of her husband’s voice followed by the front door slamming. She called out to him.  
  
“In the living room!” Then she frowned as he stalked in and flopped down on the recliner opposite her. “What is it?”  
  
Matthew grunted in acknowledgement as he dragged a hand through his hair. “Un-fucking-believable…just… _fuck_.” He leaned his face in his hands and groaned out loud. Val frowned even more, a little shocked by the tone of his voice.  
  
“Matt, what is it?” she repeated, sharply. He looked at her through his fingers then sighed, lowering his hands to his sides.  
  
He shook his head then spoke, roughly. “I went and saw Eskino.”  
  
“Oh? About your job?” Worry crossed Val’s face. “You’re not thinking of trying to get back into The Creed?”  
  
Matthew laughed as he answered, “No. No chance of that, hun. No…it’s something else.” He paused, as he was evidently trying to figure out how to answer her question. “Damn it… Val. He was in a band when he was younger.” His voice was flat, hard with disbelief.  
  
Val stared at her husband in shock. “ _Excuse_  me?” She blinked several times and shook her own head hard. “You have to be shitting me?”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes. “Nope. Not shitting you. He told me that was the case. Zack and Jimmy were there too.” He sat back against his seat as Val just continued to stare at him, attempting to process what he had just revealed.  
  
“Wow,” Val said after several minutes had passed. “Wow…” She cleared her throat. “Was this…before the ban?”  
  
Matthew folded his arms and nodded. “Yeah. Of course.”  
  
Val shifted on her seat uncomfortably, setting her book down on the coffee table. Her husband tilted his head to the side eyes fixed on her quizzically. She smiled faintly at him as she pulled her feet under her bottom and moved into a more comfortable position.  
  
Then her lips twisted into a frown again. “Do you know what band? Or was it just a garage band?”  
  
Matthew shook his head, lips twisted into a grim smile. “It was Rebel Assassin.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night they lay in bed; Val was cuddled into Matthew’s big body one arm placed lightly across his hard torso. He had one hand gently tangled in her hair as he just listened to her quiet breaths. They had been laying there for a quite a long time, not speaking just settled in each other’s company. Every now and again, Matthew would nuzzle into her hair and run a hand from her head down her side then back again, absently twirling strands of her hair around his long fingers. Val just remained quiet, making no comment, comfortable and deep in her thoughts.  
  
She was mostly still in shock at Matthew’s revelation concerning the General – he was Assassin’s original drummer before he had joined the armed forces and was forced to drop out.  
  
The implications of what her husband had told her were too hard to even fathom. It was no wonder Eskino had left Jason in charge at The Creed. Conflict of interest...big time that was. It almost made him a hypocrite for him to even be the General. That she couldn’t understand. And Matthew hadn’t been able to shed any light on that matter.  
  
Not that she wanted to know or think about it, really. Other thoughts started to come to mind. She needed a break for one and that made her wonder whether maybe she needed to say something about that.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Hmmm?” Matthew nuzzled gently into her hair for what seemed the hundredth time.  
  
Val paused, uncertain whether she should ask what had come to her mind, or not. But, finally she came to a decision and asked softly, “What do you think about going away for the weekend?”  
  
“Going away?” he sounded surprised; it was obviously not what he expected to hear.  
  
Valary shifted so she could look up into his eyes. “Yes. Out of town. Just you and me? I’m free this weekend.”  
  
Matthew’s nostrils flared slightly as he stared back at her; for a moment he looked perplexed but then his expression softened as he pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle gesture.  
  
“Sounds like a great idea,” he said finally as he stroked her cheek. All things considered her suggestion was actually a good one. The campaign and his plans could wait, especially since his friends all thought he should spend more time with his wife, anyway. “Where’d you want to go?”  
  
Val nuzzled into his chest. “My parents have a cabin in the Forest.”  
  
Matthew lifted an eyebrow. “There’s no one else for miles round there.” Val gave a soft giggle. He laughed feeling her breath tickle his skin. “That’s the idea, is it? Get me alone to yourself?”  
  
“Well, it’s hard here in town…” she murmured. “What with your friends hogging you.”  
  
“True,” Matthew smiled and stroked her hair from her face, tracing a thumb across her cheek. Val leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He smiled more, observing as her facial features softened the day’s worries disappearing for a moment in time.  
  
He buried his face in her hair and murmured, “We can go and forget all the shit for a while…”  
  
Val giggled again and cuddled closer feeling more content than she had in a long time. And relieved. Relieved that she had spoken up and hadn’t resorted to the default of not telling Matt what she was thinking. Relieved that he hadn’t baulked at the suggestion. Relieved that they were together…and were finally going to have time to themselves as a married couple. Sure, she had the meeting with the Mayor and Jason the next day, but that would be over with quickly and then she would have the weekend to look forward to.  
  
Valary curled up as Matthew wrapped his big body around her and they eventually fell asleep like that, pressed together, warm and happy for once in their lives.

 


	39. The Forest

Light flickered in a small lamp that was placed in the centre of the dining table. Matthew sat at the table, opposite his wife, a small hand of cards splayed out in front of him.  
  
“You got an ace of spades?” Valary asked with a smile as she watched the concentration on his face. He smirked and popped a couple of peanuts in his mouth as he fiddled with his cards. She raised her eyebrows in expectation. He just smirked at her and shifted his weight glancing out the window into the cool, yet peaceful night.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Hmmm?” He glanced at her, noticing for the first time, in probably a long time, how beautiful she looked. She had her hair down, the dark strands framing her face and her eyes were bright, open, trusting.  
  
Val tilted her head, obviously feeling his eyes on her then she said, softly, “Penny for your thoughts?”  
  
Matthew sighed as he laid his cards, face down, on the table. He stood and walked over to the window, not immediately responding. He braced his palms on the window sill and craned his neck to look out at the trees surrounding the cabin.  
  
“It’s so quiet, Val.”  
  
Val smirked as she said, “Too quiet?”  
  
Matthew laughed and turned to face her. “Anything could happen.”  
  
“Yeah…you could murder me and no one would hear the screams,” she said with a soft smile. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
“We could have wild sex and no one would complain.”  
  
Val giggled. “I definitely wouldn’t complain.”  
  
Matthew moved to stand behind her chair, walking slowly to brace his hands against her shoulders. She tilted her head to look up at him. He smiled broadly then leaned down to kiss her softly on the mouth. She reached up to touch his cheek.  
  
Since they’d arrived at the cabin her husband had been extremely attentive toward her. And considering the morning she had had it was a real blessing.  
  
When she had arrived home from the meeting with the Mayor and Jason, Matthew had taken one look at her and insisted they leave for the Forest right then and there. The original plan was that they would leave on the Saturday morning. But, that plan was scrapped when Matt saw the state his wife was in. Val had looked pale as a ghost and she hadn’t been able to open up about what had transpired, but whatever it was he knew it had shaken her to the core. Getting away then became the number one priority.  
  
“Val,” Matthew murmured against her lips. She trembled at the sound of his voice a frisson of delight causing her to moan softly. He nuzzled then pulled her up into his arms and against his hard body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt. He held her close and smoothed a hand over her back. She leaned in more and inhaled deeply, nuzzling into his chest, as her breath caught slightly.  
  
Matthew shushed her gently, stroking her back more. “You want to talk about it?”  
  
Val blinked at him; he smiled slightly. She nodded and drew back from him, sitting back on her chair. He pulled his chair around next to hers so he could be close. She shifted so she could lean against his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and waited for her to speak.  
  
“Don’t hate me for saying this,” Val said, quietly.  
  
Matthew stroked her cheek gently, “I’d never hate you…”  
  
She trembled and looked away. “Jason knows you’re up to something. And he knows that I know some of it…he made me tell him everything I knew…I…” she swallowed hard. He frowned slightly but nodded for her to go on. “I didn’t have a choice. Matt, I’m sorry…I couldn’t lie.”  
  
Matthew exhaled roughly, but kept up the tender stroking. “No, of course not. I wouldn’t expect you to.” Val looked down a pained expression passing over her face. He tilted her chin up. “I’m not mad at you, love. You did the right thing.”  
  
She bit at her cheek, a surprised look lighting up her eyes. “The right thing? But…I practically ratted you out.”  
  
Matt smirked slightly. “You realise why I haven’t told you everything?” Val stared at him then nodded as it dawned on her the reason he was keeping the full extent of his plans from her.  
  
“You knew something like this would happen.” It wasn’t a question. He sighed heavily as he leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms in front of him. “Matt?”  
  
He dragged a hand over his face. “I figured something might.” He smiled sadly. “I’m not…I’m not doing anything safe here, Val.”  
  
Val nodded then said slowly, “But, you wouldn’t be doing it if you didn’t think it were important, right?”  
  
Matthew gave a grim smile. “Right.”  
  
Val reached out for his hand. He closed his fingers lightly over hers and smiled. She shivered. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand then twined his fingers with hers.  
  
“The Creed will come after you,” Val said after several moments had passed anxiety in her voice. Matthew continued the motion of his thumb but said nothing, just frowned. “Jason said your actions would not be tolerated.”  
  
Matthew chuckled, darkly. “I’m not surprised. He does his job well. It’s why he was my second in command.”  
  
Val squeezed his hand hard, her voice catching. “I can’t…I can’t lose you…” She finally voiced the fear she was feeling; the fear that she wouldn’t have admitted to except that they were in a safe, secluded space where she felt she could be honest.  
  
Matthew frowned at her statement and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. She trembled and looked up into his face, a hint of fear in her eyes. He ran the tip of his nose along her cheek and murmured gently to her.  
  
“I’m being careful, hun.”  
  
She shook her head and whispered, “Jason said what you’re doing is treason…and…and treason is punishable by…” she couldn’t finish the thought. Matthew pressed his fingers to her lips and shook his head slowly.  
  
“I know, love. But, you need to trust me, okay?”  
  
Val shivered, lips parting at his touch then slowly she licked at the tips of his fingers. He chuckled low.  
  
“Enough talk, hey?”  
  
She nodded emphatically as she sucked at the end of his index finger. He smiled and stood, and she released his finger, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the dining room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Val lay back on the bed eyes glazed, breaths escaping in soft pants as Matthew lay between her thighs, and stroked her slowly. They were both half undressed not in any hurry to move any further than touching and kissing.  
  
“Mattie…” she moaned as his fingers found her core and pressed in deep. He chuckled softly and stroked slowly as she moved her hips. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just below her navel. She groaned and arched to him. He pressed her hips down again.  
  
“Patience, babe…we have all night,” he soothed as she shuddered at the movement of his finger inside her. Val clutched at the sheets, breathing hard as he twisted the digit brushing the knuckle against her spot. “Though…maybe your body disagrees…” Matthew chuckled as she groaned and jerked slightly at a small rush that ran through her. He ran the tip of his fingers across her stomach and smiled as she came down after a moment, breathing deeply.  
  
“Damn it…” she laughed softly and met his amused eyes. “Not usually that fast…”  
  
Matthew just smiled. “I love you anyway.”  
  
Val rolled her eyes.  
  
He frowned. “What? I tell you I love you and all I get is an eye roll?”  
  
“Um…”  
  
Matthew pulled back, his mood abruptly shifting.  
  
Val’s brow furrowed at the change. “Mattie?” She reached out to him.  
  
He turned away and sat on the edge of the bed. She moved so she was kneeling behind him, one hand resting on his broad back, the other sliding around his shoulders. His big body tensed at the contact. Val sighed.  
  
“Can’t get passed it?” she murmured against the back of his neck. He exhaled roughly and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“We’ve been married  _how_  long?” he rasped out. She sat back and looked at him hard.  
  
“Why should that matter?”  
  
Matthew just glowered at her then groaned and dragged his fingers through his hair as he softened. “I’m sorry. I’ve…forgotten how to do this.” He closed his eyes and hunched his shoulders. Val stroked his back and then leaned against him.  
  
“You’re doing okay,” she said. Matthew shook his head. She frowned. “You are. Considering…”  
  
He sighed, “That’s the thing. This is…really hard.” He flopped back on the bed, looking up at her. Val sat next to him and ran her fingers over his stomach. He blinked at her then said, “And…I need to tell you what’s really going on.”  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Why not now? No one to interrupt us…” Matthew smirked as he added, “And no prying eyes or ears.”  
  
Val tilted her head to the side. “Why would that…” her voice dropped off as she realised that was a stupid question.  
  
“I told you what we’re doing is illegal.”  
  
“You did.”  
  
“Well,” Matthew shuffled up and took hold of her hands in his, squeezing them gently. “You know I’m helping PG with his campaign…”  
  
Val nodded. “You’re helping him with a song, right.”  
  
“That’s all it was meant to be…well, that’s all PG was expecting,” he said, watching her face. She nodded again. He licked his lips. “But, it’s become more than that.”  
  
“More?”  
  
Matthew drew in a deep breath before continuing in response. “Yes.” His breath hitched. “Fuck, Val…I’m putting Brian and Jimmy and Zack in a lot of danger…but…they want to help and they’re my friends. I can’t…”  
  
“Mattie, just tell me what it is you’re doing,” Val interrupted gently, sensing that if she didn’t he’d lose himself in his anxieties. Matthew screwed up his face and she couldn’t help but smile at the expression. He looked so cute when he was worried. “Matt?”  
  
“We’re forming a band.”  
  
Val blinked several times just staring at him. Matthew waited, not wanting to press her for a response. She swallowed hard and then before either of them realised what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. That was not the reaction he had been expecting, but Matthew wasn’t going to argue with it. He caught hold of her shoulders but responded, groaning softly and kissing back.  
  
She shifted so she was astride his legs and pressed closer; he blinked at her and opened his mouth to speak but she pressed her fingers to his lips and shook her head.  
  
Matthew realised as she reached down between his legs and grasped him firmly that this was probably the only way she could clear her mind. His statement had shocked her; it still surprised him in all honesty, to say the words out loud. And, of course they were both still aroused from their earlier touching and kissing.  
  
He grunted as she pushed herself down onto him. She held still for a moment as she framed his face with her hands. He smiled and nuzzled against her nose. She kissed him softly then moved gently on him. He smirked and rolled his hips upward eliciting a soft cry from her. He repeated the motion as she clutched onto his shoulders.  
  
“Mattie…” Val murmured his name against his skin; her breath caused him to shiver. Matthew stroked her hair as they moved, and he just held her close.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time; joined together the physical closeness all that they needed to settle their anxieties, to help get them passed the oddities of life. At least, for the time being. There would be plenty of time later to think about what they had just spoken of. Now was time for them to… just be.


	40. The Astor

Johnny stood frozen in the middle of the living room, eyes wide as the door was flung open and his parents were forced to stand against the wall.  
  
“No! For fuck’s sake, sir…they’ve done nothing wrong,” he protested as he finally found his voice. Two soldiers stood with their rifles aimed at his mom and dad who stood with their arms around each other. Jason Berry stood opposite, expression cold, hard, as he glowered at the younger male.  
  
“I am aware of that, Jonathan. Nothing is going to happen to them. But,  _you_  are coming with us.” Jason’s voice was clipped, brooking no refusal.  
  
“No…I can’t go back there,” Johnny couldn’t prevent the whine in his voice. “Please…” His knees buckled and he grabbed onto the back of a chair. “Please…I can’t…” He didn’t care that he looked weak; he felt weak so it wasn’t like he was lying to himself.  
  
Jason growled low, “You either come with us willingly, or you will be shot.”  
  
Mary gasped and whispered, “No…” Frank held her firmly as he knew there was nothing they could do.  
  
Johnny looked over to his parents, anguish written all over his face. He had known that the happiness and contentment he felt couldn’t last. Sure, Matthew had done a good thing in returning him to his family, but at the same time, Johnny had known it was a doomed exercise. It couldn’t last; he knew The Creed would be after him to return him to the Hell that was the Astor.  
  
It had escalated suddenly. He and his family were enjoying a meal together when the sound of several vehicles pulling up in the driveway had caught Johnny’s attention. With a single glance out the window he’d recognised The Creed’s trucks and he’d set his knife and fork down, feeling sick to the stomach. He’d been of two minds: Make a run for it, or stay put. The first option sounded good, but there was no way he could escape. The second was the wiser option, though it wasn’t any better.  
  
And so, here they were.  
  
He swallowed hard looking at Jason. “Alright…alright…” He didn’t say anything else, just stood and turned, placing his hands at the small of his back.  
  
The click of cuffs around his wrists made him shudder as he stood there. The soldier gripped his left bicep firmly and pulled him passed his parents. Frank reached out to him and pulled him into a hard embrace as the soldier stood back to give them space. Jason observed the family in silence as Mary joined her husband in holding their son.  
  
“Keep your chin up, son,” Frank said firmly. Johnny nodded as he squared his shoulders. “That’s my boy.” There was a very slight tremor in the elder male’s voice. “We’ll see you…” He hesitated as he glanced at Jason who just scowled in response. Frank looked back at Johnny. “Just stay strong, ‘kay?”  
  
Johnny nodded again then allowed himself to be led out of the house. He looked back over his shoulder to see his parents framed by the front door, holding each other. His stomach clenched to see them there. He tore his gaze away from them and submitted to the soldier who steered him to the truck and got him to climb in. He didn’t look out as the truck started and rumbled out of his driveway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Johnny stood staring down at his feet, ignoring the jeers of the other inmates as he was processed. His heart was in his mouth and a dark foreboding settled over him as he knew there would be no Shadows to help pull him out of his funk.  
  
Last he’d heard as his escort lead him to solitary was that The Creed were considering going after Matthew – the guards were muttering about it and Johnny knew there would be many an inmate who would be secretly pleased about  _that_. Matthew had put a lot of them away and some of them were the type to hold grudges. And, considering the nature of what his friend was up to, it was no wonder The Creed were deciding to crack down on him. What bothered Johnny though was how fast it had all happened. He knew Matthew had been extremely careful and hadn’t told  _anyone_  about what they were doing…  
  
“Oi, Johnny boy, you hear what Shadows’ lovely wife told Berry?”  
  
Johnny blinked and glowered at the guard who was processing him. “Don’t you say anything bad about Valary.”  
  
The guard laughed, harshly. “She’s paid by the Mayor, sonny. You think she would risk losing her job by keeping her mouth shut about illegal activities?”  
  
The muscles in Johnny’s neck tightened and he shook his head angrily, clenching his fists. The guard took a step back just as another raised his weapon and aimed it at him. Johnny held up his hands and backed down. He knew he wouldn’t win a fight with a guard, though he really wanted to hit the guy for even suggesting that Val would rat her husband out.  
  
“So,” the guard asked again. “You hear?”  
  
“No,” he replied shortly.  
  
“No? Well, this is good. She told Berry  _everything_.”  
  
Johnny frowned. “No…she wouldn’t do that to Matt.” His gaze hardened as he glared at the guard. “There is no way…”  
  
“Believe what you want, kid. Berry knows everything and Shadows will most likely face the firing squad when he’s caught.” The guard finished checking his details then nodded to the other guard. “Cell 76. Secure him.”  
  
The guard with the gun prodded Johnny in the back, pushing him toward the entrance of the block. “Move it.”  
  
Johnny grunted but assented to being steered to his cell, tuning everything out as he went.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Fu-uck…what? Frank, slow down…tell me again what went down…” Matthew brought the car to a halt outside the front of their house, cell phone pressed to his ear, brow furrowed in anger.  
  
Val glanced at him sideways, watching the look of sheer and utter violence in his eyes. It made her feel decidedly nervous of him. Their nice weekend had turned sour as on the Sunday, he had gotten a call from the Seward’s that had thrown him out of his relaxed mood. Something about Johnny being taken by The Creed. That had put Matt on edge and now they were home after having hurriedly packed and left late that night.  
  
“Matt?” Val mouthed, questioningly. He held up a finger as he continued to listen to Frank, then he nodded tightly after a moment and clicked his phone off, tossing it onto the dash.  
  
“The Creed has Johnny.” His voice was flat, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Val shivered.  
  
“What’re you thinking?”  
  
Matt’s jaw tightened as he looked out at their house. “I need to go see the General again.”  
  
Valary blinked. “What for?”  
  
He met her curious gaze. “He said something odd about Johnny…and I need to figure out where he really stands in all this.”  
  
“Eskino?”  
  
Matthew nodded and returned his gaze to the front of the house, stroking at his chin absently. Val sighed and reached out to touch his arm. He shivered slightly, glancing at her, a tired smile making its way to his lips. She tilted her head. He smiled a little more then sighed.  
  
“You can come with?”  
  
Val leaned her head on his shoulder, holding his hand. “Sure.”  
  
He squeezed her hand then switched the car off. “Come on, let’s unpack first. Then I’ll call him.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eskino sat opposite his brother in the opulent living room of his grand home. The other male frowned in consternation at the news he’d just passed on.  
  
“You didn’t have a hand in any of this, did you?”  
  
The General shook his head as he shifted his cane against his left leg. “You know I didn’t. I would keep that young man out of The Astor if I could.” Elijah narrowed his eyes then grimaced, nodding.  
  
“True. Just like you did for me.” He looked over to where Melissa had walked in with a tray of drinks. His assistant froze when she saw the General.  
  
“General…”  
  
Eskino smiled genially at the young woman. “Ah, I remember you.”  
  
“As do I, remember you,” she replied stiffly.  
  
Elijah murmured, “Be nice, Melissa. He is my brother.”  
  
“I am aware of that, sir. But…you know our history.”  
  
Eskino considered her. “That was more Matthew than me.”  
  
She gave a curt nod and set the tray down before turning to walk out.  
  
Elijah shook his head. “You’ll have to forgive my assistant…she’s still very sensitive about all that.”  
  
Eskino smiled sadly. “I don’t blame her, Eli.” He steepled his fingers beneath his chin. “We gave her a hard time…Matthew…” he trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
  
Elijah made no comment and took a drink, holding the other one out to his brother.  
  
“Thanks. So, what do you plan to do without Johnny?” Eskino opened his bottle and tipped it to his lips as he asked the question.  
  
His brother shook his head slowly. “That’ll be up to Matthew to figure out.”  
  
The General frowned, knowing that his former T-One would not take kindly to the situation at hand. He leaned back as he set his bottle on his knee a thoughtful expression on his face. Elijah lifted his eyebrows at him, but he just gave a smile and looked toward the large windows.  
  
“I want to know something, Pete.” Elijah finally said, breaking the silence that had formed. Eskino nodded without looking his way. “Whose side are you on?”  
  
The General’s face didn’t change but something flickered in his eyes as he shifted on his seat, still without meeting his brother’s gaze.  
  
Then he said, quietly, “Why ask something you already know the answer to?”  
  
Elijah’s jaw tightened but he didn’t respond as he knew that was as close to an answer he was going to get. However, considering who his brother was, that was no surprise.


	41. Near Miss

“Matt, what are you saying?” Brian Snr leaned back on his chair, staring hard at the younger man. Matthew lifted his head to meet his gaze.  
  
The two of them were sitting in Matthew’s basement studio, discussing the situation that had been forced upon them since Johnny’s return to the Astor. It had been almost two weeks now and the guys had been forced to rearrange their sessions at the studio with Eli. Jimmy had gone back to whatever he kept himself busy with. Brian was at the college helping out English Lit students; Zacky was working on the Mayor’s car as there was no other business and Matthew…was here with Papa Gates.  
  
Matthew shook his head slowly, “We can’t move forward without him. And then there’s the added complication of where the General stands in all this.”  
  
The elder male nodded. “Tell me about that?”  
  
“I went and saw him again. Didn’t give anything away. But, he knows more than he lets on.” Matthew sighed. “Eli was with him.”  
  
Brian Snr blinked. “He was?”  
  
“He was. I don’t know what’s doing with that.” He sighed again and stood, pacing the length of the room. The elder man remained silent, watching him. Matt turned to look at him, brow furrowed. But he also said nothing, because what could be said. Johnny was out of the picture, and they had the campaign to think about.  
  
Brian Snr shook his head slowly. “We have a week until you guys have to front to the public.”  
  
Matthew nodded, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I know. I need…” He frowned as a thought dawned on him. “Dan. I need Dan.” He pulled his phone from his back pocket and headed for the stairs. “Come on, I have an idea.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dan was heading for the entrance of the barracks when Jason caught him, a deep frown on his face. “Where’re you going, Abell?”  
  
Dan paused, phone clutched tight in his hand. “Family emergency. Why?”  
  
“Got a call from the Astor. You need to get down there.”  
  
“Now?” the stocky male grimaced. “I really need to go.”  
  
Jason shook his head, expression tight. “It’s Seward. He tried to hang himself in his cell.”  
  
“Fuck…” Dan groaned and rubbed at his face, shoving his phone in his back pocket. “How long ago?”  
  
“Just now.” Jason crossed his arms his face drawn. It was obvious to the other male that the new T-One was actually worried. Then again he was human, wasn’t he? And Luke Seward had been his friend too.  
  
“Crap…why me?”  
  
Jason sighed. “Well, I doubt he’d be happy to see me, do you?”  
  
 _Oh_. “Right. I’ll go then.”  
  
“You want me to check on your family?”  
  
Dan shook his head. “It’s not  _that_  much of an emergency…my sister can’t get in the house.”  
  
“But, she can wait?”  
  
Dan snorted. “Not the first time.”  
  
Jason laughed slightly. “True enough.”  
  
“And it’s my half day, anyway.”  
  
“True again.” Jason nodded. “Keep me informed.” Dan pulled out his keys and nodded as he headed for the exit where the guard cleared him and buzzed him out. He looked back once to see Jason watching him, brow furrowed in consternation. Shaking his head, he made his way to his truck, not wanting to analyse what the T-One’s expression meant. The past was the past, after all and people could stop being friends without any commentary being made.  
  
As he started up his truck, his phone rang in his pocket. He tugged it out and answered gruffly as he pulled out of the parking bay.  
  
“Abell speaking.” He flicked the indicator as he waved to the guard at the guardhouse. “Shads? What’s up?” He frowned as he steered out onto the access road. “What? Where are you now?” He blinked hard and pulled across to the side of the road. “Say that again? You’re at the Astor?” Dan peered in his rear-view mirror then looked out his window. “It’s not visiting hours…”  
  
He shifted in his seat, engine running. “Where am I? On the way to the Astor…” He grunted. “I’ll tell you when I get there.” He clicked his phone off and spun back onto the road, heading for the Maximum Security Facility.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Matthew sat in Papa Gate’s SUV, glaring across the street at the security gate of the Astor. Brian Snr sat in the passenger seat equally serious.  
  
“How do you want to do this? You’re probably no longer allowed access.” The elder male finally spoke up, breaking the heavy silence. Matthew shook his head.  
  
“Gotta wait for Dan.”  
  
“He’s coming over?”  
  
“Yeah, apparently he was headed here anyway.” Matthew glanced out the window then waved as a truck rolled passed. “And, there he is now. Let’s go.” He got out of the vehicle and jogged across the bitumen. Brian Snr followed, locking up before he joined him near the entrance. Dan brought his truck to a halt next to them and his window slid down.  
  
“Get in.” He jerked his head slightly. They climbed in the back, Matthew leaning into the front when the door was shut.  
  
“What’s the deal?”  
  
Dan looked at his friend. “This isn’t a social call, Shads. Johnny tried to off himself.”  
  
Matthew sat back, blinking hard. “Fuck.”  
  
“Fuck is right.” Dan shook his head as he drove up to the security gate. The guard cleared him without a second glance and he parked just inside the gates. The three of them got out and headed for the entrance.  
  
Matthew and Brian Snr remained silent as Dan signed the register, nodding to the guard as they were buzzed in. The two men were trying to come to terms with what Dan had told them. It wasn’t really surprising that Johnny had made an attempt to end it all, but it was a sobering thought.  
  
The guard that buzzed them in joined them and spoke to Dan in a low voice. He nodded toward Matthew and Brian Snr with a frown.  
  
Dan said, quietly, “They’re with me, officer. They’ll stay outside while I go in if that’ll work for you?”  
  
The guard glanced warily at Matthew. He knew the former T-One, all the guards did; he had come to the Astor many a time. Though it was odd to see him now that he was no longer under The Creed’s employ. But, then again, it wasn’t a huge shock. Considering the past.  
  
“No, that’s fine. Young Seward could do with a friend.”  
  
Dan nodded, glancing at the other two. Matthew frowned before speaking up.  
  
“How bad is he?”  
  
The guard shook his head. “We got to him before he could do any serious damage.”  
  
Dan lifted an eyebrow. “So he didn’t actually?”  
  
“Never got the belt around his neck. Cell mate managed to tackle him to the floor.”  
  
Matthew snorted. “Anything broken?”  
  
The guard sighed. “Just his spirit, poor bastard.” He shook his head. “Kid doesn’t deserve any of this. You didn’t hear this from me, but I’m shocked he’s back here.”  
  
“That makes four of us, then,” Dan muttered. “Can we go see him?”  
  
“Sure. We put him in isolation, for his safety.”  
  
Dan nodded, not looking at Matthew this time, because he knew the bigger male would be mad about that. Though when the former commander spoke up again it wasn’t to refer to that.  
  
“How the hell did he get a belt, officer?” Matthew’s voice was a dangerous growl. The guard blinked at him. He glowered at him. “Wasn’t that removed before he was processed?”  
  
“I will look into that, sir.” The words were automatic but they all registered it.  
  
Matthew flushed and murmured, “I’m just a civilian now.”  
  
The guard nodded apologetically but made no comment, just turned to lead them to the isolation block. He knew it wasn’t necessary to talk about that, it was obvious to all of them that that was the case.  
  
“I have to warn you, he’s not in a communicative mood…”  
  
Dan grunted, and Matthew muttered, “Not surprising.”  
  
The guard halted outside the entrance to the isolation block and looked at the two men. “He’s the only one in here at the moment. So, he’s got free reign of the facilities within.” He glanced through the panel, frowning. “I will let you through and remain out here. There is an emergency call button to the left of the double doors. If for any reason-”  
  
“We know the drill, officer,” Dan interrupted firmly, as he sensed that Matthew was getting impatient behind him; the big male was shifting on his feet.  
  
The guard swiped his card through the scanner and pushed the doors open at the beep. They nodded to him as they entered then waited as he secured the doors behind them.  
  
“Ugh, good guy, but I never thought he’d shut up,” Matthew grumbled once they were well away from the doors. Dan rolled his eyes and scanned the open space.  
  
“Which way?” Brian Snr asked. Matthew pointed down the corridor to where the cells were. There was a light on in the first one and the door was ajar. The three of them looked at each other then quickly made their way across, each of them quietly afraid of what they would find.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Johnny leaned his head back against the edge of his cot, staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing in his mind. He was too numb to process anything. He couldn’t even tell what he was feeling since his failed attempt on his life. If he could even call it that. His ribs hurt, though. Some cellmate that other kid had been. Almost crushed his ribs…  
  
He blinked and then blinked again as the door to his cell was suddenly filled by three recognisable and considerably concerned faces. His mouth worked for a moment, but he couldn’t find his voice and so he just stared as those three faces – bodies even – crammed into the small space.  
  
“Uh…” He couldn’t speak. So, he shook his head and leaned his forehead on his knees.  
  
“Johnny,” Matthew’s gruff, yet kind voice filled his ears and he felt his body start to tremble. Then he felt a warm, strong hand grasp his shoulder and squeeze.  
  
Lifting his head slightly Johnny managed to meet his friend’s steady gaze. But, he still couldn’t speak. There were no words to say; he just continued to blink slowly. He vaguely registered Dan and Papa Gates, but all his focus was on the man who was crouched down beside him.  
  
Matthew looked more serious than he’d ever seen him and Johnny knew, somehow, that the former commander was going to do everything within his power to resolve this situation. He didn’t know how he was going to do it, or even how he knew that. He just knew.  
  
Matthew was going to change everything. For better or for worse.

 


	42. White Rabbits

Elijah stood in the doorway of his office and frowned at his brother who was seated at his desk.  
  
“Peter?”  
  
Eskino glanced up from the file he was editing on the desktop. “Hmmm?”  
  
“What are you doing here?” the former rocker was bemused. The General gave a wan smile and turned the screen around.  
  
“I’m buying your boys some time.”  
  
Elijah leaned in to read the letter that took up most of the screen space. It detailed the state of Jonathan Seward’s mental health…  
  
Eli blinked hard.  
  
“Wow.” He shook his head. “Will your word be enough, though?”  
  
Eskino chuckled. “Doctor James gladly gave of his services.”  
  
Eli shook his head again. “But…I thought…”  
  
The General looked at his brother. “I was in the band, Eli. It was hard on me too. They were my best friends, too.” There was an emotion in his voice that the old rocker had not heard in a very long time. He couldn’t put words to it, but he recognised it and it made his own heart ache.  
  
“Man…” He walked across to take the seat opposite the bigger male. “We had some good times back then.”  
  
Eskino smiled a sad, wistful smile. “Though I wasn’t very good…”  
  
Elijah laughed, harshness to the sound. “You were dedicated. I’ll give you that.”  
  
The General nodded, glancing at the computer screen. “That hasn’t changed.” He turned the screen back to himself. “Anyway, going to send this, then maybe you and I need to go see how the boys are doing?”  
  
Elijah nodded. “I was going to call you about that.” He crossed his arms. “They’re here.”  
  
Eskino looked at him. “Using your studio?” He frowned slightly. “I had no idea…”  
  
His brother chuckled, as he found it amusing that the General would not have figured that out. “Security is tight here.”  
  
Eskino smiled as he nodded to the computer. “Even your system here is impenetrable.” Elijah just laughed some more as he checked his watch.  
  
“I’ll let you finish up, come meet me out the front in five.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Wow, you make me look fucking sane, Shads. How in the Hell did you manage to pull that off?”  
  
The five young men were seated in Elijah’s studio, going through their final rehearsal before the official launch of Papa Gates’ main campaign. They sounded alright, considering only three of them had any official musical background. Matthew had found his inner vocalist, though, which was a good thing. But, their focus wasn’t on the music at that moment in time. They were all staring at the former commander who was leaning back against the wall, Johnny next to him.  
  
It was Jimmy who had spoken up. But the others were all thinking along the same lines. The fact that their young friend was here with them was nothing short of amazing, considering what he had been charged with.  
  
Matthew snorted. “Two words, Jimmy: Insanity clause.”  
  
Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. “You saying Christ’s crazy?”  
  
“I did try to hang myself,” the younger man pointed out, though he too was surprised at what Matthew had been able to do.  
  
Zacky scoffed, shaking his head. “Hear you didn’t even get close.” Johnny flipped him off. The mechanic just rolled his eyes in response. “Well, it’s true.”  
  
“It doesn’t even matter,” the younger male grumbled.  
  
Matthew backed him up, glaring at Zacky. “He’s here, that’s all that counts.”  
  
“Of course,” Zacky sighed. “I’m just worried.”  
  
“You’re always fucking worried,” Brian muttered. His friend glared at him. Jimmy shifted so he was next to him and poked his side. Zacky shot him an annoyed look then turned his eyes back on Matthew.  
  
“When Berry finds out…” The anxiety in his voice was clear.  
  
Matt sighed, “Yeah, we’ll get to that when it comes.” He tilted his head then scratched at his cheek. “There’s something else I should mention.” They all raised their eyebrows at him. He rolled his neck then said, carefully assessing their reactions as he did so, “Eskino paid for the assessment.”  
  
Zacky sat forward, staring hard at his friend. “You gotta be shitting me.”  
  
“Nope. Not shitting you.” Matthew gave him look for look. “Wrote a letter, going to get Dr James to sign it. It’s a done thing.”  
  
The mechanic shook his head an incredulous expression on his face. "Wow. Who'd have thought..."  
  
The door creaked open at that moment. The five men turned then and they stared as Elijah walked in with the General.  
  
"What the Hell?" Zacky exclaimed.  
  
They all stood, grunts of disbelief filling the room. Elijah held up his hands in an attempt to placate them.  
  
But, Zacky glowered at him and practically snarled, “What is  _he_  doing here?”  
  
The General, wisely, kept his lips sealed, allowing his brother to diffuse the situation. He could sense their distrust and he wasn’t one to blame them. They believed he was at fault for Matthew’s situation and they also believed he was the bad guy. And, he knew it wasn’t up to him to prove that they were wrong. At least, not until they knew the truth.  
  
Elijah sighed as he looked at each one of them, expression pained. “I know you don’t trust my brother…”  
  
“That’s an understatement,” Zacky muttered. Jimmy actually elbowed him. The mechanic gave him a disgruntled look but pressed his lips together and let Elijah continue.  
  
“But, you have to realise, he understands your position more than most.”  
  
Brian lifted his eyebrows and snorted. “Really?”  
  
Elijah nodded slowly as he crossed his arms. Brian, Jimmy and Zacky shared hard looks at each other, disbelief written all over their faces. Matthew remained detached and Johnny just stared at his feet. Silence filled the room for several long moments then the elder male spoke up again.  
  
“I am not sure what you’ve been told, but before Peter became the General of the Creed…before he even joined…he was our first drummer.” Elijah worked his jaw for a moment, his tone heavy. “He was…dedicated to his art.”  
  
“Not that I was any good at it,” Eskino commented, drily, the first he'd spoken since entering the room.  
  
His brother rolled his eyes.  
  
“You were just happy to play. And the guys appreciated your work ethic.”  
  
“True enough," Eskino agreed.  
  
Zacky grimaced and said, "So, let me get this straight. Since he was in  _your_  band years ago, we should trust him  _now_?"  
  
Elijah sighed. "Put like that, I know it's a stretch." He leaned against the sound desk. "I'm not asking you to accept what I'm telling you. I'm sure you want real proof."  
  
Matthew said in a hard voice, "I've already given them that." He crossed his arms in a defensive gesture. Zacky snorted at that.  
  
"He could've done that for his own benefit."  
  
Matthew glowered at the mechanic. "And risk his position for personal gain?"  
  
Eskino frowned, glancing at Johnny who looked uncomfortable, then back at the other men. "I did what I thought was right." His statement was enough to halt the conversation.  
  
Zacky continued to glare sullenly anywhere but at the General, evidence that he didn’t believe the General in the slightest. Brian shook his head and turned back to the notes on the table next to him. Jimmy jumped up and went to the drum kit, not wanting to get drawn into the conflict. Johnny, with one eye on the General, grabbed his bass and fiddled with the tuning pegs.  
  
Matthew sighed and cast an almost apologetic look towards Elijah.  
  
The elder male shook his head and said in a low voice, "I don't blame them, Matt..."  
  
Eskino added, "They're too used to me being against all this." He glanced at his brother, then back at Matthew, brow furrowed in thought. The finally he murmured, "We will leave you to get on. Elijah will keep me informed." There was slight hesitation at his final words.  
  
Matt just nodded in acknowledgment before he joined his friends, leaving the elder men to exit the studio, or not, as they wished.

 


	43. Purple

Jason stood at the boundary of Government House. The old building about a kilometre out of town had been commandeered by Brian Sr’s campaign team and was buzzing with activity. They were preparing for the big reveal of his campaign. Public speculation had reached a high in the months leading up to it and a large crowd was already gathered out the front, and hence the large security presence.  
  
The Creed was out in force alongside the New Huntington Police. Barricades were set up around the perimeter, which was where Jason was watching the proceedings.  
  
At the opposite end of the grounds, Dan was in his truck, waiting. Matthew and the others were on their way. They weren’t coming together for security reasons. But, the first to pull up next to the soldier’s truck was not one of the five guys. At the light tap on his side window, Dan rolled it down and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Daniel?" Valary was anxious, pupils slightly dilated, breath quickening. He propped his arm against the door and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder then back at him. “Papa Gates told me to meet Matt here. What’s going on?"  
  
"You don’t know?" That didn’t really surprise Dan; Matthew was one to hold his cards close to his chest, even from his wife. Val shook her head, brow creased. Dan sighed and directed his gaze out through the windscreen. “Papa Gates’ campaign requires a bit of…a boost." He glanced sideways at her, observing her reaction.  
  
She frowned, and said, “Okay…has it to do with the…band thing?"  
  
Dan blinked, a little shocked. “So, you  _do_  know?"  
  
Val gave a grim smile. “Only what Mattie’s told me." The soldier nodded to acknowledge that fact and turned his face back to the windscreen. He narrowed his eyes then glanced at her again. “Get in back. The Creed is out there and if I was a betting man I’d say Johnston will be poking around…"  
  
Valary blinked at his statement but opened the back door and climbed up into the truck without argument. Dan shot her a warm smile then returned to his watching and waiting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you think that is?" Jimmy was staring at a plate that was on the table in front of him. Brian looked over from where he was applying eyeliner.  
  
"What?"  
  
His friend pointed at the offending item. “That."  
  
Matthew walked passed and said, drily, “Foie gras."  
  
"What the fuck is foie gras?" Jimmy asked as he glowered at the food. “I mean…who eats this shit?" He poked it with his finger. Matthew paused as he pulled a bandana from his bag.  
  
"No one now you’ve put your fingers in it."  
  
"It’s not foie gras, it’s pâté," Zacky commented as he slouched onto a chair. Jimmy blinked and they all stared at the mechanic. “What? It’s not like Papa Gates could afford foie gras."  
  
Jimmy snorted. “And you know this how?"  
  
Zacky just shrugged as he leaned down to open the guitar case at his feet. Resting inside was a custom made Schechter that had the numbers 6661 printed on it. The significance of the numbering wasn’t lost on him, but he didn’t want to think on it too hard, because he didn’t want it to be true… He stared at the instrument for a long while. The burnished red of the body reminded him of blood, which was kind of disturbing. He shook his head at that thought, but continued to stare at the guitar.  
  
Matthew sat next to him as he carefully wrapped a bandana around his head. "It’s yours." He smiled slightly. “PG especially commissioned it."  
  
The mechanic frowned. “He shouldn’t have…I mean…I’d have been happy just using one from Eli’s studio."  
  
"Dude, that won’t do," Brian retorted. “You need your own."  
  
"Well, what if I don’t want it?" Zacky was disgruntled; it was obvious he was still not a hundred percent in the game. Still reluctant to participate fully. Even with the five of them in the ‘war room’, as Jimmy had coined the dressing room they were assigned, he was anticipating the worst. And so was being antagonistic.  
  
The door opened at that moment and Zacky stiffened at the sound his head whipping toward it. Val walked in and held up her hands in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"Relax, Zack. It’s me."  
  
Matthew slid his Aviators on to cover his eyes and smiled softly at his wife. “He’s anxious."  
  
She nodded. “I’m not surprised. I would be, too." She moved to stand by her husband; he wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him. They looked at each other, eyes meeting for a split second before they looked away both focussing on the rest of the guys.  
  
Jimmy noticed the look that passed between them and raised his eyebrows at Matthew. The other male lifted his own in return.  
  
"What?" he mouthed.  
  
Jimmy stage-whispered, “How was your baby holiday?"  
  
"My what?" Matthew’s expression changed to one of confusion. Before his friend could reply though, Melissa walked in, holding a clipboard and announced that it was time to begin. Val tugged on Matt’s arm. He sighed and made eyes at his friend before taking a deep breath and turning toward the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, Brian Haner Sr.” Melissa smiled at the crowd that had gathered at the front of Government House. A large stage was set-up on the steps of the building where the campaign was being lead from. The crowd were expectant, unsure, but definitely wanting to know what the only candidate who was running against the current mayor had to say.  
  
Brian Sr stepped up to the microphone and leaned against the lectern, scanning the crowd. “Good morning, friends…” He paused and shook his head. “This is all wrong. I am not this.” He stepped away from the stand and walked down the steps and sat down carefully. “That’s better…I feel more comfortable here.”  
  
“ _What_  is he doing?” Zacky leaned over and whispered to Matthew. The bigger male shushed him, shaking his head. The five of them stood behind a large purple curtain – ‘purple, seriously, what is this, the royal show?’ Jimmy’s words – waiting for their cue.  
  
Tensions were high; none of the five were willing to speak to the other as they were anxious to get the whole thing over and done with. Matthew was the most on edge, his senses tingling as he watched the crowd.  
  
Dan appeared behind him and leaned up to whisper in his ear; Matthew frowned and turned his head to listen to his friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"JB's out there..."  
  
Matt's jaw tightened and he curled his right hand in a fist. "The Creed  _would_  be out."  
  
Dan murmured, "What do you want to do about it?" He had his hands dug deep in his pockets and he was as antsy as the bigger male was.  
  
Matthew shook his head. "Just watch them." He adjusted the earpiece in his left ear. "Keep me informed."  
  
Dan nodded and slipped away again just as Brian Sr was wrapping up with his speech.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Commander?"  
  
Jason looked up from the coffee he was stirring. He was having a five minute breather, in the Creed's makeshift headquarters, giving himself time to think about what he had heard. Brian Haner Sr was looking to change the law in some areas and that was somewhat troubling.  
  
"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at the soldier who leaned through the doorway into the command centre. The small building was soundproofed so that the team could carry out briefings or other meetings without being disrupted.  
  
"You're going to want to see this."  
  
Jason frowned. "Could you give me five?"  
  
The soldier shook his head. "This can't wait, Sir.” He hesitated. Jason looked expectantly at him. “It's Shadows..."  
  
The T-One's eyebrows shot up, surprise evident on his face. "He's  _here_?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking."  
  
Jason grimaced, setting his mug down as he headed for the door, and checked his firearm. "Show me."  
  
The soldier led him out of the building. As soon as they stepped out it was immediately apparent what the problem was.  
  
Pounding bass filled the air and went straight through Jason's body, setting his heart to race in his chest. He had to stifle the urge to curse and instead straightened his back and strode toward the stage to investigate. The sight that met his eyes sent a chill up his spine as he stopped in place, disbelief spreading across his face.  
  
He blinked several times and just stood, staring across the crowd as a single thought passed his mind.  
  
They were all royally screwed.


	44. The right thing

Elliott Johnston grimaced as he watched the live telecast. The phones were going non-stop in the background but he was focused on the screen.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
He glanced over at his secretary who was holding out one of the phones. “What?”  
  
“It’s the Commander.”  
  
Elliott motioned for the phone as he kept his gaze glued to the tv. “Commander?” He frowned as he listened to Jason’s strained words. “Pardon?” He turned away from the television and listened hard. “He what?” He started to pace the room. “Do what you need to, Commander. You have my full support.” He smiled, tight lipped, nodding as he listened. “Keep me informed. Right.”  
  
He set the earpiece back in its cradle and returned his focus to the television, brow furrowed as he pondered the new information and what it was going to mean for them all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Fuck. Go! Go!”  
  
Jimmy jumped off the stage and bolted through the crowd, heading for Dan’s truck. Johnny, Brian and Zacky were close behind him. They reached the truck as the Creed were spreading through the crowd, moving them on, which was easier said than done. Most of them were in shock. Just the whole reveal was too much for them. When Matthew, Jimmy, Brian Jr, Zacky and Johnny had hit the stage with their instruments and the first drum beats had echoed across the front of the Government House…the crowd was stunned into silence.  
  
Meanwhile, on the stage, Matthew remained where he was, staring at Jason who stood several feet from him. The TaskerOne had his radio to his ear, speaking rapidly as he stalked toward the former Commander. Matthew stood his ground, waiting.  
  
“What the Hell is this?” Jason came to a stop a hairsbreadth away from the bigger male. His breath was ragged, and the shock was still evident in his eyes. Matthew just cocked an eyebrow, the microphone held relaxed by his side, as he remained silent.  
  
Jason shook his head his hand a fist on his radio. “You. You and…them…what?”  
  
The words wouldn’t come and that didn’t surprise Matthew in the slightest. He still waited. He wasn’t going to put words in his former friend’s mouth.  
  
It took almost a full minute, but the new T-One finally managed to compose himself and his gaze hardened as he spoke again.  
  
“This is treason.”  
  
Matthew’s lips twitched slightly. “Thanks for pointing that out.”  
  
Jason scowled. “This isn’t a joke, Shads. I should arrest you.”  
  
He took a step forward, lifting his radio to his lips. Matthew moved faster than either of them thought was possible and next thing, using his big body, he pushed Jason back against one of the large speakers as the radio skittered across the stage away from them.  
  
“Matthew!” The fury in Jason’s voice was evident, but also a hint of fear as his breath hitched, eyes wide in response. Matthew held him there but didn’t speak for what felt a long time. Then he pulled back, glaring at him.  
  
“You won’t. At least not until you’re sure this isn’t just a one-time thing.”  
  
Jason’s brow furrowed as he pulled himself together. “I would hope you wouldn’t be that stupid, Matt.”  
  
Matthew chuckled, coldly. “My intelligence has nothing to do with any of this.”  
  
The T-One shook his head some more. “Matthew, don’t make me come after you.”  
  
The former soldier laughed, a hard sound. “Bit late for that.” He stepped away, glancing toward Dan’s truck then returning the full force of his stare on Jason. “Do what you have to, Commander.” His tone held an ominous edge. “But, I’m not some wet-behind-the-ears kid. Just remember that.”  
  
Jason stiffened, sensing the threat that laced his words. “I’m well aware of that.”  
  
Matthew nodded then placed the microphone down on the ground in front of him before he slowly, deliberately turned and walked through the crowd.  
  
Jimmy yelled to him from the open window of Dan’s truck, “Get in, asshole!”  
  
Matthew smiled grimly as he jogged the rest of the way, ignoring the confused stares of the crowd as he jumped in the passenger side door. It slammed behind him and Dan gunned the engine, spinning the wheel before tearing across the lawn, bumping over the curb.  
  
Jason stood where he was, watching them leave. Which really wasn’t the right thing to do. He knew he should go after them, but he was rooted to the spot, a mix of shock, fury and fear warring in his mind. Shock at what had just happened, fury that they would even try it. The fear was unexpected, though. But, then again it made sense. No matter the rift between him and Matthew…he still cared. And the fear was for him. Considering that he was the former TaskerOne if he was caught and charged, the death penalty would be the only sentence on the table. And no matter the lingering resentment between them, he would never wish that on anyone.  
  
“Commander?” One of his men stood close, brow furrowed. He glanced sideways at him, shaking his head.  
  
“Let them go.” He didn’t voice what was going through his mind, keeping his tone curt. The soldier nodded and turned to leave. Jason moved to retrieve his radio and checked it for damage. Then he spoke into it, ordering his men to stand down. He was going to have to figure out what to do next, and he couldn’t do that out in the field.  
  
Sighing, he made his way back to the makeshift HQ. This was going to be a difficult situation to handle, and he knew he had to get it right, but first things first. Matthew was right, he had to make sure this was more than a one-time thing. He knew his friend though, or at least he thought he had. But, there was one thing that was for certain, Matthew Sanders never did anything by halves. This band would be an all or nothing thing. And that was not a happy thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“That was fucking amazing!” Brian was grinning madly as Dan sped along Main Street trying to put as much distance between them and Government House as fast as he could.  
  
“Oh. My. God.” Jimmy spluttered, laughter in his tone. “I thought we were going to get shot!”  
  
“That was madness…” Johnny said in quieter tones.  
  
Jimmy chortled wriggling on his bottom as he leaned out the window again and literally hollered, “I want to do it again!”  
  
“I feel sick…”  
  
Matthew closed his eyes as he slouched down in his seat, the thrum of the tyres the only thing he really wanted to listen to. His friends’ voices were way too loud in his head. Zacky must’ve agreed with him because he was the one who had made the ‘I feel sick’ comment. He had his head against the head rest and looked ashen. Matthew could see this through the one eye he slit open at his friend’s words.  
  
“They won’t come after us, now,” he murmured, reassuringly. The mechanic just rolled his eyes then shifted his gaze out at the landscape passing them.  
  
After a moment, he spoke up, voice low. “That  _was_  crazy.”  
  
Matthew’s lips twitched, “You enjoyed it.”  
  
Zacky snorted, “While it lasted.” The plea in his voice was evident. He didn’t want to do it again.  
  
Matthew sighed, “The campaign isn’t over.”  
  
The mechanic blanched. “You mean we have to do that again?”  
  
“You  _enjoyed_  it.” This time the former Commander’s tone was more forceful.  
  
“Not enough to want to risk my life.”  
  
Matthew sighed. “I know the risk we’re taking.”  
  
“The Creed know,” Zacky’s voice was strained. “They’ll come after us.”  
  
“Not yet. Jason will want to see how far we’re willing to take this.” Matthew slid his hand inside his jacket and brushed his fingers absently over the metal of his handgun. The mechanic noticed his movement and raised his eyebrows.  
  
“You strapped?”  
  
Matthew nodded, glancing out the window again, brow drawn tight. Zacky grimaced then shifted a little as Jimmy nudged his shoulder from the side.  
  
“What?”  
  
Jimmy chuckled, “You killed it, Vengeance.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dude, I didn’t know you could play that well,” Brian said from the front seat. He shifted sideways to look back at them. Johnny was squeezed in between him and Dan in the front and he looked back over the front seat as well.  
  
Dan who had been driving silently, laughed low as Johnny muttered, “Must be compensating for his bad auto-skills.”  
  
Zacky grumbled in response not wanting to be drawn into their banter. He was afraid that if he let that happen it would cause him to let his guard down and he was afraid of what the consequences’ would be if he did. Because somebody had to be the responsible one…  
  
“Zack, relax,” Matthew’s calm voice cut through the tension in his mind. “It’s gonna be cool.”  
  
Zacky forced a smile onto his face. “Sure. As long as we stay one step ahead of the Creed.”  
  
Matthew just smirked an edge to the expression and returned to staring out the window. His friend made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat.  
  
Matt’s eyebrow lifted slightly. “Talk.”  
  
Zacky sighed as he crossed his arms. “I’m scared, okay?”  
  
“That’s it?” There was no inflection in Matthew’s tone.  
  
“That’s it.” Zacky waited for Matt to make some comment about not letting anything happen or some shit like that. But, the former Commander surprised him.  
  
“Me too.” He kept his gaze fixed on the houses outside the vehicle, jaw set hard. “I’m aware this could go to Hell, why do you think I have this on me?” Zacky looked over as Matthew opened his jacket. His Beretta was tucked into the inside pocket, solid and ready.  
  
Zacky blinked once. “Oh.”  
  
Matthew still didn’t move his head but kept talking in a quiet voice; the others were too busy talking about the campaign to hear him. “We’re doing the right thing, or at least I keep telling myself that.” He pulled his jacket shut and rested his hands on his knees, rubbing them slowly. “This could change everything…”  
  
Zacky ducked his head down as the ghost of a smile played across his face. “That would be worth it…”  
  
Matthew squared his shoulders and nodded. “And, so…we’ll keep doing this.”  
  
Zacky let the conversation end there for the moment, but as Dan slowed at some lights, he shifted to look at his friend again.  
  
“What’re you going to say to Val?”  
  
Matthew shook his head just as Brian joined their conversation. “You’re worried about Val? At least she knows something…”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me. You never said a word to Chelle?”  
  
“What was I meant to say?” Brian shrugged. “Anyway, she went outta of town for work, gets back tonight, actually.”  
  
“Nice excuse,” Matthew scoffed. Then he glanced at the mechanic. “Val knows everything now. There was no point in not telling her.” He shot a look at Jimmy who was now listening as well. “Our  _baby_  holiday was mostly us talking about all this.”  
  
Jimmy nodded, his expression uncharacteristically sombre. “That puts her at a lot of risk, though.”  
  
“I know,” Matthew said, flatly. “But, it had to be said.” He nodded to Brian. “You really should talk to Michelle. You normally tell her everything.”  
  
Brian chuckled. “True enough.” He turned back to look out the windscreen as Dan turned into Elijah’s driveway. “Anyway, guess we should debrief first…”  
  
Matthew looked up toward the front of the house and nodded, “Eli will want to know how things went.”  
  
Dan parked the truck next to Matt’s bike which was still there from hours earlier. He turned in his seat to look back at him.  
  
“How long we staying here, Shads?”  
  
Matthew unbuckled his seatbelt, placing his hand on the door handle and said, coldly, “The Creed don’t know about this place.” Which really wasn’t an answer. But it would have to do.  
  
The soldier nodded, ignoring his friend’s tone. “Right. Then let’s get inside.” The others all agreed silently.  
  
And so the six of them, their conversations drying up, climbed out of the truck and headed for the house where they knew Elijah and Melissa would be waiting for them in anticipation.


	45. Code Red

“It was surreal, I gotta tell you, Chelle.”  
  
Brian had his arms wrapped around his fiancée’s waist; they were in bed early just enjoying each other’s company after being apart for a while. Michelle had been away on business, she worked as a beauty consultant in several towns outside of New Huntington.  
  
Brian had left the guys after they’d talked to Elijah about the campaign. Even though they tried to get him to stay. He’d insisted on leaving since he wanted to pick Michelle up from the train station. And then he tried telling Matt he should go home to Val…that hadn’t gone down so well…  
  
Michelle tilted her head to look up at him. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then pulled his head back to look at her.  
  
She smiled. “What’d your dad think?”  
  
Brian laughed, lightly. “He was raving about it when he called earlier. Thought it would make a huge difference to the campaign.” He touched her face with the tips of his fingers before letting his hand fall to the side. “I agree with him.”  
  
Michelle nodded as she rested her cheek against his chest, snuggling into him. “How’d my sister take it?”  
  
A faint frown ghosted across his face as he remembered Valary’s reaction; he’d only heard about it second hand, but. “She was stunned. Matt told me afterward that she couldn’t speak.” He shook his head slowly. “If I’d been her…” He sighed and nuzzled into Michelle’s hair. She shifted and cuddled into him. He smiled and closed his eyes letting that thought drift away as he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the guys were too keyed up to sleep and they couldn’t go home; too much risk. So, they stayed holed up in Eli’s studio. Drinks were cracked open, food passed around and soft classical – yes, classical – music was playing in the background. Oddly congruent to the mood in the room.  
  
The four young men were spread around the room each deep in their own thoughts.  
  
Johnny, seated on a rolling stool, shut his eyes as he rested his forehead against the cool surface of his beer bottle. The images that were playing on the back of his eyelids were so vivid that it was almost as if he were reliving the moment all over again. A movie on repeat. The music was a soundtrack in his head; his own bass tones holding it all together. He shivered at the memory…  
  
Matthew was sitting silently next to him a Jack clutched tightly between his big palms a deep expression of concentration on his face. Jason was foremost in his mind; the shock and anger on his face the biggest factor. The fear, though… Matthew couldn’t fathom it.  
  
Jimmy was lying on the floor newspaper open on his stomach as he muttered under his breath to himself – “Boring…boring…call  _that_  news? Boring…crap…shit...”  
  
Zacky was seated next to him phone in hand, noodling about on some social media site, brow furrowed darkly.  
  
“What’re you doing?” Jimmy finally murmured, as he stopped talking to himself. Zacky glanced up.  
  
“What?”  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes and nodded to the phone. “Why are you on Twitter?” The mechanic just rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the screen.  
  
“Zacky…” Jimmy whined. Zacky shook his head. Johnny opened his eyes and looked over at them.  
  
“Is there anything on Papa Gates’ campaign?”  
  
Zacky snorted. “It’s the only thing worth talking about, according to social media.”  
  
“Yeah?” Matthew surfaced from his silent meditation as he tipped his bottle to his mouth. His friend nodded as a dry smirk flickered across his lips.  
  
“People are stunned. It’s crazy shit.” He held up his phone to show one of the Tweets on the screen. “They’re all pretty much like this…  _‘Those guys are crazy! And wasn’t that the fucking T-One?? #extone #crazy #creedwillshitonthat #election09_ ’  
  
Matthew frowned. “The Creed…” his voice trailed off as he rubbed at his knee.  
  
His cell phone rang then, jarring everyone else out of the quiet. He answered with a frown, which deepened when he realised who it was.  
  
“Hey, hun…we’re still…yeah…I won’t be home for a while…I know. I’m sorry. Just…promise me one thing? Don’t let Johnston get to you.” He closed his eyes for a moment, lines drawn tight around them as his fingers gripped his phone hard. “ _Promise me_.” He exhaled, a rough sound and nodded at whatever Val had said on the other end of the line. Then he clicked his phone off, tossing it on the sound desk.  
  
“Shads?” Zacky raised his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
Matthew shook his head slowly. “She has to go back to work.” His mind was churning now, a million miles a minute, thinking on what he’d just told his wife. Johnston…  
  
“Worried?” the mechanic murmured, carefully.  
  
Matthew said, distractedly, “I’d be a fool not to be.”  
  
“Do you think Elliott would actually  _do_  anything?” Zacky asked, sounding surprised by the notion, not noticing that his friend wasn’t really paying attention. Matthew shrugged as he leaned his head back and rubbed his knee more. “Matt?”  
  
“Wouldn’t put it passed him.”  
  
Zacky shook his head expression strained. “Is there anything you can do?”  
  
The former commander snorted, humourlessly as he stood and headed for the door, not answering his friend. The others all stopped what they were doing and jerked their heads in his direction.  
  
“Where’re you going?” Jimmy asked, speaking everyone’s mind. Matthew paused in the doorway as he glanced back at them. Emotions flitted across his face then settled as his gaze hardened.  
  
“I’ll be back soon,” he said before stalking out the door.  
  
Jimmy grimaced and muttered, “That’s not what I asked…”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes in an empathetic gesture before he went back to his phone. Johnny slouched down further on his seat and closed his eyes again. Jimmy sighed and flicked to the comic section of the paper and settled down to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jason stood in the Creed’s visitors’ parking lot his gaze fixed on the front of the building that was his work place. Had been for so many years, seven years to be exact, for him at least…longer for his former friend.  
  
He’d never imagined that things would change the way they had. Not so dramatically. The vision was always that one day Shadows would take over from Eskino as the General…well until all  _this_  started happening…  
  
“Berry.”  
  
He stiffened at the voice that came from behind him. He didn’t turn though as he realised he’d been so absorbed in his own thoughts he’d never heard his bike pull up next to him. Jaw clenching, he remained silent as he waited. He wasn’t going to be the one to say the first word.  
  
“Jason,” Matthew’s voice was tight. “We need to talk.”  
  
“Do we?” Jason kept his tone empty of emotion. He couldn’t afford to let his guard down. It was hard enough knowing what his friend was doing; knowing what he had to do because of it. Matthew sighed as soft as a whisper.  
  
“You need to know why I’m doing this.”  
  
Jason gritted his teeth. “I don’t want to know.”  
  
“Jason.”  
  
“No!” Jason growled. “Do  _not_  tell me.” He finally turned to face his old friend. It was hard, so very hard but he managed to look him in the eyes as he repeated with as much conviction as possible, “Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”  
  
Matthew’s brow furrowed as he slid his shades down his nose and stared back at him. “You sure ‘bout that, Commander?” There was a wry edge to the honorific. Jason glared back at him. Matthew’s lip twitched. “Struck a nerve, did I?”  
  
Jason crossed his arms over his chest and gripped his biceps. “You need to leave.”  
  
“Or what?” Matthew lifted an eyebrow. The challenge was there now. Jason sensed it. He felt that he was walking a knife’s edge and either way he looked would end in someone getting hurt. He didn’t want that…  
  
The T-One straightened his back, lifting his chin as he spoke in as formal a tone as he could, distancing himself from any notion of sentimentality. “You need to leave before I am forced to have you arrested.”  
  
Matthew’s features twisted in disbelief then his lip curled slightly as he sneered, “This is the second time you’ve failed to do your duty. I would’ve arrested me at the campaign. No hesitation.”  
  
Jason snorted. “You said I wouldn’t until I was sure.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes. “You know me well enough to know that wasn’t a once off, Jason.”  
  
“Do I?” Jason bit out. “I never suspected this of you in the first place. Out of all of us, you were always voted the most likely to become General if Eskino bowed out.”  
  
The former Commander blinked, surprised but only for a moment. Though, long enough for Jason to catch it.  
  
“You didn’t think that, Shads?”  
  
Matthew shifted his weight as he slid his shades back to cover his eyes, masking his expression. “No. I thought that was where I was headed.” His voice was cold. Obviously, that was not a conversation he wanted to follow through. So, Jason dropped it.  
  
“You really should go.”  
  
Matthew narrowed his eyes at him. “You let me go, you won’t get another chance to stop us.”  
  
Jason’s body stiffened at his statement. “We’ll see. I’d watch myself if I were you.”  
  
The bigger male chuckled as he swung his leg over the seat of his bike and settled down on it. “One more thing, Jason.”  
  
The Commander tilted his head slightly, acknowledging that he was prepared to listen.  
  
“How much influence does Johnston have over The Creed?” Matthew sounded genuinely curious. That unsettled Jason. And the thing was, he wasn’t actually sure of the answer himself. He shook his head slowly.  
  
“I’m not at liberty to say.”  _I don’t even fucking know…_  
  
Matthew nodded as if that were the response he expected. He started up his bike but sat for a moment longer, frowning over his shades. Jason cocked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and laughed slightly.  
  
“Be seeing you.”  
  
Jason scowled at him. He laughed more as he backed out of the spot and gunned the engine, speeding out of the lot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elliott stood in the General’s office, looking out the window and narrowed his eyes as he observed the tense standoff between Berry and Shadows. He turned to the soldier who was standing in the doorway.  
  
“Put out a code red. I want Shadows followed when he leaves.” He grimaced. “And get the Commander up here. Now.”  
  
The soldier saluted and left as Elliott turned in time to see Shadows gunning it out of the parking lot. A cold smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he saw the unmarked vehicle that pulled out to follow him.  
  
“Mayor Johnston?” There was surprise in the voice that came from the doorway.  
  
The Mayor turned his head, giving the Commander his profile. “Commander.”  
  
“You wanted to see me.”  
  
Elliott nodded and looked calmly at the young commander. “You’re to pull the trigger on Shadows and his friends.”  
  
Jason paled but only slightly as he set his jaw, steeling his mind. “You have information on their whereabouts, sir?”  
  
“I’ve already got someone following Shadows. You will need to coordinate with him.”  
  
Jason saluted stiffly then turned on his heel to do as he was commanded. Elliott watched him go then returned to the window to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Elijah!”  
  
Eli was in his study and frowned when he heard Melissa’s urgent voice coming down the hall. She burst through the door, phone in hand.  
  
“What is it?” He remained calm even though he could see how anxious she was. Which was unusual in itself. She was the ice woman. Nothing ever bothered her.  
  
Melissa paused for breath. “It’s your…brother.” She thrust the phone at him. He raised his eyes at the abruptness of her actions; however, he took it without a word to her and held it up to his ear.  
  
“Peter?” His eyes widened slightly as he listened and he grabbed hold of the edge of his desk, hard. “Code red!? Are you certain?” He closed his eyes and almost growled. “Damn it all to Hell, Pete.”  
  
Melissa stepped forward and opened her mouth, looking even more anxious. He held up one finger, shaking his head as he continued to speak to his brother.  
  
“What do I do?” Consternation creased his brow. “Oh. You really think they’ll get away?” That thought surprised him. He knew how efficient The Creed was when pursuing fugitives; because that was technically what Matthew and his friends were.  
  
His brother was attempting to reassure him… “I know. I know. But, his friends…” Elijah sighed. “He can’t protect them on his own. Not against the whole Creed.” He slammed his fist down on the desk. “No! Dammit! You  _what_?” He groaned at something Eskino said. “No. You can’t do that. You’re still the General. Even if you took yourself off the case.”  
  
He stood, agitated. Melissa watched as he began to pace the floor. He didn’t say another word, his brother obviously steering the rest of the conversation. After several more minutes he hung up and turned to look at his assistant. She straightened.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
He frowned at her. “Make the call.”  
  
“The call?” Her voice almost squeaked on the word. Elijah’s eyes took on a steely cast.  
  
“Make the call.”  
  
Melissa stared at him for a long moment, gauging how serious he was. He glared at her.  
  
“For Christ’s sake. Make the goddamned call!”  
  
She swallowed hard, but nodded and turned to stride out of the office. Elijah watched her go, hoping fervently that he’d made the right decision. If he hadn’t, it didn’t bear thinking.

 


	46. Exodus

Zacky was ashen faced as he set his phone down in front of him. The others crowded around him. Dan, who had just arrived, was crouched to his left features drawn.  
  
“What did Shads say?”  
  
Zacky cleared his throat before answering, not trusting his voice. “He’s got a tail. So, he can’t come back here.” His eyes darted around the studio but didn’t take any of it in. “He says we need to leave. Head out of the county.”  
  
Jimmy grimaced. “All of us?”  
  
Zacky nodded and then picked up his phone again. “Better call Bri to get him to meet us.”  
  
“Where?” Dan asked as he stood to grab his keys. The mechanic paused, uncertain. Jimmy looked uncharacteristically grim; but it was Johnny who made the suggestion.  
  
“Zacky’s shop. No one would suspect us to be there.” He looked at Zacky. “We could take the Bentley?”  
  
Zacky blinked. “Matty did say it was ready…” He shook his head, as he began to dial his brother’s number. “I’ll call him.”  
  
“No.” Elijah’s voice came from the doorway. They turned to look at him. He stood there his own phone in his hand. “They’ll be on the network, tracing you guys,” he said in way of explanation.  
  
The mechanic ground his teeth together. “What the fuck’re we meant to do then?”  
  
Elijah smiled, frostily. “I’ll call your brother. You take my van to meet him.”  
  
“And, what about Bri?”  
  
“Call Papa G. He can get a message to Syn without raising any alarms,” Jimmy pointed out. They all looked at him, with varying degrees of surprise. “What?”  
  
Elijah laughed low, “I don’t think we want to know how you figured that.”  
  
“Well, he’s a public figure. Who’ll suspect him?” Jimmy was hedging but none of them bit, just shook their heads at him.  
  
“Uh…everyone?” Zacky scoffed, voicing his own thoughts as he  _did_  notice his friend’s choice of words. Jimmy winked at him and held out his own phone to the mechanic.  
  
“Use my cell. It’s untraceable.”  
  
Zacky stared at him. “What?”  
  
Jimmy grinned, eyes dancing. “Surprise!”  
  
Johnny groaned, shaking his head. “Idiot…”  
  
“You can talk,” Jimmy shot back. The younger male shrugged and looked over at Elijah. The elder male was laughing.  
  
Johnny narrowed his eyes. Zacky grumbled as he shoved his phone in his pocket and took his friend’s.  
  
“I want to know-”  
  
“No. You don’t,” Jimmy said, a soft warning in his voice. The mechanic blinked a little miffed. His friend didn’t explain just nodded at the phone. “Call Papa G. Then let’s go.”  
  
Zacky nodded as he dialled the number. Brian Sr answered after one ring and listened in grim silence as the mechanic relayed his message. He promised he’d call his son as soon as the call ended, so Zacky finished quickly, hanging up before dialling his brother.  
  
Whilst he spoke to Matty in urgent tones the others gathered together what they could carry – notes, burnt discs – and tucked them into pockets and bags. The equipment they couldn’t take, but something Elijah said eased their anxiety in that regard.  
  
Jimmy was talking to Elijah, about the Flushers of all things; but, then it made sense considering the subject of the conversation…  
  
“We need to get rid of any trace that we were here in New Huntington.”  
  
Eli nodded in agreement. “I can make a call to them and see what they’re willing to do.”  
  
“A clean out of my little apartment would be the first thing,” Jimmy muttered. Zacky, who had completed his call, leaned over his friend’s shoulder, eyebrows raised.  
  
“That’d be a huge risk. God knows what you have in there.”  
  
Jimmy smirked. “Well, then maybe I should just burn the place down.”  
  
Eli snorted at that suggestion. Zacky groaned, slapping his friend on the shoulder.  
  
“Can we go now?”  
  
Jimmy shrugged as he grabbed his wallet and keys. “Just a thought, dude.”  
  
“Yeah, because of course you wouldn’t be  _that_  crazy.”  
  
Johnny commented, drily, “Your landlord would hate you forever.”  
  
“I wouldn’t make myself known.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “And anyway, it’s not like we’re sticking around.”  
  
Everything halted at his statement. The four young men stared at each other as the reality of their situation dawned on them.  
  
“Fuck,” Zacky groaned after a moment. “This is really happening…” He rubbed at his forehead. The thought was frightening but at the same time it sort of appealed to the sense of justice that sat deep within him. He drew in a deep breath then looked at his friends.  
  
Jimmy clapped a hand to his shoulder then nodded to Elijah.  
  
“I’ll be in touch,” the elder male said as they started out the door. Zacky frowned.  
  
“You’re not coming with us?”  
  
Eli shook his head. “Someone needs to sort things out here.”  
  
“Right. Of course.” Zacky smiled, a grim expression. Jimmy tugged at his shirt.  
  
“Come on. We have to go.”  
  
The mechanic held his hand out to the older male. Eli grasped his hand firmly, shaking it.  
  
“Good luck.”  
  
Zacky squeezed his hand then let go and walked out the door. Jimmy and Johnny shook hands with the former rocker as well before joining their friend. Dan, who was carrying all the stuff they’d collected, nodded to Elijah as he followed them out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew pulled his bike off the road, glancing back over his shoulder. The tail was still there, staying at a distance, almost as if the person at the wheel was afraid to get too close. Though, considering who he was… Anyway, that meant he could afford to take a breather. He glanced in the other direction. The sign at the border of town was a mile away.  
  
He sighed, leaning his ass against the front of his bike. Now that he had some space he could let himself think a moment. Events had moved almost too fast for him to process properly and if he were the type to panic it would have set in by now. However, he hadn’t become T-One through panicking. Self-control had always been his biggest issue. Having a hot temper wasn’t something to admire by any shot, and so he had reined himself in and held himself so tightly wound… It was no wonder this was all happening now.  
  
It was strange, really. At the beginning of his time in The Creed if someone had dared tell him he’d be batting for the other side, so to speak, he would have committed them to a mental asylum. Or at the very least, accused them of being crazy. He was so focussed on doing his job, and being the best, the toughest, the most ruthless…that he guessed he lost his way a bit. It wasn’t until Luke’s execution that his carefully constructed persona started to unravel. Cracks started to show, unnoticed by most people. Though, evidently, the General had picked it up…  
  
He wiped the back of his hand across his face and brought it away. There was a wet spot. He blinked hard.  
  
“Fuck…” He brushed it against his jacket. Letting his emotions get the better of him wasn’t part of the plan. At least not yet. He had to get out of town, and meet up with the guys. Then he could pause properly and get a message to Val to let her know he was okay. He stopped at that thought. It was stupid…but he couldn’t do that.  
  
“No…” He swung back on his bike and gunned the engine, cursing silently to himself as he headed back into town. He was taking a huge risk, but he needed to see her in person, otherwise she’d go crazy. He rolled his eyes inwardly at that. Look at him, being a good husband…  
  
He shot passed the shocked face of his tail, who had to do a sharp U-Turn to get back on track. He allowed himself a small laugh as he sped down the road.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Valary flipped through the file the Mayor had passed across to her as he walked through the office. He had seemed distracted. Which wasn’t unusual so she didn’t think much of it. Something in the file caught her eye though. She glanced at the front of the file and realised Elliott had handed her a classified dossier.  
  
“What?” she whispered to herself. She glanced out the door. The mayor was outside on his cellphone, speaking in hushed tones. She ran a palm over the stamp on the front before carefully opening it.  
  
She blinked hard, then again for several seconds. Gazing up at her, stern, implacable was the face of her husband. Or at least the photo of him when he first joined the ranks of The Creed. Val’s brow furrowed as she lifted the photo to look at what she realised was his official record of service. She wondered why the Mayor had given it to her, unless it was a mistake. She glanced down at the pages in front of her. The words were a blur or maybe that was the headache that was setting in on her.  
  
She pinched at the bridge of her nose then focused on the file. Everything that needed to be said about his record was there, including the more recent psych evals that Doc James had completed. But, it wasn’t any of those that drew her attention in, or made her stomach drop. There was a brand new memo paper clipped to the top of the file. It stated that Matthew was _persona non grata_ …and there was a kill order out on him.  
  
The words didn’t register for a moment, but then she gasped softly and pulled her own phone out, hurriedly sending a message to Matt, warning him to get out of town. She didn’t get a chance to check if he got the message because Elliott walked back in and slammed his phone down on the table. She jumped, shutting the file and slipping it into her drawer as she looked up at him.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Elliott groaned as he sat at his desk. For a moment he rearranged his pens on the surface before meeting Val’s careful gaze.  
  
“You looked at the file.” It wasn’t a question. His gaze was harder than usual and that unnerved Valary. She cleared her throat, careful to keep her eyes fixed on her superior’s.  
  
“Why did you give it to me?”  
  
Elliott’s lips twisted in a sour expression. “You need to be informed of what your husband is doing, from reliable sources.”  
  
Val stiffened. “Such as you, sir?”  
  
He sighed. “I am not the enemy here, sweetie. You’ve worked for me long enough to know that.” He leaned forward an earnest expression on his face. She was wary, though. After Matthew filled in the blanks concerning the history of The Creed and the politics surrounding it, she was hesitant to trust the mayor. Which perhaps was unfair on the one hand, but on the other…  
  
“What the Hell! Get your fucking hands off me! I need to see my wife!”  
  
She jumped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at the voice that interrupted their conversation. Elliott swung in his chair and stood, striding for the door. She scrambled out of her own to follow. She’d know that voice anywhere.  _Matthew…_  
  
The scene they witnessed would’ve have been comical if the situation weren’t so serious. One of Elliott’s security detail was on the floor on his stomach with Matthew kneeling over him, one hand on the back of his neck, other gripping a 9mm handgun. The barrel was pointed at the back of the guard’s head.  
  
“Matthew!” Valary gasped, pushing passed Elliott who was frozen to the spot. The shock on his face was poorly masked. Not that any of that really registered to her. No, all her focus was on her husband. The thing that was so unsettling, though was the lack of any emotion on his face. She couldn’t read anything in the darkness of his expression.  
  
She halted a couple of feet away; his eyes skewed towards her, brow furrowing. He didn’t speak, but did relinquish his grip on the other man. He stood, slowly, keeping his weapon aimed at the guard, whom wisely stayed put.  
  
“What’re you  _doing_?” Val’s voice shook. Matthew’s frown deepened.  
  
“I have to talk to you.”  
  
She grimaced. “And you have to do that whilst pointing a gun at someone?”  
  
Matthew inhaled roughly. “He was trying to prevent me from entering.”  
  
“He was only following orders, Shadows,” Elliott finally spoke up, finding his voice. The former soldier didn’t even flinch at that revelation.  
  
“You ordered the tail on me, Johnston.” His voice was hard. The Mayor inclined his head in the affirmative. Matthew’s jaw line went white from tension, but when he continued his tone was measured, calm. “I always thought you were on our side and that you were trying to make things better for everyone.” His voice became slightly harsher at his next words. “But, now I see that all of this is just a self-serving exercise to control the masses.”  
  
Elliott’s eyes narrowed. “Self-serving, Shadows? You insult me.”  
  
“I know your links to Senator Johnston,” Matthew said a hint of anger creeping through his control.  
  
Elliott just smiled, an icy flex of his lips. “That as may be, Shadows. But, my intentions are not the same. I want peace and stability for the people.”  
  
Matthew raised his eyebrows. “Your relative wanted revenge.”  
  
“That’s hardly accurate, Shadows.”  
  
Matthew sighed and looked at Valary who was listening intently to their discourse. “What have you told my wife?”  
  
Elliott grimaced. “Everything she needs to know.” He took a step closer to him. “What about you? What have you told your wife?”  
  
“Everything.” There was no hesitation in his words. Valary hid a smile as she saw the surprise that flashed across the mayor’s face. It wouldn’t do to show her support for her husband here. Though she desperately wanted to make that move. Obviously she wasn’t as brave as him in that regard. He was still looking at her, an expression in his eyes that she couldn’t decipher.  
  
Elliott said, “Then you know as well as she that the law can’t excuse you.”  
  
Matthew nodded. “I know.” He ran the tip of his tongue across his top lip. “That’s why I’m skipping town.” Valary thought he must’ve gotten her message. He cast her a knowing look before he returned his gaze to the Mayor.  
  
“I should order your arrest right now.”  
  
Matthew’s fingers tightened on his handgun. “You do that. I’ll still have a head start.”  
  
Elliott ground his teeth together. “You will not be allowed to return.” Val’s chest tightened on hearing that; but she really shouldn’t have been surprised. She looked anxiously at her husband. He didn’t meet her eyes.  
  
“We’ll see, Elliott.”  
  
He finally turned to step toward Val. She waited for him, feeling her body tremble with emotions she couldn’t describe. His features softened as his gaze focused on hers.  
  
“Val.” He paused as he tucked his weapon inside his jacket. She continued to wait. He closed his eyes then opened them again. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Val stepped closer, resting a hand on his cheek. “I know.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. “Love you…” Matthew closed his eyes again, breathing slowly. She ran her fingers through his hair that had started to grow out considerably. He sighed, meeting her eyes.  
  
“I’ll try to stay in touch.”  
  
Val said, softly, “Only if it’s safe.”  
  
“Mhm…” Matthew squeezed her hand before stepping away. She folded her arms tight across her chest, holding herself together as she watched her husband turn and walk out the door, unhindered, and alone.  
  
Elliott had remained out of the way, not interfering at all. Obviously, confident that he wouldn’t need to with whatever plan that was set in motion. That thought worried Val no end. But, all she could do was wait, and hope that everything would work out for the good. Whatever that looked like in the near and distant future.

 


	47. The Matts have it

Jimmy was shoving a tent into the trunk of the Bentley as Matty and Zacky were checking under the hood. Johnny sat nearby, a smoke plugged firmly between his lips. And Brian was propped up next to him a serene expression on his face as he was scribbling away on a notepad.  
  
Jimmy groaned, “Stupid piece of-”  
  
“Jimmy, seriously…” Johnny muttered as he stood up to help the taller male. “Have you never gone camping?”  
  
Jimmy snorted. “Not in a Bentley.”  
  
“Not ever,” Zacky commented drily as he dropped the hood back in place and dusted his palms on his jeans. Jimmy just rolled his eyes as he stroked his beard.  
  
“Sure. And you went camping all of?”  
  
“Twice, which is a lot more than you, dude,” Matty laughed. Zacky shot his brother a grateful look. The younger male lifted his shoulders then slapped a palm against the roof of the car. “Well, you’re all set to go.” He paused before pulling his brother into a one-armed embrace. “Be careful, you.”  
  
Zacky set his jaw but allowed his brother to hug him for longer than he thought necessary. Then he stepped back and nodded.  
  
“I’ll try to get a message to you once we get out.” He sucked at his snakebites. “I…” Matty shook his head, squeezing his shoulder hard.  
  
“Just stay safe. I’ll…tell Mom and Dad you’ve gone on vacay.”  
  
Zacky gritted his teeth at the mention of their parents. “Whatever works.” He glanced at his friends who were all waiting to go. “Right…let’s go meet Shads…”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“What the Hell, Johnston? You should’ve contacted me right away! Dammit! You were the one who called Code Red!” Jason growled furiously into his radio. “Where the fuck did he go? And why did you call the tail off?”  
  
His men stood behind him, watching on in steely silence as he barely held onto his control. It wasn’t often Jason reacted this strongly to anything; definitely not like Shadows used to.  
  
“Damn it, sir.” He sighed as he managed a semblance of calm. “I’ll get my men out there. Don’t worry. We’ll bring him in.” He gritted his teeth as he finally suggested something that made him want to tear his own balls off. “Bring Valary here. I’ll use any means necessary to get him back.”  
  
One of the soldiers started slightly at that. “Commander?”  
  
Jason turned to glare at his men. “That wasn’t a request.”  
  
The soldier saluted and promptly turned to do his superior’s bidding. Jason finished his call to the Mayor then hung up the phone to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew gunned his bike heading for the outskirts of town. The roar of the engine jarred at his senses and he almost hesitated. But, then he gave head to his bike and sped down the highway with what one would call reckless abandon, except he wasn’t usually given to that…  
  
There was a calculated risk in being so conspicuous, but he had to balance it with the chance that he would be caught if he didn’t get out of there immediately. When he hit the limit of the town, he swerved onto the side road and parked his bike. He glanced back down the highway, knowing he couldn’t linger for long, but he had to make one call.  
  
He flipped his phone out, breathing deeply. He dialled in a number then hit send. He held the phone up to his ear and stared down the highway. The corner of his lip twitched up slightly when the other person answered with an anxious edge,  _“Shads?”_  
  
He chuckled, low. “Hey, Berry…it’s going down.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt Berry swung out of his bunk, phone glued to the side of his head as he grabbed his bag and ran for the door. Eskino poked his head out of the door of his study.  
  
“Kid?”  
  
“Gotta go, that was Shads!” Matt called back as he raced for the front entrance. The General chuckled.  
  
“Hold up.” He came out of his office, holding a weapon holster in his hands. Matt paused and looked back at him.  
  
“General?”  
  
Eskino held the holster and handgun up. “You’ll need these. And, Berry…you need to tell your friends the truth.” The younger male grimaced, shifting uneasily in his boots.  
  
“They might not understand…”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll forgive you.”  
  
Matt closed his eyes then opened them again. “What about Shads?”  
  
Eskino smiled, kindly. “He knew what was going on.”  
  
Matt turned his head away, remembering back to the day of his ‘execution’. “The plan…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t excuse what you made him do.”  
  
The General sighed. “That’s between him and me…just you worry about getting them what they need.”  
  
Matt nodded, closing his eyes once more another thought coming to mind; but, he brushed it away before he could let it take hold. He couldn’t think about his… He shook his head hard and moved forward to take the offered weaponry.  
  
“Thanks, General.”  
  
Eskino nodded. “Luck, kiddo…”  
  
Matt frowned. “Don’t believe in luck.”  
  
A grim smiled flashed across the General’s face. “Neither do I, Berry.” He clapped a hand to the younger male’s shoulder. “Take care. And let me know when you catch up with them.”  
  
Matt nodded again, feeling as if his head would fall off with all the affirmative motion. Then he hooked the holster to his belt, slipping the gun in place.  
  
“Well, thanks…”  
  
“Hopefully you won’t need to use it,” Eskino murmured. Matt grimaced in agreement. They stood for a moment staring at each other. “Well, you should go.” Matt heaved a sigh and turned for the door, walking out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eli stood in his study, phone in hand, brow furrowed deeply. Melissa faced him, lips drawn in a thin line.  
  
“Tell me you got onto him,” Elijah said in a tight voice.  
  
Melissa said in restraint, “He didn’t answer, and I felt it prudent you tried yourself.”  
  
Elijah shook his head. “You didn’t think to leave a message?”  
  
“He doesn’t know me, sir.”  
  
“He knows  _of_  you.”  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes, her retort sounded bitter, “Who doesn’t?” Elijah glowered at her belligerence.  
  
“Don’t Mel. That’s all in the past.”  
  
Melissa laughed harshly. “The past has a lot to answer for.”  
  
His lips twitched faintly as he lifted the phone to his ear. “Too right. I’ll call him.” He glanced toward the window. “Do me a favour.”  
  
She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t see how I can do any more than I’ve already done for you, sir?”  
  
Elijah turned his head away, sorry that he had dragged her into his intrigue, yet there was a lot at stake now and he knew that there was no way to change the circumstances. He didn’t say as much to her, though.  
  
“Mel, this is the last thing I will ask of you.”  
  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine.”  
  
“Pack our bags. We’ll be leaving tomorrow.”  
  
Melissa blinked but made no protest just inclined her head in acknowledgement and went to do just that, leaving Elijah to call his old friend.  
  
He watched her leave once again thinking about the past she had alluded to. She had come to him soon after the riots, after her release from jail. She was a broken woman who needed rehabilitation and friendship and most importantly a safe place to hide. He’d given it to her in return for her expertise, and in the course of several years they had formed a trusting partnership. And now, he was putting her in an untenable situation.  
  
But, she was a brave woman. Strong in her own right. And, the past had made her ready to face anything. He smiled at that thought, but then it faded when his call connected. Except it was only an answer machine.  
  
“Dammit, Pasan…I need you to answer my call. For the love of all that is good.” He clenched his jaw before continuing his one-sided dialogue. “I have something important to talk about, and we can’t do this over the phone. I need to see you. You need to meet me. It’s…been way too long. And, it’s time.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
He stared at the phone in silence, pondering the message his long-time friend had left. He never answered when Elijah called. Not because he didn’t want to talk to him, far from it. He would do anything to be able to converse about everything that had passed. No. It was due to the secrets that they both held close to their chests. And for the safety of his family.  
  
Long Beach wasn’t New Huntington, but it was close enough to still be influenced by the smaller city’s politics. It unnerved him how backwards NH was in its policies. Backwards and oppressive. It also greatly saddened him. The laws in Long Beach weren’t so stringent. Of course, rock music was still frowned upon but people didn’t get arrested for it. Instead they were educated and steered toward more valuable use of their talents. Come to think of it, that was still an oppression of sorts.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
He shifted his gaze from his phone to the door of his study. His son, Arin, who still lived at home at twenty-one, was leaning there a pair of drumsticks in hand. He smiled slightly.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Wanna come jam with me?” Arin’s hopeful tone tugged at his heart strings. He nodded as he stood, but paused for a moment as his gaze lingered on his phone again. Then he glanced at the other message he’d received from a Brian Haner Snr. And the interesting information he had passed on. He groaned inwardly before glancing at his son, who was patiently waiting for him.  
  
“Got any new stuff, son?”  
  
Arin nodded. “The guys said I have a good ear for this.” The guys being his little band, Confide. They played underground gigs and sure he should’ve been against it. But the joy in his son’s eyes was too hard for him to ignore. So, he turned a blind eye, mostly. Except really he kept both eyes wide open, waiting for a change.  
  
One that he had a feeling was coming sooner, rather than later. And perhaps that was exactly what society needed.  
  
He stood and went to join Arin.

 


	48. Ice cream factory

Zacky didn’t think he’d ever driven a car that ran as smoothly as the Bentley did. Matty had done wonders on it. The tires hummed on the bitumen as they shot down the highway and along the coast. The five of them were silent, lost in their own little worlds. The only sound was the scratching of Brian’s pen on paper and Johnny’s snoring. The kid was exhausted from all the excitement.  
  
The mechanic glanced in the rear view mirror at the youngest of his friends and was reminded, jarringly, of the elder brother.  
  
“Luke would’ve loved this,” Jimmy’s voice startled him a little and he looked at the tall male who was seated next to him, for once all parts of his body remaining inside the vehicle. He was unusually sombre and quiet and that could only mean that he was taking their escape very seriously.  
  
Zacky grimaced. “Yeah. He’d be totally in this.” His fingers tightened on the steering wheel. “In fact, it would’ve been his idea.”  
  
Jimmy nodded, stroking his beard. “Exactly.” He gazed out at the passing scenery. “You know where we’re meeting Shads?”  
  
Dan spoke up from the back. “There’s a run-down ice-cream factory twenty miles outta town. Kayla’s Creamery.”  
  
Zacky flicked his eyes to the mirror to meet the soldier’s gaze. “He message you?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s off the main highway.” Dan leaned over and held his phone out to Jimmy. “Check the route.”  
  
Jimmy squinted at the screen then pointed out the window. “It’s the next left, V.”  
  
Zacky gave a tight nod as he returned his focus on the road.  
  
Brian commented, drily, “An ice cream factory, hey? Not much use for one out this far.”  
  
Jimmy chuckled. Zacky just rolled his eyes and then silence settled once more between them. Johnny still snoring continuously.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matthew leaned his head back against the corrugated iron and stared through his lashes at Matt Berry who was just staring back at him a world weary expression in his eyes.  
  
“You know how we’re gonna explain this shit, Shads?”  
  
“No.”  
  
M Berry sighed and began to pace. Matthew tracked his movements without speaking, just waited whilst keeping an ear out for their friends’ arrival. The two men were holed up in the front office of the ice-cream factory. It had been abandoned for three years, bankrupt or something like that. Matt Berry had arrived at just about the same time as Matthew and they’d barricaded themselves in.  
  
The younger male was on edge and other than the obvious, there was one other thing that neither of them had dare bring up. Even though over a month had passed, it was still raw. The staged execution…the very real mental fallout for both of them. It was tough. And then the fact that Jason had no clue that his brother was still very much alive. Matthew knew that had to be hard for the other twin.  
  
“They’re going to be pissed,” Matt murmured.  
  
“They’ll get over it.” Matthew looked away then frowned as his phone began to vibrate. He tugged it out of his pocket and his expression darkened. Matt looked over at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s your twin.” Matthew held the phone up to his ear. “What do you want?” The colour drained from his face a second later, causing Matt to start forward. Matthew held up his hand for him to wait.  
  
“What the fuck, Jason? You. Let. Her. Go.” He spat the words, as it felt like an iron fist was squeezing his heart. He closed his eyes and exhaled in a rush. “Don’t. Don’t do this.” The fingers of his free hand curled around the butt of his gun. “I will hunt you down…” He swore angrily as Jason disconnected the call on the other end.  
  
“Shads?” Matt’s voice cut into the red of his rage. He blinked, opening his eyes to meet the other male’s worried gaze.  
  
“Berry…”  
  
“Whatever it is, Shads, I’m on your side.”  
  
“The Creed have my wife.” Matthew stated bleakly. “The Commander says she will be summarily shot if I don’t turn myself in.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s about right.”  
  
Matt shook his head hard. “Why would Jason…we were all friends…”  
  
“Your brother is no friend of mine.” Matthew’s tone was deliberately cold. But, Matt could detect the pain buried deep within. He didn’t protest his statement, though and just sighed again.  
  
“This sucks.”  
  
“Mhm.” Matthew glanced at his watch then tilted his head to listen again. The distant hum of tires on road reached his ears and he straightened, gripping his gun. “Someone’s coming up…”  
  
Matt turned as he trailed his fingers over his own weapon and pressed his ear against the wall to check. “So, what’re you going to do about Val?”  
  
Matthew clenched his jaw. “I’ll have to go back. I’m not leaving her in there.”  
  
He shifted his body towards the door and lifted the muzzle of his gun. The sound of car doors opening then slamming and then several distinct pairs of feet traipsing across the ground set the hairs on edge at the back of his neck.  
  
Matt nodded as he primed his own weapon, his breathing evening out as he focussed on the footsteps. “You gonna let the others know?”  
  
Matthew slewed his eyes to the side in response as he held his Beretta steady. “They won’t like it…but I can’t.” He sealed his lips on the rest of his words as the footsteps approached. Matt shut up as well, pressed against the wall gun in hand, trembling slightly. He was as good a shot as anyone in The Creed, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little afraid. He hadn’t the stomach for the job, hence why he’d taken over at The Locker. But, he was, in fact, a better shot than his twin.  
  
Matthew curled his finger on the trigger, breathing deeply as he listened hard. Matt shifted uneasily on his feet as the footsteps paused.  
  
And then they both relaxed when they heard Jimmy’s distinctive tones echoing through the building.  
  
“The Rev is in the house, yo!”  
  
“Over here!” Matthew called out motioning to Matt to stay where he was as he ducked his head out the barricaded door. He saw Jimmy’s bearded features scanning the large open space of the factory and then those bright blue eyes zeroed in on him and the lanky male pounded the concrete toward him.  
  
“Shads!”  
  
Matthew laughed as he was embraced hard and smothered with kisses. “Fuckin’ Hell, Jimmy.”  
  
Jimmy grinned broadly. “Those are for your wife.”  
  
Matthew went white and pushed him away, roughly.  
  
“What’d I say?” Jimmy blinked as Zacky, Johnny and Brian walked up to join them. Dan had remained in the car to keep watch.  
  
The former T-One shook his head.  
  
“I’ll tell you in a minute…we’ve got more pressing issues.” He looked back to the office where Matt had remained. Zacky lifted an eyebrow, Matthew smiled grimly. “Do me a favour, don’t get angry.” His friends looked askance at each other.  
  
“What do you mean, ‘don’t get angry’?” Zacky asked, incredulity in his voice. Matthew just turned and waved them to the office.  
  
They followed him in trepidation the five of them entering the office together. For a moment, they just stared and then their exclamations of shock filled the room.  
  
“What the Hell?”  
  
“The fuck?”  
  
“You…what…you? M Berry?”  
  
Matt Berry just blinked at them, smiling benignly. “Hi, guys.”  
  
“No. No. No.” Zacky finally managed to get out a few words. He braced a hand against the doorframe. “You…The Creed had you…”  
  
“Executed?” Matt’s lips twitched. “Staged.” He glanced across at Matthew who had seated himself on the floor again next to his bag. “Shads knows about that.”  
  
They all turned as one to look expectantly at their friend. Matthew dragged his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh.  
  
“I did shoot you. That bullet…”  
  
“Is still lodged in my head, yeah. I know.” Matt tugged at his long hair and scratched at a spot near the front. Jimmy leaned in and gasped.  
  
“There’s a scar.”  
  
“Wow, captain obvious,” Brian chuckled. Jimmy pouted then turned back as Zacky was still interrogating the two Matts.  
  
“I don’t understand…”  
  
“Matt has a certain skill set that we’re going to need,” Matthew was explaining, quietly as he double checked his gear.  
  
“But, we all saw you after…you were a fucking wreck!” Zacky was exasperated. “How could you fake that?”  
  
Matthew frowned and paused in his packing. “I didn’t.”  
  
“You…didn’t?”  
  
Matthew sighed. “Like I said. I still shot him. And considering the past…that kind of thing tends to set me off in a bad way.” He zipped up his bag and stood, slinging it over his shoulder. “It was touch and go, anyway. Matt still could’ve died.” Zacky grimaced, looking at the younger Berry twin.  
  
“Is that right?”  
  
Matt nodded as he strapped his gun into its holster. “The General had his own personal surgeon work on me.” He glanced at Matthew. “The execution was the real deal. As far as the law’s concerned I’m deceased and the paperwork is all filed to prove it.”  
  
Zacky just looked at the two of them disbelief written all over his features. Matthew smirked faintly at him.  
  
“None of that matters now. We still need to get further out of town.”  
  
Matt chuckled. “And, that’s where I come in.” He dug into his own bag and pulled out what looked like a two-way radio. “I have contacts in the Orange County Underground that can get us a safe place to set up shop.” He patted Matthew on the shoulder. “Give me five minutes…”  
  
He nodded and they watched as Matt walked out the door into the open space of the factory and started to pace while tuning his radio in.  
  
Jimmy, who was already bored, turned his head to look at Matthew. “So, what was that all about before?”  
  
Matthew glanced warily at the taller male. “What was what about?”  
  
“When I mentioned Val?”  
  
Matthew’s jaw tightened and he looked anywhere but at his friend. “I have to go back into town.”  
  
“ _What_?” Zacky snapped. “We just spent all that time getting out!”  
  
“I know.” Matthew groaned, putting his head in his hands. “But, The Creed have Val…”  
  
Dead silence. No one moved or said a word. They all just stared at him horror dawning slowly on their faces.  
  
“No!” Zacky grabbed onto the doorframe, hard then winced, pulling his hand away to suck on his finger. “What exactly do they think they’re doing?”  
  
Matthew pulled at his hair and looked up at them. The anger in his eyes was right there, ready to unleash God knew what on the world.  
  
“They want me to turn myself in.” He gritted his teeth.  
  
Brian asked in a whisper, “Or what?”  
  
Matthew shook his head, unable to speak the words. He who was normally so tough and ready with an answer, was reduced to just pure emotion and he couldn’t trust his voice. Matt, who was in earshot, walked over to re-join them his radio still buzzing away in the background.  
  
“They’ll kill Valary,” he said, harshly. “My brother made that clear. According to Shads.”  
  
“Shit…” Zacky whistled low. Brian muttered something about needing to sit down. Johnny just stared at the big guy who looked unusually small and anxious. Jimmy frowned deeply.  
  
“They can’t do that.”  
  
Matthew shut his eyes. “As far as they’re concerned I’m a traitor now. Which means they’ll do anything to get their hands on me.”  
  
“What  _I_  don’t get is why they’re not threatening  _our_  families,” Zacky muttered. “I mean, it’s not like Shads is doing this on his own. We’re in on this as well.”  
  
“I know why,” Jimmy said. They turned to him. He looked back at them expression grave. “Matthew is a former officer of The Creed. They can’t have someone like him on the wrong side of the law because he’s dangerous. And this is all his idea.” He nodded to his friend. “They want to get Matthew back into town. Not to arrest him, but so they can kill him as well.”  
  
“Right. So…they will probably end up killing Val anyway?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“That’s sick…” Zacky grunted. “What’re we going to do?”  
  
Matthew growled. “ _You_  are going with M Berry to wherever he finds a place. I’m going back to New Huntington.  _Alone_.”  
  
“No fucking way,” Zacky protested. “We’re not letting you go back there by yourself.”  
  
“This isn’t your problem.”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck!” Zacky got into Matthew’s face and stared him down which wasn’t easy considering the height difference. “Val’s my friend too!”  
  
“You’d get yourself killed, Zachary.” Matthew’s tone was reasonable, but Zacky wasn’t having any of it.  
  
“Fuck you, Shads. Either we come with you or you don’t go.” He put his foot down and glowered at the bigger male, a determined glint in his eyes.  
  
Matthew groaned. “Dammit, Baker. I don’t want to lose any of you.” He looked away. “And I _know_  what I’m doing.”  
  
“Do you? Do you really?” Zacky leaned in tight, his breathing ragged. “You didn’t see this, Shads. You didn’t foresee them dragging Val into this.”  
  
Matthew sank down on his haunches, rocking slightly. “I should never have told her anything…” Jimmy crouched down by his side and reached over to punch him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
“Hey.  _Hey_. Don’t blame yourself, Shads. V’s right. You couldn’t have known they’d do this.”  
  
Matthew sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He didn’t speak, though, taking the time to calm his nerves. The others moved to sit around the office and waited for him to make his decision.  
  
Jimmy perched on an old desk, dust motes swirling as he settled on the surface. Brian leaned next to him pen between his teeth, sucking on the end of it, brow furrowed. Johnny sat on a broken swivel chair, swinging on it slowly as he watched the big guy. Matthew rubbed at his face as he zipped and unzipped his bag, thinking hard.  
  
Matt Berry came back again a strained smile on his lips. “We’re good to go.”  
  
Matthew zipped his bag shut again and climbed to his feet. “Where?”  
  
“Long Beach.”  
  
“Right.” Matthew glowered at Zacky who was about to speak. “Don’t V. I’m going back  _alone_.”  
  
Zacky grumbled mutinously. Jimmy cut in almost rudely, “Fuck that. One of us is going with you.”  
  
Matthew blinked. “You volunteering, Jimmy?”  
  
Jimmy didn’t hesitate, he nodded and said, emphatically, “Matter of fact, I am. I know a safe route back into town.”  
  
“How…?” Zacky asked. His friend just gave a secretive smile then bounced on the balls of his feet. The mechanic ground out between his teeth, “I hate all this.”  
  
Matthew turned to face him, looking him directly in the eye. “Then go home. You still have time. I won’t hold it against you.” Zacky backed off and shook his head. “No? You say you hate it.”  
  
“No. I’m sticking this out.” The mechanic pulled at his piercings. “We’ve gone too far for me to do otherwise.” He looked pained as if he’d just made the most difficult decision in his life.  
  
Matthew smiled sadly, squeezing his shoulder firmly. “Go with Berry. Jimmy and I will head back into town.”  
  
“I don’t like this…”  
  
Jimmy looked between them then murmured, “I’m good with a knife. I’m the knife master!” This last he said with a huge grin. Zacky flipped him off before turning to look at Matt Berry who was all ready to go.  
  
“Leaving now?”  
  
“We’re expected.”  
  
Zacky nodded. “Okay. Let’s get Dan.” He folded his arms tight as he made for the door. He had to walk passed Matthew as he did and he paused when the bigger male gripped his arm. “Yeah?”  
  
“I’ll join you guys as soon as I can.”  
  
Zacky just nodded tightly before walking out saving a reserved smile for Jimmy who hovered at the door. “You. Be careful.”  
  
Jimmy embraced his friend hard. “See you soon.” Zacky smiled again, sucking on his piercings as he walked back out of the building.  
  
Brian walked passed and clapped a hand to Matthew’s shoulder and murmured, “I’ll get a message to my dad, let him know what’s doing.” Matthew nodded knowing that Brian Snr had to be wondering what was going on, unless Elijah had managed to fill him in.  
  
Johnny was the last out. He paused and looked at Matthew, crease lines on his forehead. He looked older than his years, but then doing time would do that to you. That and grief. And worry.  
  
“Johnny…it’s going to be okay,” Matthew said, softly, though he realised as he said the words that he was as much reassuring himself as he was the younger man. Johnny’s lips tightened and he tilted his head in acknowledgement.  
  
“See you in Long Beach, Shadows.”  
  
Matthew lifted a hand in farewell before grabbing his bag and turning to Jimmy. “Rev?”  
  
The taller male was leaning out the window, looking over the factory floor. The glass had long since gone, shattered by vandals or the like. He pulled his head back in and jumped down on the floor.  
  
“Okay. We’re going to go in via the Pacific Highway Bridge.”  
  
Matthew blinked hard once. There were no actual bridges in New Huntington so he knew that his friend could only be referring to one thing. And one thing alone.  
  
“How the fuck do you know about the Underground Pass?”  
  
Jimmy just winked and walked out the door. Matthew sighed and followed him out.

 


	49. Bridges

“So, you going to tell me what’s doing with you, Jimmy?”  
  
Matthew and Jimmy were taking a breather in a small hollow off the main tunnel. Jimmy swigged from his water flask and glanced at his friend.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How did you know about this?” Matthew gestured around the Bridge. Jimmy’s lips curved in that same secretive smile. Matthew glowered at him. “James.”  
  
Jimmy sighed and stared up at the damp bricks. “There’s a lot you don’t know, Shads. About me.” He paused, staring into space for a moment. Matthew shifted his weight and frowned more at his friend. Jimmy laughed roughly, shaking his head. “Everyone thinks I’m this crazy ass slacker who has nothing better to do with my time than sticking my nose in everyone else’s business…”  
  
“Yeah, you do that a lot,” Matthew agreed with a wry smile. Jimmy tapped the side of his nose.  
  
“The General knew I was onto something a long time ago.” He paused again then went on. “My family left New Huntington a year ago. You remember?”  
  
Matthew nodded slowly, not sure where his friend was leading with his story. He remembered that day. It had been a big confusion for everyone. The Sullivans just upped and left without saying goodbye to anyone. No explanation, save Jimmy coming in and announcing they’d gone.  
  
“Yeah, I remember. You were a fricking mess.” He glanced sideways at his friend. “What of it?”  
  
Jimmy looked at him finally, eyes guarded.  
  
“I needed them to distance themselves from me because it wasn’t safe.” He smirked. “You think Papa Gates started this whole thing on his own?”  
  
Matthew blinked. “What?” He was confused by the apparent change of topic. He stared hard at his friend. “What’re you saying?”  
  
Jimmy smiled more. “It was never his idea to run for Mayor.” He crossed his arms and looked pointedly at the other male. “It was mine.”  
  
Matthew’s brows crashed down over his eyes, consternation evident in his expression. “You? But…PG told me…” He stopped unsure of what it was the elder Haner had told him. “Wait…he said the idea was put to him by an associate. That was  _you_?”  
  
Jimmy nodded. “The one man Liberation front.” He smirked. “Well, not one man…I had help. You know her.”  
  
Matthew frowned. “Her?”  
  
Jimmy chuckled softly as he got up to stretch his legs. “Eli’s assistant.”  
  
“Melissa…” The former Commander rubbed at his forehead. “The riots back then…were you a part of that?”  
  
Jimmy lifted his shoulders a little. “I wasn’t there.”  
  
Matthew’s eyes narrowed. “That doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
“Does it matter? We’re here now.” When his friend didn’t respond Jimmy sighed heavily and conceded, “Yeah. I was there. But, you were too busy gunning for Mel.”  
  
Matthew tightened his lips. “If I were still…”  
  
Jimmy looked directly at his friend. “The Creed would have a field day with this information. You would have to shoot me.”  
  
“I would’ve.”  
  
“I know.” Jimmy patted the wall of the tunnel. “No room for sentimentality, right?”  
  
Matthew clenched his jaw, but admitted, “It’d kill me.”  
  
Jimmy shook his head and murmured, “You were already dead inside, after Luke.”  
  
Matthew grimaced. “So, that’s why you took the risk?”  
  
Jimmy smiled sadly and nodded. “It was one I was willing to take.” He leaned forward and stabbed a finger at Matthew. “I was pissed at you, pissed at the world. And…for all I acted like I didn’t care…I cared very much. This whole stupid ban…it was…just that. Stupid.” He shook his head angrily. “I knew about the Senator. I knew about what really happened. I couldn’t stand by and keep letting The Creed win.”  
  
Matthew frowned. “That was classified.”  
  
“I knew Melissa, remember?”  
  
“Wait…that doesn’t make any sense.” The other male pointed out, “Melissa only started working for Eli  _after_  the riots.”  
  
Jimmy scoffed, “You don’t  _know_  Mel.”  
  
Matthew blinked. “What?”  
  
“Elijah has known Melissa all her life, Shads,” Jimmy said. He let that statement stand as he looked down the tunnel. “Come on. We should get going.”  
  
Matthew grabbed his shoulder, jaw working as confusion warred in his mind. “What are you talking about? Mel said she started working for Elijah after the riots.”  
  
Jimmy sighed, looking at his friend. “Matthew, we gotta go save Val.”  
  
“Not until you tell me what you know about Melissa.”  
  
Jimmy looked at him hard then relented, his expression suddenly tired. “Mel is Elijah’s niece.”  
  
“Niece?” Matthew stared at his friend as it slowly dawned on him. They both knew that Elijah only had one sibling. “You mean. She’s…Eskino’s  _daughter_?”  
  
Jimmy nodded, expression twisting slightly; he obviously didn’t want to get into it. “Yeah. Can we go now?”  
  
“Yeah…yeah…we, we can go.” Matthew shook his head as he slung his bag back up on his shoulder. “Unbelievable…”  
  
Jimmy just grunted in reply and trudged through the muck as they continued on their way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Val sat with her head in her hands, breathing slowly as she tried to keep her fraying nerves together. The cell she was in was small, not uncomfortable, but very small. There was a single bed and desk to one side and a toilet which was partitioned by a curtain off from the rest of the room. But, she didn’t really take any of it in. All she could think was that she hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to her husband.  
  
Not properly. Not in any real way. Not in those words.  
  
She could still picture his retreating form when he had left her at the council building.  _Then_  she had thought she would see him again. Now she wasn’t so sure. She hated that; hated not knowing. And she hated what Jason was doing.  
  
“He was your friend!” She realised she was yelling as she found herself leaning against the cell door. Tears filled her eyes as she slid to the floor a hand pressed to the door. “Your friend…” She sobbed, chin dropping as she leaned her cheek against the cold steel. “Friend…”  
  
Val trembled as she could picture Jason’s hard features in her mind. His words pierced her heart. He would kill her if Mathew didn’t turn himself in and that terrified her. But, more than that, it saddened her. How it had come to this, she didn’t know. She thought loyalty meant something to Jason. Thought that friendship meant more than anything. Evidently that was not the case.  
  
She heard a click and realised the door was being unlocked. Shuffling back from it she peered up through her lashes as the heavy door swung open. Jason stood there, expression grim. She bit at her lip, watching him warily. He frowned down at her then when he spoke, his tone was bleak.  
  
“My men have sighted your husband. Hopefully, he will make the right decision for your sake.”  
  
Val rubbed at her face and avoided meeting his gaze, knowing deep down that Matthew would not compromise, not even for her. He loved her, she knew that, but he would not give himself up. Not for her, not for anyone.  
  
“He…” she stopped herself, not wanting to speak of it. Jason just grimaced and shook his head.  
  
“He loves you, Val. He won’t be so stupid as to let you fall through the cracks.”  
  
Val glared up at him. “He will not give himself up.”  
  
Jason snorted. “He will if he wants you to live.”  
  
She trembled. “Jason…don’t do this.”  
  
He stared stonily at her. “The law is clear on traitors, Valary. He will turn himself in or face the consequences.” Jason turned and left without another word, the heavy door locking shut behind him.  
  
Val trembled and took a deep shuddering breath. And sent out a silent prayer to whomever would listen to her.  
  
 _Please…keep my husband safe…and get me out of this…._  
  
* * * * *  
  
Melissa sat in the driver’s seat of Eli’s people mover, glancing across at him. “You do know what you’re doing, don’t you?”  
  
Elijah nodded as he stared out at the highway. She sighed and returned her own gaze to the road, shifting gears as they sped along. He looked at her.  
  
“You knew this was where this was headed, hun…”  
  
Mel shook her head. “It’s getting too much, Eli…” She clenched her jaw. “Matthew should’ve been told earlier.”  
  
Elijah sighed heavily. “It wouldn’t make any difference. At any rate, he wasn’t ready.” He tapped his fingers on the dashboard. “He is now, though. He won’t let anything stop him from finishing this.”  
  
Mel grimaced as she thought of something else; Matthew’s wife. “Will they actually kill Valary?”  
  
Elijah glanced at her, eyes sharp. “He won’t allow that to happen. He’s capable of a lot more than even Pete realises.”  
  
“You think he’ll kill Berry?”  
  
“I don’t know. But, I can tell you his betrayal will influence Matthew’s decision.” Elijah smiled a sad expression. Melissa rolled her eyes but said nothing more as she concentrated on the road. The old rocker wanted to continue the conversation, though.  
  
“The Creed underestimate Matthew Sanders to their detriment. He’s thought this out more thoroughly than anyone knows.”  
  
Mel scoffed. “Except you?”  
  
Elijah heard the disbelief in her tone. “Sweetheart, I only know what he’s told me.” He shifted in his seat the leather creaking. “He’ll make the change that this city…this country needs.”  
  
Melissa slowed as she reached the turn off for Long Beach, casting a long look at him. “You truly believe that?”  
  
“What else can I do?”  
  
“I don’t know.” She frowned. “But…what about Haner Sr?”  
  
Elijah glanced sideways at her. “You mean his plan to become Mayor?”  
  
“Yes. Does Matthew know the extent of our involvement?”  
  
Elijah shook his head. “No. But, I believe James will fill him in.”  
  
She laughed softly. “Now that will be an eye-opener for Matthew…”  
  
The elder male smiled softly looking at her from the corners of his eyes. “How do you feel about that, though? He’ll know about you.”  
  
Mel had no reply for him. She looked back at the road and continued driving in silence.

 


	50. Surrender?

Jason stood in the middle of the barracks, brow furrowed in thought. He was of two minds. Both of them were not good. Matthew would have to die. There was no way around it. Either that or Valary would. Both outcomes made him want to kill himself. It was honestly, too depressing for words. And wasn’t that just the order of the day.  
  
He hated that the General had put him in this position. Hated that the Mayor…  
  
He couldn’t understand any of this. He just wanted to do the right thing, and deep down he felt that none of this was right. He shut his eyes for a moment, allowing those thoughts to linger…  
  
“Commander?”  
  
His eyes snapped open and he stiffened his back, folding his arms tight across his chest as he forced those thoughts away. There was no room for thoughts like that. He couldn’t let his resolve waver.  
  
“Yeah?” He glanced sideways at the soldier who stood in the doorway.  
  
“It’s Shadows.” His man was nervous. “He’s been sighted at the perimeter. And…uh…he’s not alone.”  
  
Jason turned, frowning as he wondered who the Hell his former friend and superior would risk on an outing such as this.  
  
“You set eyes on the unknown?”  
  
The soldier swallowed hard. “You’re not going to like this, sir.”  
  
Jason gritted his teeth. “Who is it?” Though he didn’t really want to know. It honestly boggled the mind that Matthew would consider bringing someone else with them…unless that someone had insisted…  
  
“It’s James Sullivan, Commander.”  
  
And there it was. Because The Rev could never help himself. He was into everything. Jason had always known that. In fact, he knew more than Shadows ever had. But, then Shadows had been a lot closer to Jimmy, which meant the male had kept a lot more from him. To keep him safe. Funny that.  
  
Jason worked his jaw as he glowered at his man. “Let them come. I want to talk to Shadows.”  
  
The soldier nodded and turned to leave. Jason waited several minutes before walking out to the entrance of the barracks. He lifted his eyes to the sky. It was overcast, which was somewhat fitting, considering the current mood. His mood.  
  
“Jason.”  
  
He flicked his eyes toward the path leading up to the entrance. Matthew and Jimmy were standing there, faces expressionless, eyes watchful. Jason looked them over. Matthew was armed, there was no way he wouldn’t be. No weapon was evident but the way he held himself was enough of a sign that he at least had a gun on him. The confident bearing of his head, the calmness that was frightening in its intensity.  
  
“Shadows.” He kept his tone low. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Matthew quirked an eyebrow. The only concession to the obvious stupidity of the question. Even Jason felt idiotic for asking.  
  
“Where’s my wife?” he asked in a hard voice. Jason allowed his hands to hang loose by his sides but his eyes narrowed.  
  
“She’s here in the holding cells.”  
  
Matthew’s lips tightened slightly. “I want you to release her.”  
  
“Do you think I’m stupid?” Jason asked an almost incredulous expression on his face.  
  
“No. That’s why…” Matthew paused, glancing sideways at Jimmy. A look passed between them that Jason couldn’t fathom. Matthew returned his steely gaze back on Jason. “We,” he made a motion with his hand indicating himself and Jimmy, “have a deal to make.”  
  
Jason growled, “The Creed doesn’t make deals with traitors.”  
  
“Just hear us out, Jason,” Jimmy cut in, his voice strained. The T-One looked at the taller male. That wild beard was still in evidence, though it looked as if Jimmy had trimmed it a little. Jason grimaced inwardly at the fact that he even noticed something so banal in such a tense situation.  
  
“Entertain me,” he muttered. He noticed Matthew’s expression tighten as if he seemed reluctant to respond.  
  
Jimmy wasn’t as reticent. “You release Val, and take me.”  
  
“Excuse me? Are you fucking insane?” Jason realised the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them; then he decided he’d let it go, because that was exactly the right thing to say.  
  
Matthew snorted. “I asked him that, too.”  
  
Jimmy smirked. “Jason, you know what I’m about. I’d say it’s a fair deal.”  
  
Jason frowned. “True…” he stopped when he saw the flash of confusion in Matthew’s eyes. “But, I think you might want to fill Shads in.”  
  
“Jimmy?” Matthew tilted his head.  
  
Jimmy sighed, shaking his head. “The deets aren’t important.” He glared at Jason. “That’s not important.”  
  
“I would think if you’re planning on doing something stupid like this…”  
  
“Val’s one of my best friends, and you can’t do this to her.” Jimmy’s voice had an uncharacteristic edge to it. “Me for her. That’s the deal.”  
  
Jason stared at him then cast a look at Matthew who seemed on the cusp of saying something. “Shads?”  
  
“That’s the deal.” Matthew squared his shoulders and lifted his chin a cold glint in his eyes. Jason could read the resolve in his expression and sensed that the Commander in him wasn’t that far away. As much as friendships mattered to him, when it came to doing what was best for the situation he’d do it, no matter the cost. Though this…this was pushing the envelope further than he’d ever gone.  
  
“So, you’re actually on board with this?”  
  
Matthew’s lips twisted. “If I had another solution…” He shook his head. “Jason…” He stopped and looked away. Jason hooked his thumbs into his waist band, brow furrowing.  
  
“This doesn’t solve anything.”  
  
Matthew scoffed, getting the final word in. “A band isn’t much without a drummer, Jason.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Val lifted her head as the door to her cell swung open. One of the soldiers stood there with a bemused look on his face. He looked at her then jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
“Shadows is here for you.”  
  
Valary blinked. “Pardon?”  
  
“Your husband.” The soldier stood with the door open, waiting for her to move. She just stared at him not sure she had heard correctly.  
  
“I’m…free to go?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said sullenly. “Commander’s orders.”  
  
Val frowned not sure if she could trust Jason at this moment, but she didn’t really want to remain in the cell. So, she stood and allowed the soldier to lead her out to the entrance of the cell block.  
  
Matthew was standing there, face grim. And he wasn’t alone.  
  
“Jimmy?” Val was surprised. The elder male smiled a sad edge to the expression.  
  
“Hi, Val.”  
  
She blinked then glared at Matthew. “What is  _he_  doing here?” She couldn’t believe that Matthew would drag any of their friends into this. It was dangerous… “Matthew?”  
  
Matthew shook his head as the soldier unlocked the gate and let her through. She stalked up to him and frowned even more.  
  
“Why is he here, Matthew? He should be…with the others.” She glanced at Jimmy. “Did he convince you to come with him?”  
  
Jimmy shook his head. “No, Val. This was my decision.”  
  
He stepped close to her and held open his arms. She blinked, looking over at her husband. Matthew wore an almost tired expression as if the stress of her incarceration had taken its toll on him. There was something else there as well, but she didn’t want to dig too deep into that. Instead she allowed Jimmy to engulf her in a hard embrace, rocking slightly together for a moment.  
  
He murmured, “Look after Matt for me, Val…he needs you more than ever, now.” She looked up at the tall male and grimaced.  
  
“And what about you, Jimmy?”  
  
He smiled tightly. “Yeah…about that…” he paused, his eyes grave. “There’s a condition to your release.”  
  
“Condition?” Val felt a chill run down her spine at his words. “What exactly?”  
  
Jimmy turned his profile toward the soldier who stood there observing their little reunion. He removed a pair of handcuffs from his belt. Val started, eyes widening at the implications of his movements.  
  
“No…you…you didn’t?”  
  
Jimmy nodded, eyes filled with an inexplicable sadness. “Matthew gets to take you with him. I stay here.”  
  
“No!” Val clutched at his shirt. Then she spun around, furiously glaring at her husband. “You can’t let him do this, Matthew!”  
  
Matthew rubbed a hand against his cheek. “Val, it’s not up for negotiation. This is what has to happen.”  
  
She shook her head, blinking hard as tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. “No. You can’t be serious!”  
  
She trembled and clung to Jimmy again. He hugged her gently then unwrapped his arms from her, moving back from her. Val stared at him, anguish causing her stomach to roll. “No…” It felt as if everything were falling apart and she hadn’t expected that. None of this was meant to happen…not like this.  
  
“Valary.” Jimmy caught her attention again. She met his bright blue gaze, but said nothing; she couldn’t form anymore words. His lips twitched into his characteristic crazy-ass Rev smile. “It’s going to be alright, we’ll get through this.”  
  
She just blinked at him then turned to her husband. Matthew pulled her in close to his side then nodded to Jimmy.  
  
“Dude…look after yourself.” The strain in his voice was more evident than was usual, but considering the situation it wasn’t all that much of a surprise. Jimmy nodded in response then swung around to face the guard and held his hands out in front of him. The soldier stepped forward to cuff him then lead him to the gate.  
  
Val turned her head away against Matthew’s chest; he stroked her hair and murmured, “Let’s go.” She nodded as they both heard the click of the gate.  
  
Wiping hurriedly at her face she stepped away from Matthew and headed for the exit. He followed her not looking back once, knowing there was no point, what was done was done.

 


	51. Hit the road and don’t come back

“This is stupid, Dan. We gotta go back. They’re taking too long.”  
  
Dan shot a quick look at Zacky. “Shads was pretty clear we had to leave.”  
  
Matt nodded. “He knows what he’s doing.”  
  
“I’m more worried about the Rev,” the mechanic admitted as he stared out the window of the moving vehicle. Brian and Johnny exchanged looks from the back seat.  
  
Dan sighed. “So, what do you suggest we do? Go back?” The incredulity in his tone was obvious.  
  
Zacky sucked at his piercings before replying in a pained tone. “Yes. We go back.”  
  
The others all scrambled to make comments about why that was a bad idea, but Zacky just glowered at Dan who sighed again, shaking his head.  
  
“I don’t know, V…”  
  
“Please. Fuck…I just have a very bad feeling about all this… and I’d feel a lot better knowing that they’re okay.” Zacky didn’t like the pleading tone to his voice, but his mind was in turmoil as it went over everything that could possibly go wrong.  
  
Dan rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he gripped the steering wheel tight with his other hand. This current debate had been going on for the last hour and a half and it was beginning to wear him down. However, there was massive risk in following through with his friend’s heated request. They could all be caught…but…  
  
“You’re right,” he reluctantly conceded. “I’d sleep better too.”  
  
Zacky blinked as Brian leaned forward and grabbed the back of his seat, hard. “We’re going back?”  
  
“Against my better judgement,” Dan said grimly. “This is utter madness. But…” He didn't finish the statement just made a sharp U-turn on the road, tyres squealing in protest as he gunned the engine and headed back for town.  
  
Johnny grabbed the side of his seat; Matt grunted as he got mashed up against Brian who was laughing at the absurdity of it all.  
  
“Dad’ll throw a fit if he hears about this…”  
  
“You’re not telling him?” Zacky exclaimed from the front seat, glowering back at his friend. Brian just laughed some more and waved a hand at the mechanic.  
  
“My lips are sealed, man. I’m not stupid.”  
  
Zacky grumbled at that and stared out the windscreen, eyes fixed on the rapidly approaching welcome to New Huntington sign as they headed back into town. Where he hoped they would find both Matthew and Jimmy…though something inside him was deeply disturbed…  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Val, come on! There’s no time!”  
  
Valary was clinging to Matthew’s shirt reluctant to leave. Her sister held their bags and kept looking toward the cab that was parked in the driveway.  
  
“We really gotta go.”  
  
Matthew gently removed her grasp from his shirt, kissing the tips of her fingers. “I promise I’ll come for you when things calm down. But, you need to go with Chelle.”  
  
Val swallowed hard, shaking her head vehemently. “I can’t…”  
  
“You can’t stay here,” her husband’s tone hardened.  
  
She grabbed at his shirt again. “I could go with you.”  
  
“No.” He firmly moved her back from him. “It’s not safe.” He glanced over at Michelle, speaking directly to her. “My parents are in L.A. I want you to go stay with them.” He returned his gaze to his wife, expression tight. “You need to stay with them.”  
  
Val sucked on the inside of her cheek. “They’ll have a lot of questions.”  
  
Matthew nodded, rubbing at his face. “They will.”  
  
“What do we tell them?”  
  
Michelle raised her eyebrows, evidently wondering the same as her twin.  
  
“The truth,” Matthew answered, quietly. His brow furrowed. “All of it.” He touched her cheek gently, running his finger along the soft skin. “It’s the best thing to do, I think.”  
  
Val, nodding, leaned into his touch then stepped back, looking across at her sister, then back at him. “I love you…” her voice trembled on the words. He took her head gently between his hands and kissed her slowly on the mouth. She pressed close for a moment, kissing back, feeling the desperation in his embrace. He was the one to stop it, though and he set her back again, smiling tightly.  
  
“Love you too.” The words seemed to be an unnecessary add-on to the emotions that were running thick in the atmosphere. But, Val held on to the words as if they were a lifeline.  
  
Matthew glanced at his watch. “You need to go.” His eyes flickering back toward the house. “I’ll lock up here.”  
  
Val’s eyes were fixed on his face, lingering for a moment then she turned to join her sister, who was already heading for the cab. Matthew didn’t watch them go, instead striding for the house, and ducking around the side to check all the doors. Then he came back around to the truck that was parked on the lawn.  
  
Brian’s old girl was not much to look at, but it was driveable and that was all that mattered. It also had untraceable plates, which meant Matthew was willing to use it as a getaway vehicle. No clue how his friend had managed that little coup, but whatever. It was what he needed in the moment. He jimmied the lock and got in.  
  
Minutes later, with the engine hot-wired, windows rolled down, and his gun in reach, he was on the road heading for the outskirts of town…  
  
* * * * *  
  
Frowning, Matthew hit the brakes, dust flying up as he spun the wheel. Tyres squealing, he hit the dirt on the side of the road as he recognised the Bentley. It was sitting by the side of the road doors flung open. Zacky leaned out the passenger door as casually as you please, an almost relieved expression on his face.  
  
“Fuck…” Matthew growled as he pulled up next to other vehicle. “What The Hell are you doing here? I  _told_  you to get out!” He didn’t bother getting out of the truck as he yelled at the mechanic.  
  
Zacky just rolled his eyes as he got out and approached him. The others were watching from the windows, apprehension on their faces. Matthew glowered at his friend.  
  
“You should be well on the way to Long Beach.”  
  
Zacky shook his head. “Needed to know you were ok…” He peered into the truck. “Where’s Jimmy?”  
  
Matthew’s expression darkened considerably. Zacky stared at him dawning horror filling his eyes.  
  
“Shads…”  
  
The bigger male shook his head, speaking gruffly, “Get back in the car. There’s no time to explain.”  
  
“Where is he?” the question was harsh, insistent. Matthew continued shaking his head. Zacky’s brow crashed down over his eyes. “Okay then…what about Val?”  
  
Lips tightening in a thin line, Matthew just pointed back at the other truck.  
  
“No time, V. We gotta go.”  
  
Zacky clamped a hand on the rolled down window. “Not until you at least tell me if she’s okay.”  
  
Matthew sighed, sensing that his friend wasn’t going to let it rest. “Yes. She’s okay.”  
  
Expression easing, Zacky nodded and went back to the Bentley. Matthew didn’t bother waiting for him; he floored the pedal, bumping back onto the road.  
  
They made good time, speeding out of New Huntington and hitting the main highway. Darkness was falling and the few stars that could still be seen were bright spots in the rapidly deepening night. Zacky glanced back every second minute to make sure Matthew was still following them. Brian’s truck was a dim shadow in the low light thrown by the moon.  
  
“He still there, V? Or has he fallen off a cliff?” The slightly mocking edge to Dan’s voice caused Zacky to look witheringly at him. The soldier lifted a hand. “Sorry…”  
  
Zacky just shook his head and looked back at his friends. Brian was frowning at his notepad. Johnny was asleep, again, snoring softly. Matt had his radio out, fiddling with the dial.  
  
“Looking for something?”  
  
Matt let the radio answer for him.  _“…Tal Cooperman is with us in the studio, what can you tell us about recent events concerning The Creed?”  
  
“It’s a bit chaotic. I don’t think they know what they’re doing.”  
  
“I heard reports that your friend, The Rev, is imprisoned at the barracks.”  
  
“This is true. He’s a crazy bastard. Turning himself in.”  
  
“Mhm…there are also reports that they plan to make an example of him.”  
  
“This is also true…a date hasn’t been set, though.”_  
  
Zacky grimaced. “What the fuck’re they talking about?” Even though that was probably ‘stupid question of the year’. Matt shook his head.  
  
“What do  _you_  think, V?”  
  
Shaking his head, the mechanic kept his gaze fixed on the horizon. The answer to that question wasn’t something he wanted to even think on, let alone put words to. Knowing what Matthew hadn’t wanted to reveal…it was shocking, but at the same time it was just so…Jimmy.  
  
“Trust him…” Zacky sighed, wearily. “They’ll kill him. Won’t they?” His question was flat, no inflection in his tone. He was past shock. Past worry. Past everything. Thinking the worst seemed to be the order of the day…  
  
Silence was the response to his question. He let it rest. The answer made no difference; regardless they could do nothing; just keep going.  
  
On to Long Beach.


	52. Resolution

Jimmy was going crazy. He wasn’t the kind of guy who did well in small enclosed spaces. Currently, he was laying on his back on the floor, turning lazy circles whilst singing loudly. An attempt to drown out the silence of the cell. And to drown out all the shit that was going on his head.  
  
There was a sudden click and he stopped, looking over as the door to his cell swung open. Two grim-faced guards strode in. One held his gun in hand, pointed at him; the other approached him, motioning impatiently.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Jimmy felt a chill. “What?” The usually laconic male didn’t feel that it was appropriate to make jokes at this time so he just stared up at the guard from his position on the floor.  
  
The guard, grimacing, aimed a kick at his leg. “I said, get. Up.”  
  
Jimmy pouted. “No need to kick me…I’m up…I’m up…” He scrambled to his feet, keeping his distance.  
  
“Turn around. Hands behind your back.”  
  
He turned, steeling himself as he felt cold metal encircling his wrists then clicking shut. He took a deep breath but didn’t get to finish it as the guard roughly jerked him out of the cell.  
  
“What the Hell?” Now he felt that he needed to speak up. The other guard, prodding him with the gun, gave him a warning look.  
  
“Walk.”  
  
Jimmy glowered at the two guards. “Where are we going?”  
  
“The Commander wants to talk.”  
  
The colour went from Jimmy’s face. He shook his head but made no comment. What could he even say? Jason knew more than anyone when it came to James Sullivan, and wasn’t that a cracker? Not even Matthew…  
  
“Move.” The guards unceremoniously marched the tall male out of the cell block and to the Commander’s quarters.  
  
Jason looked up from his bootlaces when they approached. Jimmy was no longer protesting, his expression schooled into one of sheer boredom as if the whole situation was beneath him.  
  
The commander frowned and shot a look at the two guards. “Leave us.”  
  
They saluted and left Jimmy standing before Jason, silent as the grave.  
  
“Jimmy…” Jason’s voice was tired. Jimmy just looked at him, not giving him anything. “You’re an idiot, y’know? This isn’t going to do the others any good.”  
  
Jimmy’s lip curled. But he still said nothing. The commander wrung his hands together.  
  
“I didn’t want it to come to this.”  
  
Death. That’s what he meant. Jimmy knew this. His lips twitched into a smile, laughter bubbling from deep within him. Jason’s brow furrowed as he sensed the change in his old friend’s demeanour. He cast him a long hard look.  
  
Jimmy chuckled. “It’s all the same to you soldier types. You think an  _execution_  is going to solve everything. It won’t. Y’know?”  
  
“It will serve its purpose,” Jason growled, not liking that the other male was laughing at him. “Your friends will think twice before going on with this foolhardy exercise.”  
  
Jimmy stared unblinkingly at the commander. He knew that would never happen. Matthew and the others were too far into it to ever pull back. At any rate, it wasn’t in Matthew’s nature to surrender. And for all that Zacky was the reluctant party…once he was set on a task there was no going back. Brian, Syn…he was always determined to finish something, and Johnny? His grief and anger at the system drove him as much as it drove Jimmy.  
  
Jason sighed and called his men back. “I have no other choice, James.” He nodded to the guards. “Take him back to his cell.”  
  
Jimmy said nothing as they lead him away. He would not give the other male the satisfaction of knowing his feelings. Knowing that he was afraid, but at the same time filled with hope that it would not be all in vain. He felt that the right thing was done. To let Matthew and Val get away…especially his friend…it needed to be done.  
  
Once back in his cell, he set about preparing for what was to come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Major Thom Ilejay stood in the middle of an almost empty parking garage, watching as three vehicles approached him. The first was an old white van and his lips twitched on recognising his old friend at the wheel. Eli was out first, the woman, his personal assistant, was close behind him.  
  
“Major…my old friend…”  
  
Thom grasped his hand, pulling him in for a hug and a back slap. “Eli, you old fool. It’s good to see you.”  
  
Elijah’s smile was warm but filled with an anxiety that the Major didn’t miss. Instead of commenting, though he turned to Melissa and smiled.  
  
“Melissa, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh.”  
  
She held her hand out to shake his, but he took it and bowed over it, placing a chaste kiss on it. She actually blushed, her smile disarming as her eyes lit up in surprised delight.  
  
“Same back…” she fumbled on her words. Thom chuckled gently then turned to watch the other two vehicles.  
  
The Bentley purred as it came to a halt in front of them. Doors swinging open the five young men inside climbed out, varying expressions of weariness and wariness covering their faces. Matt Berry saluted the Major as they organised themselves in a line, shifting their gaze to the third vehicle. An old Ford truck that had seen better days came to a shuddering halt next to the Bentley. And Matthew Sanders jumped out of the driver’s side.  
  
Now, Matthew Thom knew about. Everyone in Long Beach knew the former TaskerOne of the Creed. He was a formidable man for someone so young. Not one to mess with that was for sure. Even if he was no longer a member of the Creed. It was good to know that someone so ruthless was on their side.  
  
“Major Ilejay,” the name rolled off the tip of Matthew’s tongue as if it were natural. Though they both knew the truth behind the name.  
  
Thom bridged the gap, holding out his hand to shake the younger man’s. There was strength in Matthew’s grip.  
  
“Matthew. You made it.”  
  
Matthew’s lips twitched. “We did.”  
  
Thom noticed the hint of sadness in the younger male’s too bright eyes, but he mentioned it not. Waving his hand to them he indicated they should follow.  
  
“Come. I’ll take you to my office.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
There weren’t very many high-rise buildings in Long Beach, but Ilejay Towers was one of the few. It housed many small businesses that wouldn’t have got off the ground except for the generous support of the Major. His office was on the seventh floor, which wasn’t even anywhere near the top. That was a reflection of what type of man the Major was.  
  
“You don’t live here, do you?” Zacky asked as he examined a large photo that hung on the wall.  
  
Thom chuckled. “No. These are all businesses. My family and I live in a Bungalow on the coast.” He sat at a small Oakwood desk, resting his hands on the polished surface. “You will meet them, but…business first.”  
  
Matthew, standing near the window, turned his head slightly. “Berry says you have a place we can hide out.”  
  
Thom nodded. “It’s on the outskirts. No one really knows about it except a select few.” His eyes met Eli’s for a moment. His old friend smiled in response.  
  
“That’s good,” Zacky murmured. “Will you take us there?”  
  
Thom picked up his phone. “I’ll make a few calls to check security.” He blinked as his phone started to ring in his hand. He answered it, gruffly, “Yes?” He paled and shot a look toward Matt Berry who was lounging near the television in the corner. “The news…” He hung up and pointed to the remote.  
  
Reaching forward, Matt hit the power button and they all turned to watch as the latest news bulletin flashed across the screen.  
  
 _“At five o’clock this evening The Creed issued forth a statement pertaining to the prisoner James Owen Sullivan. The T-One said that his execution is set for later this night-”_  
  
“No!” Zacky lunged for the remote, hitting the buttons. The screen went black as he slumped to the floor an awful keening sound coming from the mechanic.  
  
“Shads?” Brian, who was hovering near the door, spoke up, urgency in his voice. Dragging his fingers through his hair, Matthew turned his head to look at the Major.  
  
“There is nothing to be done for your friend, Matthew. By the time you got back to NH…” Thom’s expression was bleak. He understood what the young men were going through. It was exactly how things went down for him and Eli…not that anyone knew that about him.  
  
Matthew nodded, expression equally grim. “I agree. There’s no time.” His lashes flickered as he shot Zacky a hard look. The mechanic was opening his mouth to protest. “V. We can’t do anything for Jimmy.”  
  
The sound of Zacky grinding his molars set the others on edge; he snapped, “You should never have let him go with you.”  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes. “There was no way he’d listen to that. Anyway, you didn’t want me to go alone.”  
  
“If I’d known Jimmy would be an idiot and do that-”  
  
“You would’ve come instead,” Matthew murmured. Zacky grimaced, averting his gaze. “And you would’ve done the same thing.”  
  
“There is no way-”  
  
“You would have.” Matthew’s tone was hard. “You may have gone about it differently, but you would’ve done it.” He cast a serious look at his friend. The mechanic wouldn’t meet his gaze, choosing to stare fixedly out the window at the street below.  
  
“Zack…”  
  
“No. This was  _not_  meant to happen. We…were all meant to get out of there, safe. And  _stay_ safe.” Zacky’s tone was brittle, breaking. Johnny, who stood close by mumbled in agreement. Brian shook his head, slapping his notebook against his thigh. Matt Berry’s eyes shifted from the photo he was staring at on the wall. Melissa, leaning next to him, looked grim.  
  
Elijah spoke up then. “James has never been predictable. Your friend did what he thought was right.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have gotten Val back safe if he hadn’t,” Matthew added.  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes but said nothing else. There wasn’t anything he really could say. The choices they made from now on were all fraught with danger. But, for the sake of their fallen friends, he knew they were all willing to make those choices if it meant that it would make society that much better.  
  
To  _make_  it safe for everyone.

 


	53. The ending is the beginning

_A month later…_  
  
“Afternoon, Commander, I see you’re still hard at it.”  
  
Jason turned away from where he was talking tactics with his second-in-command and blinked in surprise when he recognised his superior officer standing in the doorway.  
  
“General, we haven’t located Shadows, yet. I thought you weren’t returning until this was over?”  
  
Eskino smiled grimly at the T-One. “You will find him, soon enough. But, I believe it’s high time I returned to oversee progress.” He tilted his head. “As it is, you’ve been running hot for weeks. You need time off. Go to Long Beach.” He held out an envelope. “I have an old friend there I want you to meet.”  
  
Jason lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
  
“Yes. Major Thomas Ilejay.”  
  
The commander blinked. “Ilejay…? The name doesn’t ring a bell, sir.”  
  
“No. It wouldn’t. He was never part of the Creed.” The general smiled an almost wistful expression. “We trained together as boys. You will like him. You can learn a lot from him.”  
  
Jason nodded, “Alright, sir.”  
  
He wasn’t going to dismiss Eskino’s suggestion of a break. He really did need one, and perhaps it would then allow him to come back and look at the problem of Shadows and his friends through refreshed eyes. And perhaps meeting this Major Ilejay person would be interesting as well. If only because it was rare for the General to throw out personal comments on his life or people that he knew.  
  
That in itself was reason enough to go.  
  
“I will finish up today and head for Long Beach tomorrow, sir.”  
  
Eskino nodded then acknowledged Jason’s 2IC before walking out again.  
  
Jason stood there for a moment, taking stock of what just happened then he returned to his discussion with the other soldier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Major’s eyes narrowed as his phone rang. His son, who sat at his drum kit, glanced up, a questioning look in his eyes. Thom shook his head as he answered.  
  
“Ilejay speaking.” His eyebrows shot up. “Pete? I thought you said you would never call me again. Oh…things have  _changed_? Excuse me? You did  _what_?” He started to pace as he listened. Then he spoke again, tone warmer. “Of course, I’ll entertain him until he figures out what to do…”  
  
His lip curling he set himself against the edge of the wall closer to Arin. “Of course he will. You think that won’t be the case? Hah, you’re willing to send your man into the fire?” He laughed a sad sound. “Well, as long as you know what you’re doing. And, yes… _he_  is aware of the truth.” Thom nodded slightly, listening for a moment longer before ending the call.  
  
Arin tilted his head. “Dad?”  
  
The Major just smirked, shifting his weight to get more comfortable. “Nothing to worry about. Show me what you’ve been working on.”  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Zacky stood on top of the mound, gazing out across the vast paddock that went as far as the eye could see. The fact that this place was even here, right on the outskirts of Long Beach, boggled the mind. He thought that the area would have been long since populated. Then again when the land was owned by one of the more powerful figures in the city, it stood to reason that it would be left alone. If that person had something else in mind for it.  
  
The mechanic looked over his shoulder at his friend who was looking grim as death. Which was entirely appropriate, was it not.  
  
“Shads…you couldn’t have done anything to save him.”  
  
Matthew’s lips twisted in an ugly grimace. “Says the guy who was pissed at me for letting him do it in the first place.”  
  
Zacky shook his head and returned his gaze to the distant horizon. The Long Beach skyline in clear view. He inhaled deeply before he shrugged and looked over again.  
  
“I’m slowly coming to peace with it. It’s just hard…because…Jimmy.” He stopped and shook his head some more. “It’s like losing Luke all over again.”  
  
Matthew closed his eyes, weary lines drawn across his features. “Yeah, but this time I didn’t pull the trigger.” The veiled anger in his voice was directed toward the Creed and one person in particular. Zacky didn’t feel sorry for Jason. He knew that if Matthew ever got hands on their former friend…  
  
“You couldn’t have saved him.”  
  
Matthew’s lip curled as he growled, dangerously, “Yeah, but I sure as Hell will avenge him.”  
  
Zacky smirked slightly. “Yeah, well. We have other things to deal with first.”  
  
His friend lifted an eyebrow. “Like?”  
  
“Finding a new drummer, for one.”  
  
Matthew grimaced. It was all too raw. Too soon. “Zacky. Let’s just leave that…Syn and I can do the drums while we write.”  
  
Zacky snorted. “Right.” He looked away again, hunching his shoulders. Matthew stepped up next to him, clapping a hand to his shoulder. The mechanic looked at him, sadness in his eyes now.  
  
“We’ll be right…this place is safe.” Matthew’s smile was more real now. Softened. “Eli says we need to stay low for a while, until his brother can sort things out. And, until the campaign is done.”  
  
Zacky’s jaw tightened. “What if Papa Gates doesn’t win?”  
  
Matthew frowned, shaking his head. “We can’t think like that.”  
  
“It’s a possibility.”  
  
“True.” Matthew folded his arms over his chest. “But, we can’t let that change our plans.”  
  
Zacky nodded in agreement. “We gotta do this for Jimmy, right?”  
  
“And for Luke.”  
  
The mechanic nodded, looking toward the entrance to their hide out. “Always for Luke, hey?”  
  
Matthew nodded, expression tightening once more. “Always. Come on. We gotta get below.”  
  
Zacky turned and joined his friend as they made their way inside.  
  
The hideout was a newly fitted out bomb shelter. There were many of them dotted across California, which was odd in a way, being such a low-lying area. However, it suited their purposes and no one would even think to look for them there. All their gear was spread out across the concrete floor. They hadn’t time to set up properly, but that would happen soon enough.  
  
As the two of them entered the space Brian looked up from his notepad and grinned. “I was thinking something.”  
  
“Yeah?” Matthew raised his eyebrows as he went to the bar fridge to grab a cold one. He threw one over to Zacky and sat on the edge of one of the tattered couches along the left side of the shelter. Zacky joined him as Johnny came out of the bathroom.  
  
Brian nodded, glancing at Johnny then back at his other friends. “Yeah. We need to come up with a name.”  
  
“A name?” Zacky lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes. If we’re going to be a proper band.”  
  
“We’re not a proper anything,” Matthew muttered.  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes in response to his negativity. “Come on, Shads. He’s right. We need to call ourselves something. Might even give us an edge over the Creed. They won’t know it’s us, for a while at least.”  
  
“Can’t argue with that logic,” Brian pointed out. Matthew stood and began to pace as he nursed his bottle between his big palms. The other three watched him in silence, allowing him to gather his thoughts.  
  
He turned to look at them, brow furrowed but a glimmer in his eyes. “I could argue with it. But, I won’t. Jimmy would’ve liked this idea.”  
  
Brian actually grinned at the mention of their friend. It was a tired expression, tinged with an edge of sorrow, but he was obviously thinking of good memories.  
  
“He would. So. What do you think?”  
  
Matthew’s eyebrows shot up. “What do I think?”  
  
“Yes, Shads. A name. Any ideas?”  
  
“No.” Matthew grunted and walked over to the fridge again. He paused though when he noticed a tattered Bible sitting on the counter top that ran along the wall above the kitchenette. He blinked then picked it up, thumbing the pages.  
  
Johnny commented as Matthew walked back over, “Maybe we could find something in there. Lotsa weird names in the Bible.”  
  
Matthew nodded absently, searching randomly through the book, and then stopped on a page; his eyes seemed to light up. “That’s it.”  
  
He lifted his gaze to his friends then turned the Bible around and pointed at a verse on the page.  
  
 _If Cain shall be avenged sevenfold…_  
  
“Avenged Sevenfold.”

 


End file.
